Shokugeki no Soma
by KiraYamato90
Summary: They meet since they were children, they played together, they laughed together, and they cried together. Yukihira Soma; Diner Chef and one hell of a great Trickster
1. Chapter 1

**Making Sorina again**

**This time this is not a one shot**

**Remake of the whole manga/ anime but in different version where it would be Soma and Erina who met each other when they were kids so their love starts strong from their childhood**

**I'm getting tired on describing them**

**So without a further ado**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a normal day in Japan as the sun was shining and the birds were flying

In a shopping district, a black limo drives in as the door opened and a rather old man came out of it with a golden blonde-haired little girl

The old man is Nakiri Senzaemon, the world renowned Food Demon king and the little girl is his Granddaughter, Nakiri Erina

"Grandfather, where are we? Why are we in an underrated food street district?" Erina asked the old man

"Now, now dear, you might change your opinion to a certain diner, I have in mind." The old man replied before holding hands with the little girl

"But where? We're long way from Totsuki Academy," Erina asked again while walking with the old man "and all of these shops are just selling low grade meals"

"Patience my dear Erina," Senzaemon spoke as they continued to walk. "Do you remember my dear friend Saiba Joichiro?"

"Saiba-sama!?" she exclaimed with her eyes widened with excitement.

"I see you do remember him, huh?" Senzaemon said as he can see clear as day that his grandchild was very excited.

"Are we going to his home?" Erina bombarded the old man with questions "is he here!? Are we going to get a meal with him again!? I want to meet him again!"

"hohoho, be patient and you just might" Senzaemon said with a smile before the two stood in front of a diner with the sign above the shop standing out the name "Yukihira Diner"

"This… this is the place?" Erina's excitement dwindled at the sight of the diner as she thought that they would be going to a high class restaurant of some sort "Are… are you sure this is where Saiba-sama is? Is it even the same Saiba?"

"Are you really doubting the status of the place because it doesn't suit your status, Erina?" Senzaemon asked while raising an eyebrow

"N-no b-but…" Erina began to stutter in reply. "I would've thought Saiba-sama would work somewhere that suited his culinary prowess…"

"Where a person works does not equate to skills, Erina, come." Senzaemon said as the two entered the diner

Upon entering, the shop was empty as there were none within

"Senzaemon, is that you?" A man with long maroon hair stood in front of line.

He is Saiba Joichiro, the Ashura of Totsuki

"Surprise, surprise." The old man greeted.

"I see you brought Erina-chan with you too." He gave the small child a dashing smile which cause Erina to blush ever so slightly.

"H-Hello again!" Erina greeted while bowing

"Hello to you too," he greeted back. "Come on, sit."

The two Nakiri's took their seats as Joichiro stands in front of their table

"Busy night?" Senzaemon asked, seeing the diner empty.

"Everybody had just left actually." He answered.

"How come you work here at a diner?" Erina asked.

"Erina…" The old man stared down the child, seemingly asking a rude question.

"It's fine old man," Joichiro replied to him. "Well you see, I opened this shop so I can freely cook the food I can to make people happy."

"But can't you do that at other places?" Erina asked again

"While that's true, most places here in Japan though are quite restricting when it comes to freely cooking," Saiba explained. "That's why I opened this shop with my wife."

"Hmm, I guess." Erina said while humming in agreement

"Speaking of your wife, how is she?" The old man asked.

"doing great, she's out with the old man on a trip to the old folks club." Joichiro replied "it's just me and my kid today"

"hey pops! Do we have some customers?!" a shout was heard as a young boy with the most fiery eyes and red hair came from the back of the kitchen. He looked no older than young Erina, which was at best 8 years old.

"Oh speak of the devil, Soma, I want to introduce you to someone," Saiba held his son front forward, with his hands holding on to young Soma's shoulders. "This was my old principle back at Totsuki Academy, Nakiri Senzaemon and his granddaughter, Erina."

"Hello there." The old man greeted.

"_Dad_? You're Saiba-sama's son?" Erina said in surprise and confusion.

"Saiba? Who's that?." Soma said with a pokerface.

"Ah, so this was the youngling you were talking about I see," Senzaemon thoroughly examined the young boy. "Young Soma looks like his mother, strikingly as well."

"He's got my attitude but he has more of his mother's look," suddenly, the phone in the back rang. "That's probably her right now calling."

"I'll get it!" Soma hurried to the back of the diner to answer.

"Well, you guys have been here for more than 5 minutes and I haven't even given you guys a menu yet, my apologies." Saiba snickered as he reached over to get some menus for the Nakiri's on the counter.

"Thanks." They both thanked him.

After a couple of minutes, the two had decided on their dishes. "I think I'll just have the beef stew, if that's alright."

"A number 5? Got it," Saiba now turned his attention to the young Nakiri. "And you?"

"What's this about a _transforming_ furikake gohan?" Erina asked as she raised an eyebrow at this dish as she could see a picture of it in the menu. "Looks pretty normal to me."

"Oh there's something special about it." Joichiro said

"pops! Mom wants a word with you!" Soma yelled from the back.

"Alright, come take over then." Joichiro hollered as he goes back to take the call.

"Wait, you're gonna let him cook?" Erina said

"Yeah, he's been cooking for about a year already." Joichiro answered.

"And he's only 8? Impressive." Senzaemon said astounded while scratching his long beard

Soma came back to the line with an apron and white headband. "Alright pops, I'll continue."

"Good, this shouldn't take long, I hope." Joichiro said as he took the phone and started conversing with his wife on the other line

As soon as Soma went to the kitchen, the cooking instantly starts as the stoves lit on fire.

Erina watched as the boy prepared her dish. "_To think he can already cook at this age…_ _I've had chefs no older than Grandpa bring me food to taste only to end up breaking their dreams about their flaws in their cooking…There's no way he can make the same level of culinary prowess as Saiba-sama..._ "

Erina watches as Soma cooks a piece of meat before putting it into a stove and a delectable smell soon filled the air

Erina gulped down on her saliva, a bit anxious while trying to hold in her hunger as the smell was getting to her

Senzaemon watches as he can see how skilled Soma's cooking was.

"_This boy is something…"_He thought to himself and then looked right over at his granddaughter. _She's always had the most top notch chef come in to use her God Tongue, I wonder how she'll react to Soma's cooking right now."_

"Alright, it's done." Soma said as he takes two plates and served them to the Nakiris

Just from the scent, Erina couldn't help but smell the aroma and have a tinge of red on her cheeks

"_There's no way he could've made this level of aroma!"_

"one Beef Stew and one Transforming Furikake Gohan served up hot and yum!" Soma said with a cheeky grin

Senzaemon takes a spoon and scooped up some of the meat and the stew before he eats it

Soon in just one second, Senzaemon's clothes burst as he went top naked

"WHY IS HE NAKED!?" Soma screamed to the sight

"GRANDFATHER!" Erina cried at the sight of him naked.

Couple of seconds pass and he was back to normal.

"Sorry for my sudden outburst, won't happen again." Senzaemon said with a smile before taking another bite of his stew "but still, this Beef stew is exquisite"

"t-thanks?" Soma sweat dropped as he still wanted to get rid of the image in his head but he then turned his attention back at Erina who look dumbfounded at her dish.

"What's the problem?" Soma asked the girl

"This… this looks like a normal Furikake to me…" Erina said a bit critic

"Oh no, there's some transforming alright," Soma said with a grin as he had a small container containing a jelly like condiment appearing magically in his hand.

"Here's where it transforms!" He dropped them into her plate and in an instant, the small cubes melted right in front of her, solely from the heat of the rice. "_It changed! And what is this new aroma I smell? Chicken?"_

Erina's mouth began to water as the delectable aroma started to pull her in

"Pretty cool ain't it?" Soma took off his headband and grinned

Erina looks at the dish before taking her chopsticks

She reached in for a piece of her meal and lifted it up

The jelly melted into the rice and egg and make it shine like some sort of jewel

Erina slowly eats the bite and chewed slowly as the flavors burst in her mouth

"So, how was it? Was it good? Was it delicious?" Soma asked with a grin before he saw tears pouring down Erina's eyes.

"Eeeeh?! Why are you crying!? Was it bad!?" Soma began to panic as he had never seen someone cry when eating his dish

"No, no, it's nothing." Erina said as she wiped away the tears.

Erina continued eating her meal as bit by bit, chew by chew, Erina could not believe the meld of flavors in the Furikake.

"_it's like that time"_ Erina thought as she remembered on the dishes, Saiba presented back in her home "_the exploding flavors, the delectable taste, the joy of eating such a dish….it's amazing!"_

"It's so good!" She said with a mouthful before swallowing down the meal

"really?! it might even be better than my old man's!" Soma grinned while feeling happy

"no, the meal he made the one time he visited us far exceeds this, but this is still plenty great." Erina said as she bits on a small piece of rice in the bowl and resulting in breaking the high spirit, Soma just had

"WHAT!?" Soma exclaimed. "it was still weak than my old man!?"

"It's still rather pleasing to my God Tongue." Erina said with a smirk at Soma.

"oh yeah!? than say that when I make the diner specialty!" Soma flared up as he went back to the kitchen and started cooking

Joichiro came back and sees the two children at the kitchen as Soma presented a dish to Erina who tasted it before doing a thumbs down to Soma who got flared up even more

"I see they're getting acquainted." Joichiro said with a smile as he poured tea for Senzaemon and himself

"Quite an odd duo they are." Senzaemon admitted as he sipped from his hot tea.

"Speaking of odd, how's Azami? Still giving you trouble?" Jocihiro asked

"More than ever," Senzaemon looked over at Erina. "The way he's been treating Erina, he's turning into a monster."

"In what way?" Saiba raised an eyebrow.

"He's teaching her his way of cooking, how there should be principles in cooking, that freely cooking is nothing disastrous," he continued. "How it almost destroyed you."

Joichiro rolled his eyes as he sighs long

"But after she met you and today meeting your son, I can clearly see that some of that spell Azami had rubbed on her is beginning to rub off." Senzaemon added.

"Think so?" Jocihiro asked as he looked over the kids and sees how the two were like best friends already.

"No, I believe so," Senzaemon clarified. "Speaking of which, have you decided if you want Soma to start middle school at Totsuki?"

"it's the not right time yet," the long marooned hair man said. "Soma still has a long way before him before he ventured out on his own to figure out his style of cooking."

"Same goes for Erina," Senzaemon agreed before the two looks to the kitchen and sees the two kids are now playing cards with each other

"I win!" Erina exclaimed with a big smile as she place down all cards to a stack while Soma had 10 cards in his hands

"one more time!" Soma shouted out as he started to re shuffle back all the cards

"those two are like peas in a pod" Joichiro said with a grin as Senzaemon nodded in agreement

* * *

The week goes by as Senzaemon and Erina visited the dinner often as Soma would always make a new dish for Erina but the girl just said that Joichiro's dish was way better than his

"so, how long have you been cooking?" Erina asked as she and Soma were now playing jenga

"I held a knife since last year so make it a year" Soma said as he takes out one block before putting it on top

"hmmm, no wonder your cooking is weaker than that of Saiba-sama" Erina said with a taunt as she takes out one block and puts it on top

"hmph! One of these days, I'm going to make a dish that blows your socks off!" Soma said as he takes out one piece but the whole jenga fell down

"Noooo!" Soma screamed in despair as he loses the game

"haha! That makes it 10 wins in a row!" Erina said with a peace sign

"cards!" Soma exclaimed as he takes out a deck of cards

"fine by me" Erina said accepting the challenge as Soma started dealing out the cards

"these two been playing around since they met" Joichiro said with a smile while sitting with Senzaemon

"who knows, maybe one day, those two might get married" Senzaemon said with a laugh

"doubt it, my Son's head is filled with cooking than that of any romance" Joichiro said with a sigh

"you might never know" Senzaemon said before they turn their attention to the kids as Soma stands up triumphally as he won the game of cards

"hahaa! I win!" Soma said while raising his hands in victory

"again!" Erina exclaimed as she gathers back the cards and started shuffling them

"hahaha! I will always win cause your poker face is by far the worse!" Soma said with a grin as he raised up his nose

"it's not!" Erina exclaimed

"it is!" Soma exclaimed back as the two started to argue while playing the cards

"see, I really doubt it" Joichiro said with a sweat drop

"it appears so" Senzaemon said in agreement

* * *

The final day of the weak came as it was the group but in front of the diner

Joichiro takes out a key and locks up the door to the diner as a sign was stick to the door

"sorry, but me and Soma got to leave" Joichiro said while rubbing the back of his head

"it's fine, you were always the type to always wonder off back in the day" Senzaemon said with a nod

While the adults conversed, Soma and Erina were playing rock-paper-scissors

"where are you going?" Erina asked as she played scissor and Soma played Paper, making her win one point

"dunno, pops said france, Brazil, Itally, Denmark" Soma replied as he played rock and Erina played scissor "he got so many friends that he wanted to visit, so he's bringing me along"

"when will you be back?" Erina asked again as both played paper before doing it again as the result is both being scissors

"dunno, but maybe in a couple of months" Soma said as Erina wins the game of three points

"it's not going to be fun without you" Erina muttered out a bit sad

"don't worry" Soma said with a thumbs up and a grin "I'll make sure to get you lots of souvenirs and lots of pictures of me around the world!"

"you better write to me as well" ErIna said while pouting a bit

"you bet'cha!" Soma grinned to Erina before reaching into his pocket and takes out a friendship bracelet "I'm giving you this"

Erina takes the bracelet and sees that Soma was wearing once identical to it

"I asked a friend of mine to make it for us" Soma said "now we will always be friends, no matter how far we are!"

Erina looks to the bracelet before putting it on as she and Soma holds out their hands

"well then, it's time to head off, Soma" Joichiro said as a taxi came in to pick them up

"ok" Soma said before Erina gives him a hug

"you better come back" Erina said as Soma hugs her back

"yeah, and when I come back, I'll make a dish that will blow you away" Soma said as they separate from the hug

"see you later!" Soma said as he and his father get in the taxi before it soon drove off

Soma reached out the window as he waved Erina and Senzaemon goodbye

"see you soon! Erina! Gramps!" Soma shouted out as Erina waved him goodbye

"Don't worry Erina," Senzaemon voiced out to his granddaughter "I can tell that in the near future that the young lad will come back"

Erina nodded as she watched the taxi disappearing off to the distant

* * *

**8** **years** **later**

the most prestigious culinary school in Japan, Totsuki Academy.

A school that gives birth to high class and pro chefs as only a few graduates in the third year

Erina, now 16 years old and was going to start the first year of highschool in the prestigious school of chefs

She walks around the school building as she watches from the window, dozens of new students who are transferring in

Erina's hand reached for her bracelet, the same bracelet she had kept ever since that day 8 years ago.

"Erina-sama" a pink haired girl who looks to be in the same age as Erina, appeared as she holds a tablet in her hands

Her name is Arato Hisako, and she's Erina's secretary and best friend

"what's on my agenda next Hisako?" Erina asked her pinkette friend as they made their way from one of the smaller school buildings.

"after the taste tasting, we're to evaluate a selection of forty transfer students entering at the High School section," Hisako told the other girl after she had read the next item on the time table.

"now they want me to do some grunt work" Erina said with a sigh as she looks to be bored

"but after that, you will be free for the rest of the day, Erina-sama" Hisako said with a smile

"at least, there is a benefit after it" Erina said with a sigh before a maid came to them

"Erina-sama, a letter came and was addressed to you" the maid said as she handed the blonde the letter

"who is it from?" Erina said as she looks at the letter and turns to see who was the sender before her eyes spotted the name

"it was sent by Yukihira Soma" the maid replied before she excused herself

Erina quickly opens the letter and takes out the note inside as her eyes quickly scan the writings

"yo! Erina! Sorry for not sending in a month or so! They don't have many mailers in Arab.

I'm going back to Japan in three days or so but I think that once you get the mail, it'd probably arrive in the next three days or so.

Been lots of place but it's time for me to get to high school and I'm going to a chef school called Toothsuki or something, the names weird but pops told me that it's the school, you're going to so I get to meet you there!

See you soon!

Soma"

The letter said as Erina smiled joyfully to read the letters written in it

"Erina-sama?" Hisako called out to Erina who seems to keep on rereading the letters in it

"we need to go to testing kitchen!" Erina said as she pulled on Hisako's hand and started pulling her

"Erina-sama?!" Hisako gets pulled along as she had never seen Erina acting so jolly and happy

Erina smiled widely as her eyes were filled with excitement and joy

* * *

In front of the academy, many transfer students were entering in

A lone cloaked figure appeared while carrying a travel sack by the shoulder as he looks to the school

"so this is the place, huh?" the cloaked figure said while having a grin "wonder if I get to see her soon?"

The figure walked in as a bracelet appeared on his forehand

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Erina walks fast to the testing hall with Hisako behind as the girl was very excited

"Erina-sama! Please slow down!" Hisako exclaimed as she was having trouble keeping up with her mistress' haste steps

Erina and Hisako reached to a door as Erina swings it open and both were now within the facility of the testing hall

The blonde mistress scan through the participants within the room and spot no redhead man within the crowd

"_he's not here? He told me that he would be coming into this school"_ Erina thought while having a sad look to her face

The crowd saw Erina as they all seem to be afraid of her

"it's her!" "it's the God Tongue!" "why is she the examiner!?" "I'm ruined!"

"Erina-sama?" Hisako called out to her friend "the test"

Erina sighs as she takes the test paper from Hisako before looking at the fulfillment conditions to enroll

"and I was excited over nothing" Erina muttered out as she gives back the paper to Hisako before going to a table filled with all sorts of high-grade ingredients of all sorts

She reached her hand out and took an egg into her possession

"The main ingredient is an Egg," Erina said our loud while showing the egg to all the participants. "make a meal that is worthy of my tongue and you will earn your admission to Totsuki, i will give you a minute to withdraw from the examination if you want."

In a second, all of the participants instantly ran away leaving Erina and Hisako within the hall

"it would seem that there would be zero transfers today, Erina-sama" Hisako said looking to Erina who seems to be frowning sadly "Erina-sama? What is wrong?"

"nothing…it's just…" Erina mumbled out while placing back the egg to the table before sighing out "I was so excited to see him again"

"him?" Hisako asked while raising an eyebrow

"-sigh- let's just leave.." Erina said and was about to leave the testing hall before

**BANG!**

The front door to the testing hall was slammed open as it was the cloaked figure from before

"I FINALLY FOUND THE PLACE!" The figure shouted out while seeming to be out of breath

"a latecomer?" Hisako said as Erina slowly turns her attention to the cloaked figure and her eyes widen to see a bracelet on the figure's hand

"it can't be…" Erina muttered out as the cloaked figure drops his bag before taking off his hood

"yo! Erina! Long time no see!" the cloaked figure revealed himself to be Soma, now 16 years old and looking quite mature from 8 years back

"Soma…." Erina spoke out as her eyes started to tear up

"sorry I was late! The place is huge and it took me 30 minutes to get to the place!" Soma said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head

"Soma!" Erina jumped to the man as she hugs him tight

"wooow! Easy there!" Soma said with a laugh as he gives the hug back

"mou! I was nearly disappointed when you didn't come!" Erina said while sniffling

"sorry, sorry! Got a lot to sort out back home and I just go here like 5 hours ago and this happens" Soma said to her

Erina wipes off her tears and gave Soma a big smile before her nose picked up a foul smell

"eeww! When was the last time you took a bath!?" Erina exclaimed while pinching her nose with her fingers and backed away from the man

"oh yeah, I forgot to take a bath today. Hahaha" Soma said with a laugh

"go to the showers!" Erina exclaimed while pointing to a bathroom "I won't let you take the exam if you stink! Your foul odor makes me want to puke!"

"that didn't stop you from hugging me though" Soma said with his grin still on

"take a shower now!" Erina shouted as she pushed Soma towards the bathroom and shut the door

Erina huffs as she places her hands to her hips

"Hisako, get some clothes for him to change," Erina told Hisako "I swear, he smells worse than a Durian fruit"

"y-yes" Hisako said while bewildered to the scene that she had just witnessed beforehand before going to do what she had ordered

30 minutes passed and Soma came out of the bath, all clean and fresh

"man, haven't take a nice bath in a week!" Soma said while drying his hair

"for goodness sake, you haven't changed ever since we were kids," Erina said crossing her hands over her chest

"hahaha, glad to see you too" Soma said with a smile

"Erina-sama" Hisako called out to Erina who turns his attention to her "do you know this man?" Hisako asked her as she had no idea on who he was

"his name is Yukihira Soma, a chef at a diner in Sumidure shopping street, a loser at children games, and dislike losing to his father," Erina said as Soma takes out a briefcase and opened it and revealed a set of knives "and he's also my first male best friend"

"funny that you know me so well, Erina" Soma said with a cheeky grin "did you missed me so badly?"

"hmph! Please" Erina said while huffing her chest "having Hisako around was way better than having you!"

"oh look here, I just happened to have a new release of "Happy Memories" manga the 25th edition that hasn't been released yet in public" Soma said with the said comic book at hand that instantly made Erina's head whipped to the man

"I wonder what happens after Hiroki met Sakura at the classroom, let's take a look~" Soma said while opening the comic with a big wide grin

Erina's face turned red as she looks to be in distress over something

"hoooo, so that happens, huh?" Soma said with a cheeky sly smile as Erina was trying to stop herself from going near the man

"and this happens as well? The author sure knows how to make a good scene~" Soma said while waving the comic in front of Erina as the girl's eyes followed the comic

"do you want to read it, E~ri~na?" Soma said playfully to Erina who nodded while blushing

"what do you say first?" Soma asked as he holds the coming in front of Erina whose hands are reaching for the comic

"p-please.." Erina mumbled out while reaching for the comic but Soma pulled it away

"what was that? I didn't hear you~" Soma said while putting a hand to his ear

Erina started to steam as she glared hard at the man

"p-p-please.." Erina muttered out as Soma grins cheekily at her

"what was that? What is the magic word?" Soma said out as he reached out the comic to her hands

"p-please" Erina spoke out as her hands holds the comic

"atta girl" Soma said as he patted her head

Hisako looks like she was out of the world as she watched the scene of the two acting like two kids

Erina puffs out her cheeks before she turns around and reads the comic to herself

Soma chuckles before he went to the ingredient table and takes out a couple of eggs

"what are you doing?" Hisako asked the man who was in the middle of taking some chicken and spices

"just making a dish for the test" Soma said in reply as he takes a bunch of ingredients and went to a kitchen station

"but you don't even know the main ingredient" Hisako said while tin the background, Erina seems to be blushing hard while having steam coming out of her head as she intently reads the comic in her possession

"oh, I know" Soma said as he started the stove and place a pan on it while pouring some cooking oil on it "just happened to hear the main ingredient when running by a group of guys who were screaming like a bunch of pansies"

Hisako looks deadpanned while Erina was steaming hard and looks to be nearly fainting from reading the comic

"now then" Soma grinned as he takes off the white cloth off his hand before putting on his forehead like a headband "let's start, shall we?"

Soma started the cooking as he chops, stirs, boils, fried and steam the ingredients as his hands were fast as lightning

"_how fast!"_ Hisako looks in amazement as Soma was cooking so fast that she started to see after images of him all around the place

Soma instantly finished in mere 5 minutes as he presented a bowl of rice to a table

"it's done!" Soma said with a grin

Erina walks to the dish with the comic in her hands as she saw what the man-made

"may I ask on what is the dish you presented for me?" Erina asked while having a tinge of red on her cheeks for no reason

"just a special from back home" Soma said as he had a container in his hand and it was filled with scrambled eggs and some sort of brownish jelly "Transforming Furikake Gohan Reunion Version!"

He drops the content of the container onto the bowl of rice as the jelly instantly melted upon contact with the rice

"the jelly is melting onto the egg!" Hisako exclaimed as she saw how the dish literally transformed

Erina's eyes soften as a delectable aroma burst out of the egg dish

"enjoy!" Soma said as he gives the two some chopsticks

Erina and Hisako took a piece of the egg mixed with the rice and the melted jelly coating and took a bite

Soon the flavors within the dish exploded within their mouth and sends the two into heaven

"_the flavors! They're tingling around my tongue!"_ Hisako looks in amazement as she had never tasted such a dish

Erina felt like she was in heaven as her body was tingling and shivering in pleasure so bad that she nearly dropped to the floor.

"_the chicken, the rice, the egg! They're all mixed in harmony and the taste is boosted to the limit!"_ Erina thought while puffing out some steam from her mouth "_this taste….it's exceeds that of last time!"_

"do you like it?" Soma asked with a smile while leaning his chin to his hand

"Hisako, you already ate today, right?" Erina asked Hisako who nodded "good"

Erina grabs the bowl of rice before she devoured the whole dish to herself

"Erina-sama!?" Hisako exclaimed in surprise to see her mistress eat in such manner as such scene was unbelievable to her

Soma smiles as Erina finished his dish with a content sigh

"how was it?" Soma asked as Erina wipes her lips with a napkin

"it was…adequate" Erina replied while blushing a bit

"really~? Even though you ate it all for yourself like back then" Soma said with a cheeky grin as Erina blushed hard

"s-shut up!" Erina exclaimed while turning around and her hair whipped around "you passed and i expect you to come to my place this evening, understand!?"

"is that an invitation~?" Soma asked as Erina stopped in her tracks with steam coming out of her head

"let's go Hisako!" Erina exclaimed as she speeds off away

Hisako followed before bidding goodbye to Soma with a bow

"it was a pleasure serving you" Soma said as he takes off his headband and wraps it back around his hand

* * *

Erina and Hisako were now in a different department at Totsuki.

The shades from the windows were up and from where they can see, the sun was finally setting.

"That Yukihira fellow, he's a strange one." Hisako said as she stands beside Erina who was seated in the office and was looking at a paper that has Soma's information on it

"that's just how his character is." Erina replied with a sigh

"how long have the two of you know each other?" Hisako started to question as Erina watched with a smile towards the picture of Soma who did a peace sign in it

"7- 8 years?" Erina answered as she takes a stamp and pressed it on the paper and with that a 'passed' sign appeared on it

"that long?" Hisako said with a bit of amazement "that man has some amazing cooking skill but lack required etiquette"

"that blockhead is always the one who always forgot something that isn't related to cooking" Erina said while putting away the paper into her drawer "he always forgets to take a bath, take out the trash or anything that relates to daily life"

"you sound like you're his girlfriend, Erina-sama" Hisako said with a smile and in an instant Erina's face went crimson red

"b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend!? Hisako! How could you say such a thing!?" Erina stammered while steaming up

"I just assumed that" Hisako said with a sweatdrop as Erina started to steam while stammering a lot gibberish

Hisako sighs but smiles to seeing Erina acting like this before she looks to the window "_you're a strange man, Yukihira"_

* * *

Soma sneezes as the man rubs his nose to his finger

"must be fall already" Soma said as he was walking down a hill with his sack and suitcase at hand "now, i wonder if Gramps can lend me a room for the week?"

Soma now made his way on the road where a truck was parked at

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Sakura petals were raining down the place as Totsuki held an opening ceremony for the new generation of students who are going to attend the school.

Soma and Erina were on their way to the opening ceremony as the two conversed while walking

"I still don't like on how I have to wear this uniform," Soma said while pulling on the tie of his Totsuki Uniform "I hate this tie, it's choking my neck"

"it's Totsuki's regulation uniform, you must wear it" Erina said as she stopped the man from taking off the tie and started to loosen it a bit for him "you're going to do an opening speech and you have to look at the best"

"which I don't like doing" Soma said as the two continued back on their way to the opening ceremony "you know that I don't like making important monologues and the like"

"Grandfather's rules and you must follow" Erina said "think of it as a way to repay him for letting you stay at the mansion last week"

"I thought cooking for you guys in that last week, make it up" Soma said

"please, grandfather's chefs can do better than you" Erina said while flicking her hair to the side as the breeze caught it and blew her hair

"oh really? Then why you always blush when you eat my dish than that of theirs?" Soma asked with a cheeky grin

"hmph! I don't know what you are talking about!" Erina said while looking away

"I know you Erina, come on, admit it, my cooking is delicious as always, right~?" Soma said

"never!" Erina huffed at him while puffing her cheeks

"hmmm, if you don't want to admit it…" Soma said before he leaned his mouth near Erina's ears "….I might as well be with you for the rest of your life then" he whispered out softly before he gives a peck to her cheek

Erina's face went red as Soma's hair with steam coming out of her head

Soma chuckles as he walks away and left Erina to her mind

"h-hey! You pervert! Come back here!" Erina screamed as she chased after him

* * *

All the students lined up in the opening ceremony as everyone stood tall to Senzaemon who gave them all speech

"wow, Gramps sure knows how to get everyone riled up, huh?" Soma said with a grin while having his hand locked in a thumb wrestling match against Erina who is losing since Soma was a boy and has a longer thumb than her

"it is Grandfather!" Erina said as she tried to take down Soma's thumb with hers but failed "he never fails to impress"

"And now for the only student to pass the Transfer Exam!" a female student announced out loud as it was Soma's cue to go up stage

"looks like it's my turn" Soma said as he defeated Erina's thumb in a lock and instantly win "that makes the 20th win, E~ri~na"

Erina puffs her cheeks as she was sour to lose against the man

Soma went up the stage as he stands in front of the mic and taps it a few times

"um, hello there! The names Yukihira Soma, a chef at Yukihira Diner, it's located in Sumire Shopping district, we always open from 7am to 10 pm, our speciality is any cuisine that the customer wants" Soma started to speak out all about him as the crowd looks at him weird

Erina had a tick mark appearing on her forehead as she was very angry on the so called 'speech', he was giving

"_you're supposed to give them a speech! Not an introduction of your diner!"_

"Ooh! Isn't that Takumi and Isami!? Long-time no see! You two doing well?! How's the Trattoria!?" Soma shouted out as he saw two familiar faces in the crowd "hey Isami! Is Takumi still afraid of heights? And spiders? And caterpillars? And crocodiles?..."

Soma started to list off many things as the crowd started to get annoyed from the long talking

"nii-chan" Isami Aldini called out to his brother as Takumi Aldini was shaking in anger

"_Yukihira! I'll kill you!"_ Takumi glared daggers at the redhead as his face was getting redder by the second

"Oh man, been a long time since we met!" Soma thought aloud, his voice being carried through the PA system. "man, time sure flies fast"

The crowd started to mutter around each other as they seemed bored hearing the man's words

"I wonder if I get to see that droopy guy, I met back at the mansion?" Soma said as he looks around for someone before getting a shoe thrown to his head and that shoe happens to belong to Erina

"hurry up with your speech, stupid!" Erina glared hard at Soma who picks up the shoe in his hand

"Anyway, about my speech," Soma said as he raised a finger up "I'm aiming for the top"

His words strike at everyone in the crowd as some got riled up very fast

"may it be against a pro chef or someone who learn cooking for a fancy restaurant or something" Soma spoke out as he leans his head back a bit and pointed his finger forward "I'll use every one of you as a stepping stone, and no one will be stopping me from gaining the top"

Nearly everyone started to get angry as they started to throw things at the man

"no one is going to stop me from gaining the top" Soma said before he looks to Erina "and get someone special to be with me"

Erina blushed as Soma looks at her with a sincere smile

"that is all" Soma said as he walks off the stage while ignoring the sounds of cursing from the angry crowds who are still throwing many things at the man

"everyone please! Calm down!" the female announcer tried to calm everyone down but they didn't listen to her

* * *

Soma stepped down the stage as he sees Erina standing in front of him

"your shoe, milady," Soma said as he kneeled down and lifted Erina's right leg and slipped on her shoe before standing back up while having a grin "just like Cinderella, right?"

Erina had her bangs foreshadowing her eyes but Soma could see the tinge of red on her cheeks

"those words…" Erina muttered out as Soma looks to her while humming. Erina fidgeted a bit as she twiddles her thumbs behind her back "…what did you mean by them?"

"I wonder it too~?" Soma said in a sing-song as he combed the side of her long golden hair behind her ear as Soma leaned his mouth near Erina's ear "maybe it means that I want to be with the girl of my life….forever" he whispered softly as Erina's heart fluttered to his words.

"what do you think it means? Erina?" Soma whispered as he gives a kiss to her cheeks before walking away with his hands in his pockets

Erina touched her kissed cheek as her blush went red to the next level

* * *

Nakiri Senzaemon was leaning behind the tent where Soma and Erina was as the old man had a soft smile plastered upon his lips

"_looks like your son grew up to be quite a fine man, Joichiro"_ Senzaemon thought to himself before looking to the sky as sakura petals flied in the air

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Soma was in a classroom as he was playing around with a pair of chopsticks up his nose as he balanced it

"Has everyone found a partner yet?" a school aide spoke out as there were thirty students and twenty-eight of them glared hard at Soma and his partner. A girl with blue hair was shaking and trembling at the hard glare but Soma was not as the man played around

"I'm Yukihira Sōma. You said your name was Tadokoro Megumi, right?" the redhead asked the blunette beside him once their class had made its way into the test kitchen. He looked down when he realized the girl was squatting on the ground drawing the kanji for man on her hand and eating it.

"what are you doing? Writing the kanji men like that? Is it some sort of stress relief" Soma asked the girl. She looked up toward him and nodded glumly. "Why so stressed then?"

"It's because of my grades, if I get another E rating in class, I'll be expelled," she told him straight.

"Well if you're always nervous, of course, you're going to make mistakes. It's bound to happen." He shrugged lightly and smirked as he eyed the room around him. "I bet the glares everyone's sending my way aren't helping either."

"N-No. Not really."

"ok then" Soma said as he takes out a knife and spins it around his hand before lifting it up as the blade shines "let me show everyone on why I'm going to be on top"

At that exact moment, Roland Chapelle was making his way to his seat at the front of the kitchen. The elder Frenchman caught the sight of Soma's action as he saw an image of Joichiro behind Soma

"_who would've thought that I would see you within Totsuki and in my class"_ Roland thought to himself before he cleared his throat and began. "Good morning, my young _apprentis_."

"Good morning," the entire class chorused, though Megumi more or less mumbled it in fright.

"oh! It's Roland-san! Long time no see!" Soma greeted the man with a big smile while waving his hand to the man

"Soma-kun! Don't act like that to Chapelle-sensei!" Megumi frantically told the boy and panicked hard, thinking that the young man acted so rudely to the teacher

"it's alright, it's alright" Soma said with a hefty laugh "Roland-san might look all grouchy and all outside but inside he's soft as a marshmallow, trust me"

Roland sighs as he sees Megumi panicking around while Soma just laughed and chuckled

"_that boy never changed"_ Roland thought before he started the class

"I'm so doomed," Megumi mumbled quietly as tears streamed from her eyes once Roland told all of the students how the grading for today would be going. "Of all the teachers to get, I just had to wind up with Chapelle-sensei."

"huh? How bad is he in class? I never seen him act that scary at all" Soma asked her while taking out a piece of gum and started chewing it. "want some?"

"He once failed an entire class of fifty, eighteen of whom were expelled as a result of the E ratings." Megumi replied as an imagination bubble appeared where Roland is standing in fire "He's called the Chef that Never Smiles because of his demeanour. Oh, I'm so doomed."

"really now?" Soma said with a cheeky grin and a sly one as his eyes went to Roland who suddenly shivered

"_that stare…."_ Roland looks behind to see Soma snickering as the man sweat dropped "I_ think it was a bad idea for me to have him in my class"_

"Boeuf Bourguignon. That is what you'll be cooking for today's class," the blonde Frenchman told his students as his aide wrote the instructions up on the whiteboard. "You have two hours to complete the dish. I would recommend that you serve it once you complete the dish."

He then raised his hand up before he pulls it down "Begin."

"Boeuf Bourguignon, hmmmm. I wonder why he wanted us to make that?" Soma said all loudly while having a cheeky grin on him

Roland sweatdropped as the man sits down in front of his class "_this young man.."_

"ok then,.. Tadokoro, you're in charge of getting the ingredients, and I'm going to get the utensils, can you do that?" Soma asked his partner who nodded

"O-Of course!" Megumi said as she went to get the ingredients while Soma takes out the cooking utensils one by one

Nearly an hour and a half later, nearly everyone finished their dishes as they presented it to Roland and got their grade

"A, you two passed" Roland told to two of his students who high fived each other

Roland continues to taste the dishes of his students before his eyes spotted Erina and Hisako by the window

"_this is rare,"_ Roland thought "_for Erina-dono to come and watch the students to cook….what brings her here?"_

* * *

Erina watches as Soma cook the dish quite well with Megumi as he followed the recipe perfectly

"Erina-sama, why are we here?" Hisako asked her mistress

"I had a feeling something interesting was going on in here," Erina replied as she watched on how Megumi started panicking for some reason

* * *

"What's this white stuff on the beef?" Megumi said as she finds a large amount of salt on their beef

"hmmm, I think it's salt" Soma said nonchalantly as he took a sip of it to confirm it

"what do we do!? It takes half an hour to cook it and there's not much time left! What do we do!?" Megumi panicked out

Erina watches as Soma stretches before he takes off his cloth from his hand and wrapped it around his head

"Tadokoro, let me take care of this" Soma said as the man had fire burning in his eyes

Soma's hands turned into blurs as the man poured in so many seasonings into the beef as he takes a jar and poured golden yellow liquid within it

The man then presented forth the Boeuf Bourguignon to Roland as the man takes a fork and pushed it against the beef and fount it to be very soft yet it bounced back.

"the meat is softened yet my fork bounce from it" Roland said as Soma just grins big before looking to the window and sees Erina "didn't your team encountered an accident and nearly failed? How were you able to make a comeback?" Roland asked the red headed man who takes out a jar of honey

"honey is the key to that" Soma said

"I see, Honey has protease in it that allows gives it the ability break down of proteins." Roland said before he saw Soma who suddenly grins so smugly "w-what is it?"

"hmm, I wonder why Roland-san? I wonder why we all had to make a certain French dish" Soma said as Roland gulps nervously "was it because it's the same dish I made for you back at Paris? or is it because you wanted to taste it again?"

"taste it again?" Megumi said as Soma gives a hefty laugh to Roland "Soma-kun, did you made this dish before?" she asked the man who nodded

"sure did and I also made the so called 'never smiling chef' smiled before" Soma said to Roland who sweatdropped

"r-realy!?" Megumi said surprised before Soma gives her a fork

"Taste it and you'll know why" Soma said before he looks to Erina and Hisako "you guys too?"

Erina and Hisako look to each other before the two entered the class

Soma takes two more forks as he gave them to the two

The four took a bite of the meal as the honey and beef attacked their tongue and caused an explosion of honey upon them

"_**c'est merveilleux**__**!"**_

The four exclaimed with big smiles as the taste instantly won over their minds

"he smiled" a student muttered out in shock "Chapelle-sensei smiled?!"

all of the students look in shock as to see their teacher who never smiled.

"amazing, the flavour of the beef and the honey, it just exploded in my tongue" Roland said as he took another bite of the beef

"taste good right? it's a new recipe of mine: Sweet Honey Barbequed Boeuf Bourguignon," Sōma revealed, shocking the other students who had drool coming from their mouths as the smell of the redhead's dish permeated the kitchen. "Honey if used to tenderize meat gives it a distinctive barbeque flavour as it caramelizes."

"It's so amazing," Hisako admitted as she looked at the beef hungrily

"This receives an A marking." Roland said as Megumi smiled happily, "However."

The blunette froze at Roland's tone of voice, worried something bad was going to happen. "I regret that I do not have the authority to give you a higher grade."

"It was a pleasure serving you," he said as he gently untied his headband and wrapped it around his hand

"_never would've thought that man's son has such an incredible gift" _Roland thought with a smile to Soma who was talking with Megumi

Erina smiled as well as she felt proud for her friend

"_you really outdone yourself, this time, Soma" _Erina looks to the man as he felt her stares and gave her a smile of his own

Erina nodded with a smile before she and Hisako excused herself out of the classroom

"it's amazing that Nakiri-san would come to the class" Megumi said as she watches the two leaving the class after excusing themselves to the teacher "I wonder why is she here in the first place?

"maybe she's just hungry" Soma said while chewing another piece of gum in his mouth

"really?" Megumi said while tilting her head to the side with a question mark appearing above her.

"oh yeah, Tadokoro. Would you like to be my friend?" His question surprised the girl "I mean, you were pretty cool when you became focused Tadokoro. You were pretty determined to when you got stuck in too."

"I'd love to!" she admitted, happily

"Then as a celebration for becoming friends and passing our first day, how about you try a new dish I made?" Soma said as Megumi nodded before her face paled hard when she saw Soma taking out a container that had the death aura filling it "_**it's Honey picked Squid mixed with some sardine"**_

"u-um?" Megumi backed away but Soma took a piece and feed it to her instantly

A giant honey-covered squid and sardines appeared as they attacked Megumi

"_Disgusting!"_

Roland rubbed his temple when he heard Megumi cry out in tears after she was forced to eat one of Yukihira's horrible dishes.

"He really is your son," the Frenchman sighs as he watched on Megumi screaming for help from the torment of squid and sardines attacking her

* * *

Erina and Hisako were on their way to Erina's office as the two had to do some paperwork

"I'm still amazed at that man's ability to recover from any accidental situation," Hisako said while holding Erina's time table in her hands "it's as if he knew that it was about to happen before it did"

"that's just one of his quirks of being able to handle the situation with ease," Erina said with a smile as they reached the office and opens the door

As the door opens, tons and tons of things came flooding out

"still, what are we supposed to do with all of this 'souvenirs' he got for you?" Hisako asked while picking up a matryoshka doll

Erina sighs as she rubs her forehead "let's ask Grandfather for permission to build personal storage at the mansion"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Soma was walking down the road within Totsuki Academy as the man looks tired while pulling on a suitcase

"man, this place is huge!" Soma shouted out as he had been walking non stop just to get to the dorm, his father told him off

"_Polar Star Dorm? Do we even have such a dorm?_" the words of the facility manager rang in his mind as Soma had been trying to find the dorm, since morning

"pops, I'm going to kick your ass one of these days" Soima said as an image of his father appeared in the sky with a smug grin "where the hell is this Polar Star Dorm?!" he shouted out as he furiously stomped off

As Soma continued on to find the dorm, a black limo drives in the road

"Soma?" a voice called out from within the limo as the window slides down and revealed Erina within it

"Erina?" Soma spoke as the two looks at each other

A second later, Soma was in the limo with Erina as the car was going downhill the road

"thanks a lot, been walking for 3 hours" Soma said as he massages his legs

"it's nothing" Erina said with a smile "but still, why are you heading to a dorm? Grandfather would've been kind enough to lent you one of our mansion rooms"

"ah, Gramps and Pops only let me stay there for last week and I have to live in a dorm like some students" Soma said with a sigh

"why a dorm? Why not rent an apartment?" Erina asked as Soma leaned his mouth near her ear and whispered something into her ear

After Soma finished whispering, Erina's face went deadpanned

"Seriously?" Erina asked as Soma nodded "both father and son are just blockheads"

"Erina-sama, we've reached our destination" the driver spoke as Erina and Soma looks outside and sees that they arrived at the so-called Polaris Star Dorm

It was a giant building and was covered in weed and moss and all sorts of things

"you sure, we reached the right place?" Soma asked as the building was not a dorm at all "this looks like a haunted house rather than a dorm"

"it says so on the paper," Erina said as they see that the address and picture was spot on

"it looks nothing like the picture, though," Soma said before he got out

"well, thanks for the ride," Soma said to Erina with a smile "I come by tomorrow"

"you'd better," Erina said with a smile before her car droves off

Soma looks at the creepy looking building before he shrugs his shoulder and went to the front door

* * *

When Soma entered, the entire dorm felt like some sort of haunted house as it was chaos inside; wild animals ran around the place, stomping coming from the ceiling, smoke filling the air. It was hell on earth

"now who is this Fumio-san, pops keep telling me about" Soma said as he looks around the place while ignoring the chaotic racket

"Oho, my reputation must proceed me if a student not of the Polar Star Dormitories knows my name." a voice spoke as a second later, a clap was heard and lights came to life on the walls as well as above, revealing a massive chandelier.

Soma was met with an old woman who wore an apron over her

"my name is Daimido Fumio, I am the dorm matron of the Polaris Star Dorm" she introduced herself "I am the Maria of Polaris, you may call me Fumio-san"

"_wah! She's fricking old!"_ Soma thought with a shock as he assumed that Fumio must be in her 70's

"have you brought the ingredients?" Fumio said turning around

"for the acceptance challenge? Don't need to" Soma said as Fumio looks to the man "I'll just the leftovers"

"hmph, you think you can make a dish with just some leftovers?" Fumio asked as Soma puts on his headband and she saw it

A transparent figure appeared behind Soma as the figure strikes at her

"_it couldn't be…..could it?"_ Fumio looks at the young man as the feeling was unmistakable

"where's the kitchen?" Soma asked as he had the fire burning within his eyes

* * *

The two entered into the dorm's kitchen as the utensils were all high grade

"hmm, some vegetables, and some eggs and some spices and seasonings" Soma looks around and spotted a few ingredients within the kitchen

"_is this kid serious? There's no way for anyone to make a dish with such ingredients laying around"_ Fumio thought as Soma cracked his neck before his hands grabbed a knife and spin it around his hand

"wait right there, Daimido Fumio-san" Soma said as he holds his knife up in his hand as it shines "I'll serve you up a great dish!"

Soma lit the stove as fire burns and the cooking has begun

his hands cracked eggs, pressed down some sort of meat, he chopped some veggies so fast as Fumio thought that she was seeing things

"_unbelievable! How is this possible!?"_ Fumio looks in shock as Soma presented her the dish, and it was a hamburger "there was no beef or pork anywhere in this kitchen, yet you were able to make such fat and juicy hamburger? Is this some sort of magic!?"

"it's not any of those" Soma said as he picks up a can and showed it to the old woman "it's canned mackerel"

"Mackerel!? Into a burger!? I've never heard of such a thing!" Fumio exclaimed as Soma grins

"I call it the 'Mackburger'!" Soma presented the dish as Fumio gulps down her throat before taking a bite of the dish and when she did, the powerful flavors instantly sent impulses into her brain

"_Delicious! The texture is firm yet it's not even real meat! What perfect frying!"_ Fumio drooled hard as the dish was making her hungrier with each bite

"you passed!" Fumio exclaimed as Soma takes off his headband

"happy to serve!" Soma exclaimed as he grins

"_now I remember"_ Fumio looks at Soma as the transparent figure appeared behind him yet again "_so, he's your brat, huh?"_

"This is your room key, room 303" Fumio said as she gave Soma, his room key

"thanks" Soma took the key as he exited the kitchen and head upstairs

"_Looks like the golden age is coming once more…." _Fumio thought with a smile as she looks to the night sky from the window as the stars shined "_no, it's going to be the Diamond age"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

After passing, Fumio's test with flying colours, Soma now was a resident of the Polar Star Dorm

Right now the man was in one of the other resident's room as he was invited to a welcoming party for himself

"glad to have you on board" a cheerful orange hair girl spoke as her name is Yoshino Yuki

"never thought someone else passed Fumio-san's test so easy" a purple haired girl spoke as her name is Sakaki Ryoko and she was pouring some drinks into a plastic cup

"man, you must made one hell of a dish" a man wearing tank top said as he is Daigo

"yeah, one dish that blew her socks away!" a man with blonde hair commented as he is Shoji

"it was nothing much" Soma said as he holds a plastic cup and was being poured a drink by Ryoko

"now that we all know each other" a man wearing glasses spoke before he looks annoyed "can you all leave?! I have a written test tomorrow! Get someone else's room, will you?!"

"just give up, your room is way bigger than any of ours" a shaded haired man said as he is Ibusaki Shun

As the group converses, Tadokoro came in with a bowl

"I got the dumplings" Megumi said with a smile before seeing Soma

"Soma-kun!? You entered into Polaris Dorm?!" Megumi looks surprised to Soma who was equal

"oh! Tadokoro! Small world, huh?" Soma said with a grin

"now everyone! Let us welcome our new member with cheers of joy!" a man wearing an apron spoke out as he is Isshiki Satoshi, a senior member of the dorm itself

The gang started a little party of themselves as Soma was the main star in it

They partied long as the moon in the night sky shines down

Nearly everyone had fallen asleep except for Soma and Ishikki

"man, you guys party harder than my friends from middle school" Soma said while scratching his teeth with a toothpick

"it's not surprising," Isshiki said as he puts a blanket over Megumi "we always do this for a new member of the Polaris"

"thanks for it" Soma said with a smile

"still hungry? I can make something quick" Isshiki said while getting up

"oh, sure. thanks" Soma said as Isshiki went to the room's kitchen and started to cook something up

After 20 minutes of waiting, he came back with a dish at hand

"here you go, enjoy" Isshiki said as he handed Soma the dish

"hmmm" Soma hummed as he takes the plate and grabs some chopsticks

He took a bite of the dish as he felt spring went pass him

"texture is soft yet the skin is crunchy and the flavours meld together so fast" Soma said with a smile to Isshiki who smiled "as expected of our senior"

Soma ate the dish as he chewed it before swallowing it

"now then," Soma said as he stands up and takes off the cloth on his hands before putting it on his head "let me make you one of my dish"

"I'm very curious about what you make…" Isshiki said with a smile before his eyes glint seriously "…Soma-kun"

"just wait here, Senpai" Soma said with a grin as he went to the indoor kitchen counter and cracks his hands a bit

As the wait continues on, Ryoko, Ibusaki, and Yoshino wakes up to a powerful smell

"what's that smell?" Yuki asked while getting up

"must be Yukihira" Ryoko said while rubbing her sleepy eyes "he must be still hungry"

"no, it's a cook off" Shun said sitting up straight "apparently our senpai started it"

"really? Isshiki-san is the one who started it?" Ryoko asked surprise as the three watched Soma cook

Fish meat being fried, vegetables and herbs getting cut and minced, bowls were placed around as the scene was incredible

"f-fast" Yuki said amazed at the amazing cooking skill, Soma was showing

"how long has he been cooking for?" Ryoko said as she was rubbing her eyes again to make sure that she wasn't seeing things

"Done!" Soma exclaimed as he made four bowls and each bowl had rice ball filled with green liquid

"Ochazuke?" Yuki said as she takes her bowl and looks at the dish

"seaweed ochazuke" Soma corrected as everyone grabs their chopsticks and take a piece of the rice

They ate the piece and instantly felt the ocean's breeze blowing upon them

"the fish is so juicy and the skin is crispy! It's like there's more and more flavors, every time you bite it!" Ryoko exclaimed as she takes another bite and smiled so brightly to the delicious flavor

"not only that, the fish has the smell of sea salt in it, making the fish taste even better" Ibusaki stated out

"how did he do such a thing?" Yuki asked confused as she takes a bite of the fish

"Poele" Satoshi spoke out "he made it with Poele"

"keen eye, Isshiki-san" Soma said with a smirk "I used Poele to make the fish's skin more crispy and fine"

"you learn this from?" Isshiki asked as he takes a sip of the seaweed soup

"From a teacher of mine in French" Soma said as Isshiki was bewildered of the amazing flavours

Isshiki and the others eats the dish as they instantly finished it with pure ecstasy bursting through

"happy to serve you" Soma said taking off his headband as the four had a joyful smile from eating his dish

Megumi wakes up from her sleep as she rubbed her eyes and sees Soma and Isshiki shaking hands

"uh….did I miss something?" Megumi asked

* * *

Midnight came as everyone left the large room in its giant mess

"let's get some sleep, I'm so tired" Yuki said stretching her hands up

"we'll clean up your room next time, Marui" Daigo said

"promise!" Shoji added in

Everyone left the room except for Isshiki and Soma

Soma was cleaning his knife while Isshiki was throwing away some rubbish into a garbage can

"sleep tight, Marui" Isshiki said with a smile as he cleans up the room a bite while being quiet to its sleeping occupant

"he sure sleeps well" Soma said as he stashed away his knife into his suitcase

"well, we always party in his room after all" Isshiki said with a smile

"I see" Soma said as he locked his suitcase and turns to look at Isshiki "Isshiki-san, can I ask you a question?"

"sure" Isshiki replied while throwing some cans into the garbage can before Soma's next word stopped him in his place

"did our small cookoff count as a Shokugeki?" Soma asked with a serious stare as Isshiki slowly looks to him "did it? **Seventh Seat**?"

**Flashback**

_Soma was in the Nakiri Mansion as the man was playing a game of poker with Erina in her room_

_"the Elite Ten?" Soma asked as he placed a card onto a stack_

_"yes, it's a council made out of the top ten students in the institute" Erina explained while placing another card into the stack and draw another one "I myself is a member"_

_"hmmm" Soma hummed in amusement as he got one card taken from Erina "so this Elite Ten thing, is it a big deal?"_

_"it is if you want to climb to the top, that is" Erina said as Soma's hands wave around the cards in his hands before he took one card and add it into his hands_

_"I win again" Soma said as he showed his hands and it was a straight flush_

_"again" Erina said with her cheeks puffed and she took all the cards and started shuffling it_

_"so I can get their seat if I beat them in a cook off, right?" Soma asked as Erina nodded while dealing the cards_

_"correct but only a few of the Elite ten members are in the school as some had business out of country" Erina explained "the only one who remained here is me and the Seventh Seat, Isshiki Satoshi"_

_"hmmm, the Seventh Seat, huh?" Soma said while rubbing his chin before taking his cards as he looks deadpanned to his cards as all the cards, he has in his hands are just a bunch of fours and an ace_

**Flashback ends**

"maybe" Isshiki said as he puts away the trash "but if it was a real Shokugeki, then I would've cooked up my specialty"

"so it's a no, huh?" Soma said with a smirk before the two went back to their rooms for the night

* * *

Isshiki walks back into his room as he closed his door before falling to one knee

"not bad, Soma-kun" Isshiki said as he had sweat gliding down his cheeks "not bad at all"

He looks to his hand as it was shaking

"never in my life have I tasted such a dish" Isshiki's lips curved into a smirk, an excited smirk

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

It was the next day and a Shokugeki was raging on

The battle was between Erina and a second year student, and he is Godabayashi Kiyoshi

The battle was for the safety of the Chanko Society, which Erina wanted to mow down as a personal cooking location

The battle went into flames as the victor came out

"WINNER! NAKIRI ERINA!" the announcer shouted out as Erina smirks at the defeated man

"our society…..gone!" Kiyoshi cried out as the man fell to his knees defeated

"have a nice day" Erina said as she left the arena

* * *

"congratulations on your Shokugeki, Erina-sama" Hisako said to Erina with a smile as Erina takes off her hair band and her golden locks flied out

"thank you, Hisako" Erina replied as the Paparazzi started flashing their cameras at them

"miss Erina! A word please!" "miss Erina, a photoshoot please!" "a word, please!"

The paparazzi shouted out as they wanted an interview with her

"security" Erina spoke out as security guards came and pushed away all the paparazzi

"hmph, I have better things to do then this" Erina said with an annoyed look upon her face

"and that is~?" a sing song voice spoke out as hands grabs Erina's waist and made the girl let out a high pitched squeal

"hahaha, still tensed up too much, E~ri~na?" Soma appeared as the man gave the girl a big cheeky grin

"mou! You nearly made my heart explode!" Erina exclaimed angrily at Soma with daggers firing from her eyes

"Really?" Soma asked before he leans his mouth near Erina's ear "I thought that this would" he whispered before he gives Erina's ear a kiss and Erina's cheeks and ears instantly went red

Steam blew out of Erina as the girl blushed hard

Hisako sighs with a smile as Erina nags at Soma who just smiles to her mistress

A few moments later, Soma was in Erina's office room as the man was playing Jenga with her

"research societies?" Soma asked curiously to Erina who suddenly brought up the topic in the game

"yeah, there are a lot of different societies and clubs in Totsuki that produces many sorts of dishes" Erina explained as she takes out a block and place it up "many students join them in order to get new dishes, new techniques, and even participate in cooking contest outside of the school"

"hmm, I guess this place does have some normal school clubs" Soma said as he takes out a block but the jenga build suddenly fell "oh come on!"

"face it, Soma. No one can defeat me in Jenga" Erina said with a taunting smirk to the man

"then say it when you beat me in cards" Soma said with a grin as he holds a deck of cards

"you're on" Erina said as she accepts the challenge

"um, the paperwork?" Hisako said as the two had been playing nonstop for two hours straight

* * *

After the constant urging from Hisako, Soma and Erina decided to stop the game as Erina went back to doing her paperwork while Soma walks around the campus

"wonder what I should do?" Soma wondered as he walks around before spotting a billboard filled with many pamphlets of many cooking club "might as well check if there are any good ones"

Soma started scanning the club's pamphlets as he did so, Megumi came walking in

"Soma-kun? What are you doing here?" Megumi asked the man

"oh Tadokoro, just checking the clubs" Soma said as he checked around again

"are you interested in joining one?" Megumi asked as Soma shrugs his shoulders

"don't know yet" Soma replied "are you in one?"

"yup, the home cooking research society" Megumi replied with a smile

"I wonder which one is good?" Soma looks around before spotting one that strikes his interest

"a donburi research society? That sounds cool" Soma said "come on Tadokoro, let's check it out"

"eh? Me too?" Megumi said with a sweat drop

* * *

Soma and Megumi reached to the Donburi Research Society and when the two entered in, they were both in for a shock as there was only one person in the club and the man looks as pale as a ghost

Looking up to see who had come in, the Don RS member chuckled mirthlessly at the two younger students before his eyes trailed back down to the ground. "You guys should leave this forsaken place. The Don RS is doomed"

"Eh?" Sōma and Megumi muttered in stereo, really wondering what the heck was going on. The two gave each other one more glance before stepping in, sliding the door closed behind them. "So, uh, my names Yukihira Sōma." He then motioned to the blunette beside him, who waved meekly at the student. "And this is Tadokoro Megumi. The two of us are First Year students."

"The name's Kanichi Konishi," he said, poking his chest with a thumb. "Second Year student and Don of the Don RS."

"So, uh, you ok?" Soma asked the man who was so gloomy

"Laugh all you want Yukihira," the older student grumbled. "I deserve it since I couldn't save the Don RS."

"I see" Soma said before his eyes spotted a book on the floor "What's that?" he bent down and picked up the book.

"Oh! It's a collection of Donburi Recipes." Megumi said as the two looks at the content of the book and flip through the book

"Hey! These are pretty good," Sōma told the older student over his shoulder. "A ton of mainstream and off-beat bowls are in here, some I've never even heard of. Why exactly do you have to shut down the Don RS?"

Turning back around to talk with the older student, the redhead froze in shock as the Second Year clamped his hands down on his own shoulders, crying as he shouted, "Yukihira!"

"he's crying?!" Soma exclaimed as the man was crying in tears

Konishi started explaining the awesomeness of a don but that all changed because of Erina, he said. Konishi then went on to explain how she went about getting the Research Societies to crumble by getting them into a last-ditch Shokugeki to save their arse.

"Once my Don RS learned that a member of Nakiri Erina's circle was to be our opponent everyone practically everyone tucked tail and ran like cowards." The Second Year student then held his face in his hands pitifully. "I would have run too, but I'm not that much of a coward."

"Yet you're not brave enough to face one of her subordinates," Soma said with a sigh as Konishi slumped down his chair and bleached out.

"it's over….the don RS can kiss it's ass goodbye" Konishi said with depression

"So, anyways, you're going up against someone in a shokugeki, right? Who is it?" Soma asked

"it's.." Konishi was about to answer when dozens of men dressed in construction clothes stepped into the Donburi Research Society clubroom.

Sōma realized whoever was leading the merry band was more than likely the opponent of the Shokugeki. The person who the stepped through after the workers was a rather tanned blonde young girl wearing a rather revealing clothings

"Oi, Mito! Who do you think you are! You can't just barge in like this!" the Don of Don RS barked to the girl.

"I'm just doing a survey of the room is all," the blonde answered as she marched toward the Second Year student. "We both know the outcome of this little conflict anyway." She then kicked out her leg and leaned closer to the quivering Don RS President. "It's like Erina-sama said, if you don't have the guts to fight, you don't deserve to cook in the kitchen! But it's a different story if you think you can take me on."

"Damn you Nikumi!" A split second later, a meat cleaver was in the blonde's hand, cleaving Kanichi's pompadour into two.

"It's Mito Ikumi you moron," the girl glared hard at the man with a pissed off glare

"S-She's his opponent?" the blunette stuttered out.

"Uh, who the hell is she exactly?" Sōma asked aloud, while looking back at Megumi.

"She's Mito Ikumi, a First Year just like us. She was dubbed the Meat Master last year due to her cooking ability with any type of meat." Megumi explained. "She's always received high marks in Tōtsuki, ever since the Junior High Section. In particular, she's never received anything other than an A grade for any dish using meat."

"no matter what dish you make, it'll never beat something made with my A5 meat!" Ikumi said with a proud grin before Soma steps in

"Y'know, you're going to give cooking a bad name if you only care about the highest priced ingredients." Soma said as he placed his hand on the Second Year student's shoulder and stared at Ikumi

"senpai, mind if I take this Shokugeki?" Soma asked as Ikumi gulped down her throat when she saw burning flames in Soma's eyes.

"I know you, you're that Transfer Student from the Opening Ceremony, Yukihira Sōma." Ikumi said before a smirk soon formed on the girl's lips. "I've been wanting to talk to you ever since then."

"Whoa, are you hitting on me?" Soma said with a sly grin

"What? No, I'm not hitting on you!" Ikumi shouted at the man before shaking her head"Anyway, you must really be confident in your own abilities if you're that willing to switch places with someone in a Shokugeki."

"Yep, I really am," he answered with a confident grin. "I'll even fight on your own territory. So how's about we cook a meat dish"

"Then if I win…." Ikumi spoke out as she stared hard at Soma "…will you quit Tōtsuki?"

"fine with me" Soma replied as he tilt his head up "but If I win, you'll join the Don RS. Consider it a fair trade for all the members you scared off."

That had all three other students in the Donburi Research Society clubroom gawking at the redhead's declaration, wondering if he had a few screws loose somewhere in his head.

"You've got guts," Ikumi idly remarked, insulting and complimenting the redhead at the same time. Clapping her hands together twice, the blonde told the surveyors that they were leaving for today. "Since you've chosen the theme of the Shokugeki, I'll choose the dish. The main ingredient is 'meat', the dish will be Don. It'll be in three days. Be prepared to lose, Yukihira Sōma,' was her parting remark to the group of three.

"Yukihira, why'd ya do that?" the Don of Don RS asked once they were alone again.

"I run a small diner in my hometown, I think you can guess why I did so" Soma replied as he picks up a book and dusts the dirt off of it

"Ummm, Soma-kun." Megumi called out "You do have a plan, right?"

"yeah, I have just the plan" Soma said as he had a fiery smirk on him

Konishi and Megumi looks at the man as they gulped down their saliva

30 minutes later

"DELICIOUS!" Megumi and Konishi exclaimed in ecstasy as a powerful meaty flavour explosion exploded in their mouths

"what is this!? What kind of don is this!?" Konishi exclaimed as he looks an empty bowl in his hands that had bits of rice within it "the meat, the rice, the seasonings, everything mixed together so perfectly that I finished it so fast!"

"the meat is tender but it instantly slides down the throat so easily and the spices made me want to eat it more" Megumi said while drooling a bit

"taste good, right?" Soma said as he takes off his headband off his head before the door opens and two men in suit came in

"Yukihira Soma?" one of the man asked as Soma pointed to himself "Nakiri Erina-sama ordered us to capture you"

"eh?" the three said in unison as Soma gets dragged away by the two men

"what just happened?" Konishi asked

* * *

Soma was brought to the Principal's office where Erina and her grandfather was waiting for his arrival

"Yo," Sōma greeted them as he closed the door behind him "you guys wanted me or something?"

"young man, it has not even been one week that you have enrolled into this school and you already got yourself into a Shokugeki" Senzaemon said with an amused grin "but seeing that you're Joichiro's son, I don't see it surprising"

"oh, did my pops get into a shokugeki too?" Soma asked as Senzaemon nodded

"yes, but he was on the first day," Senzaemon said as Soma clicked his tongue

"damn, pops" Soma grumbled

"matters aside, you just had to get into a cook off" Erina said with a hard glare at the man "you're not even a member of that club"

"it doesn't matter" Soma said while shrugging his shoulders "when a chef thinks that winning is with great ingredients, I can't stand it"

"and yet you wager your own expulsion on the line" Senzaemon said while crossing his arms "I find it amusing"

"Grandfather! It is not! He's only been here for a week and he's about to be expelled! Are you not going to do something about it!?" Erina exclaimed to her grandfather

"I am and that is waiting for the victor of that Shokugeki" Senzaemon replied with a smile while closing his eyes "but the real question is to you, Erina. What are you going to do about it?"

"w-what do you mean?" Erina asked while taking a step back before bumping her back to Soma's chest as the man was behind her

"seeing that you two are best friend and that Mito Ikumi is one of your subordinates, won't you do something to stop this?" Senzaemon said while giving her a grin

"i-i-i…" Erina stammered out as Senzaemon stands from his seat and made his way around his office table

"well, I'll be taking my leave" Senzaemon said as he walks to the door and opens it hallway "good luck to you, young man"

"you got it" Soma said to the old man who left the office

Erina fidgets a bit as Soma pulled her shoulder and gives her a hug from behind

"don't worry, I know that you're worried for me..and you're worried for her" Soma whispered to Erina's ear "I will make sure that I will make you happy, Erina"

Erina blushed a bit as Soma pulled her in tight "promise me that" she muttered out as Soma's lips curved into a small smile

"I promise" Soma replied

* * *

The days passed by as the Shokugeki came

The entire arena filled with viewers as it was a match where Yukihira Soma, the elusive and bragging transfer student was in

"looks like you didn't chicken out, Yukihira" Ikumi said while throwing her knife up and down before catching it in her hand "speak your last words before you get expelled"

"my last words? Sorry" Soma said as he wraps on his headband and takes out one of his knives "I won't be speaking anything" Soma's eyes held a hardened gaze as the fire in his eyes were burning more

Erina came into the view as she and Hisako entered into the lounge area of the arena and watched the match from there

"Erina-sama, what if Mito-san really does win? Her skills in meat dishes are higher than that of Yukihira's" Hisako said as Erina frowns and watch the match on goes

"he won't lose" Erina said as she holds her hands together "he promised me"

The match went on fire as Ikumi was first to finish her dish

"it's an A5 Wagyu Rotidon" Ikumi presented her dish as the judges taste her don and gives out their comment of the dish's taste

Praise and compliments were showered upon Ikumi as the crowds cheered for her

"next is Yukihira Soma's dish!" the announcer spoke out as Soma holds a tray with four covered bowls on it

"I made enough for you too" Soma said as he gave one bowl to Ikumi

"hah! Trying to swagger your way out? What a weasel you are" Ikumi said as she takes the lid of the bowl and a powerful scent exploded from the bowl like some sort of time bomb

"Yukihira Style Chaliapin Steak, enjoy it" Soma named out the dish as the judges taste the dish

"wha?! What kind of don is this!? It's amazing!" one of the judges exclaimed hard as he was eating the don so fast that he was stuffing his face "I can't control myself! The more I eat it! The more I want it! I can't stop!"

"wah!? How!?" Ikumi exclaimed in shock and sees that her dish was only half empty "_they didn't finish my garlic rice!"_

"come on" Soma spoke out as he held a spoon to Ikumi "taste the dish"

Ikumi looks at the don in her hand as she gulped down her throat

Her hands slowly reached for the spoon as she takes a scoop of the don and eats it

"_Delicious! Delicious! Delicious!"_

The words echoed into her head as she scarfs down the don and didn't stop at all

"the winner of the Shokugeki! Yukihira Soma!" the announcer shouted out as all the judges voted for Soma's win

"happy to serve!" Soma shouted as he takes off his headband

Ikumi gritted her teeth as her tears poured up in her eyes

"you did it, Soma-kun! You did it!" Megumi cheered for the man as he won the challenge

"YUKIHIRA! THANK YOU!" Konishi bawled out in tears as the man was so grateful for him

Erina was grateful that Soma won but Ikumi lost and that means she had failed to keep one of her friends

"I hate this…." Erina muttered out as a single teardrop fall from her eyes and upon the floor

"Erina-sama" Hisako called out to her mistress as she pointed down to the arena

Erina followed the direction to where Hisako was pointing as she sees that Soma was talking to Ikumi and pointed his finger at the lounge area's direction

She watches as Ikumi nodded before getting back up and followed Soma to the hallway's exit

* * *

After the Shokugeki arena has been cleared of the viewers, Erina and Hisako were waiting in the hallway as Soma and Ikumi came into view

"yo" Soma greeted them as Ikumi was behind the man and was fidgeting a lot

"Ikumi.." Erina called out to her as Ikumi stepped forward and looks down to the floor

"I'm sorry, Erina-sama….i'm sorry that I failed you…..i'm sorry…I'm sorry" Ikumi apologizes and apologizes as her tears poured down her cheeks "I'm sorry for being a failure…"

Ikumi cried out before she was pulled into a huge by Erina who was also in tears

"I don't care! I don't want to lose my friends!" Erina cried out as her tears poured down

"E-Erina-sama….?" Ikumi looks surprised to her as Erina was crying as much as her

"I don't care if you failed, I only care for us to be friends….that's all that I care" Erina told her

"do you really….want me as your friend?" Ikumi muttered out as Erina just pulled her into the hug more

Ikumi's tears started to fall even more as the girl couldn't control them. The two hugged each other as their cries echoed in the hallway

Hisako smiled to the scene as she wiped away a single tear near her eyes

Soma just smiles as he walks away to leave them with some bonding time

"_looks like all's well that it ends well"_ Soma thought with a smile as he whistled while walking away

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

After defeating Ikumi in a Shokugeki and preserved the friendship between her and Erina, Soma was in the Polar Star Dorm's garden and was helping the place out

"hap!" Soma tugs on a radish leaf before pulling the radish out of the ground and the radish's size was huge "got a big one!"

"wah! That radish can become dinner tonight!" Yuki said with a big grin while picking tomatoes with Ryoko

"man, the vegetables in this garden are insanely healthy!" Soma said as he puts away the radish and continued to harvest more of it

"that's because Ishikki-senpai has always taken care of them every day" Megumi said while taking a big harvest of veggies in her hands

"true, but I've had my hands full taking care of this place that I haven't been coming to class lately," Isshiki said with a smile

"that's the Seventh Seat for you" Ibusaki said while carrying a chainsaw

* * *

After finish taking care of the garden and harvesting the crops, everyone decided to head into the dorm and take a break

"man, I'm beat" Soma said while stretching his arms as cracking sound was heard from his bones

"relax while you can" Marui said as he came in with a thin book in hand "it's finally here"

"what's that?" Soma asked as Marui puts the book on the table and revealed that it's a pamphlet of some sort. Soma looks at it while everyone else looks pale (except for Isshiki) "a cooking camp?"

"let me tell you this, Yukihira. This is no ordinary cooking camp…" Yuki said as she gulps down her throat "..it's the cooking camp of hell!"

"every first-year students will join this cooking camp and be taken to a mountain camp where they will give you so many cooking challenges that will make you beg to be expelled!" Ryoko explained to Soma who was reading the pamphlet closely

"it looks all friendly and all but in reality, it's one hell of a camp" Ibusaki said as his hair keeps on foreshadowing his eyes

"this is the real face of Totsuki's education, this is what Senzaemon-dono mean by grinding the stones off the hidden diamonds" Isshiki said

"and there was also a time at the camp where 50% of the new year student instantly got expelled on the first day" Ibusaki said as Megumi suddenly fainted

"goodbye….everyone….it was nice knowing you all" Megumi muttered out before she fainted

"MEGUMI!" Yuki cried out to Megumi as her soul flied out of her mouth

Soma flips the page in the pamphlet as he reads the rules in it

"so we're allowed to have board games, card games, and other things but no game systems, huh? That sucks" Soma said nonchalantly as he flipped to another page "hey, the bath time is too short!"

"hey, Yukihira, don't be acting so dilly willy on this camp like its some sort of vacation trip!" Yuki told the man "it's not like no ordinary camp, remember!?"

"if last year, only half of the student is the only ones that passed than that just means that we have to be in that half" Soma told them before he puts down the pamphlet "we just have to remember to come back home, to the Polaris dorm"

"Man, you're so cool" Daigo said with a grin with Shoji nodding

"yosh! Let's win this!" Yuki exclaimed while raising her fist

"it's not a battle, you know" Ibusaki said as the rest raised their fists up high and cheered

The days go by as everyone prepared for the training camp of hell

* * *

The time came as everyone had prepped themselves for the training camp

"this place is massive!" Soma exclaimed seeing the training camp's building as it was a gigantic hotel

"what can you expect when Totsuki's influence is nearly around the whole globe" Ibusaki told the man "I heard that one night stay in this place, nearly costs 80.000 yen"

"wah! That's enough to pay for a month's rent!" Soma exclaimed

As all students made their way into the main building of the Totsuki Resort, they were directed further into the building until they reached a large set of double doors. When the two employees near the doors saw students making their way to the banquet hall, they opened the double doors, allowing the students to enter.

Many of the students marveled at the size of the banquet hall, as the sheer number of students within the place is uncountable

"yo Erina!" Soma called out to her before getting a knock in the head by his best friend

"Call me Nakiri when we're in public, stupid!" Erina scolded the man while Hisako just sighs while shaking her head

"did you really have to knock my head that hard?" Soma asked while rubbing his head

"I do because you're a hardhead" Erina said while caressing her hand as it was beating red,

"says the girl with delicate hands," Soma said with a grin as the two converses while being watched by the crowd

"that transfer student is so rude!" "Erina-sama should just get him expelled!" "how rude is he!?"

"everyone here said they were going to crush me," Soma said while pocketing his hands into his pants while giving out a bored look. "I mean, honestly, everyone knew this was coming. So why it is that everyone's sulking about?"

"Maybe they just finally realize that this is the limit of their abilities and have chosen to give up without a fight?" Erina stated haughtily as she flipped her hair. "I can see quite a few of the students here that won't make it through this."

Wherever her eyes landed, the students who fell into her field of vision would either flinch away in fright or slump over in defeat.

"maybe some won't" Soma said nonchalantly "maybe everyone is going to pass"

"Are you sure that was wise?" a voice from behind the redhead asked. Soma turns around and sees Ikumi

"Hey Nikumi! It's been a while" Soma greeted her

"It's not Nikumi, damnit!" the Meat Master raged as she glared at the redhead. "Get my name right! It's Ikumi! I-ku-mi!"

"yeah, yeah, right" Soma said with a laugh

"Anyway, are you sure it was quite alright to say such motivational things? Everyone here is after you, you know?" Ikumi told the man

"It's more interesting if everyone is fighting and giving it their all, you know?" Soma said with a grin.

"You really are reckless, you know that?" Erina said with a smile as Soma just laughs in return.

Soma started to wander around and try to find some interesting thing to do

He walks around before passing some students as his nose suddenly twitches

"citrus?" Soma said as he sniffs the air again and smelled the scent again

"you have a good keen of smell there" a voice spoke as Soma turns to see a tall, dark skinned young man with striking green eyes and rather long white hair with the bangs swept to the right.

"and I imagine you smelled it too?" Soma said as the man nodded

"Akira," the young man introduced himself as he stretched his hand forward. "Hayama Akira."

"Yukihira Soma, but I guess you know me already" Sōma said with a grin as he shook his fellow student's hand.

"man, you think that they would learn the number one rule in use of shampoo as a chef" Soma said with a sigh

"yeah, but some here are fated to be expelled" Akira said as he looks to the sea of students "there's basically 10 people who are using fruit scented shampoo"

"heh, what a bloodhound are you?" Soma said to the man asa compliment. "I assume that you're a spice specialist? I can smell the spices coming off of your hands"

"whose the bloodhound now?" Akira said with a smirk as Soma held his hands up

"touché" Soma said

a tapping sound from every speaker in the banquet hall was heard. Everyone's eyes then diverted to the stage when they heard someone state, "Please line up into twenty-five rows please and face the stage."

Akira and Sōma looked at each other and shrugged, forming their own row. They raised their eyebrows when they were joined by three of the students who had fruity smell to them. The two First Years shared a look before looking to the stage.

Standing up on stage behind a podium was the head of the French Cuisine Department of Totsuki, Rolland Chappelle, who was speaking into the microphone attached to the podium. "I will be going over the outline for this year's training camp," he began as he looked at itinerary in front of him.

"Totsuki's Friendship and Rapport Training Camp will be a five nights and six days long event. Every day you will be given an assignment related to cooking by a lecturer. These tasks and lecturers vary year to year as to avoid cheating. Also, if the evaluation of a student is unsatisfactory, then they are thereby expelled. That student will then be escorted off the premises back to the school grounds where they will be expelled." He spoke out as a number of students gulped nervously

"For the lecturers, as we have done every year, we have called in guest lecturers. Despite many of them running their own restaurants and having busy schedules, many of them have gathered here for your first rite of passage, to gauge your abilities just as they were once gauged. May I present to you, the Alumni of the Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy." Roland boomed out as if on cue, nearly forty men and women made their way from the curtain on the side stage to the center of the main stage.

When all of the stood near the edge of the stage, one man stood out from them due to his striking pink hair. The man lifted his glasses as he noticed something

"You there, the person in Row Nine, standing beside that eyebrow scarred red headed brat," the pink haired man stated while giving out some sort of nickname to Soma like he knew the young man

Akira pointed to himself but the pink haired chef shook his head

"The other one" He said as the other student beside Soma looks to himself. "Yeah, you're expelled."

The sudden expulsion of one of their own number right then and there, just when the Training Camp was beginning no less, had nearly everyone frozen in shock. That shock increased when he pointed to four other students, two in same row as the first, and told them that they too were fired.

"What? Why?!" the brunette shouted as the pink haired man walked off the stage toward him. "Why am I expelled?"

"It's because you're wearing a very strong scented citrus shampoo," the chef told him. "you're wearing a strong scented orange shampoo. Because of that, it could potentially overpower your sense of smell, affecting your taste testing. And if you were to be a waiter at my restaurant, you would more than likely ruin a customer's meal since you'd be contaminating the dining area."

"that's Shinomiya Kojiro, the first Japanese French chef to have ever be awarded with the france's pluspol reward!"

"there are still others, you know" Soma said to the chef who looks to him

"and where are they?" Shinomiya asked as Soma pointed to some students in the crowd

"you forgot the other 10" Akira said while crossing his arms

"interesting" Kojirou said with a smirk as he went off to find the foolish students

Soon came a man in a suit as he stood in the center of the guests

"Dojima Gin," Sōma whispered quietly to himself as he gazed upon the man who stood even higher than his father.

"it's Dojima Gin, that man was the only person in the history of Totsuki's Alumni to graduate with the highest test scores. Not only that, but he also had over eight-hundred job offers that he had turned down so that he could work here at the Totsuki Resort specifically." Marui said in awe to see the legend

"_interesting! I'll show you my cooking!"_ Soma grinned as he gaze upon the man

Dojima Gin felt Soma's gaze as he turns to look at the young man

"_so, you're here"_ Gin thought with a smirk as he knew the son of his old friend

"I'd like to welcome all of you juniors to Totsuki Resort," he started with a grin. "As Chapelle-sensei stated, all of the Alumni have cleared their busy schedules to evaluate all of you for your first rite of passage in the High School Division of Totsuki. However, as such, they will be evaluating you as if you were their own employees. Do you get it?"

the former First Seat asked as he held his thumb against his throat and slashed to the other side. "It means that they'll be firing you as if were working in their own restaurants. And as you all just saw, you can be expelled at nearly any moment by a lecturer's discretion, within grounds of course."

"A final word before you all leave; I wish all of you my fellow Totsuki kōhai, the best of luck!" A number of students felt relieved to hear at least some encouragement from the alumni, especially from Dōjima Gin no less. "You're now dismissed!"

A flurry of activity erupted as students went about saying their goodbyes to their friends, some afraid they would not see them anymore, slumped over in defeat or made their way out to the buses they were assigned to that would take them to where their first day's assignment would occur.

"see you guys later!" Soma exclaimed as he waved everyone goodbye before he and Tadokoro heads off to their buss

* * *

As the groups were made, Soma and Megumi were in their group class as some of the students were nervous as hell

"Hey, Takumi! Nice to see you man!" Soma called out to the blonde young man who cringed a bit.

"Bro?" Isami asked quietly as he looked back in Sōma's direction. "Aren't you going to greet him?"

"Ignore him," Takumi told his younger brother with a grin "_that's it! A dramatic reveal and I will have a contest with this man and proved that once and for all that I am the better chef!"_

Takumi grins to himself before a fake spider appeared in front of him

He looks at the spider before he screams and jumps into Isami's arms

"Spider! Get it away!" Takumi screamed like a frightened little girl as Soma laughs while holding the fake spider.

"pupupupu! Lame niichan! Lame!" Isami laughed at his brother as Takumi looks pissed in an instant

"why you two!" Takumi yelled out as he started chasing after Soma and Isami like a bunch of kids

Megumi and some of the students sweatdropped to the scene as the three ran around

After running around, Takumi was tired while Soma and Isami just high fived each other

"How've you two been?" Soma asked with a big smile "man! I haven't since you guys for like 5 years or so!"

"been well," Takumi said while taking a deep breath from all the running. "I see you finally decided to join us here at Totsuki."

"yeah, going around the world sure makes you lose track of time" Soma said with a shrug.

"heh, went to a lot of place didn't you? Where was the last place you went to?" Takumi asked the young red head chef

"Oh, Arab and man do they have some tasty bug dishes." Soma said as Takumi shivers a bit when he imagines a fried scorpion on a stick "you should try them sometimes"

"I pass" Takumi said politely "well, while you were off around the world, I was honing my skills so that I could show you once and for all- WOULD YOU QUIT IGNORING ME?!"

Takumi shouted when he realized Soma had ignored him and was now in the middle of talking to Isami with Megumi.

"This is Isami Aldini," Soma introduced the big student. "And although he looks like a big guy, his looks rival his brother's in the summer."

"How's that Sōma-kun?" Megumi asked

"He sweats a lot," Soma replied as Megumi sweatdropped.

"r-really?" Megumi asked.

"Now you're just making me blush Yukihira-san," Isami replied with a blush

"So how do you know the Aldini brothers, Soma-kun?" Megumi asked as Soma replied that he met them when he was going around the world with his dad

"SOMA-CHAN!" a loud scream was heard as Soma turns and gave out a big smile

"HINA-NEECHAN!" he shouted out as he got into a hug with their lecturer, Inui Hinako. An eightieth alumnus graduate

"oooh! It's been such a long long long long time!" Hinako squealed out as the two jumps around in the hug like two best friends reuniting after going away for years

"it sure is! How are you and Kojiro-sensei?" Soma asked with a smile

"we've been well and guess what, Soma-chan" Hinako said as she showed him a ring on her left ring finger "last month, he proposed to me!"

"really! Man I wanted to see it happen!" Soma whined as he shakes Hinako's hand fast "well congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"on December! We're planning to invite you too!" Hinako exclaimed

"I'm so coming!" Soma said with a big grin "man, Kojirou-sensei finally has the guts to propose, huh? Hahahaha!"

Everyone looks at them as they were so curious about what's the relationship between the two.

"ahhh~ I remembered like it was yesterday when Soma-chan was still little and he keeps on shouting and shouting about how he'd be the greatest chef in the world to Kojiro-chan's face," Hinako said with a smile as Soma blushed a bit

"hey, Hina-neechan! That's a secret! I was a kid back then!" Soma said while puffing his cheeks like some 5 year old kid.

Hinako laughs a bit before she went to the front of the class and started the lecture.

"Greetings, everyone in the Ninety-Second Generation standing before me," Hinako began as she stood before her students. "You've done well to make it this far, because as you saw, even in the first hour, three of your number left for home. I will be your instructor for your first day of the Totsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp or Totsuki Hell Camp"

Hinako told them with a smile as Soma sweatdropped to how she explained it all while looking like that

"_man, Hina-neechan is still scary as always like that"_ he thought before Hinako continued

"Each and every Alumni is asked to change up their task year to year if they are invited back the following year so as to avoid repetition, not that we would not do so anyway. My name is Inui Hinako, Second Seat of the Eightieth Generation. I will be your instructor for your first day. My challenge to you will be for you to make a dish that is fitting to be the main course of Japanese Cuisine using the ingredients before you,"

Hinako motions her hand to the window as the students were confused by her action.

"Uh, Chef Inui there's nothing over there," one of the students asked her as he looks to the window

"Ah, but there is and it's nature" Hinako said with a giggle "All the lands up until the fences surrounding us, including those on the other side of the mountain, and to the river to the south are where you will find the ingredients necessary to create your dish. Chefs need to not only learn how to create exceptional, new and delicious dishes, they must learn to cultivate and gather the ingredients necessary to do so themselves, be that making deals with farmers, learning to fish, foraging or learning to wield a bow."

"You have two hours, so begin" Hinako clapped her hands as the training starts

In an instant everyone started to panic and tried to figure out what to make

"hmph, looks like I will be able to show Yukihira who is the better chef!" Takumi said while pumping his fist

"Yukihira! I challenge you!" Takumi pointed his finger at Soma's direction but the man was gone from his spot

"eh? Takumi looks in confusion before Isami tapped his shoulder

Takumi turned his attention to Isami who pointed forward as Soma was in conversation with Hinako while having tea

"Kojiro-chan can be so bashful when it comes to dating" Hinako said to Soma while drinking her tea "you should've seen how he blush when we were having diner at his mother's home, he was so embarrassed!"

"really!? Did you took a picture of him?" Soma asked excited as Hinako nodded and takes out her phone

"see?" Hinako showed a picture of Shinomiya Kojiro as his face was as red as Soma's hair

"hahahahaha! Kojiro-sensei is so weak in romance! Hahaha!" Soma laughed as he munched on some tea snack

"looks like he's not so interested in a challenge, niichan" Isami said as Takumi gritted his teeth in anger

"let's go! Isami!" Takumi stormed off as he went out to do the assignment

"and I got so many baby pictures of him from his mother" Hinako said as she pulled out a photo album out of nowhere

"hehehe, looks like I get to see Kojiro-sensei as a baby" Soma said as he can get some blackmailing materials from the picture

Megumi was a little out of place as the class was empty except for the three of them

"um, Soma-kun? Shouldn't we be preparing the assignment's ingredient?" she asked while holding a cup of tea

"she's right, Soma-chan. You still have to do my assignment" Hinako said as Soma just sips his tea

"oh, I already know what we have to get but let's just take some time to relax a bit" Soma said before his eyes spotted a picture of Shinomiya Kojiro and he looks like some kid playing in the mud

"hahaha! This is hilarious!" Soma laughed as so did Hinako

Megumi sweatdropped as she find it hard to believe that they will be able to pass the assignment

After 10 minutes, Takumi and some students came back to the class with many ingredients

"looks like some already come back" Hinako said as she and Soma were in the middle of taking a selfie

"witness this Yukihira! Our teamwork!" Takumi exclaimed as he pulls out a duck meat from his ingredient stack

"hah? Did you say something?" Soma asked as he was taking a selfie with Isami and Megumi

"hey! At least add me in the selfie!" Takumi shouted out as he didn't like being left out

"well, matters aside, what are you going to cook?" Soma asked as he, Isami, Megumi and Takumi took a selfie before finishing it

"heh! You shall see!" Takumi said as he grabs a knife and started cooking with Isami

After 20 minutes of waiting, Takumi and Isami presented their duck meat dish

"Spicy Roast Duck with Salsa ala Verde! Bon Appetit!" the two exclaimed as Hinako marvelled to their dish

"enjoy it Yukihira! My winning dish!" Takumi smirked but Soma and Megumi was nowhere in sight

"Soma-chan and Megumi-chan already left, you know" Hinako said as Takumi gritted his teeth in anger

"I'm going to fricking kill him!" Takumi shouted as Isami just laughs

"it's time to taste" Hinako said as she tasted the Italian brother's dish and instantly passed them due to the extremely powerful flavor of the duck "Aldini pairs, passed!"

"we did it, Niichan" Isami said but Takumi was still angry

"this victory is not sweet when I can't show it to that bastard!" Takumi exclaimed angrily

"ooh, is this Takumi's and Isami's dish? Looks good" Soma said as he came in with Megumi with many ingredients in a basket

"Yukihira!?" Takumi exclaimed to the sudden appearance

"man it's good!" Soma complemented the dish as he and Megumi took a bite

"haha! How is that!? Our duck dish!" Takumi said gloatingly "the meat is tender! The sauce excites the tongue of flavours!" as Takumi explained out the cooking details, Soma and Megumi were already in their kitchen station and in the middle of cooking

"IGNORING ME AGAIN!?" Takumi shouted out

"alright then" Soma takes out his knife as the blade shines "let's start cooking"

He cuts the fish so fast that the bones were instantly pulled out with ease, vegetables were cut and minced as Soma's hands reached out for some spices and sprinkled it on the fish

"Tadokoro, mind watching the oil for a sec?" Soma said as Megumi nodded and went to his station

"what are you going to do, Soma-kun?" Megumi asked the man who was going to Hinako who was drinking her tea

"getting the last ingredient on the list" Soma said as he takes Hinako's tea snack; the Kaki no Tane

"hey! Soma-chan! That's my favorite Kaki no Tane!" Hinako whined

"don't worry, Hina-neechan. I got just the thing to cheer you up" Soma said as he reached into a bag and takes out another Kaki no Tane but it had a different brand

"that's!" Hinako's eyes widen as the tea snack shines in her eyes "the 2010 special seaweed salted Kaki no Tane with fish skin delight!"

"since I can only use the Kaki no Tane here, let's trade for it" Soma said as Hinako gives him a thumbs up

"deal!" Hinako exclaimed as Soma gives her the snack which she marveled at

"okay, let's finish it up" Soma went back to the station as he continued the making of the dish

After 5 minutes, it was done as Soma presented Hinako a basket of fried fish and vegetables

"I call it Okaki no Tane Age Char Special!" Soma exclaimed as Hinako's eyes marvelled to the dish

"you used the Kaki no Tane as breading? Unbelievable" Takumi said with a smirk

"dig in" Soma said as Hinako, Isami, and Takumi took a bite out of the dish and their tongues were bombarded with the delectable fish and Kaki no Tane's harmony of flavours

"the Kaki no Tane made the fish crunchier, hence making it like tempura. Amazing!" Isami complemented the dish

Takumi bites on the dish as the fish drowned him in a river filled with Kaki no Tane

"the fish is good and the vegetables gave more flavor upon it," he said as he smirks to Soma who grins back "as expected of my rival"

"Soma-chan and Megumi-chan, you pass" Hinako said with a satisfied smile as the two high fived each other

"happy to serve!" the two exclaimed with big smiles

After an hour, the assignment is over as the time's up

Some students passed while some failed as they look in despair

"looks like we're both going to clash on again at another time," Takumi said as he raised his fist at Soma who bumped it with his

"bring it on" Soma said "anytime, anywhere"

Hinako smiled as she was proud of the young chefs before her attention was brought away by her cellphone ringing

She looks to the caller and smiled

"hello, this is miss Shinomiya speaking" Hinako answered her caller with a smile. And soon a very extremely annoyed and irritated voice roared back at her "_WHO ARE YOU CALLING MISS SHINOMIYA?! WE'RE NOT MARRIED YET, YOU DOLT! AND I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME SHINOMIYA-SAN HERE, YOU DUNCE!"_

Soma snickered as he knew who was the caller

"ehhh, but that's no fun" Hinako said in a sing song as Soma was trying hard to hold in his laughter, a low grumble was heard in the phone before a sigh "_Doesn't matter, you need to have the students back by five 'o' clock, you hear me?"_

"yes, dear" Hinako replied as a long sigh was heard from the phone.

"Congratulations on the wedding, Kojiro-sensei!" Soma called out as his voice was heard on the phone

"_Tell that redheaded brat that I'm no one's teacher! And did you told him about it!? He's the only one I didn't want to know!"_ Shinomiya shouted out on the phone

"yes, yes but we're still inviting him" Hinako said to the phone

"_just get back to the hotel, you got it!?" _Kojiro said to Hinako "_I already called your shuttle bus to pick you up, I do not want to see one of you late!"_

"thank you, Kojiro-chan~. I love you, honey" Hisako said on the phone

"_don't call me that, you ditz!"_ Kojiro shouted on the phone before Hinako ended the call with giggles

"ooh, I can't wait to meet Kojiro-sensei again, we have lots to talk about" Soma said with a snickering grin

"alright, everyone. It's time to go back" Hinako said while clapping her hands as the bus came and parked in front

* * *

When the Polaris group walked into the hotel, they were greeted by hordes of muscled men and Sekimori Hitoshi.

"Once you finished preparing dinner for these gentlemen, your time is your own," Sekimori told the group. "make 50 servings, with an exact amount"

"Question, Sir! What about _our_ dinners?" Yuki asked while raising her hand

"Once you've finished fifty servings, you're responsible for making your own dinner." The pro chef replied as Yuki freaked out a bit and asked "Making our own?! But what about the decadent hotel dinner?!"

"There will be none of that. Also, please be aware that each student will be responsible for their own breakfast and dinners, not just today, but every day of camp." Sekimori replied as Yuki's heart just shattered to a million itsy-bitsy, little pieces at that very moment.

Sekimori then looked at a pocket watch and said "One last thing. Any student who hasn't finished all fifty servings inside the next hour will be Expelled on the spot."

"Begin!" he announced as that was when the next stage of hell started.

Soon everyone went on a frantic panic as they all run to the kitchen to start cooking

After 10 minutes of cooking, Soma was the first one to finish first

"Yukihira Soma, Fifty servings completed!" Sekimori stated out as Soma yawns tiredly

"I'm going first" Soma said while stretching "I'll be at the hot springs first"

"as expected of my rival" Takumi said as he was 5 servings behind "but I won't lose!"

"hey Marui, you ok?" Ibusaki asked the glassed man who looks pale as a ghost

"how tough is Yukihira?" Yuki asked while cooking the servings

* * *

Soma was walking down the hallway with a towel and holding a small bowl filled with shampoo

He hummed a song as he walks towards the hot spring

As he walks to the bath, he heard another singing coming from the end of the hallway

He grins as he kneeled down near the corner and heard the humming getting closer

As soon as the humming gets closer, Erina appeared while wearing a bath kimono

"aahh~ the bath was heaven," she said with a satisfied smile "there's nothing better than a warm bath after a day of cooking"

"really~?" Soma spoke in a sing-song as Erina looks to him kneeling in the corner "better than spending time with your best friend?"

In a second, Erina screams in fright as she fell down because of getting frightened

"hahah, sorry, sorry, Erina, I could't help it" Soma said with a chuckle as Erina glares at the man

"mou! What is it with you and scaring me half to death!?" Erina scolded the man as she started nagging at him while Soma just lets her nag him on

Hisako came in as she looks to have also finished the bath

"I knew that it was you, if Erina-sama is nagging across the hall" Hisako said with a smile as Erina instantly compose herself from such an unladylike manner

"yo, Arato" Soma greeted her "you guys finished fast?"

"sure did" Erina said with a proud smirk "I barely break a sweat from it"

"really now? Then how about a game of uno?" Soma said as he holds a stack of uno cards in his hands like magic

"you're on" Erina said with a smirk as a challenging spark fly between the two

"here we go again" Hisako said with a sigh

* * *

After parting ways with Erina and Hisako, Soma heads into the bath where he was greeted with Dojima Gin and was in the middle of stretching his muscles

"so it's Joichiro's son who first entered the bath, eh?" Dojima said with a smirk to the young Yukihira

"man, you nearly scared me there" Soma said before he joins in the bath

The two converse a lot about each other, well mostly about Joichiro and how was he doing

"your old man had some never to sometimes pop in and out of Totsuki and ask for a room to stay the night for free!" Dojima said while angry as he remembered all the times, he spent with Joichiro

"hahah, that's pops for ya" Soma said before he stretches

"anyway, I'll give him a call and tell him that you want to meet him" Soma said

"appreciate it" Dojima Gin said while shaking hands with Soma "I look forward to see you pass the training camp"

"I will and definitely" Soma said with a smirk

"YUKIHIRA! THERE YOU ARE! I MAY HAVE BEEN SLOWER THIS TIME BUT-" Takumi came barging in as he shouted out before he stopped when he saw that Soma was sitting in the Hot Springs with the Totsuki Resort Head Chef and Company Director, Dojima Gin.

"Hm? Looks like I've overstayed my time. I should get going." Dojima said

"see you later" Soma said happily to the muscle man

When Takumi came to his senses, he shouted at Sōma "Y-Y-YUKIHIRA! Do you have any idea who that is?!"

"Yeah, Dōjima-senpai, why?" Soma said before sinking into the warm water

"Gah! Then how could you be so casual with him like he's some normal guy?" the blond asked as Sōma leaned back in the Hot Spring.

Dojima smiles as he left the bath and the two students within

* * *

An hour passed and we now see Soma playing Uno with Erina, Hisako and Ikumi

"plus" Soma said as he put a plus card onto a stack

"another plus" Ikumi added in another

"I'm sorry, Erina-sama" Hisako apologizes as she added another plus card onto the stack and it was Erina's turn, sadly the Nakiri mistress did not had any plus

She grumbles as she takes more cards into her hands

"looks like, the goddess of victory is shining upon me" Soma said with a smirk as he waved around his hand which only had two cards

"this must be rigged" Erina said as she had ten cards in her hand while the others only had a few

"you said that in the last game" Soma said with a smug grin as Erina puffs her cheeks

Soma place both of his cards on the stack as it was a matching

"Uno" he said as he won the game

"kkkkkuuuuuuhhh" Erina puffs her cheeks even more as she was extremely sour on losing

"again! And this time poker!" Erina exclaimed as she takes out a poker deck set

"fine by me" Soma said, accepting the challenge

"how long will these two keep playing?" Ikumi whispered to Hisako who sighs

"till the hotel employees knocks in" Hisako replied as the two were dragged into a poker game now

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided not to make the Shinomiya Shokugeki challenge**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The two first day of the hellish camp passed by as the students entered the third day

"I wonder what are we going to do next?" Soma said nonchalantly while chewing on a piece of gum

"man, Yukihira's stamina bar must be unlimited" Yuki said as the rest of the Polar Star residents were nearly collapsing

Soon Dojima Gin came on stage as he taps the mic in his hand

"I've brought you all here tonight to inform you of tomorrow morning's first assignment." The man spoke out as Dojima continued on his explanation "Your assignment will be to create a new breakfast dish fit to grace the tables for our Totsuki Resort Hotel Guests. The breakfast offering is the face of a hotel. It is a critically important meal in helping to start the day of each and every guest. We would like you to present a fresh and surprising dish that can decorate their breakfast table with invigorating delight and the main ingredient is egg"

Murmurs started to spread as Soma looks at the egg

"We will not restrict you to either Eastern on Western cuisine, but the dish Must be servable buffet style. Judgment will begin tomorrow at six in the morning. Please have your dishes ready for tasting by then." Dojima said as the students panicked

"I wonder what I should make?" Soma said while rubbing his chin as in the background Marui and Yuki were already fainting

"someone! get a bucket of water!" Daigo shouted as Megumi came with a bucket of water in hand

Daigo grabs the bucket and splashed the water upon the two, in hopes in reviving them

"hell…..this is hell…..help me…mama" Yuki muttered out before fainting again while for Marui, his soul was already flying out of his mouth

"more water!" Shoji shouted as Megumi came running back to get more water in the bucket

"You may use your time until morning as you see fit. We will open all the kitchens, so you may use them to practice your dish. Or, if you rather, you may return to rooms and sleep. I will see you all again at six in the morning. Dismissed!" Dojima spoke out before leaving

"maybe I should make Furikake Chahan or maybe a Tamagodon!" Soma thought out loud before changing his mind "maybe something more western…"

"just you wait, Yukihira! Our real battle is going to come soon!" Takumi shouted out while pointing at Soma who was walking away with the Polar star Resident

"HEAR ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Takumi shouted while Isami laughed at his brother

* * *

As the group went to the kitchen, they pass by a white haired girl and a black haired man as both were going the opposite direction

Soma turns to look at the two as they walk away. His eyes keen on them as he can see that they were no pushovers

"this day just gets more interesting" Soma said with a grin

* * *

Within the kitchen hall, nearly all the students were thinking hard on cooking, as some were writing recipes, some were making test dishes, and some had fallen asleep so fast

Soon their attention was to Soma as the man was cooking so many eggs that he created 20 egg dishes in an instant

"try it" Soma said as Megumi and the others tasted his dish and was sent into egglicious heaven

"all of them are so good!" Megumi said as she took another bite of the dishes

"the seasonings, the texture, and the flavours, all of them are amazing!" Yuki commented as she can't believe that the man made such dishes

"still, some are lacking a type of punch in them" Marui noted as he sampled another dish

"the spices are mixed well but some are leaving bitter aftertaste in the end" Ibusaki commented

"but you'll sure be able to pass with some of these!" Daigo said with a grin

"yeah! These one rocks!" Shoji commented with a smile

"still not enough" Soma said as he rubbed his chin before he gets an idea "looks like a brainstorm is raging in my head"

Megumi and the others look at Soma as the man was cooking another egg dish

After 3 minutes of waiting, Soma presented them a new dish

"let's try this one" Soma said as everyone took a bite of the dish and were sent flying into heaven

"incredible! The dish is like magic! It instantly dissolves into my mouth!" Ryoko stated as she took another bite and then another

"delish!" Yuki shouted as she couldn't hold in the ecstasy of delight

"this is by far the best, Soma-kun!" Megumi complemented as she gives the man a big smile

"then it's decided" Soma said as he takes off his headband "you guys go and head in for the night. I'll go and clean the place up"

Everyone nodded before they head off back to their bedroom

Soma cleans up his kitchen as he puts the stove into the sink

"hmm, this is quite yummy" a feminine voice spoke as Soma turns to see that the same white haired girl was at his table and was sampling the dish, he had just made

"and you are?" Soma asked as the girl just takes another bite of the dish before wiping a napkin to her lips

"you will find out soon?" the girl said as she turns to leave "you'll be seeing me tomorrow, have a nice day"

"have a nice day?" Soma repeated her words as he can feel something familiar about the girl

The girl walks away as she passes by a man who looks to be in Soma's height but with black hair and he had two marble balls in his hands and was rubbing them against each other in his hand

The two locked eyes as fire burns within both eyes

The stare continued on before they break it off as the black haired man walks away

"interesting….really interesting" Soma said with a smirk as he went back to cleaning his station

* * *

After resting up, all the students prepare themselves for the morning as everyone was prepped up for it

Soma got into Hall E as he reached his station number

"sure is big cooking station" Soma said while taking out his knives and got his ingredients delivered to him by a staff "now to prep it up"

Soma pulled up his sleeves before he stopped when Erina came in

"eh?" the two said before the two looks at each other's station number and sees that they were using the same station

Two seconds later, the two were prepping up together

"man, this is just really big of a coincidence" Soma said with a grin as he cuts some tomatoes before throwing them into a bowl as he continued on till he had at least 7 bowls filled with tomatoes

"like we're tied to a string" Erina said with a smile as she place down many plates on her station and started to take our her carts of eggs "hand me that whisk"

Soma took the whisk as he passed it to Erina who thanked him before she started whisking up some eggs in a metal bowl

"judging with the ingredients you have and the utensils, you are using, I can guess that what you are making is an Egg Benedict, eh?" Soma said as he looks at Erina preparing her dish

"shouldn't you focus on prepping yours?" Erina asked to Soma as she turns to look at his station and sees that he had already finished prepping a minute ago "_so fast!"_

"you were saying something?" Soma asked while sitting on a chair and leans his hand on the counter while watching Erina preparing her dish

Erina just sighs as she focuses on prepping her dish while being stared by Soma

Soma continued on watching Erina making her Egg Benedict as he watches her ever so graceful movement

"you know" Soma spoke out as Erina just focus on her dish "you look beautiful like that, you know"

Erina's cheeks instantly blushed hard to the unexpected compliment as she looks at Soma with an embarrassed look

"wh-what's with that?! Suddenly complementing me like that!" Erina stuttered while blushing

"dunno" Soma said while shrugging his shoulders "just feel like I should say it"

Before Erina could reply, Dojima made his announcement via the tv monitors in all of the Dining Halls.

_"Is everyone ready to present your dishes? Good. Now I will explain the conditions for passing. First, Let me introduce the judges!"_ Dojima said into a mic. The next thing all of the Totsuki students knew, all the Dining Halls were filled with people, at least 1/3 of them were children.

Dōjima continued his explanation _"These are the families of the producers who partnered with Totsuki Resort Hotels to provide all of our ingredients. They are courageous enough to serve as our judges for this assignment every year. This year's theme of "Fresh and Surprising Eggs" has already been conveyed to them. We expect they will be the exacting judges they always are."_

_"Also joining us as judges today are the steps and service staff of the Tosuki Resort Hotels."_ everyone easily recognized all of the head staff of the Totsuki Hotels. Dojima continued with the announcement _"Now, there are two requirements for this assignment. First, is whether or not our personal producers and staff find merit in your idea. And second, is having 200 servings of your dish eaten within the next two hours! Those who fulfilled both of these requirements will pass."_

Every other student felt like they walk into the gates of hell yet again as some were still tired after a night of prepping their egg dish

_"Now then, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy this breakfast and the fun of the moment_…" Dōjima stated before finishing with "Let the Judging Begin!"

With that, the cooking began.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The crowds were flooding like crazy as they all tried every student's dish

Erina presented her dish as her Egg Benedict was being eaten like wildfire

"amazing!" "delicious!" "unbelievable!"

All the crowds praised her dish as Erina instantly completed her task

"_Nakiri Erina! 300 servings completed!"_ Dojima Gin announced out into the mic as Erina untied her hair from her headband

"I'm sorry, everyone. I ran out of ingredient" Erina apologizes to her customer as her kitchen station was empty of ingredients and eggs

"_Takumi Aldini! 200 servings completed!" "Tadokoro Megumi! 200 servings completed!"_

Dojima announced out as Takumi and Megumi finished their task

"I finished! How is Yukihira!" Takumi looks to his rival's station and his eyes widen in shock

"Soma-kun? What are you doing?!" Megumi exclaimed to what she sees of her redheaded friend

Erina puts away her plates before looking at her friend's station and she looks surprised

Soma was sitting on a chair and was playing around an egg on the top of his head

"what are you doing?" Erina asked with a sweatdrop behind her head

"balancing this egg on my head" Soma replied as he spread out his hands a bit to balance his head

"seriously, what are you doing?" Erina asked him "if you don't serve 200 dishes, you won't be able to pass nor be able to stay at Totsuki!"

"oh, you completed 300 dishes, right? Congrats, I knew you could do it fast" Soma said, completely going off-topic

"don't change the topic! Are you planning on getting expelled?!" Erina exclaimed at Soma who just takes the egg off of his head and place it down on the counter

"no, I'm not" Soma replied as he stands up from his seat and puts on his headband "not until I have you with me, that is"

Erina felt her heart flutter yet again as Soma gives her a soft smile before he tilts his head to the sides as they made cracking sound

"now that I'm fully awake…" Soma rolled his shoulders around before taking the egg and beat it into a bowl filled with lots of eggs "Let's heat things up, shall we?"

Soma turned on all the stove in his station as the flames heat all the pans up

He then started knocking a bowl with a ladle as some customer's attention was caught by it

Soma grins as he started pouring many mixed eggs into the pans as they all get heat up

He then covers them all with lids as he then takes some tomatoes and threw them into the air

Soma swings his knives so fast that the tomatoes turned into mince in the air

"wooow! So cool!" some of the kids admired the act as some customers got pulled into Soma's station

The minced up tomatoes fell into a bowl as Soma spins the bowl in his hand before throwing in some seasonings and spices into it

A timer beeped as Soma threw the bowl up and pressed it

He takes the lids off the pans and flips every single omelet in them as they all landed on the settled-out plates near his station

The bowl came falling back into Soma's hands as Soma scoops out some tomato sauce and poured them out on the omelets

"ten servings of Omelette Souffles, done!" Soma announced as he continues to repeat his actions

All of his customers marveled to the amazing cooking scene as Soma did so many tricks to gather the crowds while serving his dish

"amazing…" Megumi praised as she had never seen such a scene

"Yukihira…you're amazing" Takumi praised his rival as he was too pulled to the amazing cooking show

* * *

Dojima Gin watches from the monitor room as he smiled to the screen that showed Soma

"Live Cooking….so he knows how to do it, huh?" Gin said while crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes "looks like your son will do just fine in Totsuki, Joichiro"

* * *

Erina watches as Soma cook so many Omelettes Souffles and at such a fast pace that she started seeing so many Somas working on the station

The timer was nearing 1 minute as the time to serve the 200-dish assignment was nearly up

"I won't allow myself to be expelled from Totsuki, Erina" Soma said as he held out a plate and an Omelette came falling on it as Soma pours the Tomato sauce on it as the dish shines to Erina "if I did, I will never forgive myself"

Soma handed the dish to Erina who takes it in her hand

"leaving my best friend here while I'm elsewhere…..that's no option" Soma smiled to Erina as she takes a bite out of the dish and instantly smiled so joyfully to the delectable flavor

Dojima grins as he takes the mic and takes a deep breath

"YUKIHIRA SOMA! 500 SERVINGS COMPLETED!" He announced rather proudly as Soma was sweating hard and breathing rather heavily "happy to serve" Soma said with a tired smile but was satisfied with his win

Erina's plate was the 500th plate and she was happy to have his dish

"was it good, Erina?" Soma asked Erina who nodded while blushing a bit

He smiled to Erina before the soft yet warm atmosphere was broken by the same white-haired girl from last night

"wow! You finished 500 servings! That's amazing" she exclaimed while having a surprised face "I never thought that you would be able to pull off the circus act!"

"huh?" Soma said as the girl was kinda rude

"hey Alice! Why are you here!?" Erina exclaimed to the albino girl as if she knew her

"you know her?" Soma asked Erina who nodded

"wha? You didn't introduce me to him, Erina? Rude!" the girl said before smiling "my name is Nakiri Alice, Erina's cousin and the one who will stand on top of Totsuki"

Soma looks deadpanned before tilting his head to the side "huh?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Soma was face to face with Nakiri Alice, the self proclaimed cousin of Erina and gloater of getting first place in Totsuki

"wait, what?" Soma said in confusion before looking to Erina "you have a cousin?"

"sadly yes" Erina replied

"miss" someone called out as the black haired man from yesterday came walking in

"oh! Ryo! Just in time!" Alice said with a smile "I want you to explain everything about me to Yukihira Soma!"

"huh? Why?" Ryo asked her

"why!? And you're calling yourself my aide!" Alice nagged at him

Soma and Erina sighs as Erina decided to tell everything about Alice to him

"okay, I think I get the gist of it" Soma said while crossing his arms "still doesn't make sense on why do you think that you will be getting the top"

"it's because I will" Alice said as her red eyes stared hard at Soma "with my cooking that is"

"heh" Soma said while having an amused smile

"well then, me and Ryo got some things to do so, have a nice day" Alice bid them goodbye as Ryo nodded before following her

"you two are nothing alike" Soma said to Erina who nodded

"that is something I glad to hear" Erina said

Soon the voice of Dojima Gin spoke out on the speakers as the students looks up to hear his sound

"_attention students who passed the 200 servings challenge, your next assignment shall begin in four hours' time and you will have free time till then, which you may use to rest"_

His voice mortified some students who are the verge of breaking down

"looks like, the camp won't be giving any mercy, huh?" Soma said as he sees dozens of students already crying in tears

"this is why many will fail in the training camp, I suppose that only half of the amount of student would be able to survive this" Erina said while sighing "well, they can still be second rated chef"

"man, your tongue is as sharp when giving unmotivating comments" Soma said with a chuckle

"it comes with the Nakiri's name" Erina said with a smile

"wanna play some games before the next assignment?" Soma asked as Erina nodded, very eager to play the games, he had with him

* * *

After tormenting days of cooking, the students reached to the final day where everyone was very tired

"now what task are they going to give us this time?" Soma asked while chewing on a piece of gum in his mouth

"there is nothing scheduled on the pamphlet" Erina said "it is possible that it would be another assignment yet again"

Dojima appeared as the man stood in front of all the students with a mic in hand.

"Before we begin, one thing... At this point in the Camp, 352 students have failed and have been expelled. 628 of the remaining. This may seem harsh to you, but this is a microcosm of the real culinary world. To be a successful chef requires every skill, every ounce of determination you have. You cannot afford to lose your composure and unexpected situations. You must be acquainted with all types of ingredients. Once you become a chef, you must deal with constant pressure, but you must also withstand nights played by doubt and indecision as well as successfully adapt to unforeseen circumstances all while remaining professional. To make a living as a chef is like wandering alone through a storm-driven wasteland. The harder you push yourself the better you become, the more tired your legs grow and the venture your ultimate goal seems. For you know what, some of you may find yourself standing at the apex, having completely lost sight of the way there."

He spoke out as everyone wondered if there was another meaning behind what Dōjima was saying.

Dōjima closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again and continuing with his speech "But, there is one thing I would ask you not to forget. Here at the Totsuki Institute, you have friends and companions who also choose their footprints on the same wasteland. May that truth brings you hope and encouragement when you finally step out on your own. I sincerely wish you all the very best of luck."

These words were actually able to lift any doubt that some of the students might have had.

Dojima's lips formed into a small smirk as the door behind him opened

"Now then. Let us begin the final assignment for this camp." He spoke as some students got a panic attack but it all went down the drain as the entire staff of Totsuki Hotel appeared from the door

"Welcome!" they greeted everyone as they directed them into a classy looking dining hall.

Every student was completely shocked by this.

Dōjima spoke into the mic, getting their attention, "To all 628 of you who have survived this far, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on passing all the challenges of this cooking camp! Your final assignment is to celebrate your success at the modest dinner party. everyone, please enjoy yourselves!"

The students cheered at this, and they got even more excited when they learned that they would be eating a full-course meal prepared by the Totsuki Alumni.

With that, the surviving Totsuki first-year students enjoyed the delicious feast.

"so delicious!" Yuki cried in tears as she taste the dishes made by the Alumnus

"she's crying while eating" Ibusaki said beside her

"amazing!" Marui exclaimed before he choked on his meal as he pound his chest

"he's choking!" Daigo and Shoji shouted

He then thought about everything that happen till now and find it fun

"hmm, never knew that there's an assignment we all can enjoy" Soma said while sitting with Erina, Hisako, Ikumi, Megumi and Takumi as they enjoyed the meal prepared by Shinomiya Kojiro himself

"it's so fun eating with all you guys!" Soma said with a grin as everyone smiled and nodded in agreement as they all enjoy their meals

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The next day came as Totsuki Students were packed up their belongings in their suitcases and were about to go back to the school.

"_Attention all Students please collect your luggage and assemble in the lobby, room keys can be returned to the front desk, please make sure to not forget your belongings in your room"_

The announcer spoke out as some students pulled their luggage and headed outside where the buses were parked at

"looks like we're finally done with the training camp" Soma said while yawning a bit before scratching his back a bit

"it went by so fast" Megumi said with a smile

The two went to the front door before Soma stopped when he sees Shinomiya Kojiro with two suitcases in hand

"Kojiro-sensei!" Soma called out to the pink haired man who had a tick mark popping out of his head

"who are you calling sensei, redheaded snotted brat?!" Kojiro snapped at Soma who just ignored his anger tone

"are you going back to France? Man, time sure flies fast! How's your restaurant doing? Is it doing well? How are the others?" Soma bombarded the man with questions as more tick marks appeared on Kojiro's head

"don't you know respect to older people?" Kojiro said while clenching his fists hard before sighing "to answer your questions, everything is doing well, they're all doing fine"

"um, Chef Shinomiya, why do you have two suitcases? And large ones at that" Megumi asked

"oh, one is mine and the other one is the dolt's" Kojiro answered

"hahaha, Hina-neechan is now bossing you around? Pffft! Lame!" Soma snickered to Kojiro who cracked his knuckles

"do you want me to teach you back French dish 101?" Kojiro asked with flames behind him

"fine by me" Soma said with an eager grin

"u-um!" Megumi panicked as the two were in an aura battle

"hey! Kojiro-chan!" Hinako appeared as she whacked a giant paper fan at the French chef's back head "what are you doing to Soma-chan!?"

"that hurts, you ditz!" Kojiro exclaimed at her as the two started to argue

"are they always like this?" Megumi said while shaking in fear

"they are" Mizuhara said with a deadpanned look as the group just watches the two bickers around "changing the topic, would you two be interested in cooking at my restaurant?" she asked

"eh?" Megumi looks in confusion

"no! the young maiden is best at my sushi restaurant!" "no! the beautiful madam should be in my restaurant!"

The three adults started to bicker as Megumi was lost in the track

"they're trying to recruit us, Tadokoro" Soma explained to the blunette "every pro chef here are trying to recruit future staff who would bring great things to their restaurant"

"I object! Not one of you are getting Soma-chan and Megumi-chan! They're mine for the taking!" Hinako exclaimed as she hugs the two hard

"hey Hinako, you can't take the two at once" Shinomiya said while adjusting his glasses after a little fight with Hinako "one of them got other choices to pick"

"you're just saying that because you want them for your restaurant, Kojiro-chan!" Hinako said to the man while poking out her tongue at him

Kojiro had a tick mark appearing on his forehead as he smiled to her

"come on, you need to share one of them, we're both getting married after all, dear" Shinomiya said to her but Hinako refuses

"no! you're just saying that because you're jealous of my restaurant getting better staffs than yours!" Hinako exclaimed before Kojiro had a rope appearing in his hands

"NOOOOO!" Hinako screams as Kojiro started tying her up in the rope

"so, are you interested?" Mizuhara asked Soma "you will learn a great deal of Italian cuisine in my restaurant"

"just give it up, Mizuhara" Shinomiya told her while carrying a tied up Hinako on his shoulder and looks to be trying to say something but could not as her mouth is duck taped "the kid got his own"

Soma grins as he reached his fist to Shinomiya who bumped it with his

"make sure you make Shino, a three star restaurant, headchef" Soma said as Shinomiya nodded "you can count on it" the man replied

"see ya!" Soma waved his hand goodbye as he and Megumi heads out to their busses

"mou~! I wanted the two at my restaurant!" Hinako whined like a kid

"it's fine, I'll help out at your restaurant" Kojiro said as Hinako looks at him surprised "I'm your Fiancé after all" he smiled to Hinako who got teary eyes before she lunged to him "KOJIRO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!" she bawled out in tears

"geh! Don't cry on me!" he exclaimed

Dojima Gin watches from the sidelines as Soma left the hotel

He saw a transparent figure appearing beside Soma as it made the man smile

"is something the matter, Chef Dojima" Mizuhara asked the man who shook his head

"nothing" Dojima replied "it's just that, Totsuki is going to have a shining diamond in its history"

* * *

All the students were getting on their busses

"see you later, Soma-kun!" Tadokoro waved at the man as she went to her bus

"yeah!" Soma replied as he got on his buss and stored his bag above before noticing that his signature cloth towel and bracelet is gone from his hand

"AAAh! I forgot! I dried them out last night!" Soma quickly made a dash to the hotel and asked for his key temporarily and get back to his room

As he reached his room, he finds the two on the table

"phew, I nearly forgot about them" Soma said before he gets back to the buss and was surprised to find that there is none left

"they left me" Soma said as a leaf flies behind him "haaaa, I guess I ask for a car from the hotel"

Soma turns around and was about to head back to the hotel when he was face to face with Erina

"ah" the two said surprised to see each other

"Soma?" "Erina?"

The two muttered out each other's name before laughing a bit

"man, we've got to stop doing things like this" Soma said while chuckling a bit

"why are you here alone? Did you miss the bus like back then?" Erina asked with a smirk as Soma rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin

"you got me there" Soma said with a little laugh before a hotel employee came running in

"Miss Nakiri, we have a car ready for you" the employee said before noticing Soma "oh, there's another student who miss the bus?"

Soma and Erina looks to the employee before to each other

* * *

A black car was driving on the road, with the destination to Totsuki as Soma and Erina shared a ride together

"man, the cars here sure have some great and comfy seats" Soma said leaning on his chair while stretching a bit as the black was quite fancy "maybe I should get one once I have my own restaurant"

"it's better you not" Erina said "you would forget to take care of it"

"what? No, never" Soma said before thinking of the possibility "ok, maybe a little"

"see?" Erina said to him as Soma chuckles a bit

"oh yeah, why were you late for the bus?" Soma asked Erina "did you forget your diary?"

"giku!" Erina tensed a bit as she looks to the window while her cheeks were blushing a bit

"oh~? Did I hit the mark?" Soma asked while sitting a bit more closer to Erina

"n-no! I just forgot m-my..my" Erina tried to come up with some words but could not think of anything as Soma was at a very close proximity to her

"my? What?" Soma asked before Erina holds her right hand up as their friendship bracelet was on it

"I forgot this, alright" Erina said "I just can't leave without it"

Soma looks to Erina before smiling so softly to her

"hey, Erina, let's play a game" Soma said as Erina looks to him "a game of 'I spy'"

"I spy?" Erina asked as Soma nodded

"you look out from the window and describe something so I need to think of the thing" Soma explained to her

"o-ok" Erina nodded as she and Soma sat side by side

Soma started first "I spy something blue, high up, and have so many cotton candies" he said as Erina knew the answer

"the sky" she said as Soma nodded

"your turn" Soma said as Erina looks out the window and then started describing

"something small, hundreds of numbers and can't move" she said as Soma rubs his chin while thinking

"a tree?" Soma said but Erina shook her head "nope". Soma started guessing as he thinks of the road but it was wrong, he answered clouds but it was wrong

"then is it a rock?" Soma answered and Erina nodded while giggling a bit

"took you long enough to realize" Erina said with a small yet adorable smile "you're really are a hardhead"

"really now?" Soma said before he leaned closer to Erina who blushed a bit

"I spy with my eyes, something beautiful that always take away my breath, that has golden locks with violet gems and an adorable smile, what is it?" Soma asked as he leans closer to Erina whose blush keeps getting more red

"a-a-a" Erina stuttered as she tried to answer but could not as her heart was beating so fast like it wanted to explode

"the answer is…" Soma muttered out as he caressed Erina's cheeks before giving her a kiss on her forehead "…you"

Erina felt her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach as Soma gave her a smile

She looks away while blushing as she didn't want to see his eyes

"c-can you….give me….some time?" Erina asked as Soma keeps smiling to her

The two stayed silent in the car as it drives down the street

Soma watches as they were getting close to Totsuki before he looks to Erina and sees that she had fallen asleep

He smiled before gently leaning her head to his shoulder as to let her sleep more comfortably

Soma looks to her sleeping so peacefully as he combs some of her locks behind her ear

He caresses her face and gave her head a kiss on the top of her head

Erina moaned a bit in her sleep as she turns to Soma's side

Soma pulled her closer as he caresses her shoulder while she sleeps

He continues to watch her sleep as he awaits them to arrive at the school

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The Training Camp finished as only a few numbers of students returned to the school

The Polaris Star Resident returned triumphally as none of them were expelled from the camp

Soma was in the kitchen and was cutting up some apples

He spins an apple on the tip of his finger before taking his knife and peels it with inhuman skills

"man, Yukihira has some wicked awesome skill" Yuki commented while in the living room as she was watching tv with Ryoko and Megumi

"it's not surprising that he got the 500 servings completed so fast," Ryoko said while holding a cooking magazine in hand

"but still, that amount of skill would need some hard training to do so" Megumi said as Soma threw some peeled apples up in the air

He swings his knife; left, right, up, and down as all the apples were cut evenly into thin pieces like paper

"really hard training" Yuki added as she had never seen such skills

Soma started assorting the apples into a pie pan as he set them very fast before taking the cover and cuts some holes on the top

He then pops the pie into the oven and sets the timer and the heat

"done with that" Soma said before his cellphone rings

He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the message

Sender; Erina

Message; can you come to my room at 3?

Soma looks at the clock and sees that it was only 1 o clock before typing the buttons on the cell in reply

Sender; Soma

Message; sure thing

He replied to the message before grabbing his jacket

"I need to go outside" Soma said as he passed by the living room "Tadokoro, please take out the pie when it's done and after it's done, you guys can share it with each other"

"okay" Megumi replied as Soma left the dorm

"I wonder where's he going?" Yuki asked as Ryoko shrugs her shoulders

* * *

Soma rides on a bicycle as he pedals his way to Erina's mansion

After 20 minutes of cycling, he arrived to the mansion

The security guard opened the gates and let the young man in

"thanks" Soma said to the man who nodded with a smile before going in

Soma parked his bike near the front entrance as he gets off his bike before going to the mansion's door

He adjusted his shirt and pants before knocking the door a few times

After waiting for a minute or so, Erina opened the door

"you came just in time" Erina said with a smile as Soma entered in the mansion

* * *

Within the mansion, Erina guided the young man to the dining room where he sees Joichiro, and Senzaemon in conversation with each other

"yo, Soma" the older Yukihira greeted his son before getting a rocket headbutt from his son

"damn old fart!" Soma shouted as he and Joichiro started wrestling with each other "what kind of a dad that sends only 1000 yen to his own son, once in two months!"

"hey! You think it's cheap paying for this school! Senzaemon-dono only gave me 20 % discount on it!" Joichiro snapped back as the two wrestled around each other on the floor for a good 20 minutes before stopping when Senzaemon called security in

Senzaemon coughs a bit as Erina sat beside Soma while Joichiro sat near Senzaemon

"now then, let us get to the point of calling Young Soma here" Senzaemon said as Soma glared hard at his father who did the same

"are you two kids or something?" Erina asked with a sweatdrop behind her head

"I believe you know of the coming of Autumn, correct?" Senzaemon asked Soma who nodded

"yeah, why?" Soma replied

"the coming of Autumn means the coming of the Autumn Election Competition" Erina explained "it's a competition where the top eight winners will become the possible candidates for the Elite Ten"

"ho, they have Election Competition for it, huh? Interesting" Soma said while rubbing his chin

"yes, and you, Young Soma is one of the chosen competitors," Senzaemon told him

"really?" Soma said as Senzaemon nodded

"you've been handpicked personally by the Elite Ten and especially Erina" Senzaemon said as Erina blushed

"G-Grandfather!" Erina exclaimed as Senzaemon laughed a bit

"heh~" Soma looks to Erina who blushed harder

"w-what are you looking at!?" Erina rambled out in embarrassment

The two started to be in their own world as Senzaemon and Joichiro watches the two

"just like in the past" Joichiro said with a sigh as he smiled seeing his son interact with Erina like when they were kids

"yes, only a bit closer, don't you think?" Senzaemon asked as Joichiro nodded

"ok then" Soma said while Erina was trying to calm herself from her embarrassment "I get that I'm a contestant but why is Pops here?"

"he is only here for one thing" Senzaemon said as Joichiro stands up and takes out his suitcase filled with his knives

"to test you, son" Joichiro said as Soma grins while having a fire in his eyes "care for a cooking challenge with your old man?"

"always" Soma said with an excited grin before realizing "I forgot my knives" he said as Joichiro sighs

"you can use one of my chef's knives" Senzaemon said as Soma thanked him

* * *

The Two Yukihiras readied themselves in the kitchen as Soma wears his headband on

"the theme is free, both may use any ingredients within the kitchen" Senzaemon spoke out as he and Erina were the judges "start the cooking!"

Senzaemon signalled the start as Soma and Joichiro started cooking

Joichiro cuts some vegetables into mince as he then started taking out some chicken meat and started deboning it

Soma grabs some spices as he mixed them up to a bowl that had fish meat in it

Both cooks so fast that Erina was amazed

"they're both so fast" Erina said as she watched the two lit their stoves on fire

"Joichiro is known for his quick actions but young Soma is known for his creativity. This match is sure to be an interesting one" Senzaemon said with a smile

After 20 minutes, the two Yukihiras finished their cooking and presented their dishes

From Soma, he made a fried fish fillet with a variety of sauces while Joichiro made a ramen with assortments of fried vegetables

Erina and Senzaemon tasted both dish and the cooking challenge resulted in a draw as Erina voted for Joichiro while Senzaemon voted for Soma

"looks like I still got a long way to go" Soma said while taking off his headband

"still it's kinda great that you got the old man to vote for ya, Soma" Joichiro said while patting Soma's shoulder "you're nearly there, Soma. Your cooking is about to reach it's limit but you break the limit and keeps striding on, that's what you need to be a chef"

Soma nodded as he and his father decided to chat around with each other while they prepared dinner for the two Nakiris

"delicious" Erina commented as she tasted the dish made by the two Yukihiras

"you two outdone yourself, yet again" Senzaemon commented as he was top naked

"happy to serve" the two Yukihiras said their catchphrase as the night goes on

* * *

Joichiro was at the front door of the mansion as there was a taxi car waiting for him

"well, gotta go, the wind calls" Joichiro said

"have a safe trip, Joichiro-sama" Erina bowed to her idol in respect

"yeah, dad" Soma said "and next time, give me more money will ya? I'm nearly broke here"

"will try" Joichiro said as he gets into the taxi before it drives away

Erina and Soma waved the car goodbye

"damn pops, coming and going like he wants" Soma said with a grumble "now I know why Dojima-san is so angry at him"

"but still, your father is a great chef" Erina commented "his dish…is filled with positive emotions"

"really? Maybe I should fill my dish with positive emotions as well" Soma said while crossing his hands

"that's just a metaphor" Erina told the man before smiling "but still, it felt so fun to eat his dish"

Soma looks at Erina before chuckling a bit" I knew it, you look more beautiful when you smile"

"w-where did that come from?" Erina blushed a bit as Soma just smiles to her

Joichiro watches from his taxi's window as he sees Soma and Erina together like they were made for each other

"that's it, Soma. You found the one" Joichiro said with a proud smile as he takes out a photo from his pocket and it was a photo of him, Soma and his wife in the past "the one who you want to cook everything for her"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day came as everyone was seated in the dining room of the Polaris dorm and was looking at an envelope in the middle of the table

"it came," Yuki said while gulping down nervously "the dish theme of the Autumn Election"

Prior to this meeting, everyone went to school and found out that the participants of the Autumn Election Competition as some got chose while some were not lucky

"I wonder what it's going to be" Ryoko said a bit nervous

"if it's the Autumn Election, I think it'd be like French Dish or any high-level dish" Marui said while adjusting his glasses

"anyway, let's see it" Ibusaki said while Megumi was shaking and trembling in fear

Soma reached for the envelope as he opens it and takes out the content

"the Dish them is…." Soma said as he reads the first letters on the paper before seeing the whole thing "…Curry dish?"

"Curry?" everyone said in unison as they were confused

"so they want us to make curry rice?" Megumi said

"no, Curry doesn't just mean only Curry rice but rather other curry dishes out in the world like Naan from India and many more" Yuki explained

"Curry, huh?" Soma said while rubbing his chin "there are other dishes made with curry in them but to make it delicious we have to use the right amount of spices"

"using spices requires high knowledge in knowing each one's effect on the dish" Ibusaki commented "now I see why they chose Curry"

Soma started thinking of a curry dish, he should make before he remembered Hayama Akira

"there's that guy" Soma said as he started thinking

* * *

After leaving the Polar Star Dorm, Soma and Megumi was walking in the school's forest as the man had a piece of paper in his hand

"Hayama Akira, member of the Shiomi Seminar" Soma said as the two find a rather strange looking club house or a damn shed in the middle of the forest

"um, is this really the right place?" Megumi said as Soma looks at the paper again to make sure that they were at the right place

"it is" Soma said before the two entered into the shed

As they entered into the shed, they find the room empty as no one was in

"hello?" Soma called out before hearing something behind the door

They look behind the door and find a rather young looking girl on the floor and was in the middle of grinding some spices in a bowl

The girl looks up to see them and then quickly jolted to her feet

"GUESTS?!" she shouted as she looks to be starting to panic "Um, I-I'm sorry. I'll go get some tea right away."

Megumi quickly apologizes back as Soma sweadropped.

Apologies after apologies before the two stopped when Soma comes in the middle

"sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing but can you tell us if Hayama Akira is in the building?" Soma asked

"eh, Hayama-kun?" the girl said before the said man came in

"hey, Jun. I went and bought the stuff you asked for-, Hm?" the teen said before noticing Soma and Megumi within the room with the young girl

A few minutes later, Megumi and Soma sat across on a sofa with the young girl as Hayama made them tea

"nice to meet you, my name is Shiomi Jun" the young woman introduced herself with a smile as she shakes hands with Soma and Megumi

"Yukihira Soma and she's Tadokoro Megumi" Soma told her "we're from the Polaris Star dorm

"oh! The Polaris Star Dorm! That sure brings back good memories" Shiomi said before her face went angry "but also bad ones!"

"um, is something wrong?" Megumi asked while a bit afraid to the angered professor

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I remember the past, I can't forget a certain dorm mate back then" Shiomi said while holding in her anger

"so Shiomi-san used to be a Polar Star Resident?" Megumi asked as Shiomi nodded

"now that we're acquainted with each other" Hayama said before he sat down beside Jun "mind telling me on why the two of you are here?"

"I remembered you having faint smell of spices and thought that you might know a thing or two about them. And since Shiomi-sensei is also a teacher of spice, maybe she could teach the both of us about spices since the Autumn Selection's dish them is Curry Dish" Soma explained

"I guess I could teach you a thing or two. I mean, it is technically not against the rules for students to ask teachers for help when preparing for cooking events." Shiomi said before turning her attention to Hayama "Now that I think about it, Hayama-kun, weren't you selected for Autumn Elections too?"

"Ya're'a first-year student?!" Megumi exclaimed in surprise "I thought you were a second-year student! Since you were-, I mean, ya seem ta be... I thought ya had ta be a second-year student to attend any of the Totsuki seminar classes..."

Hayama chuckled before replying

"No, you're right, and I am a First-Year Totsuki student. But you see, Jun here sucks at anything that isn't messing with spices, and she NEEDS my help." He explained to her as Shiomi puffs her cheeks at him

"That's "Shiomi-sensei" to you! Also, don't call me "Jun"! Y-you're in a special position as my personal assistant, Hayama! You need to show me the respect due a-" Shiomi nagged at him before she was cut off by Hayama

"Jun..." He said as Shiomi's attention was to him in an instant "You forgot it was your turn to water the plants today."

Shiomi looks guilted before she kneeled down in a dogeza

Hayama then said, "And who was it that forgot to water them last week, nearly letting a very rare spice wither?"

Shrinking, Shiomi-sensei said in a meek voice, "Me, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Then Hayama stated, "And remind me, who was it that took care of the guests you completely forgot about last month?"

Still shrinking, the professor said, "You, sir."

"she's shrinking even more" Soma and Megumi said as it was such an interestingly weird scene to them

"man, I can smell a whole lot of different spices here." Soma said as he stands up and looks to the window where they are a lot of spice plants near there "you have curry leaves here, huh?"

"correct" Hayama said with a smirk "what you see there is one of our fresh Curry leaves"

"Curry leaves!?" Megumi exclaimed as she went to the plants and saw the spice "how could anyone have such rare spice here?! And a fresh one, especially in japan!?"

"cultivation and extraction techniques" Soma said "you guys used some preserving techniques so that the leaves can live here, huh?"

"correct again, you have rather far knowledge of spices, don't you?" Hayama said

"been to India before, the spices there are on another level" Soma said as he looks to all the spice plants in the room

"mind showing us how you cook with the spices?" he asked Hayama who nodded as everyone went to the kitchen

After a few minutes, the first curry dish was done. It was a Kozhi Varutha Chicken Curry.

Soma and Megumi tasted the dish as the spice within the dish, exploded in their mouth

"amazing! the spices mixed so well in it!" Megumi said in amazement

"the spice and the ingredients must be reserved in the right temperature and it will mature in the right level" Shiomi explained the fundamental of the spices as Hayama made another dish

All the dish he made, mixed with the spice so well that it tastes so amazing

After spending some time in the Shiomi Seminar, Soma and Megumi walk their way back to the Polar Star Dorm

"Hayama-kun was amazing" Megumi said "the way he uses the spice with his dish was unbelievable"

"yeah" Soma said in agreement "but he never checked the pot when he's cooking"

"eh?" Megumi looks confused to Soma's statement "really?"

"maybe or I'm just hallucinating things" Soma said before the two continued walking back to the dorm

"_Hayama Akira"_ Soma thought of the man before he smirks "_this is going to be one hell of a competition"_

* * *

After a few days in the dorm, one by one; the residents went back home for the holiday while Soma stayed behind to plan his dish

* * *

Fumio and Isshiki were out of the dorm while Soma stayed behind as the man was lying down on the floor with dozens of small bowls filled with spices all around him

"never thought that I would say this but making a curry dish is kinda hard" Soma said as he looks to the fan on the ceiling above "_no matter what spice combination I make, none of them can top of the spice explosion, Hayama made"_

"Haaa, maybe I should stop for the day" Soma said before he heard knocking coming from the front door

He gets up and went to answer the door. Soma opens the door and sees Erina

"hey" Erina greeted him with a smile as Soma replied with his "do you have some time?"

"yeah, why?" Soma asked as he looks behind Erina to see a black limo parked in front

"Alice wanted to go to a pool and invited me along" Erina said "wanna come too?"

"sure" Soma said as he joined in on the ride while taking some things with him

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving, the limo arrived to a water amusement park

"we're here!" Alice shouted out like a kid as she jumps around with joy

"are you sure that you two are related?" Soma asked Erina who nodded

"I did a blood test a year back and it came positive" Erina said before they entered the water park

Soma and Ryo gets out of the changing room as they only needed swimming trunks on

"so you're speciality is Seafood, huh?" Soma said conversing with the man

"yeah…" Ryo replied lazily

After a short chat, Erina and Alice came out of the changing room

"we're done!" Alice exclaimed in her bikini while Erina was wearing a jacket over herself

They then went to the pool as Ryo set up the umbrella

"come on Erina! You can't swim with a jacket on!" Alice said as Erina just blushed

"i-I know!" Erina said before she unzips her jacket and revealed her purple bikini

Soma felt a smile creep up his lips as he can see Erina so beautiful in her swimsuit

"pervert…" Ryo said lazily

"who are you calling a pervert?" Soma said "and your tone doesn't match it"

They spent some time in the water park as Alice and Erina slides down a water slide and splashed into the pool

"let's go again!" Alice exclaimed with a big and excited smile

"no thank you! I felt like my chest was about to explode when we splashed down!" Erina exclaimed

"look out bellow!" Soma shouted out as he and Ryo were sliding down the slide

"Kyaaaa!" the two Nakiri screams as Soma and Ryo splashed down upon them

As the water splashed everywhere, Erina was blushing hard and so was Soma as the man's face was directly on her chest

"oh my" Alice said while Ryo was floating in the water in the background

The two quickly separates as they look away from each other

"I'm sorry!" Soma apologized with his face red from embarrassment

"i-it's fine" Erina said while blushing hard

The two didn't speak a word as they get out of the pool

After spending the whole day in the water park, they were back in the car and on their way back to Totsuki

"it was such a nice day in Japan's water park and there's so much fun!" Alice said on her cell as she was talking excitedly to the person at the other end

Ryo just sits lazily in his seat as the man looks bored

Soma and Erina was sitting side by side but the two haven't spoken a word ever since the little accident

Erina was fidgeting her hands a bit as she took glances of Soma who was watching out the window

"S-Soma.." she muttered out his name as Soma tensed up a bit "about the thing at the pool…."

Erina fidgeted a bit before Soma holds her hands as she looks to him

"let's just put that aside….for now" Soma said as he caresses Erina's hand gently

Erina looks to him with a little blush before looking down and nodding a bit

The two stayed silent all the way but for Alice, well she took a quick photo of it

"_wait till Grandfather sees this"_ Alice thought with a snickering giggle

the care drives away as it drives the street that would lead it back to Totsuki

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The summer was over and Autumn came

Every single participant was taken into a large stadium as the crowds were filled with all the other students

Soma and Megumi who found each other at first, see that everyone was prepped up for the competition

"Megumi! Yukihira!" the ever so cheerful Yoshino Yuki came like a rocket as she hugs Megumi "I miss you guys so much!"

"Yuki-chan!" Megumi returned the hug as they see that everyone was back together

"looks like the Polar Star Dorm is back" Ryoko said as Ibusaki nodded in agreement

"had fun in the summer?" Soma asked them as they started chatting a bit

"looks like you've been busy" Hayama appeared behind Soma as the man was sniffing on a cinnamon bar "so many spices are mixed into that hands of yours"

"you as well, I assume," Soma said with a smirk as Hayama walked off

Before long Takumi popped out of nowhere

"YUKIHIRA! It's time to settle the score!" Takumi exclaimed to his rival

"oh, Takumi, had a fun holiday?" Soma asked before Takumi started rambling about how he will win against Soma before Megumi asked a question to the blonde half Italian chef

"um, who is that behind you?" Megumi asked as Takumi looks behind to see someone who looks to be in his age

"that's Isami" Soma said as Megumi and the others were shocked

"eeeh!?" they exclaimed in surprise

"he's like that in the summer" Soma said as Takumi started explaining the wonders of Isami's body

"anyway! I will defeat y- aah!" Takumi was about to declare something when the lights went dark

A spotlight flashed onto a podium with a microphone as the emcee announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologized for keeping you waiting. Please turn your attention to the stage. The headmaster of the Institute will now make his introductory address." The MC announced out as Senzaemon walked onto the stage

He stood on the podium and took a deep breath before choking a bit

"Director!? Are you okay!?" the MC asked the old man worried

"it's okay, I just choked a bit" Senzaemon said before continuing "when I go here and breathes the air within, I can feel my heart beating and my body burning as this auditorium is known as Heaven's Moon Arena. Usually, it is a place reserved solely for Shokugeki between members of the Elite 10."

"As a show of respect to those students who earned the rank of First Seat... It is a tradition to hang their portraits here in a place of honour."

Everyone turns around and sees dozens of picture frames hanged on the wall as Soma saw the picture of Dojima Gin, and Shinomiya Kojiro

He whistled before Senzaemon continued on

"This arena has seen countless battles and witnessed the birth of countless specialties. Here you can feel them in the air. The memories of battle, one after another after another… Floating through the air like a mist. This Heaven's Moon Arena is where the Autumn Election Finals will be held."

"So in other words, those who survived the preliminaries will have the honor of standing on this legendary stage" Marui said while adjusting his glasses

"Students! We will meet here again on the day of the finals! Which of you will be the ones to carve a new piece of history? Show me! Chefs of Totsuki's 92nd graduating class!" Senzaemon shouted out as the students cheered with excitement at these words

"oh yeah, you were saying something, Takumi?" Soma asked the blonde man who shook his head

"just forget it" Takumi said with a sigh

With the Headmaster's speech done, he walked off the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now explain the rules for the Autumn Election Preliminaries." The announcer spoke out on the speakers as everyone listens for the rules

"The basic regulations have already been communicated via the template of information mailed to each of you. The theme of the event is Curry Dishes. You will be permitted to use ingredients and utensils available at the stadiums as well as whatever you bring yourself. You will have three hours to complete your dish. Next, in regards to the number of students who will qualify for the finals of the 60 students participating in the preliminary round, only eight will advance to the finals. In other words, only the top four finishers from each block will qualify for the finals, which are to be held in this auditorium."

This made chills ran down the spines of the contestant as 52 of them would be eliminated while only 8 survive

"Participants, you may now proceed to your respective halls. In approximately one hour, at 11 (AM) the preliminaries will begin." The announcer continued out as everyone went to their blocks

"let's do this, you guys!" Soma exclaimed as he wished everyone good luck

* * *

Erina enters the Block A's Box Lounge as she watches the participants enter the field

"Soma.." Erina looks to the redhead as he enters the arena and went to his station. She placed both of her hands together as she looks at the man intently "…good luck"

"This is rare for Nakiri-kun to pray for someone's luck" Isshiki who was fully clothed appeared as Erina screams in surprise to his sudden entrance

"Isshiki-senpai! When did you enter in!?" Erina exclaimed as she tried to calm down her frightened and jumped heart

"oh, just a second ago" Isshiki replied with a smile as he watches his Polar Star Dormmates going to their kitchen station and was prepping up their ingredients "it's about to start"

Erina looks down to Soma's cooking station as the man was carrying his ingredients out to the counter and takes out his knives as he started sharpening them

"in this match, who would you think be able to be at the top four, Nakiri-kun?" Isshiki asked

"it could be anyone's guess" Erina replied to her senior as she can see that there are a lot of strong opponents for Soma "but I can tell…."

Erina's eyes soften as she watches Soma looking to her Lounge while waving with a smile

"that Yukihira Soma won't disappoint" Erina said smiling while waving back

Isshiki smiles to the Nakiri Heiress as he looks down to his juniors

"_Everyone…do your best!"_ he cheered them on as the Arena's judges come in

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

There is a brand of curry known as Curry Princess. Haubi Foods first put it on shelves in 1990. Since then, it has sold over 70 billion units, making it the highest-selling pouch curry brand in the world. The most well-recognized part of their packaging is the picture of the adorable twin girls on the front.

* * *

In the Preliminaries Block A there are five judges but the Head Judge is Haubi Foods CEO, Sendawara Natsume, a legend when it's regarding about Curry

The Totsuki students in the stands paled at the sight of the blonde as she sat in her seat.

"NO WAY! They got one of those sisters to be the judge?!" Someone in the stands nearly shouted.

"Sendawara Natsume, the Ceo of Haubi Foods and one of the queens of Curry" Marui said while sweating nervously as the woman was a legend in the food business

Natsume took a mic into her hands as she coughs a bit

"Listen, children. After the war, Japan's curry market saw a massive expansion, ripening into the powerhouse it is today where curry is recognized as the nation's comfort food. This unmitigated prosperity has left me, board. What I'm looking for as a business leader and as a life-long lover of curry is a revolutionary new recipe that will change the future of Japanese curry! Show me a curry dish that will have my tongue dancing and delight." She announced out as everyone readied themselves to cook the curry dish

Ikumi just kept cooking her dish, not caring who the current judges were. She was planning on having her dish satisfy the judges.

Ryo was in the middle of taking out his ingredients before he takes the bandana off of his hands and wrapped it around his head like Soma, only difference is that his entire character changed into that of a savage berserker

Ryoko was cooking something up as she had some sort of sticky black substance in a jar and smiled to it.

Hayama however instantly filled the area with the scent of the spices as it turned into a bomb that strikes at everyone's noses

Ibusaki's entire kitchen station was filled with smoke but a spicy aroma filled nearby participants' noses.

Natsume placed an elbow on the table, placed the corresponding knuckle to her chin, while looking amused

"Well, well, it looks like this may be mildly amusing after all." She said before looking to Eizan who was beside her " So, Eizan-kun? Who do you favor?"

Eizan put a thumb to his chin and looks around a bit

"A good question. I wouldn't say I favor him... But," Eizan said before a gleam cast over his glasses "there is a certain someone whose skill I want to see for myself."

"what is Yukihira doing?" Ikumi wondered while prepping her dish before taking a glance at the redhead before gawking

Erina watches from above and her face went deadpanned "seriously?" she said as she saw Soma on a chair by his kitchen station and was asleep

"hey that transfer student is asleep" "is he mocking this competition!?" "damn cheeky transfer!"

Everyone started to comment out to what the red head was doing before Soma's cooking pot started to seep out steam through the edges of the lid.

Soma's eyes instantly opened as he grabs the lid and takes it off, the moment the lid came off the pot, the sealed aroma in the pot instantly filled the surrounding air.

That curry scent hit Hayama's nose at full force as the man looks in surprise

"Look at what's in the pot!" someone shouted out as inside Soma's pot was rice, vegetables, and spices "If he's mixing them together, that means... The transfer student is making Curry Risotto!"

"Hey, Hayama. I didn't know your kitchen was near mine." Soma said as he was looking at his pot while Hayama was behind him

"What're you making?" Hayama asked as Soma didn't answered

Hayama's nose sniffed the air before her smirks

"apple, banana, and carrots. you mashed them into a paste to make the risotto, clever" Hayama commented as Soma chuckled

"you got some of it right but your nose forgot one ingredient of mine" Soma said as Hayama looks in confusion

"_I missed an ingredient?"_Hayama thought as he looks to Soma's curry "_what could it be?"_

The scene changes as we direct our attention to Block B

Many students were doing their best to cook their curry dish as some were excelling in it

Hojo Miyoko, a first-year student of Tostuki and one of the 30 students participating within the B Block of the Autumn Elections was skillfully cooking spices, vegetables, and rice in a giant iron wok while wearing a bright red, traditional Chinese chef work dress

People in the stands were amazed by how she was able to fling such a heavy wok around like it weighted nothing.

Hojo Miyoko watched Megumi run out of the stadium to get her ingredients while panicking a bit as she pitied the girl

After a couple of minutes, the country girl came back in with a Monkfish hanging from a hook by its mouth.

"is that a Monkfish!?" "is she planning to serve that thing!?" "nearly butchering it is hard! How the hell are you supposed to serve that!?"

The crowds look at the country girl as Megumi took a deep breath before picking up her knife

The next actions of hers took the crowds by surprise as in just 2 minutes, Megumi butchered the Monk Fish as the only thing remains is the head and the spine bones

Hojo looks in surprise before she smirks as she finally sees the girl as a challenge

**Block b**

Back to Block B **(skipping out a lot because it's a long write and it's hard, so very sorry for anyone who wanted to read it)**

Kurokiba Ryo, Mito Ikumi, Sakaki Ryoko, Zenji Marui, Ibusaki Shun, and Hayama Akira. All of them presented their dishes to the judges and got high scores as the one who is ranking on the top is Hayama Akira

With his aroma bomb, he dominated the ranks as the Master of Spice with points of 94.

Everyone looks in surprise as the man's dish was so powerful that they can even smell it from a far

"Next up is Yukihira Sōma! Please serve your dish!" the announcer spoke out as Soma takes his dish to the judges

"I made enough for the two of you as well" Soma said as he made two more dish for Ryo and Akira who looks at the man with a bored look

"what's the meaning of this, Yukihira?" Akira asked as he looks at his covered meal

"you're trying to prove something to us?" Ryo said as his hand reached for his bandana

"yeah" Soma said as he holds the lid on one of the dish "I'm proving who is on top" he takes off the lid and everyone looks to what the dish, he made

"this is.." Sendawara Natsume looks at the dish as it was an Omelette "an Omurice?"

"what happened to the risotto, he was making?" Ryo said as he could clearly remembered that the redhead was making risotto and not Omurice

"don't tell me.." Hayama looks at the omurice as his hand reached for a spoon

* * *

Erina watches from the screen as she looks in hunger to the dish

"it's not an omurice…." Erina muttered out as she knew exactly what the dish, Soma made

**dow**

* * *

"dig in" Soma said as Hayama, Ryo, and the judges cut the omelet and the cut. they made unleashed an aroma bomb more powerful than that of Hayama's

"an aroma…bomb!?" Hayama looks in surprise as Soma's dish had identical spices but his was more concentrated

"the spices in this dish…is mixed together with something" Ryo said while looking at the inside as the Risotto shines

"cool right?" Soma asked "I call it "Yukihira-Quality Curry Risotto Omelette". Just be careful, it's still hot."

Everyone who had a dish of the curry omelette took a spoonful, blew on it because it was still steaming, then ate it.

Hayama, Ryo and the judges felt like a powerful knockout punch was sent flying to their faces as the flavour of the risotto and the spices made them nearly want to faint

"I see!" one of the judges, Koda Shrigenoshin exclaimed out as he looks at the dish with daggering eyes "While Hayama-kun's dish was a bomb going from no aroma to powerful aroma… This dish is instead an induced explosion! The different fragrances from the inner risotto and that out to her sauce come at you and waves, tempting you into the next bite."

Hayama chewed on the risotto as the flavour attacked his tongue like a missile

_'But that's not all. How did he make the flavor the deep? The strong aroma and a hint of bitterness mean he used cumin and cardamon. The sting on the tongue comes from cloves. I can smell the fragrance of several spices, but those are just surface things. Where is this full-bodied death that ties it all together coming from?!'_

Hayama tasted the dish before his eyes widen in surprise "Mango chutney! There's Mango Chutney!"

"Chutney?! Is that all it took to give this dish such a deep flavor?!" Sendawara Natsume shouted in shock

"Chutney; also spelled "Chatney" or "Chatni". Chutney is a South Asian condiment. Spices and herbs are mixed with mashed fruit or vegetables and then simmered into a paste. A wide variety of combinations are possible, resulting in chutneys that can be sweet, spicy, or even minty." Marui explained as the dish was unbelievable

Soma had a jar in his hand as Ryo and Hayama looks at it

"this is my homemade special, Mango Chutney mix" Soma said with a grin

"_so he was hiding his secret weapon before hand"_ Ryo and Akira thought at the same time

"The mango acts as an axle, running through it and connecting the disparate flavors of all the spices and giving a deeper, full-bodied flavor to the overall dish. In a way, it's practical, applied spice tech! In India where it originated, chutneys are always served on the side as condiments. It's only in Japan that chutney is added directly to a curry." Marui explained as everyone was surprised by how powerful the chutney is to the dish

"It's unconventional, to say the least, from the standpoint of original Indian curry. However, by using the chutney he massively improves the flavor and richness of the overall dish without resorting to using the access of oils or animal products." Roland said as he smirks

"he used such an amazing combination!" Shiomi said with a smile

* * *

"Soma…" Erina looks at Soma with a smile as she was so happy for him

"fufufu..that is like Soma-kun" Isshiki said with a smile as he watches Soma who had weapons stored within his cooking arsenal

"_a chef who hides weapons in his sleeves while showing hilarious yet dangerous cooking skill, only one title fits you"_ Isshiki thought as he imagined Soma wearing a clown's outfit with weapons in hone hand while sticking out his tongue "_The Harlequin!"_

The Harlequin Soma smiles while sticking out his tongue

* * *

The judges ravished Soma's dish as the risotto was unbelievably delicious and was forcing them to eat it all

"Yukihira…" Ryo and Hayama looks at the red headed chef while smirking as Soma sticks out his tongue to them

The judges hit the score button as Soma's score was 94. The same score as Hayama's

"a-a tie" the announcer muttered out in shock and surprised and so did everyone in the crowd as the possibility to get a tie score with another was very rare and unbelievable

"it wasn't much!" Soma exclaimed as he takes off his headband before being applauded by the crowd

His score tied with Hayama as he grins to his two rivals

The three stared at each other before Soma got bumped in the back by someone huge

"oops, sorry, didn't you see there, transfer student" the giant man spoke before going to the judge

What Soma sees next surprises him as the score 91 appeared and kicks out Marui and Ibusaki out of the top four

"who is he?" Soma said as he, Hayama and Ryo looks to the giant man who smirks

Etsuya Eizan who was in the hallway smirks as the preliminary match confirmed the top four people

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone in the Polar Star Dorm was in celebration as they congratulate, Soma, Takumi, and Megumi who are going to be in the second preliminary match

"cheers!" they all shouted as everyone drink Ryoko's rice juice

"come everyone! The night is young!" Isshiki shouted while wearing his usual apron on

"it's A PERVERT!" Ikumi screams at the horrid sight and that is Isshiki's bare ass

"is this the Seventh Seat?" Takumi asked with a pale face as he was disgusted by the sight of the man's bare behind

"I feel gross" Isami said in agreement to his brother while trying to hold in a puke

"hahahaha" Soma laughed as everyone celebrated in the party

Soma watches as everyone laughs, eats, and party with fun. He smiles before hearing his cellphone ringing

He reaches into his pocket and pulled it out, he looks to the caller and smiled

"got to take this" Soma said to the others as he went back inside to answer the call

"hey" Soma said as he was greeted back

"_you did it, that dish of yours was incredible, I'm proud of you"_ it was Erina and she was smiling in joy to his amazing dish and score on the match

"yeah, but I couldn't have done it without my friends" Soma said as he looks outside to see everyone still partying hard

"_I see, do you have some time before 8?"_ Erina asked as Soma thinks about it before replying "yeah, do you want me to come over?" he asked Erina who replied with a hum

"I'll be there" Soma replied as the call ended

"sorry guys, duty calls me" Soma said before he went downstairs

"where is he going?" Takumi asked while looking flushed

"dunno" Ikumi replied while looking flushed as well

* * *

Soma was riding his bicycle as he puts the pedal to the medal to get to Erina's home

After minutes of cycling, he reaches the mansion as Erina was waiting for him in the front door

"sorry, I'm late" Soma said as he parks his bike near the bushes

"no, you're just in time" Erina said with a smile as the two entered in and Soma finds himself in the dinning table with Senzaemon, Alice, Ryo, Hayama, and Hisako

"what's this all about?" Soma said as he pulled a chair and let Erina sit on before he sits beside her

"a celebration of course!" Alice exclaimed while having a party hat on "it's not logic if we don't celebrate such an occasion!"

"why am I here again?" Hayama asked with a sweatdropped as the man was dragged to the mansion by Alice who managed to convinced Shiomi to let Hayama go out of the research seminar and into the celebration party

"just give up, when Alice-Ojou wants to do something, she will do anything to get it done" Ryo said while looking lazy as ever

"your tone doesn't match your words" Hayama told the man

"let us start the celebration" Senzaemon said as he clapped his hands and maids came with trolleys filled with many delectable dishes of all sort "dig in, you all deserve it" the old man smiles as everyone enjoys the dinner together

Soma bites on a steak dish as he smiles to the delicious flavour

"good, right?" Erina asked as Soma nodded before he saw a little amount of sauce on the side of Erina's lips

"you got something here" Soma said as he wipes her lips with his thumbs before licking it

Erina blushes a bit as the action reminded her of her romance manga

"hey! No fair being lovey dovey!" Alice exclaimed at Erina

"w-what!? No we're not!" Erina exclaimed as Alice puffs her cheeks

"what Erina can do, I can do better!" Alice shouted as she smothered some sauce near her lips "Ryo clean me up!"

"yes….." Ryo replied lazily as he grabs a napkin

"no! like how Yukihira-kun did!" Alice exclaimed to her aide

"but using this is way better…" Ryo told her before getting nagged by Alice

Alice continues to nag at her aide while Hayama and Hisako eats in peace

Soma smiles as he enjoys spending the dinner with everyone

* * *

Soon the moon rises to its peak as everyone needed the time to rest

Hayama was given a ride back home by one of the Nakiri's private car while Soma was chatting a bit with Erina in front of the mansion's entrance

"it was good dinner" Soma said "I can tell that some of the dish were made by you"

Erina smiles to Soma before she got a pat to the head by the man

"I'll come by tomorrow and bring some fun game for all of us to play" Soma said as Erina nodded with excitement in her eyes

Soma chuckles while smiling before he gives her a kiss on the forehead as Erina blushed to the action

"Erina…." Soma whispered out her name as he gives her a hug. Erina hugs him back as Soma caresses her back "…good night"

Erina nodded back before Soma and her separates from the hug

"see you tomorrow, Soma" Erina bid her goodbye to Soma before she entered back into her mansion while Soma gets on his bike

"I know you're there" Soma said as he heard the bushes moving near him "I don't care who you are or what you're doing but if it has anything to do to her, I won't be merciful when I get my hands on the knives"

A grin appeared in the shadow as Soma pedals his bike back on the way to the dorm

Soma cycles away out of the mansion as a large man appeared from the bushes

"interesting, very interesting, Yukihira Soma" the large figure said while smirking before walking away

Soma pedals his bike on the street as he cycle his way back home

As he goes back home, the thoughts of his rivals ran across his mind

"_Hayama, Kurokiba, Takumi, everyone"_ he thought of them before he grins "_let's duke it out in the Shokugeki!"_

Soma rides his bike as he speed off far away as the moon shines bright in the night

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

the next day came as Soma and Megumi were in a kindergarten day care thanks to Isshiki

Isshiki needed extra hands for the place so he invited Soma and Megumi to the daycare so here they are

"man, Isshiki-senpai asks the weirdest requests" Soma said as a kid was tugging on his hand

"he sure does" Megumi said with a smile before she screams in surprise as a kid lifted up her skirt

The two spent an hour trying to put the kids in line but no avail that it worked

"how are we going to teach them how to cook when they won't listen to us?" Megumi asked Soma as they had been trying everything to get the kids' attention

Soma rubs his chin before he got an idea

He went to the kitchen and takes out a plastic knife and started chopping up some vegetables

"look at this!" Soma exclaimed as he showed the kids a robot made out of carrots

"wwwooooowww!" in an instant all of the kids look in amazement to the food sculpture

"Tadokoro, try make one" Soma said as he spins an apple in his hand before he sliced it and made a swan out of it

Tadokoro thought of the idea before she went and made cute vegetables and fruits animals as the girls awed to the cute food sculpture

"come on everyone, let's start cooking!" Soma said as all the students cheered in agreement

The teachers outside watched in amazement as they saw the kids learning how to cook from Soma and Megumi

"it's amazing, they're all learning how to cook" one of the teachers said as she was touched to see the scene

"Totsuki's students sure are something" another teacher complemented as Isshiki who was nearby smiled

* * *

After bidding goodbye to the kids in the daycare; Soma, Megumi, and Isshiki went back to Totsuki where Soma gets on his bike and pedals away

"I made some onigiri in the fridge! Feel free to eat them!" Soma shouted out to Megumi and Isshiki before he was out of sight

"Soma-kun sure is in a rush" Isshiki said with a smile before the two enters the dorm

* * *

Soma pedals his way to Erina's home as the man reached there in 10 minutes time

"sure been training these bad boys" Soma said as he patted his legs before he went to the front door and knocked on it

After waiting a few seconds, Erina answered the door and invited the man in

* * *

As Soma entered the mansion, the man was being spied from the trees by the same figure from last night

"looks like he came for another visit" the figure said with a grin before hearing cackling beside him

"hehehehe! Hisako-oneesama!" it was Sadatsuka Nao and she was spying on Hisako who came out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck

The bigger figure sweat dropped to her before he continued spying on Soma

* * *

Soma was in Erina's room as the man was playing twister with Ryo

"left leg to yellow" Alice said after spinning the wheel and sees the result

Ryo moves his left leg to the said color as the man was having a hard time trying to stay balanced

Erina was next as she spins the wheel and waited for it to stop

"right hand to red" Erina said as Soma moves his right hand to the red color

"remind me again on why are we playing this game?" Soma said while staying in balance

"it's fun and we can't play it because we have skirts on" Alice said as she spins the wheel again

"right hand on green" she said as Ryo moves his right hand to the side color

He instantly lost his balance before he fell on top of Soma and both fell down resulting in a tie

"looks like it's a tie" Erina said as Soma and Ryo gets up

"you do know you can wear pants instead of skirts, right?" Soma said as Alice just realized it

"oh yeah" Alice said before she grabs Erina's hand and drags her away "let's go Erina!"

"hey! Wait Alice!" Erina exclaimed before she was dragged into the closet

Soma and Ryo looks at the closet before to each other

"wanna play 'Go Fish'?" Ryo asked lazily while holding a deck of cards in his hand

"why not" Soma said as the two started the game

After 20 minutes, Erina and Alice came back and the two wore animal onesies

Alice was a white fox while Erina was a yellow cat

"sorry for the wait!" Alice said before noticing that the two were playing go fish "no fair! We want in too!"

The twister now out of mind, now the four played go fish

"got any seven?" Soma asked to Ryo who replied "go fish"

Soma took a card from the stack as they continued on

"have any queens?" Ryo asked Alice who gave him the requested cards

"so, the second preliminary match is going to come, right?" Soma said as he gave Erina two 4 cards

"it's in two days, so it'd be best if you three prepare beforehand" Erina said as the game continues on

"hey! It's fun time now! No talking about cooking!" Alice huffed out as she takes a card from the deck

"time to show" Soma said as everyone revealed their hand and the winners are Soma and Ryo

"again!" Erina and Alice exclaimed at the same time as the two started shuffling the cards together

"now I see the relation with the two" Soma said while Ryo just looks lazily as they continued playing games after games

* * *

After two days, it is the time for the Second Preliminary match

Soma walks into the arena first as the crowds applaud him and cheered for him

"go! Yukihira!" Yuki and the polar star residents shouted out as they cheered for him

Erina watched from the lounge as she watches Soma enter the arena before seeing Alice coming in next

"HIS OPPONENT IS A NAKIRI!?" everyone shouted out in surprise as Soma's first opponent is Nakiri Alice

As Alice past her grandfather, she waved at him as both of the contestants walk towards the center of the stadium.

Everyone knew of the Global Innovator's skill as she was intelligent in it. Nakiri Alice is molecular biology's prodigal child, a certified genius. Of all the first-year students in the Institute, no one can refute that she is the one closest to being named to the Council of 10.

Alice then had a small truckload of molecular gastronomy devices brought into the arena while Soma placed his set of knives on his side of the stadium.

"looks like you're my foe for today" Soma said while cleaning his knives a bit

"yes, and I can't wait for me to win" Alice said with a smirk as Soma returned it with his

"The theme for the first quarterfinal round is Bento! Contestants, you have two hours to complete your dish!" the announcer shouted out as Senzaemon took a deep breath before shouting out "COOKING START!" before a gong rang as the two participants start their prepping

Alice's cooking is more of a laboratory as she was using so many gadgets that her cooking could be called incredible

Soma however was in the middle of frying something and as he waits for it to finish cooking, he took a peek at Alice's cooking as the girl was like a mad scientist at her cooking station

"what is it?" Alice asked as she felt Soma's stare

"nothing just that you look like a fricking mad scientist, right now" Soma said with a snicker

"hey! Rude!" Alice huffed her cheeks as they puffed up "I have you know that I'm an a rank chef of Totsuki and many pro chefs out in the world want me to help with their restaurants!..."

She then started to blabber out everything about her achievements to Soma who yawned before he takes out some rice from the cooker

After a few minutes of cooking, Alice was the first one to serve her dish

"let's have lunch!" Alice said with a smile as she presented her dish which was sealed in a glass dome and was filled with steam

Saotome Seishū was the first of the judges to speak, "What a lovely presentation, eminently fit for this setting. My curiosity is indeed piqued!"

"a surprise bento dish" Soma noted as he watched the judges takes off the lid

The mist poured out of the lid as it disappeared and the judges were presented with a sushi dish of 12 varieties

"Beautiful! It's like a box of exquisitely worked gemstones." Saotome commented in a praise

"Temari Sushi." Senzaemon said as he watched the exquisite dish, his granddaughter presented

"Yes, sir! I put all of the very best of my technical knowledge into this Temari bento." Alice said with a smile

Senzaemon turned a palm near the mist and said, "Aha, I know what that mist was now. It was from a bottle filled with liquid nitrogen!"

"Aah, I see! So not only was the mist cosmetic, it's cool temperature helped maintain the freshness of the sushi!" Ōizumi Kakinoshin stated in amazement

They tasted all the sushi dish one by one as each every single one heightened the flavour of the other

"_from this small bento box, the wisdom of Gourmet Food is overflowing!"_ Senzaemon suddenly flexed as his yukata burst out "superb" the old man said as he complemented the dish

"he did it! The strip!" the crowds marvelled at Alice's dish as it made the headmaster strip and the judges in awe to the dish

'someone like her is the same age as me?' 'are we going to have to fight against a genius upper-level all the way through graduation?' 'we could work our whole lives and never get even close to that could!'.

Every student thought in fear as Alice was like a giant wall as they were small ants

"The students gathered here are the world's elite culinary prospects. Yet she has struck fear into the hearts of all of them. The stronger and brighter the talent, the deeper and larger the shadow it casts. It is their misfortune to be caught in it." A judge stated out as Nakiri Alice was a force to be reckoned with

Senzaemon placed his right elbow on the table, resting his right cheek on top of his right knuckle

"This is the Totsuki Institute. The weak of heart and frail of mind are not needed here" he spoke out before pointing a finger to Soma. "Besides, look there."

"six bentos ready to be served" Soma said as he threw a pair of metal chopsticks into a used bowl

"There is at least one chef who stands unfazed." Senzaemon said with a smirk

Soma pushed a trolley to the judges as Senzaemon asked what kind of dish he was presenting.

"Nori bento, sir," Soma said with a smile on his face as the audience looks in surprise while Alice looks in confusion

"Mine isn't a normal Nori Bento, though. This is the "Yukihira-Style Advance Nori Bento" Soma said as he placed five containers to their table "dig in!"

"Oho! A Nori bento conjures up images of a square, single-layer bento box, but this is a multi-layer portable type. How interesting!" Judge Oizumi commented as he looks at the bento box with curiosity in his eyes

"This type of container is known as a Lunch Jar. Its stainless steel exterior and thermal installation helps the rice and soup retained much of their heat!" Judge Saotome added in with a smile

"Lunch Jars tend to have three separate storage layers. One for Sides, one for Rice, and one for Soup." Soma explained as everyone gets the image

"Wow. Japanese bentos have gotten pretty advance!" Alice said in a childish tone

Ikumi with the Polar Star Resident looks at Nakiri Alice as she was all smiles and joy

"She may be all cheerfulness and smiles, but I guarantee you that thought she might lose has even crossed her mind!" the Meat Master commented

The judges took out all of the compartments inside the Lunch Jar and open the compartment containing the Sides.

The judges took a bite of one of the three side dishes.

"Oho! What a delectable isobe-fried fish cake! It's light, fluffy, and has a pleasantly crispy crunch. The deep, mellow flavor of the kinpira burdock root is a delight as well! I can taste a hint of mayonnaise and balsamic vinegar, which gives it a more full-bodied flavor." One of the judges marvelled as he looks with a drool to the side dishes

"Yes. It shows an admirable attention to detail by the chef!" Oizumi added in

The audience was awestruck. The judges liked the food so much that murmurs started to spread

The judges tried the soup, the rice and Soma's secret weapon the Kudzu sauce as the bento was so delicious

"If Nakiri Alice's Temari Sushi is an assorted jewel box then Yukihira Soma's Nori Bento is a treasure chest waiting to be discovered!" Judge Saotome commented as every single judge remembered the excitement of having bento in their childhood

Alice watched the judges expressed their happiness for a bit

"hey, Yukihira-kun, my Temari Sushi is way better than yours. You aren't trying to tell me it's Heart or Spirit or some drivel like that, right? The most important thing for a bento, or any dish really, is the taste. This pseudo-psychological verities like heart are totally out of the-" she said before getting cut off by her grandfather

"No," the voice of the headmaster stated, "This is no psychological vagary, Alice." The old man said in a stern voice as he was now top naked.

"_when did he stripped!?"_ Alice looks in shock as Senzaemon continued

"Alice, your bento made extensive use of cold foods and chilling techniques." He said before Alice went to him

"Of course, grandfather. A bento is going to turn cold, after all." She replied before Senzaemon recontinued

"Yukihira Sōma made no such assumptions. "Is there not some way to enjoy a warm lunch, even should half a day have passed?" That, Alice, is why he first turned his attention to the box itself, the first layer of a bento. He then filled it with fun and delicious foods that took full advantage of that warmth, creating a bento that was as entertaining as it was filling. You, however, could have presented this same dish had today's theme instead been sushi. It was, of course, exquisitely delicious. But what you did was simply take your skills as they were and plop them into a container. Flavors that could be found only in a bento, fresh ideas that could advance bento culture. Something that is new and educating precisely because it is a bento. Did your dish have any of that, Alice?" he said before Soma poured some Kudzu sauce to her portion of nori bento

"Still, I'm not going to disagree with you when you said the taste is paramount." Soma said as he gave her the nori bento. "So how about you dig in and taste this for yourself, Nakiri Alice."

Alice took the rice section filled with kuzu sauce and ate a little bit of it. As the flavor of the dish filled her mouth, she remembered a party that seemed to be an awful reminder of how everyone seemed to obviously favor Erina rather than her. When they spoke to Alice they never talked about her, just about Erina. How Erina was doing. That Erina was so busy. That Erina had the Divine Tongue. That Erina is the future of the Nakiri Family. How they wanted Alice to give Erina their best regards. Erina this! Erina that! Erina! Erina! Erina!

Erina didn't attend the party, Alice did, and yet everyone wanted to talk to her about Erina! Always Erina!

Alice took another mouthful of rice, nori pearls, and kudzu sauce.

A tear rolled down Alice's cheek as the dish warmed her heart

The judges nodded to each other before Senzaemon stood up and summoned out a giant calligraphy brush out of nowhere

"For this first quarter-final round, I hereby declare the winner… Yukihira Sōma!" Senzaemon announced as he writes down the kanji for Soma's name on a giant piece of paper

"it's not much!" Soma exclaimed as he took off his headband

The audience was stunned as the Nakiri Alice was defeated by a commoner like Soma

Erina smiles as Soma won the first round

She claps her hands a bit before she sees Alice storming off with tears in her eyes as she wipes them away

Alice saw Erina in her lounge as she sticks out her tongue before going out into the hallway

Erina sighs with a smile before the next match began

The next match was Tadokoro Megumi vs Kurokiba Ryō, the theme is Ramen.

Soma went off to the exit as he high fived Megumi who was on her way to the arena

"break a leg, Tadokoro!" Soma exclaimed as Megumi nodded with a determined look on her

* * *

Soma was watching to the match as the victor was Kurokiba as his Soup the Poisson Ramen, defeated Tadokoro's dish with a powerful punch

"you did well, Tadokoro" Soma said as he was in the box lounge with Erina

"her dish was beautiful but it lacked the punch to win it" Erina commented before the two left the lounge

* * *

The next day of the match came as the first round goes to Hayama Akira and Arato Hisako

Soma was walking in the street and heading to the arena as the man overslept

"I wonder who will win" Soma thought out loud as the match between the Spice Specialist and the Herb Medicine Specialist would be one heck of a match

Soma continued on heading to the arena before he heard the sound of a motor coming from behind him

"Yukihira Sōma," a voice spoke as a large figure was riding the bike

"_what a punk"_ Soma thought as the bike reeks that of a motor gang's bike "_he's from that time" _Soma remembered the large figure as he was the one who kicked out Marui and Ibusaki from the top four

"Mimasaka Subaru…" he muttered out as the large man smirks to him

"You don't mind if we walk into the arena together, do you? I mean, we are supposed to be heading in there anyway," he asked

"I don't mind but are you sure you can park that here?" Soma asked before he saw locks and chains appearing in Mimasaka's hands

He started locking up his bike as Soma waited and waited before 20 minutes passed and the man was done

"sorry for the wait" Mimasaka said to the red head

"10 minutes more later then I would've just left you" Soma said with a sweatdrop "seriously? Chains and ropes?

"these are just normal precautionary measures. I even officially registered my bike with the police and have a GPS locator installed. This way even if it ever gets stolen, although immediately where it is!" Mimasaka explained

"you must really love that bike of yours" Soma said as Mimasaka smirks

"Bi Ni Iri Sai Wo Ugatsu is my motto. Down to the last detail!" Mimasaka said to the man

"the name's Mimasaka Subaru, but I guess you already know of me from the preliminary rounds" Mimasaka said as he showed a stitched up embroilment on his jacket

"neat embroilment" Soma commented

"and it was made by yours truly" Mimasaka said to him

"I see" Soma said before hearing the crowds shouting out in the arena "looks like it's starting, let's go"

"It's fine, there's no need to rush." Mimasaka said as he and Soma walks to the arena hall

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the Arena, it was Hayama Akira vs Arato Hisako

The theme of the third quarterfinal match is Hamburgers.

"Any cooked patty sandwiched between two buns will qualify as a hamburger. Contestants have free reign over the type of patty and bundling use." Senzaemon announced out as the contestants came forward.

"Give your master a message for me." Hayama said as he ties his hair back in a ponytail "I'm going to replace her on the Elite 10. And while I'm at it, I'll have the top spot too."

Hisako scoffed at the message and replied, "Let that be your last foolish boast. Erina-sama will be back on the Elite 10 in no time. And the next one to join her there will be me."

"I highly doubt either of those will come true," Akira said as the two went to their kitchen station

"Let the cooking Begin!" Senzaemon announced out as the gong rang and the match began

**(skipping a few scenes)**

Soma entered into the vip box lounge as Erina was waiting there

"how's the match?" Soma asked as he sits beside Erina on the couch

"they're nearly finish in their preparation" Erina replied as the two watch as Hisako and Hayama were nearly finish with their dishes

They watch as the two presented their burgers and awaits the winner who came to be Hayama Akira

"The winner of the third quarterfinal match is Hayama Akira!" Senzaemon announced out as the crowds cheered for the spice master

"Hisako…" Erina looks in surprise as her friend had been defeated by the Spice Master

Soma looks at Hayama as the man was a real force to be reckoned

"_so you were hiding your claws this whole time"_ Soma thought as the man looked back to Soma in the lounge

Erina instantly went down to find Hisako as the girl looks to be crying

Soma watches from above as he looks at Hayama who smirks to him

"looks like we'll be seeing each other in the finals" Soma said before he followed Erina

* * *

Hisako was walking down the hallway with a gloomy expression as a tear dropped to the floor

"Hisako…" Erina called out to her friend from behind as Hisako didn't reply

"I'm sorry, Erina-sama….i need some time alone for now" Hisako said before she slowly walks away

"Hisako!" Erina tried to go to her but Soma came and hold her shoulders

Soma shook his head to Erina as she looks to him before to Hisako who exited the arena

"give her some time…" Soma said before looking to the arena as the last match up was undergoing with the crowds cheering

* * *

The match was burning up as it was Takumi Aldini vs Mimasaka Subaru

But the match was no ordinary one as it was a Shokugeki match that ended in horror for Takumi and Isami

"hehehe, I'm taking my prize" Mimasaka said as he takes possession of Takumi's prized mezzaluna

Takumi fell to his knees in despair as the man had lost the Shokugeki to Mimasaka Subaru who created an identical dish to his but it was superior than his

"Diablo…" Isami muttered out in the stand as Mimasaka Subaru laughs in his win

Soma, Hayama, and Ryo, the three watched the Shokugeki match as they expressions hardened

"despicable" Erina muttered out as she was feeling angry to how Mimasaka Subaru gloated in his victory

* * *

Today's matchup ended as the semi-finals' participants are Yukihira Soma, Hayama Akira, Kurokiba Ryo, and Mimasaka Subaru

The Polaris Star Residents were on their way home to the dorm as Yuki was extremely angry

"I can't believe the nerve of the guy! He took Takumi-chi's Mezzaluna!" Yuki shouted out as she was strangling Ibusaki

"don't vent it on me" Ibusaki said

The semi-finals will be held next week as all the participants will have time to prepare themselves

"so despicable! A chef's knife is his life!" Ikumi shouted out with Yuki as both were extremely furious of Mimasaka Subaru

Soma keeps on walking without saying a word as Takumi walks off the arena with Isami as Takumi's defeat brought a depressing and sad aura upon the Japanese-Italian man

"hey, Yukihira! What are you going to do!? Takumi's Mezzaluna just got taken! You've got to win it back!" Ikumi shouted out to the redhead who just keeps on walking

"why are you here?" Soma asked as everyone stopped walking

"huh? But you guys said." Ikumi said as she looks to Yuki

"not you, Nikumi" Soma said as he turns to the bushes "I'm talking about you, Mimasaka Subaru"

On cue, came from the bushes is Mimasaka Subaru as his sudden appearance made Ikumi and Yuki screamed in surprise

"keen senses, Yukihira Soma" Mimasaka said with a smirk

"you really are a stalker, aren't you?" Soma said before he walked off "if you want to come then just say so, no need to be all stalking"

Mimasaka Subaru gets out of the bushes as he started following Soma

The others watched as the two walked away before they followed them

They all reached to the Polar Star Dorm as Soma went to the kitchen and made some tea

"here" Soma said as he placed a cup of tea on the table for Mimasaka who sit in the chair of the dinning table and then one for himself "did you ate yet? I have some beef stew that I cooked this morning"

"I'll have some" Mimasaka said as Soma went to the kitchen again and this time came back with a bowl of beef stew

"hey, Yukihira! You sure it's a great idea on having him here!?" Ikumi told the man as Yuki nodded in agreement

"so, going down to business, what do you want, Mimasaka?" Soma asked the man while sitting across him while Ikumi and the rest were behind the redhead

"just informing you on the next match" Mimasaka replied while eating some beef stew "the next match with be Kurokiba Ryo vs Hayama Akira and then you against me"

This surprised everyone as Soma would be going up against such a monster

"and I guess you want a Shokugeki as well" Soma said to Mimasaka who smirked

"correct" Mimasaka said before looking to Soma's knives case "you got some good knives there"

"hey! Yukihira! Don't accept it!" Ikumi told the man who didn't heed her words

"fine" Soma said to the man while crossing his legs "but if I win, you'll be returning all the knives, you've taken to every single chef, you had a Shokugeki with"

Everyone and Mimasaka were surprised by his words as Soma looks at the man bored

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mimasaka exclaimed "No way that's a fair exchange! If you want all 100 knives your offer has to be just as big!"

"Okay." Soma said as he place down the cup of tea from his hand to the table "If I lose, I'll quit Totsuki."

An eerily shocking silence fell throughout the Polaris Dorm at the very moment these words left the redhead's mouth.

"W-what?!" Mimasaka stuttered out in shock as he thought that he was hearing things

"You heard me. If I lose the Shokugeki, I'll leave Totsuki," Sōma said before taking a quick sip of his tea. "You beat me, and I'll leave Totsuki and never return. that seems big enough, right?"

"YUKIHIRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" everyone behind Soma shouted in shock to what the man's proposal as he was betting his entire chef's career on the line

"YUKIHIRA! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Ikumi shouted out at the man who scratches the inner of his ear

"we're inside a dorm, don't need to shout" Soma said as he looks bored

"Yukihira..." Mimasaka spoke out to get the red head attentions and it did "Shokugeki rules are as good as law. You realize you won't be able to laugh this off as a joke if you lose, right?"

"yeah" Soma said as he finished his tea "If you're okay with the conditions, let's do it."

Mimasaka looks in confusion to the man as Soma was yawning to him

"_what is this guy thinking? He knows what I do to win. He knows how I would trace everything about his cooking, yet he's putting his life's career on the line?!"_ Mimasaka could not grasp on what is Soma thinking as the man was playing around

"oh, and just to make things quick since I know you're going to stalk me the whole week" Soma said before he pointed a finger at the beef stew, Mimasaka was eating "I'll be making Beef Stew"

Mimasaka and the others were surprised yet again as Soma just deliberately told him the dish, he would be preparing and making

Ikumi and Yuki clamped Soma's mouth with their hands as the two were shock

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM!?" The two shouted out at him

"He's just gonna find out anyway, why not just tell him?" Soma said while prying off the hands on his mouth

"_Is this a bluff?" _Mimasaka thought "_Is he lying to me about what he's making now so that he can show up to the match with something completely different?"_

The copycat then stood up from his seat as he finished the beef stew

"I dunno if you're trying to trick me or not, but either way, I'm gonna research exactly what you're making down to the last detail. Telling me some random dish now isn't gonna help you." He said with a grin

"Nah, that wasn't random. I mean it." Soma said while waving his hand around casually "Besides, I don't lie about food. So we're going to have a beef stew competition, eh?"

Mimasaka looks at the man before smirking "Shokugeki's condition is on"

After thanking for the meal, Mimasaka went to the front door and was about to leave when Soma called him

"oh yeah, Mimasaka" Soma called out to him as Mimasaka turns his head to look at him still sitting on his chair "I'll let you trace me and everything about me but don't try stalking on who am I with on the weekends"

"why's that?" the stalker asked before feeling a shiver run down his spine

Soma's hair lifted up a bit as his eyes turned dark gold

"**I'm going to be at her home as promised and I don't like stalkers near her even if that stalker is stalking me"** Soma said as his expression was dark that nearly freaks everyone out "**I don't like** **seeing her sad or anything, got it?**

Soma's tea cup suddenly shattered as Ikumi and the Polar Star Resident never seen Soma get angry and seeing him angry was really terrifying

"g-got it" Mimasaka complied with a slight terrified look on his face

"good" Soma said as his expression lighten up "see you next week, Mimasaka" Soma waved him goodbye while smiling

Mimasaka had a drop of sweat sliding down his cheeks as he could tell that Soma was a snake that has its bare fangs still hidden within

He then leaves the place while Soma smiles as he leaves

Ikumi and the others watched how Soma's character changed as they decided to not ever make the man angry

* * *

Soma was in the bathroom as the man was in the middle of brushing his teeth

He keeps on brushing his teeth while his mind was thinking up of the ingredients of the Beef Stew

As the man finished brushing his teeth and was gargling in water. He heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the heck could that be at this hour?" he said as he went to answer the door

The front door to the Polaris dorm opened, revealing a boy that looked like he was in junior high with short dark navy hair, gray eyes, and wearing the junior high variation of the Totsuki uniform. This boy had a camera hanging around his neck, a long-range lens dangling from his side, and something that looked like a voice recorder

"Yes, who is it?" Soma asked the young boy

"Yukihira-senpai! Oh my gosh! You're really him!" the boy said in amazement

"answer the question, will you?" Soma said while crossing his arms

"oh! Sorry! I'm with the journalism club! My name is Sotsuda Mitsuru! I'm a third-year in Totsuki's Junior High Division!" the boy introduced himself "I'm here to deliver today's newspaper morning edition"

"I didn't know Totsuki had a journalism club." Soma said as he was given the newspaper by the young student before looking at the front page and it had "The Totsuki Spotlight" written on it

"The Totsuki Spotlight is the Totsuki Institute school newspaper published, almost, daily. It covers all events of interest on and around the school campus. From feature stories on major events like the Autumn Elections and exclusive interviews with star chefs, down to quick blurbs on fun topics and columns, with helpful everyday tips. The Spotlight covers a wide range of topics that any Totsuki student or faculty member would want to know! It's an old and venerable publication that's been around since the dawn of the Institute!" Mitsuru explained to Soma

"Really? Wow, I didn't know Totsuki had its own paper," Soma commented as he reads the content and sees that the news of the Shokugeki between him and Mimasaka Subaru was already out

"and looks like your club's resources are really wide, huh?" Soma said as he knew that someone must've leaked it to them

* * *

Nearly every single student had a newspaper article in their hands, particularly the one about the upcoming Autumn Election Shokugeki. There was even an article about it pinned up on all of the oversized billboards that were on campus, ten total.

Every single one of them is all about the big Cooking match that is coming up

* * *

"Umm, Yukihira-senpai?" Sotsuda called out to the man as Soma looks away from the newspaper

"I would like to beg a really big favor of you. For the next week, will you please let me do a total-coverage feature on you?!" he asked in a nervous tone

"why?" Soma asked as he continues reading the newspaper' article

"I was so impressed when I first saw you during the Elections." Sotsuda said with an excited smile "Especially your quarterfinal match with Alice-senpai. She was the projected winner, but you didn't look intimidated at all. And you beat her easily! All the articles in the Spotlight are saying you're likely to lose to Mimasaka-senpai, but I don't believe that at all! They're wrong about you senpai! I know that you deserve to be taken seriously!"

Soma raised an eyebrow to the young student as he continued

"Um, I-I came here on my own. I'm still just a junior high kid on the bottom rung of the club, so no one asks me to do any articles. But if I get to do an exclusive special feature on someone as big as you, Senpai... Then I'm sure everyone will come to respect me as a real Newsie!" he said to Soma who sweatdropped

"_this is a cooking school, though"_ Soma looks to the young student

"I still don't know if I'll even be given page base for my article, but I really, really, really want to follow you, Senpai! I promise I'll try my hardest to write the best article I can! So please let me interview you, Yukihira-senpai!" Sotsuda begged to Soma who was in the middle of closing the door

"No," Soma said before he closed the door "thanks for the newspaper though"

"eeh! Yukihira-senpai!" Sotsuda cried out "please let me interview you! And please pay for the newspaper as well! It's not free!"

* * *

The next day came as Soma was in class with Megumi

"Did you read this morning's Spotlight?"

"Yeah, I did! Looks like this year semifinals are gonna be big."

"That blind idiot made a real bold statement saying he'll leave Totsuki if he loses."

"What, is he really that stupid? Pfft! What a dumb move."

"But hey, it'll be loads of fun to watch."

The other students started whispering to each other while some watched Soma as they whispered to each other

Chappele-sensei was in the middle of lecturing but he could hear the amount of whispers around the class and they were all talking of the red head

"_a Shokugeki with his career life as a chef on the line, I could say that Joichiro would've done the same thing"_ Roland thought before smiling "_as I thought, this young man will sure bring the gourmet world by a storm"_

After 40 minutes in class, the bell rang as everyone headed out of class

"Since it's almost lunchtime, how about we head on over to the cafeteria to grab a bite?" Megumi said to Soma

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go start-" Soma replied and slide open the door before seeing Sotsuda Mitsuru waiting for him outside

"Um, Yukihira-senpai! I, uh... I made a bento lunch for you! *Holds out the bento*. I-I hope you like it!" Sotsuda said with a nervous tone

Some of the nearby female student started whispering, "What?" "Do those two have that kind of relationship?" "Isn't he a little young to be in a relationship?"

"no thanks" Soma said in reply as Sotsuda looks heartbroken

"He got rejected!" The nearby girls said at once.

"if you're planning on interviewing me, forget it, I'm busy" Soma said while looking a bit annoyed

"but!" the young reporter exclaimed as he takes out a notepad "According to my notes, your schedule for today was, um... Math, English, Western Culinary History I, and a Spanish Cooking Practicum! But since the professor is on a business trip, your afternoon Practicum got turned into a study hall period! That means you have the entire afternoon to work on practice dishes, am I right?"

"you're stalking me, you know" Soma said as Megumi nodded in agreement

"Please let me watch for my article and take notes on what you do, Senpai! I promise I'll do whatever I can to help!" Sotsuda begged to the man as Soma looks to him before sighing

"fine, but I still need to get some herbs…" Soma said before he ran off

"I'll go get them for you right now! I'll be back in a flash. Wait for me right there, Senpai!" Sotuda shouted as he ran in the hallway

"Wow. He's sure going fast." Megumi commented

"no kidding and he didn't hear what herb, I needed in the first place" Soma said before sighing "well, looks like I have a taste tester for my dish this afternoon"

"Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with, though. I'm rooting for you." Megumi said with a smile

Sōma thanked her with a smile on his face before the two went off

* * *

After finishing all of his classes, Soma and Sotsuda were at a reserved kitchen station as Soma was chopping up some herbs and throw them into a pot that had some beef stew cooking

Sotsuda nodded and nodded as he writes on his notepad to the actions, Soma was taking on

"there we go" Soma said as he created 10 different beef stew dishes with all sorts of meat in them

"amazing! In just 1 hour, you made 10 dishes!" Sotsuda said amazed as he took pictures of the dishes with his camera

"try it" Soma said as he cleans his hand with a kitchen towel

The young reporter tried the dishes one by one as he squealed in ecstasy as each dish was very delicious

"it's so good, Senpai! With these you will certainly win!" Sotsuda said to Soma who shook his head

"no, these are barely good enough" Soma said as he stretched his hand before making a new stew again

"but Senpai, the dishes are good, though" Sotsuda said to Soma who was mincing up some carrots into the pot

"they are good but not good enough" Soma said as he had ten pots on the stoves "if Mimasaka takes a step further for his dish then I just need to go beyond that"

After 30 minutes, Soma finished making 10 different beef stew as each one had a powerful aroma within them

"there" Soma said as Sotsuda was taking pictures after pictures of the chef

Soma scoops out the beef stews as he made 10 servings of different beef stews and presented it to Sotsuda

"the basic beef stew has the basic ingredients but I put many different seasonings in each one of them, Miso soup, allspice, black pepper,…" Soma explained as Sotsuda takes a bite of one and instantly squealed in joy

"hey hey, don't eat them all" Soma said as the junior high student was getting a fat stomach

"but they're all so good" Sotsuda said to him

The door slides opened as Megumi and the rest of the Polar Star Resident came in

"took you guys long enough" Soma said

"we've brought them, Soma-kun" Megumi said as each one of them was holding a plastic bag

"good, let's start experimenting" Soma said with a grin as he served them up the 10 different beef stew, he made and started listening to their comments of them

While Soma and the others experiment on the beef stew, Mimasaka Subaru was spying on them from a pole and looks at them with a pair of binoculars

"I see" he said with a smirk

* * *

4 days passed as Soma puts on his shirt and heads out

And as he sets out of the dorm, Sotsuda was waiting for him

"experimenting again, Senpai!" Sotsuda asked Soma with an excited smile

"no" Soma replied as he went to the garage to get his bike

"eh, but the match is getting near!" Sotsuda said to the man as Soma unlocks his bike and gets his helmet

"and this is Saturday, which means an off day" Soma said as he clips on his helmet securely before pushing his bike in front "I have other plans today so I won't be cooking"

"then please let me take a few shots of where you are going!" Sotsuda begged Soma who grabbed his camera and his face turned dark

"hey Sotsuda, I'm a really patient person, really." Soma said as Sotsuda was shaking in fear "but once someone gets on my nerve, I make them my guinea pig for my horrid dishes"

"wa-wa-wa-wa-wa" Sotsuda tried to speak but Soma's dark looks terrified him so much that he nearly pissed himself

"I have a promise to meet someone today, and I would kindly like that no one is taking photo of me with that certain someone, Okay?" he said as Sotsuda nodded rapidly

"good" Soma said as he gave back the camera "now, scram"

Sotsuda instantly ran away while crying as Soma was a monster when he's angry "sorry for bothering you!" Sotsuda cried out as he leaves a trail of dust as he ran away

Soma sighs before he gets on his bike and left the Polar Star Dorm

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma was sitting on the floor as the man was reading a manga in his hands

"ne, Soma. Are you sure you shouldn't be prepping your dish?" Erina asked the man as she had a manga in her hand while laying on her stomach on her own bed

Yukihira Soma was currently in Erina's room as the blonde invited the man in on the weekend

"I mean, it's okay if you practice cooking here" Erina told the man who just reads his manga

"it's fine" Soma said as he flips another page of the manga book "I promised you that I come and keep you company"

After the defeat against Hayama Akira, Hisako hasn't been seen since then as Erina's secretary disappeared from the mansion, now Soma came to her mansion to keep her company while being keen on any signs of Mimasaka or Sotsuda anywhere trying to get pictures of the two

Erina frowns a bit as she felt like she's forcing him to be with her when she is all alone

"and don't worry" Soma spoke out making Erina look to him "I'm sure Arato will come back..i just know it"

Erina looks to Soma before she smiles to him and then decided to sit beside him on the floor as the two read their manga together

After 3 hours with Erina, Soma was now going back home as the sun was setting in the horizon

"good luck with the Shokugeki, Soma" Erina said with a smile to Soma who nodded back with his own smile

"remember, Erina" Soma said "Arato is coming back, I promise that"

Erina nodded before she got a peck on the forehead by Soma as the man grins while she just blushed from the action

"see you later" Soma said as he gets on his bike and waved Erina goodbye

Erina waved back as Soma rides his bike back to his dorm

She watched as he leaves the front gate and now cycling his way to his dorm

"you better win, Soma" Erina said with a prayer

* * *

After two more days, the semi-final match came as the crowds filled the arena

The stadium that was to be used for the Autumn Election Semi-Finals filled up very quickly. Totsuki students and staff, some of the regular judges that preside over Shokugekis, and some of Japan's elite filled the stadium in eager anticipation.

Sotsuda paced one of the hallways, camera in hand, and looking a little nervous.

He paced back and forth before he sees Soma coming into view

Sotsuda immediately rushed over "Yukihira-senpai! It's almost time for your match to start! Where have you been?!" he asked in a frantic voice

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Just had a few errands to run this morning." Soma replied with a causal smile

"W-well?" Sotsuda spoke out, "Did you find some way to beat Mimasaka-senpai's Tracing Technique?"

"nope" Soma said as he walks past the junior

"Oh, okay. You have not" Sotsuda said while writing on his notepad before realizing Soma's reply

"YOU HAVEN'T?! W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVEN'T?!" The journalist shouted out in shock

"it means that I haven't done anything to counter his trace" Soma replied "all that is left is to have fun in cooking, and that's all"

* * *

Yukihira Soma and Mimasaka Subaru entered the arena as the crowds cheered for the two

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the semi-final matches, we five chefs have the honor of being judges." The announcer spoke out as all of the Totsuki students within the audience gasped in absolute shock when they realized who the judges for this round would be.

Judges' Seat #1; 80th Graduating Class, Second Seat, Inui Hinako: Owner of Japanese Restaurant Kiri no Ya.

Judges' Seat #2; 79th Graduating Class, Second Seat, Mizuhara Fuyumi: Owner of the Time Restaurant Ristorante F.

Judges' Seat #3; 69th Graduating Class, First Seated Gemini Chef, Dōjima Gin: Head Chef of the Totsuki Resort Hotels.

Judges' Seat #4; 88th graduating Class, Second Seat, Tsunozaki Taki: Owner of Spanish Restaurant Taki Amarillo.

Judges' Seat #5; 89th Graduating Class, Second Seat, Kikuchi Sonoka: Owner of Western Cuisine Restaurant Shunkatei.

"they're all Totsuki's alumnus!" Marui exclaimed in surprise to see many legendary chefs

"oh, Hina-neechan! Been a while!" Soma greeted the Japanese chef

"oh, Soma-chan. you just love getting into lots of fun" Hinako said with a smile

"hahaha, Kojiro-sensei couldn't make it?" Soma asked as Hinako nodded

Gin takes a mic into his hand as he taps it a few times before speaking

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first semi-final match is Yukihira Sōma versus Mimasaka Subaru! Contestants begin cooking!"

Both chefs went on to prepare their dishes as it was as everyone had expected

Every single ingredient, Soma had, Mimasaka had it as well

"he traced him" Ibusaki said as all of Soma's action was copied by Mimasaka

"hehehe, it's time" Mimasaka said as he hauled a chain in his hand as it had a giant smoked bacon attached to it "Arrange!"

Everyone watches as Mimasaka made the beef stew first as his dish had one simple ingredient added in as it was the smoked bacon

"dig in" Mimasaka said Soma's catchphrase as the judges tasted his dish and instantly showered the giant of a man with praises

"Mmmmmm! My tongue feels like it could melt in pure bliss! What a wonderfully mellow and smooth flavor!" Kikuchi Sonoka complemented the dish with a drool near her lips as the dish was delicious

"Then that sharp Mesquite scent comes along and kicks you in the nose! It's so powerful it almost makes my eyes tear up. This is unbelievably delicious!" Taki Amarillo added in as she looks to the dish with amazement in her eyes

"I anticipated everything you'd think up." Mimasaka said to Soma with a grin "And that is exactly why I chose this bacon!"

"Five days spent aging and marinating the bacon. Another full day left out in the open air to dry, and five more hours spent smoking at." He explained as his knowledge of such technique was amazing

"but that's Ibusaki's specialty!" Yuki exclaimed in surprise as Ibusaki glared at the Stalker

"True." Gin agreed as he looks at the beef stew "The amount of time spent carefully crafting this bacon is obvious. Despite its sharp umami flavor, it doesn't overpower the oxtail. It even magnifies the beef's impact!"

"_The power of time and effort. The strength of this dish lies on the exact opposite side of the spectrum from ad-lib cooking. Sōma… Can you overcome this kind of obstacle?" _Gin thought as he looks to the young man

"Then that means Mimasaka-kun figured out ahead of time that Sōma would ad-lib his dish?" Ryoko said as Yuki's face horrified

"Oh gawd, it's the same as what happened to Takumi-chi. The guy knew what was coming, and already countered it!" she exclaimed

"You didn't think it through, Yukihira!" Mimasaka shouted with a mocking tone "Yeah, it might sound cool to say that you will rely on spur-of-the-moment inspiration to put together a dish last minute, but that's just avoiding the problem! You couldn't think of a solution, so you decided to stop thinking entirely! The details, Yukihira! Cooking is all about the details! The chef who prepares more thoroughly wins! You can come up with all the pretty tricks you want now, they won't help you! You're finished! Engraved today on your memory, Yukihira, because it's going to be your last day in Totsuki!"

The judges ate Mimasaka's beef stew as it was like being wrestled by a pig and a cow as the flavours correspond with each other

"The judges love it!" "Mimasaka-kun made five of the world biggest star chefs moan in delight!"

The crowds exclaimed as all hope seems lost for Soma

* * *

Erina watches the match as Mimasaka's dish was able to get high praises from Dojima Gin, a legendary chef

"you can win, Soma" Erina muttered out "you won't ever lose"

* * *

"give up, Yukihira! You can't win!" Mimasaka said with a laugh "you can say goodbye to all your friends and to Nakiri Erina"

As Mimasaka spoke out Erina's name, something snapped inside Soma as the man looks at Mimasaka with his golden eyes turning into voids of emptiness

"can you say that after this?" Soma asked as he takes the lid out of one of his pot as a powerful eruption of steam exploded as a delicious aroma filled the arena and made everyone's stomach growls in hunger

"_what…..what is this feeling? Fear? Anxiety? Why am I feeling afraid?"_ Mimasaka thought as he was sweating nonstop

Soma grabs five plates as he served his dish to the judges

"This is Yukihira-Style Beef Stew Autumn Election Edition. Dig in" Soma said while crossing his arms

For what the audience could see, Sōma's beef stew was piled with all kinds of different cuts of meat.

"Is this some kind of joke? I've never seen beef stew that looks like this asked!" Taki commented angrily at Soma

"taste it and you'll find out the true meaning to this dish" Soma said

"is that really going to come together?" "would that really taste good?"

The two questions that spread out in the crowd as everyone was eager to know the result

"_What a mess of random meat." _Subaru thought_ "That's a poor last-ditch effort if you ask me. All that junk is nowhere close to my garnishes! Especially my special bacon, which I thoroughly smoked with all that tantalizing Mesquite goodness. There is no way he can reach the flavor I so carefully built over an entire week!"_

"let us taste" Dojima Gin said as every judge took a spoon and a bite out of the beef stew

In an instant, their mouths were riding a flavour roller coaster as the beef and the many meat parts in the stew screamed at them

"SO GOOD!" Taki exclaimed before she started scarfing down the beef stew

This single comment shocked pretty much everyone in the stadium.

"The cheek meat is so tender it falls apart in your mouth! Then there's the gummy, chewy tripe and tongue -new textures and flavors to enjoy with every bite! It all hits you so fast it's like a roller coaster!" Taki exclaimed as she looks at the beef dish in amazement

"This charcoal-grilled skirt steak is particularly amazing. Usually, skirt steak is served thinly sliced. But these are thick-cut, taking their juiciness to a whole new level! Not only that, he added a grid pattern of shallow cuts to the meat's surface, so that once it was charcoal-grilled, it would have a pleasantly springy texture to it." Mizuhara Fuyumi added in "It makes for an excellent accent when dipped in the stew. At first blush, it looks like just a pile of random meat… But in reality, it is a meticulously constructed thrill ride of separate, yet perfectly prepared tastes! Together, they form one detailed, cohesive whole!"

"What?!" Subaru exclaimed in shock _"Impossible! How can a last-minute ad-lib like that come together in so completely?!'_

"Mimasaka" Soma called out to the man as he looks to him in surprise "I thought about the same idea you did. Adding something like smoked bacon as a garnish to give the beef stew a stronger punch. But in the end… That wasn't the flavor I was hoping to find." Soma said as he saw right through Mimasaka's plan

"Strong for the sake of being strong isn't good enough. That's not my kind of cooking. I wanted to make something more vibrant in flavors, with fun and varied ingredients. Something that can be built, piece by piece, right on the plate." Soma said as he looks to the VIP lounge where Erina was, "Much like loving someone"

"What creative originality! Who would have thought beef stew could have a taste this broad and multilayered! However did you get the idea to make something like this?" Sonoka said while taking another bite of the stew

"from another dish" Soma replied to the Alumnus

_'He used another dish as a model? Which dish is it?' _Taki thought as the possibility were few

"Chikuzanni" Soma replied

"WHAAAT?!" Taki and Sonoka exclaimed in shock as so did a majority of the audience

"Chikuzanni and beef stew?!" "One is almost all meat, and the other's almost all vegetables! That totally different dishes!"

The entire crowd exclaimed as Soma just rubs the bottom of his nose with a cheeky grin

"W-wait a minute… Isn't chikuzanni a common family dinner recipe?" Sotsuda stammered out

"Not always." Soma explained "You see, when a pro makes chikuzanni, they cook each individual vegetable separately before they put it together on the plate. Each vegetable is cooked individually, in the way that brings out its unique flavors and textures the best. Then they are all pieced together on the plate. Balanced one by one, with very careful attention paid to how their flavors will mix and match with others."

"Chikuzanni! That definitely a common man's dish! Which means it's right up Yukihira-chi's ally!" Yuki exclaimed with a big smile

_'What the hell's going on here?'_ Subaru thought in shock as the distance between him and Soma suddenly felt so long "_his skill….my perfect trace….doesn't work on him!?"_

"_In the end, the one who had given up thinking wasn't Soma at all. All the hundreds of footsteps in the sand. He left behind as he keeps searching for new ways to perfect his cooking… That is the true measure of a chef"_ Dojima thought with a smile as Soma's dish was 10 steps farther than that of Mimasaka

The judges took another bite of Sōma's beef stew. To them, the effort and skills put into cooking the dish was like a meaty land of dreams they never wanted to leave. A wonderful amusement parks of a paradise known as Yukihee Land.

After the weird little blissful moment, the judges came to a decision for the semifinal match/Shokugeki.

In a landslide victory of 5-0, Yukihira Sōma won the match.

Everyone instantly cheered as Soma emerged victorious

"it wasn't much" Soma said with a small smirk

Once everyone has settled down, a middle-aged man with black hair, rectangular-shaped glasses, and wore a mellow yellow business suit with playing card patterns on it, stepped into the arena. This man is Kageura Hisanao, the president of the Shokugeki Administration Bureau/Department

Kageura-san held up two documents for the audience to see

"what I have here are the contracts by which Yukihira Sōma's education here at Totsuki would be permanently terminated. And the other one is the life contract of his career as a chef. The headmaster had signed both of them. All that would be required is his thumbprint, and Yukihira Sōma's life here at Totsuki would be over." The man said before he suddenly rips it into two "now that he has won the Shokugeki, they are annulled and therefore useless"

"_my perfect trace….failed…"_ Mimasaka thought in shock before he looks up and sees Soma giving him a plate of his meat dish

"taste it and see the true meaning of cooking" Soma said as Subaru took the plate and then take a bite of the meat

In an instant, a harlequin Soma appeared as he was spinning around in a teacup with Mimasaka Subaru

"…_it's….Delicious!"_ Mimasaka spins around in the teacup before he was sent flying to the air filled with meat

a forklift came as it was hauling in a huge container into the arena.

When the forklift put down its load, Kageura went and opened the container, "According to the results of this Shokugeki, Mimasaka Subaru's right to own these implements have been revoked!" he said as inside was the knives, Mimasaka had taken into his posession

"Also, in the event of Yukihira Sōma's victory, it was his wish that these implements be returned to their former owners." Kageura said as Soma nodded

It took roughly 30 seconds for a stampede to head towards the container. All of these feet belong to the original owners of the cooking knives. Each one of these individuals took back the implements that were taken to from them. It seemed to be a very blissful reunion.

"Um, Yukihira-kun," one of the female students said as she walked up to the redhead, her reacquired knife case cradled carefully in her arms. "I inherited this cleaver when my mother died. It's a family heirloom." She said in tears before she bowed "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

As everyone reobtained their knives, they all sent glares at Mimasaka as they walked pass him with a sneer

"Guess this is it," Subaru said as he sits on his knees "I will leave Totsuki. My life as a chef is over,"

"After this miserable loss, I don't have anything much take pride in," he stated out before he got a knock on the head hard by Soma

"one, that was for stalking me when I was going to Erina's mansion" Soma said "and two, are you stupid? If you do that then the purpose of this Shokugeki would be meaningless"

Subaru looks in confusion to the man before Takumi came into the arena as his Mezzaluna was still in the giant container

"destroying chef's pride and joy just to win? That's not fun at all, cooking with all your heart, now that is fun" Soma said as Takumi grabs hold of his knife case "and also this"

Takumi got in front of Mimasaka as he grabs his collar

"I may have lost to you, but there's no way in hell I'll lose to you next time! If you take one step forward, I'll take two… No! I'll take 10… 100… 1000 steps! This isn't over! I'll get you back for all the humiliation!" Takumi exclaimed before he handed Soma his knife case "till that day comes, the Mezzaluna will be in Yukihira's care, remember! I will come and defeat you!"

Takumi then storms off the arena as Soma sighs to his friend's action

"See? Anybody who's here looking to become a pro chef is like that. We're all hard-core competitors who never back down. Besides, losing at just one matches isn't going to keep anyone down for long." Soma told the man before kneeling down to Subaru's level "I know that sometimes failing so badly can cause your self-confidence to plummet, or even if you've been so humiliated you don't feel like you can set foot in public again. However, the next day, no matter what, there is a possibility that it can get better and that your restaurant has got to open, especially when you know you have people who support you and believe in you. That's what it means to be a chef and anything else you decide to do."

Dojima Gin and Hinako smiled as they knew that the young red headed chef would win and would help a fellow fallen chef out

Subaru looks at the Beef stew in his hand as he sighs before bowing

"thank you…Yukihira" he said as Soma smiled with a nod before standing up

"come by to the Polaris sometimes" Soma told the man "I'll whip you up some of Yukihira's specialties"

Mimasaka nodded as Soma walks off the arena stage

The Stalker King looks to his meal as he takes another bite then another before his braids released as his long hair was shown to everyone

* * *

Erina was awaiting Soma to arrive into the lounge as after a few minutes of waiting, the door to the room opened as Soma came in

"Soma! You did it!" Erina congratulated the man before he suddenly fell towards her "Kyaa" she let out a small scream as Soma looks very tired

"sorry, Erina" Soma said while looking tired "spent a whole night cooking and haven't got a good night sleep in a while"

Erina looks to the man before sighing with a smile

She helped him to the couch as Erina laid his head on her lap

"thank you for the hard work" Erina said to the man before giving him a kiss on the forehead

Soma rested himself up as the man quickly snores

* * *

the next match started as it was now Hayama Akira vs Kurokiba Ryo

Akira and Ryo looks at each other as fire burns in their eyes

"let the cooking! BEGIN!" Dojima shouted out as the match undergoes in an instant

* * *

Erina watches the match as Ryo's dish was based on eel while Hayama was using duck

"both are not giving an edge to the other, huh?" Soma suddenly spoke as the man looks to the screen

"you should be resting," Erina told the man whose eyes just watched the screen

"can't, not while those two are having an awesome match," Soma said with a grin as Erina sighs before smiling as it was just like him to act in that way

(**the cooking would be like in the manga, my fingers are going overdrive but it can't make that much and my eyes are going red soon, so very sorry you guys)**

"looks like they're reaching the end" Soma said as Kurokiba and Hayama were finishing up their dishes

"both are experts in their dish's main ingredient, and the winner might be anyone's guesses" Erina said before the judging start and the result of the vote was unbelievable

Hinako and Fuyumi voted for Hayama Akira, while Gin and Taki voted for Kurokiba Ryō. But Sonoka was unable to choose between either, which in turn caused outrage among 92% of the audience. Gin practically stepped between his fellow judge and the audience,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I can't say I don't understand her reluctance. These two dishes are that perfectly even with each other." Dojima Gin announced out before he raised a finger "how about if we allow both to participate in the final?"

In an instant, Isshiki, Eizan, Erina, and even Soma appeared on the arena's stage.

"In the case of a Shokugeki when, for whatever reason, the judges can't reach a decision. The match is declared a draw and a rematch is set for a later date, correct?" Dojima asked the three, Elite Ten members

"Correct." Satoshi replied with a smile "But this is the Autumn Election. We have many illustrious guests and VIPs in the audience today. These are very busy people, chef Dōjima. As are the five of you judges, I am sure. Finding an open date on which to have a rematch is, unfortunately, quite impossible."

"Thus my proposition. There is one and only one way to resolve this deadlock." Dojima said with a smile "and that is a three way final autumn selection match!"

This surprised everyone in the audience as Yukihira Soma, Kurokiba Ryo, and Hayama Akira would be in a dead lock match with each other

"I will approve this with my authority as Director of this Academy!" Senzaemon shouted out from a vip lounge room. "Soma Yukihira will join the two of them in the Final Round"

"a three way dead lock match against the two of you, huh?" Soma said as he was face to face with his two rivals before he smirks excitedly "I couldn't ask for more!"

Ryo and Akira felt the same as they smirked to each other and sparks of rivalry flied between the three in the form of a triangle

Isshiki smiled to the three rivals as he knew that having them in the final match would be one interesting and amazing one

"_the Harlequin, the Mad Dog, and the Spice Master, in a three way deadlock match,"_ Isshiki thought as he imagined the three wielding weapons of their specialty against each other in a deadly match to the death "_who will reign supreme?!"_

"now for the finals' dish theme" Eizan said as a staff pushed up a cart with a giant block of ice

"a giant block of ice?" Soma said seeing the giant block

"every year, the finals' dish theme is always changed" Erina told the man before Isshiki grabbed a sledge hammer and slammed it on top of the block of ice

From within the ice, came out Pacific Saury

"Before it was eaten only by the common masses. It's been served in high-end Restaurants in recent years however. I feel an odd sense of fate that all of you will be advancing to the Final Round. Pacific Saury is a _fragrant_ Fish, a highly valued _Seafood_, and a Fish with deep ties to the _common_ people's table. This Ingredient will allow each of you to capitalize your own strengths. The Match will begin in ten days and I hope it will be an ultimate battle" Isshiki said as everyone marvelled to the high levelled ingredient

"looks like this one is Kurokiba's specialty" Soma said as he grins to Kurokiba who grinned back

Hayama grins as well as the fire within him was raging even more

The final match

Yukihira Soma

VS

Kurokiba Ryo

VS

Hayama Akira

A three way dead lock match of the history

Who shall win and reign supreme!?

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**what do you think?**

**fav/follow/ and share**

**Going on a temporary hiatus**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The result of the last match came out as it will be a three-way match between Soma, Ryo and Akira

Soma and Megumi were in a fish market as Soma wanted to find the dish theme for the final match and that is Pacific Saury

The Market was bustling as fishes were getting sold everywhere

"It's so lively! This is so exciting!" Megumi exclaimed.

"The Yellowtail Amberjack and Horse Mackerel are cheap today." Soma said as he looks around the assortments of caught fishes

"The other Fish can wait till next time Soma-Kun" Megumi told me.

"That's true, sorry 'bout that" Soma said before the two went to the Pacific Saury section.

"Have you been here before Soma-Kun?" Megumi asked.

"I came here a lot with my dad." Soma replied "and sometimes other countries' fish markets and compared to this place, theirs are way bigger"

The two looks around before bumping into Ryo and Alice

"heh, so you two are here for the Saury, right?" Soma asked them as Ryo nodded

"I've been coming here every day" Ryo said while Alice yawned

"I only come sometimes. It's open too early in the morning" Alice said as she looks tired

"I'd better figure out which condition I want the Saury to be in then" Soma said as they started to look for the Pacific Saury before finding one stall that had so many of them on sale

"Pacific Saury should have a rounded body and taut flesh. Clear and bright eyes. And a yellow tipped mouth which means it's fresh and has good fat" Megumi explained as they looked around

"Doesn't mean you should spring for the freshest ones though." Soma said

"Their umami hasn't had time to fully develop" Ryo added in. "The Umami component in Fish increases over time. It's dependent on the conditions in which the Fish was caught.

"You need a certain amount of experience" Ryo said as Soma reaches his hand for one of the Pacific Saury and holds it by the tail

"I'll pick… this one" Soma said as the fish was straight up. "even thought it's not the best one"

"you know it's not the best then why did you pick it?" Ryo said as he took one and it was smaller than that of Soma's

"let's just say, I need to test the water before diving in" Soma said with a smirk to Ryo who smirks back

"you're strange, Yukihira" Ryo said to the red head "which makes it more fun to beat you to a pulp"

"ones who said that they would win in a competition before hand are usually the ones who would fall first" Soma said as the two headbutted each other while fire was burning between them

"hehe, then let's have a small Shokugeki here" Ryo said as he reached for his bandana

"fine by me" Soma replied as Megumi panicked between the two

Soma and Ryo went to one of the empty fish stall as they started cutting their pacific saury and started making it into Sashimi

"that boy is amazing!" "he's keeping pace with Ryo-chan!" "what sharp knifing skills!"

The small crowd looks in amazement as both Soma and Ryo finished making their Sashimi in a mere 40 seconds

"try it, Tadokoro Megumi" Ryo said as Megumi became the judge and tasted both of their dishes

"Soma-kun's Saury is less firm" Megumi said in surprise. "but why?"

"There's a time lag between the Fish's Rigor Index. As well as the Breaking Strength of the Fish's flesh" Alice explained. "The Rigor Index is the indicator for how firm the Pacific Saury's flesh is. It gradually decreases after an average of ten hours once the Fish is subjected to Ikejime. What determines mouthfeel is the muscle's Breaking Strength. It rapidly plummets after about five hours"

"So even if the flesh feels firm it may already have poor mouthfeel if more than five hours passed?" Megumi asked.

"Listen well Yukihira." Ryo said as Soma was in the middle of wiping his knife clean with a tissue "The quality and flavor of the Ingredient increases dramatically to incomparable levels when in season. The flipside of that is if you can't get the best. You're putting yourself at a huge disadvantage"

"is that so?" Soma said "then let me do my magic"

Ryo got into Soma's face as the man had an irritated face.

"I'm not going to take a back seat to someone who uses Ingredients like that" Ryo said.

"then lucky for you, I'm not" Soma replied before Ryo and Alice left

"See you later!" Alice called back cheerily as they walked away.

"man, Totsuki's student are amazing!" a stall owner said before adding in "oh and there's that young tanned man from a few hours ago, he picked two of the best fishes in my stall before leaving off"

"so, Hayama was here too, huh?" Soma said before grinning "this just keeps getting more fun"

* * *

Soma and Megumi were near the harbour at afternoon as the fish stall all closed up

"It's done" Soma said as he made grilled salted pacific saury.

Megumi tasted the dish and instantly smiled as it was delicious

"it may taste good" Soma said as he took a bite "but it still loses against theirs"

"but if we want to be able to get the good ones, we have to come here everyday" Megumi said "and just looking at one isn't going to help"

Soma rubs his chin before he gets an idea

"let's head back to the dorm, Megumi" Soma said as they packed up and heads home

The days goes by as Hayama and Ryo visited the fish market but sees no sign of Soma anywhere

"did he give up?" Hayama said

"no, he's not the type to do so" Ryo said looking everywhere but still no sign of Soma anywhere

* * *

After a single week, the match came as the arena was filled with many legends in the food industries and pro chefs

"it's finally here! The final match!" the announcer shouted out as everyone cheered before the contestants came in

"The Spice Master, Hayama Akira!" Kawashima Urara called out as one by one, the three rivals entered the arena. "Kitchen Mad dog, Kurokiba Ryo!" she continued. "and lastly, the Diner boy, Yukihira Soma!"

The three went to their kitchen station before Isshiki Satoshi appeared and announced out the judges

"the head judge is the academy's director, Nakiri Senzaemon-dono" Isshiki announced as Senzaemon appeared in the stage before Dojima Gin "as the head of the Tourism Division, Dojima Gin-senpai"

"unbelievable" "it's the headmasters and Dojima Gin" "they're like monsters"

The crowds murmured out before the last judge appeared

"and last but not least, Totsuki's Research Division's head, Nakiri Leonora-dono" Isshiki announced as an albino woman entered the stage as she looks identical to Alice

"could you give us some word?" Isshiki said as he gave the mic to her

Leonora coughs a bit before taking a deep breath

"h..hello. my name is Nakiri…Leonora, I Live..in Denmakr….Japanese is Difficult but I will try hard" Leonora spoke out with a broken Japanese language

"_Her Japanese is terrible!"_

Everyone in the stand thought the same thing as the foreigner took a seat on the judge's table

"hmmm, looks like we have three last bosses" Soma said as Nakiri Senzaemon, Nakiri Leonora, and Dojima Gin, the three are legends in their own division, making them pleased with their dishes is going to be a very hard task

"no matter of the task, I will win" Akira said while crossing his arms

Ryo put on his bandana as his entire character switched "NO IT'S ME!"

"so he's Yukihira Soma" Leonora said as Senzaemon nodded "I look forward to his dish"

"it is time" Isshiki said as the roof above split open and the moon appeared "the cooking time is two hours, once the moon has passed it, none is allowed to continue cooking"

"that's cool" Soma said before the match soon started

"BEGIN! COOKING!" Senzaemon shouted out as Ryo and Akira pulled out their Pacific Saury and just by looking at them, everyone can tell that their fish was at its prime

Soma was fumbling around in his container before he grabs a hold of something and he pulls out a pacific saury but it's covered in some sort of brown powder

"w-what is that?" Urara said on the mic as Ryo and Akira looks at the browned up fish with a sweatdrop

"a blunt sword?" "what is that brown powder thing?" "some sort of pickling?"

"let's start cooking" Soma said as he started washing his pacific saury in the sink

"_what is Yukihira thinking?" _Ryo thought as he took a glance at Soma's fish

"_is that some sort of curing technique? It looks bizzare"_ Akira thought as he was in the middle of scraping the skin off his fish

The three started prepping their dish with amazing speed as all the major food industries client watched in amazement

"compared to others of their pacific saury, young Yukihira's dish is the only one blunt" one of the viewers commented "is it some sort of trick to fool the others?"

Everyone watches as Soma was cleaning his fish before he took a peek to the judge and sees Alice and Erina joining their grandfather in the cooking table

"looks like it's a family reunion of some sort" Soma said with a smile as he took a peek at Erina who looks back at him

Soma and Erina stared at each other before Soma gave her a smile as he continued back on his dish

"is something the matter, Erina?" Senzaemon asked his granddaughter who shook her head

"no, nothing" she replied before looking to Soma as the man was in the middle of cutting up some vegetables then herbs

Every single step, every single second, all three of them used every ounce of energy in them to prepare their dishes

"hey look!" one of the viewers commented out as everyone saw Soma stopping in his kitchen station

The man froze in his spot as he wasn't moving at all

"hey Yukihira!" "what's wrong, Soma-kun?!" "did he ran out of energy?!"

Takumi, Ikumi, Isami and the rest of the Polar Star students looks to the man and was worried if there was something wrong with him

**CRACK**

A bone crack sound was heard as everyone wondered where it came from

**CRACK**

Another crack sound was heard before another as everyone looks to the redhead and sees that he was stretching as the loud bone cracking sound was coming from him

Soma cracked his neck bone to the sides before rolling it around

"fuuu, that feels heavenly" Soma said as he rolled his shoulders a few times before taking hold of his knife "let's continue"

In an instant, Soma threw up his fish into the air before he sliced his knife in a horizontal and vertical line before the meat of the fish was cut out into tiny chunks

"wha!?" "unbelievable!" "he cut them so fast!" "is he some sort of monster?!"

"that's the way" Akira muttered out with a smirk

"interesting, Yukihira" Ryo said with a grin as both continued on prepping their dish

After 20 minutes, Ryo was the first to serve his dish and it was Aqua Piazza

The judges tasted his dish and in an instant, Ryo was given showers of praise by them

"amazing!" "that's Nakiri Alice's aide for ya!" "the headmaster instantly stripped!"

After a few minutes of getting the crowd's cheers and applaud, Akira was next and his dish was a scorched pacific saury carpaccio

The judges tasted the dish as the fish instantly bombarded their tongues into heaven

Another applaud from the crowds was given to Akira as it was more louder than that of Kurokiba's

Soma was the only one left as the man was still at his cooking station

"oh no! the moon!" Megumi exclaimed as the moon was nearly gone

"hurry, Yukihira! There's not much time left!" Ikumi exclaimed

The moon was gone but a single drop of light shines upon Soma as the man was walking towards the judges with three dishes in hand

"sorry for the wait" Soma said as he sets the dish on their table "this is my dish"

They opened the lid of the dish as it was a bowl of rice but mixed with pacific saury

"Salted Rice with grilled saury" he said as Nakiri Senzaemon gave a twitching grin to the dish

"let's taste it!" Leonora said excited as the three judges tasted the dish and was sent to the ocean where grilled Pacific Saury were swimming everywhere

"it's so good!" she screamed out as she couldn't stop herself from eating the rice dish

Everyone complemented Soma's dish but they all saw Senzaemon had not stripped at all

"oh yeah, I forgot about this" Soma said as he reached back to his kitchen station, only to come back with a pan in hand and within the pan was what looks like milk

"milk?!" "what is he going to do with that!?"

"this is the final form of my dish" Soma said as he poured the milk looking liquid into each of the judges' bowl and the moment every single of one of them tried it, Senzaemon's clothes instantly exploded

"HE STRIPPED! Everyone in the crowd shouted out

"this taste, this warmth" Senzaemon looks to the wide liquid in his bowl as it swirls around "it's soy milk"

"correct" Soma said with a grin "it's Porridge style Pacific Saury Rice"

"this is just like my match with his" Alice commented as the man used the same trick against her in the bento theme match

"no, it's more than that" Erina added "the soy milk was absorbed into the rice and made it more fluffier but packed with lots of flavours"

"it's so amazing!" Leonora said in awe "this taste reminded me of how I met my husband!"

The crowds cheered on and applauded for Soma as the man takes off his headband and wraps it around his hand

"it wasn't much" Soma said as all the judges finished eating his dish with content smiles

"now it is time for us judges, to discuss the winner of this match" Senzaemon said as he, Gin and Leonora started discussing with each other while Soma and the others did so as well

"interesting dish, but I would've made it better" Ryo commented as he was eating Soma's and Akira's dish as they tasted his and each others

"say that if you win this match" Akira said before taking a bite out of Ryo's aqua Pazza

"but still, you guys made some rocking dishes" Soma said taking a bite out of the Carpaccio

"look at them, they're like bffs" Alice said with a smile as Erina nodded in agreement

"hey! Leave some for us!" Alice went to Ryo as she takes a bite out of the Carpaccio and the Pacific Saury rice

Soma takes the aqua pazza and the carpaccio as he picks up some of the fish meat

"say aahh, Erina" Soma said as Erina blushed a bit

"aah" Erina opened her mouth as Soma feeds her the fish meat

"good, right?" Soma asked as Erina nodded while chewing the dish

After 5 minutes of discussing, the judges sat back down but not Senzaemon

"we have decided the winners of this Autumn match" Senzaemon spoke out

Soma and the others look at the headmaster and awaited the result before a thought rang in their heads

"_winners?"_ they thought before each of their names was written on a giant piece of paper

"all three contestants are the winners!" Senzaemon shouted out as the crowds shouted in shock

"all three contestants are the winners?! Unbelievable!" "how is it even possible!?" "this is some sort of joke, right?!"

Everyone shouted out in shock as they can't believe that the winner of the autumn selection competition would be the three contenders in the first place

"All three of your Dishes are on par to each other but all of us voted for the other instead of one" Dojma Gin said with a smile

"They made the perfect choices for their Pacific Saury selection. Yukihira Soma-kun had closed the gap through his creativity however. His inventiveness is incomparable among the three of you" Leonora added in

"All the more surprising all three Dishes had tastes that were nearly equal" Senzaemon said. "so it is decided for the first time in Totsuki's history that the winner of the Autumn Selection match is three of you!"

"damnit! I'm supposed to be the winner!" Ryo shouted out in his berserk mode

"don't you mean me?" Hayama said as the two headbutted each other while sparks were flying between them

"now now" Soma said before he wraps his arms around both of their shoulders "having the first place together, ain't that nice enough?"

"IT'S NOT!" Hayama and Ryo shouted at the redhead who just grins

Dojima Gin smiles as he crossed his arms "_looks like your son surpassed us, Joichiro"_ he thought before looking to the night sky above

Soma, Ryo, and Akira stood side by side as they were given golden medals in their victory

"cheese" Soma said while doing a peace sign while Hayama and Akira were sending daggers in their glares at the redhead

A photographer took their photo as it was now on the front newspaper

"Winners of the Autumn Election; Kurokiba Ryo, Hayama Akira, and Yukihira Soma"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma was in Erina's home as he and the blonde were playing jenga with Ryo, Alice, and even Hayama who was somehow dragged to the mansion

"gently" Soma said as he slowly takes out a wooden block out of the pile before successfully taking it out and placing it on top

"phew" Soma sighs in relief before Ryo went and takes out a piece with ease before putting it on top "agh! That's cheating!"

"it's not" Ryo said lazily as it was Alice's turn now

They were playing for 2 hours straight as the games changed from poker to Uno to checkers and then to Jenga which ended when Erina pulls out a piece and the whole tower crumbled down

"hahaha! Looks like the princess lost the game" Soma said with a grin as Erina puffs her cheeks

"another game!" Erina exclaimed as she and Soma rebuilt the jenga tower

Hayama sweatdrops as a few hours ago, he was in the middle of testing some new spices when Soma and Alice came and dragged him away into the mansion to play games

"_why did Jun give them permission?"_ he thought before sighing as it was now his turn to play

He takes out a piece of block before placing it on top

"_though this is kinda fun"_ Hayama thought with a small smile as everyone had fun with each other

After another hour of playing, the group now was playing twister as Soma, Ryo, and Akira was on the mat and were all over each other

"this feels like Déjà vu" Soma said as he was shaking and trembling while trying to keep balance

"of all the other games, you could've picked. why on earth would you want to play this game?" Akira said while Ryo just looks lazily

"it's fine, isn't it? This game is so much fun!" Alice said with a smile as she spins the wheel and sees the result "right arm to green"

"crap, my legs are going cramp!" Soma said as he was trying to hold up his body but failed before he drops on top of Akira and Ryo as the match ended with no winner

"this is why this game suck" Akira said while sitting up "no one can hold their position for too long"

"then how about Monopoly?" Alice said while holding the board game that appeared magically in her hands

"we've been playing for 4 hours straight, damnit! like hell I want to play too long!" Akira shouted at the albino

"but I'd be best to have as much fun as you want, Hayama-kun" Erina said while helping Soma massage his cramp legs "the Stagiaire is coming soon"

"Stairiare?" Soma said confused

"Stagiaire" Erina corrected him "It's a French word that means 'resident'. It's a program to send first-years to various businesses in the food industry. It doesn't matter what kind of industry either; High-end Restaurants, manufacturers, or organizations. It's a curriculum that's intended to give students a hands-on experience"

"then it would be a breeze then" Ryo said while leaning back to the wall "when a restaurant have me in it, they would be showering me in thanks" he said while having an arrogant look to him

"It's not something to take lightly!" Erina said "The Stagiare partners have all agreed to take students. They trust this Academy which is why they agreed. If you cause problems that would negatively impact on Totsuki, you might get expelled"

"So, you pass if you complete your job without mishap?" Akira asked while crossing his arms

"The criteria to pass is to make a 'visible mark' during your residency" Erina explained

"visible mark, huh?" Soma said while rubbing his chin "when's the Stagiare coming?"

"a week from now" Erina replied

"then that's enough time!" Alice said while taking out the Monopoly game "let's play hard till we drop! Or we don't need to if Hayama-kun and Yukihira-kun are afraid of losing to me and Ryo-kun"

"BRING IT ON!" Soma and Hayama shouted as they spread out the board and took their pieces

Erina smiles before frowning a bit as her best friend, Hisako wasn't with them

"Hisako…" Erina thought sadly as she hadn't been around ever since the Autumn Selection Match

* * *

**(won't be writing and doing anything in the Stagiaire arc, so very sorry!)**

After a week, the stagiaire came as Soma was walking out of the train station

"so the first training site is tackled in pairs, huh? Soma said as he reads the instruction paper

He keeps on walking to the restaurant; he is supposed to meet up with his partner

As he walks, someone bumped into him from behind

"oh, sorry" Soma said before he looks behind to see who he bumped with and it was Hisako

"Arato?" Soma looks surprised to meet Erina's secretary friend

"Yukihira Soma?" Arato looks in surprise before looking away in depression.

"why are you here?" she asked Soma who looks confused

"why? It's because of the Stagiaire, of course" Soma told her while showing the paper to her "are you my partner?"

"it seems so" Hisako said as she showed him her paper and their destination was the same

The two then started walking to the restaurant while chatting a bit

"where di you go? Erina was worried about you, you know?" Soma told her as Hisako just pulls along her suitcase behind her

"i.. can't go back to her. Not after my defeat in the Autumn Elections" she told me.

"why not? Erina doesn't care about that too much" Soma said with a nonchalant voice

"you don't understand," Hisako said "If a loser like me stays at her side, I'll degrade her and her fame"

Soma looks at her before sighing "_this girl…"_

They reached to a restaurant that had dozens of people running out of it while having dissatisfied faces

The two went into the restaurant where they were face to face with the headchef

"ooh! You two must be Totsuki's student!" he said with amazement "can I ask for your autographs!?"

"eh?" Soma and Hisako said in unison before giving him what he wanted

"I'm Mamoru Endo, the third generation head chef of this restaurant" he introduced himself

"so, basically the two of us are here for the week" Soma said as Endo nodded before guiding them to the back where they prepped themselves up

"there we go" Soma puts on the restaurant's uniform as he puts on the apron around him

"hey, Arato, you ok in there?" Soma called out to Hisako who was in the middle of changing

"keep quiet when someone is changing will ya?!" Hisako shouted out in the dressing room as she takes off her school shirt before taking the restaurant's shirt

Soma sighs with a smile before he took a seat near him

"hey, Arato" Soma called out to Hisako again

"what is it?" Hisako asked as she pulls up the skirt and zips it up

"remember, Erina is still waiting for you" Soma said as this made Hisako stopped "no matter what, she will always be willing to be your friend, no matter what"

Hisako continued back before she finished changing as they head out

"H-H-Here they come" a staff yelled before a mob of people came in. Everyone was rushing in the Kitchen and bustling in the dining area.

"looks like we have a rush job now" Soma said cracking his neck before taking a tray filled with glasses of water and a notepad "let's do this! Arato!"

Hisako looks to the man before following his lead as the two did everything they can to help the restaurant

After two days in the restaurant, Soma and Hisako helped it survived the many lunch rush

Soma was in the middle of mopping the floor before he looks to the window

"Why are you slacking?" Hisako asked while taking away a tray filled with dirty plates

"Is this enough?" Soma asked "Leaving a visible mark… Is this what it means?"

"The programs going well" Hisako said "I guess we just need to wait to hear the announcement" she then went to the back as Soma continued back moping

"I guess" Soma said before he heard his cellphone ringing. He grabs his phone and looks to the caller as it was Erina

"hello" Soma greeted as he can hear loud noises in the call

"_how is the first two days of the Stagiaire?"_ Erina asked the man

"fun" Soma replied "meet a lot of customers and also…"

Soma looks to the back and sees Hisako cleaning the dishes "there's Hisako"

"_she's with you!? Can you let me talk to her!?"_ Erina exclaimed in the call as Soma looks to Hisako before looking away

"I don't think it's a good idea for now" Soma said as he can tell that Erina was frowning "she got a lot to digest for now but don't worry, she will be coming back fast, you can count on it"

He can tell that Erina was smiling while nodding as she replied with a "alright" before the call ended

"now then" Soma said as he pocketed his cellphone away "let's help this restaurant out"

With that 4 days passed as the restaurant was quite calm for some reason

The Mitamura Restaurant was rather flourishing as the restaurant changed it theme into a reservation only restaurant

* * *

Soma and Hisako were at the train station as their next stage on the Staigiaire is a separate mission

"looks like this is where we part, Arato" Soma said while holding his suitcase over his shoulder "make sure you get back to Erina, alright?"

Hisako nodded as over the time she spent with Soma in the restaurant, she had come into terms to come back to her mistress

"oh, and when you get back to Erina before me" Soma said as he had a paper bag in her hands "mind giving this to her? I promised to buy her some new manga in the place but can't give it to her in person"

"alright, will do" Hisako said as she takes the bag before hearing her train coming

"work hard, Arato" Soma said as Hisako nodded before going into her train

"same thing to you, Yukihira" Hisako said before her train departs from the station

"now then" Soma looks to the paper as he reads the next restaurant, he is supposed to go to "isn't this?" he looks at the name of the restaurant before grinning

* * *

At a certain restaurant located in Tokyo, Shinomiya Kojiro was in the middle of cleaning the floor

"so, a Totsuki Student is going to come to my restaurant for the Stagiaire" he said as he was in a phone conversation with Dojima Gin

"_yes, and I would like for you to welcome him back with open arms"_ Gin told the French chef before the call ended

"hmph, he better not sent some snot nosed brat" Kojiro said before remembering Dojima's words "welcome him back?" Kojiro thought of the words before the door to his restaurant got three knocks

He went to answer it as he opened the door and was given the sight of Soma

"long time no see, Kojiro Sensei" Soma said with a grin as Kojiro had a few tick marks on his face

"yeah, red headed snot brat!" Kojiro replied with his smile that was so fake

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	23. Chapter 23

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Kojiro looks in major displeasure as Soma was in the middle of sweeping his restaurant's floor

"man, it's good to be working under Kojiro-sensei again!" Soma said with a smile while sweeping the floor with a smile

"out of all the students in Totsuki, why did I have to get him?" Kojiro muttered out in displeasure

"you said something, Kojiro-sensei?" Soma asked to which the French chef replied by shaking his head

"no, nothing at all" Kojiro said as Soma continued sweeping

After getting the place done, Soma and Kojiro entered into the kitchen where there were three staff members in

"yo! Yukihira! Long time no see!" a staff greeted Soma as the two shakes hand "you've grown so much from the last time we've saw you!"

"sure did" Soma said while shaking hand before shaking hand of another

"glad to have you on board, yet again" the staff said

the two are Gao Wei and Lucie Hugo, both former staff members of Shino's in Paris and somehow close friends to Soma

"I knew that voice sounded so familiar" another staff said as his name is Abel Blondin, formerly the Sous chef at Shino's

"Abel-san, long time no see!" Soma greeted him with a smile before shaking his hand

"looks like we will be giving you French Cuisine 101, yet again" Abel said with a sigh while smiling

"that's enough talking" Shinomiya said as he was carrying up some crates that was filled with wine "we've got a lot of work, people"

"Oui, chef!" Soma and the others replied as they all started working on the restaurant

* * *

The next day came as Soma was wearing the staff uniform of the restaurant

"man, this brings me back" Soma said while adjusting his sleeves "never thought that I get to wear the Shino's chef uniform again"

"I took the liberty on making it your size since your last visit" Kojiro said "I knew at first hand that you would be in fit condition"

"huhuhuh, Chef Shinomiya sure is mellow when it comes to Yukihira" Lucie said with a snickering smile

"sure is, they're like father and son" Gao added in with a giggle before Kojiro turns to look at them

"**get back to work"** he said before Gao and Lucie scrammed out of the kitchen

"Chef Shinomiya, the customers are here" Abel told to Kojiro who nodded

"alright people, let's serve up some customers!" Kojiro exclaimed

"Oui! Chef!" Soma and Abel shouted out as the customers came in

Soma, Abel, Kojiro and Lucie started cooking while Gao was serving the customers as the orders were coming like a hurricane

"Table 4, Chou Farci is done!" Lucie exclaimed "I need some fillet fish here!"

"oui!" Soma exclaimed as he passed a tray with filleted fish on it

"Yukihira! I need some cabbages here!" Kojiro exclaimed as Soma came with two cabbages in hand

"oui!" Soma exclaimed as he helps everyone out in a flash

And in just one night, the first day of Shino's Tokyo ended in a success

"looks like our teachings haven't worn off of you, Yukihira!" Lucie said with a grin

"hahaha, like hell it would!" Soma said with a laugh

"don't laugh too much" Kojiro said as he was counting the profit, they made with Gao "there's still tomorrow and the next day after, by then you better prepare yourself, Monsieur Yukihira"

"you bet'cha!" Soma said with a grin

5 days instantly passed in a flash as Shino's Tokyo was somehow empty of any customers

"there's no customers?" Soma said while taking away a trolley filled with clean plates

"oh, it's because today the restaurant is reserved" Lucie told the young chef

"reserved? By a top taster or someone?" Soma asked to Lucie who shook her head

"them" Lucie said as the door to the restaurant was opened

Soma looks to see who entered and it was Roland Chappele, Inui Hinako and the rest of Alumnus of Kojiro's generation and that of before

"Hina-neechan!" Soma greeted her as the two hugged each other

"Soma-chan! This is a big surprise!" Hinako squealed out

"why is Yukihira here?" Mizuhara asked

"the Stagiaire, I presume" Roland guessed as Soma nodded

"sure is" Soma said

"looks like everyone's here, huh?" Kojiro exited his kitchen as he came to greet his friends

"mou! Kojiro-chan! You could've told me that Soma-chan was here too, you know!" Hinako nagged at the man

"where's the fun in that, you ditz?" Kojiro asked with a smug

"hey! Don't call your Fiancé a ditz!" a voice shouted out as an elder woman entered into the restaurant "y'hear, Kojiro!"

"oh! Shinomiya-obaasan! Long time no see!" Soma greeted her as the elder woman was in fact Shinomiya Kojiro's mother

"long time no see, Soma-chan. You've grown so much from your last visit" the elder woman greeted the young man with a smile "been eating well?"

"sure am" Soma replied with a grin

"now that we're all here, let me make you guys dinner" Shinomiya said as everyone settled down to their seats before Lucie and the others came and served them all the restaurant's dishes

After an hour in the restaurant

Kojiro's mother left by taxi as her son sees her off

"now then" Kojiro said as he went back to his restaurant

* * *

"a recipe battle!?" Hinako and the others exclaimed as Kojiro and the others are going to make a small cook off to make a new recipe for the menu

"oooh! This is like back then! Soma-chan vs the entire staff! A battle of the history!" Hinako exclaimed

"looks like we would be witnessing quite a match" Roland commented with a grin as Soma and the other chefs were prepping up in the kitchen as it was silent

"well then" Kojiro looks to his watch as it the long needle reaches to the top "begin!"

In an instant, everyone went to prepare their recipe as not a single beat was missed in the cooking

"ooh, Soma-chan's dish! I wonder what it is!?" Hinako said with excitement as she watches the young man cooks his dish

After minutes in the kitchen, everyone presented their dish to Kojiro as he judged them all before it was Soma's turn as he was the last one to be tested

"it's an Oyakodon" Soma said as he presented a roasted whole quail to Kojiro

"an Oyakodon?!" Hinako exclaimed in surprise as she had never seen one in such a form

"This is the best French Dish I can serve right now" Soma said.

Kojiro sliced a piece of it before he eats the piece

A powerful burst of flavours were sent bombarding at Kojiro's tongue as it felt like the flavours were attacking him without mercy

"let me try it, Kojiro-chan!" Hinako exclaimed before taking a bite as she was instantly sent flying on a giant quail bird to the sky

"there's cabbage in it!" Hinako exclaimed as she looks at the dish in amazement

"yup, i used Cabbage. I wrapped the Risotto in Cabbage that had been parboiled in salt water" Soma explained with a smile.

"You did it Soma" Abel told him as he was impressed by the young man's dish.

"It's too low quality…" Kojiro said before taking another bite "so long as it stays how it is now"

Soma smiled as Kojiro stands from his seat

"It's fine to be served at a small-time Restaurant you'll have in the future. It's a little lackluster to be served here. I could beat into you what I'd do if I were to make this Dish" Soma said as he and his teacher went to the kitchen as Kojiro teaches him the way to improve his dish

"he could've just been honest and just say it" Hinako said with a smile as everyone watches the two cooks in the kitchen

* * *

the time ended as Soma had to go back to Totsuki

"thanks for everything, Kojiro-sensei" Soma said to Kojiro as he and the others were seeing Soma off

"if you want to thank me" Kojiro said as he lifts up his glasses "Grab the First Seat in Totsuki"

"you got it!" Soma said with a grin

"don't lose to anyone yet, Soma-chan" Hinako said with a smile

"sure will, Hina-neechan" Soma said

"with your Stagiaire complete, things are about to get more harder" Roland said

"then it will just make it more fun" Soma said surprising the French chef "cooking with hurdles of challenges? I couldn't ask for more"

"arrogant brat, aren't cha?" Kojiro said as Soma just grins

"see you later, Headchef!" Soma exclaimed as he went off to his car

Kojiro watches the young man left his restaurant as he could see his past self

"Soma-chan sure is growing up so fast" Hinako said with a smile as Kojiro nodded in agreement

"hey, Hinako about the Marriage contract agreement.." Kojiro started out

"yes yes, move it next week because you're busy this we-" Hinako said before Kojiro cuts him off

"I squeezed some time so we can go there tomorrow and I moved the schedule for tomorrow as well" he said as Hinako snapped her head towards him while in tears

"KOJIRO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Hinako cried out as she showered the man in kisses

"gaah! Save the kisses when we're married, you fricking Ditz!" Kojiro shouted out

Mitsuhara and the others smiled to the future married couple before looking to the sky as Totsuki's future seems very bright

* * *

Fumio was in the middle of cleaning the Polar Star Dorm before the front door was slammed open as Soma came in

"I'm back!" Soma shouted out.

"Oh Yukihira! you're the first back" Fumio said with a grin

"It's been a while Fumio-San" Soma greeted the dorm mother

"You're looking good, you've got a lot of mail" Fumio said as she pointed to the mailing box

"Oh wow!" Soma exclaimed as he sees dozens of letters in his mail box.

"They're all Shokugeki Challenges" Fumio said as Soma took one and reads its content "they've been coming nonstop"

"Excuse me! you're here, Yukihira Soma!" a big guy appeared from the front door as it was a second-year student

"my name was Kabutoyama Tetsuji, a Second Year in High School." The big man introduced himself "I watched your performance in the Autumn Match! And ever since then I want to challenge you myself! I challenge you to a Shokugeki!"

"fine" Soma said as the man was delighted with his answer

"that's great!" Kabutoyama said with a big smile "then let's see, the date of the match will be-"

"Let's do it now" Soma said as he cuts him off

"wha?" Kabutoyama and Fumio said in unision

"let's do the Shokugeki now, Senpai" Soma said with a grin as Kabutoyama was not talking to the Yukihira Soma of the Autumn Classic at all, he was now face to face with a new man

"then let us do the Shokugeki!" Kabutoyama said with a grin

**Skip**

After a few hours, Megumi and the rest of the polar star residents returned one by one as everyone was reunited with each other

"did Soma-kun come back yet?" Megumi asked Fumio who just pointed to the tv as the Shokugeki match between Soma and Kabutoyama was about to begin

"HE'S IN A SHOKUGEKI MATCH?!" Megumi and the others exclaimed in shock

* * *

Erina was walking around in her mansion before she went to the front door as it was opened and revealed Hisako

"Hisako…" Erina looks at her with surprise before she hugs her "welcome back"

Hisako hugs her back while smiling "I'm back, Erina-sama"

The two hugs each other for a good minute before separating as Hisako's tablet was buzzing

She opened it and sees that the news of an instant Shokugeki between Soma and Kabutoyama spread like wild fire

"a Shokugeki!?" Erina and Hisako exclaimed in surprise before smiling as they knew that it was in the redhead's nature to do such things

* * *

Soma and Kabutoyama stood at each other's cooking station as Soma grins to his opponent

"Shokugeki! Start!" the announcer shouted out as the cooking match instantly starts

After 20 minutes, the result came out

"happy to serve!" Soma exclaimed as the match ended in his victory

"_I lost….i was overpowered" _Kabutoyama thought as his cooking was surpassed by Soma's

"looks like I win, Senpai" Soma said to the Iron Skewer "then as promised, you must teach me every trick about skewering!"

"all right, that was the condition of this contest after all" Kabutoyama said with a smile "come to me whenever you want and I will teach you"

"thanksies!" Soma thanked the man

After a few minutes, Megumi and the others came running into the arena and sees that Soma was in another Shokugeki Match

"he's doing another Shokugeki?!" Yuki exclaimed in shock

"and there's still more!" Ryoko exclaimed as there was dozens of chefs who were surrounding around the arena

"so it's two on one first" one of the senior students said while watching the match

"you know, taking one on one or two on two is taking too much time" Soma said as he rolled his shoulders around before taking a deep breath "let's do a royal cook off"

"eeh?!" Megumi and the others exclaimed in shock

"all of you against me, how about it?" Soma said and, in an instant, the Shokugeki turned into a battle royal as Soma fights against dozens of chefs at once

"Yukihira…is a fricking monster!" Yuki exclaimed as the match winner is Yukihira Soma

"happy to serve ya all!" Soma exclaimed as he defeated 30 students in just one match

"to anyone who wants a Shokugeki with me" Soma spoke out to the audience "you don't need to send me letters anymore…"

Soma's expression turned serious as this reminded everyone in the Polar Star Dorm, the moment when he turned angry but it was somehow different

"I'll take you all on, anywhere and at anytime" Soma grins as some of the audience members were grinning back

* * *

Isshiki was watching the match from the VIP lounge area as the man smiled to his Junior

"he is really something" Isshiki said "taking on 31 Shokugekis after returning from Stagiaire, that is so Soma-kun"

"yes" Erina appeared as she joined the man in watching Soma who was now chatting with the Polar Star Residents. She had a soft smile as she watches the man smiling so happily "he sure is"

"it's about time that we meet them" Isshiki said as there were several other figures behind the two "time for them to meet their seniors of the Elite Ten"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	24. Chapter 24

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After many Shokugekis, Soma was now at Erina's mansion as the man was in the middle of playing chess with her

"checkmate" Soma said as he moved his knight to a spot that cornered Erina's king

Erina looks with a frustrated face as she tried to find a way to get her king out of the corner but could not as Soma positioned his pieces to corner her

"looks like I win" Soma said with a grin as this marks his 25th win in a row against her

"kuuh! Card games!" Erina exclaimed as she takes out so many card games

"fine by me" Soma said as they started playing more card games with each other

The two best friends played around for a couple of hours before Hisako came into the room

"I made some tea" Hisako said as she entered the room with a tray of tea and snacks

"oh, thank you, Hisako" Erina said as she had defeated Soma in poker, the man in the background seems frustrated as the man only had 3s and 5s

"man, I always get a bad hand" Soma said while crossing his arms

"excuses like the usual" Erina said with a smile before taking a sip of tea

"hmph, you're just happy that you only won poker this first time" Soma said with a smirk as sparks were flying between the two

"do you want me to defeat you again to make this an official?" Erina asked with a smirk as Soma replied with a grin

"fine by me, princess" Soma said as their hands locked into a thumb wrestling match

As the two battled off with their minds, Hisako broke it by coughing

"as much as I like to let the two of you play around," Hisako said catching their attention "it's time for the Momiji meet and greet"

"Momiji meet and greet?" Soma said in confusion before he yelped in surprise as Erina did a surprise attack and locked his thumb in a lock, making her the winner

* * *

Soma and Erina took a seat side by side as they were accompanied by the rest of the final of participants of the Autumn Selection match

"Yukihira!" Takumi shouted at Soma "What's with your hair, you grew it out all lazily!"

"I guess it did" Soma said while rubbing his hair "guess focusing on the Stagiaire too much made me forgot all about it"

"you are a chef and a chef has to be able to take care of his appearance!" Takumi nagged at the man who just looks at the falling leaves

"maybe I should get a hair cut once in a while" Soma said

"you should but don't get it cut too short" Erina said to the man "it feels more natural for your hair to be sharp"

"is that a compliment, Erina~?" Soma asked with a teasing grin

"w-what if it is!? And call me Nakiri when we're in public, stupid!" Erina stammered at the man

"_everyone is going around so well"_ Megumi thought but in reality, Ryo and Akira were glaring at each other, Alice was making fun at Hisako, Takumi was barking at Mimasaka, and Soma was teasing Erina who keeps blushing

"oh yeah, how come you're seated with us, Erina? You're a member of the elite ten, right?" Soma asked her

"The goal of this ceremony is to deepen the relationship between the first years and the upperclassmen, so I belong on this side." Erina replied "and call me Nakiri here, stupid!"

"We're finally meeting the upper-class." Megumi hummed "I wonder what they're like."

the gong went off to signal the arrival of the upper-class

There they were, nine people, the members of the Elite Ten.

The other nine took their seats across from us, the air had a certain tenseness to it.

Ninth Seat, Eizan Etsuya, Second Year High school

Eight Seat, Kuga Terunori, Second Year High school

Seventh Seat, Isshiki Satoshi, Second Year High school

Sixth Seat, Kinokuni Nene, Second Year High school

Fifth Seat, Sato Somei, Third Year High school

Fourth Seat, Akanegakubo Momo, Third Year High school

Third Seat, Megishimia Tosuke, Third Year High school

Second Seat, Kobayashi Rindo, Third Year High school

First Seat, Tsukasa Eishi, Third Year High school

"Hey, hey guess what." Kuga said seat while looking at Soma "Why don't we end this crap now and never do it again? It's meaningless and boring, so let's not do it next year!"

Everyone looks to him as they were surprised by his words

"hey braid girl what do you think?" Kuga asked looking to Megumi

"Umm…I Uhh…" Megumi stuttered out in nervous

"This is an invitation from the director." Kinokuni Nene said while adjusting her glasses "you can't just not participate."

"I was asking the braids girl on their side." Kuga said

"You're noisy." She sighed.

"Jeez what's with you attitude?!" Kuga-senpai laughed "Are you on your period or something?"

"Drop dead." Nene said

"The one with the annoying voice is here again." Eizan smirked at his contemporary.

"All you care about is money!" Kuga shouted "Just drop out, like right now, One, Two…Thr-."

"Shut up Midget." Eizan said as Kuga instantly snapped

"RAHHHH!" Kuga roared out

"Well doesn't everyone look vibrant today." Satoshi said "now let's raise our glasses and have a toast"

"Why should we listen to you, Isshiki?!" Eizan and Kuga snapped at him

"_oh gosh. Forget us first years, they get along 800 times worse than we do!"_ Megumi looks scared as the second years were nagging at each other, well except for Isshiki

"excuse me…" Soma called out while raising his hand as everyone's attention was to him "I want to enter the Elite Ten now, any of you wanna have a Shokugeki with me?"

"No." Kuga and the others answered in an instant

"We don't have time to face Freshmen." Kuga told him "Seriously don't be stupid."

"It's not like we don't have our own problems." Kuga added in "The second years are busy trying to take down the people in front of us."

"Well why don't we have some tea?" Tsukasa suggested.

"so that's the first seat, huh?" Soma said while looking at Tsukasa Eishi who was drinking his tea

"Yukihira Soma…Takumi Aldini…and Mimasaka Subaru." Tsukasa called out as he looks at them

"I would have preferred you not have a Shokugeki during the Autumn Election." Tsukasa said in a depressing aura around him "I had to work extra hard to make sure the Election was perfect and you guys made my paperwork so much harder. being the First Seat is so troublesome. I've got so many responsibilities."

"Senpai you need to get your act together." Nene said to the man

"You know Yukihira-chin you've been here for about a half year now right?" Kuga asked as Soma nodded "It's about time you understand just how serious the Elite Ten is."

"Well you don't have to bet your seat I just want to fight strong people." Soma said.

"You totally don't get it~!" Kuga groaned. "You don't understand the weight. a match with us isn't some joke, we're different from the norm. Being in the Elite Ten means you own the Authority and Assets."

"Huh?" Soma said in confusion

"For the sake of cooking we are allowed as much of the budget as we need, ingredients, facilities and tools you could only dream of seeing, books that would cost millions of Yen at an auction, you can do anything so long as it relates to your studies." Kuga explained

"In this school cooking is everything." Isshiki said "Which means that the higher you go the more power you have."

"Humans live short lives." Tsukasa said "But cooking lasts forever, even if you dedicated your whole life to it you'd never master it…however if you are in the Elite Ten, you can shorten the steps to the Mecca. We are the ones with power, the ones who receive authority. It is fact that there is a difference in power between the Elite and the rest."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Kuga nodded "You're not even worth considering as an opponent so why don't you just squabble with each other?"

"How about this." Kuga looked at Soma "If there's a type of cooking you're better at then me I'll take you on, but that'll never happen."

"height" Nene muttered out

"I SAID IN COOKING, YOU FOUR EYED TROLL!" Kuga roared at the girl

"Are you serious Senpai?" Soma asked.

"Sure." He shrugged "if that's it can we finish up?"

"See ya later~" Kuga hummed walking off with the rest.

"I see" Soma said before his lips turned into a smirk

"_that's his 'I want to have a Shokugeki with them' face!" _Megumi thought in a panic

After being dismissed from the meeting with the Elite Ten, everyone went to their separate ways as some had classes to take

Soma, Erina, and Hisako were walking down the lane filled with trees on the side lines as they were going to class by car while the others had other things to do

"man, I wanted to have a Shokugeki with them" Soma said while folding his hands behind his head

"having a Shokugeki with an Elite Ten member must be a condition set match" Hisako explained to him "you have to offer them something big if you want to have a challenge"

"my expulsion?" Soma think as it was the only thing, he had been betting for every single Shokugeki, he had ever had

"just that won't suffice" Erina replied as they reached to the parking lot where the driver was waiting for them "remember what Kuga-senpai told you, something that you have better than him"

"something better? My height, right?" Soma said with a grin as Erina sighs to his answer

* * *

Kuga who was in the middle of class, suddenly felt annoyed and pissed for some reason

* * *

"even if you did have something better than him, all the Elite Ten will have their hands full because of the Festival" Erina said as they got into the car as it gets out of the parking space

"what Festival?" Soma asked confused

"The Totsuki Institute School Festival" Hisako explained "once every year, Totsuki's institute allows members of a research club to set up a booth and each booth can be in a group or an individual work"

"the Festival is an event that attracts a million of visitors every year" Erina told the man while crossing her arms "if one fails to make big sales, that booth's staff is expelled in an instant"

Soma nodded in understanding as he rubs his chin before an idea popped into his head

"that's it!" Soma exclaimed standing up

**GA-KING!**

but his head instantly hits the roof of the car and a big red bulge appeared on the top of his head

"why did you even stand up in a car?" Erina asked with a sweatdrop as Hisako applied a band-aid on Soma's bulge

"Got an idea on how to beat Kuga-senpai!" Soma said with a grin

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	25. Chapter 25

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

**A few days later**

"setting up your booth? Are you serious, Soma?" Erina asked the man as they were heading to the booth's registration tent that was located near the Shokugeki Arena

"yup, cause it's the only way for me to get him riled up for a Shokugeki with me" Soma said with a grin "been thinking it a lot and it's a 100% full proof plan!"

They reached to the place where they see a commotion of some sort

"let's Shokugeki for it!" it was Ikumi and she looks to be in a debate battle with Sadatsuka Nao

"fine by me, hehehehehehe" Sadatsuka replied with a creepy smile

"Excuse me, Ikumi, can I get through?" Erina asked the Meat Master

"oh, Erina-san! Sorry, please go ahead" Ikumi said politely

"Move out of the way Sadatsuka Nao." Hisako said pushing away the Boiling Witch who seems to blush hard

"Hisako-Oneesama spoke to me!" the girl cheered as this made Hisako felt creeped out

"Here you go." Erina said handing the paper to the aid.

"Wonderful, we now have received all the paper work for Erina-ojousama's booth."

"Thank you." Erina said before Soma applied for his

"will this plan to challenge Kuga-senpai really work?" Erina asked Soma as he handed over the applicant his paper

"Yeah." Soma said with a smile as the applicant looks in shock

"WHAT?!" the assistant yelled "Are you…sure? In such a place!?

"what's wrong?" Erina asked the man as she looks to the paper and reads the info within

"in front of the Chinese research society?" Erina read out before realizing it "WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Yeah, it's still open right?" Soma asked

"Yes but…the Chinese R.S is very tough, no one ever takes the booth by them." The Applicant told him

"It's fine." Yukihira shrugged "By the way my cooking genre will be Chinese."

"What the heck are you trying to pull here, Soma?" Erina asked the man "putting a booth directly in front of the enemy's own is like going suicide!"

"ah, it's fine" Soma said with a nonchalant shrug "I got this handled well"

"but what's the theme of your booth?" the applicant asked as Soma left that bracket unfilled

"oh" Soma looks to the man and grinned "it's going to be Chinese"

Erina looks at him surprised as so did the others

"Chinese? That's what Kuga-senpai specializes in!" Erina exclaimed

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako ran over holding a small book "Look at this."

Hisako opened the book as she showed Erina the content of the middle page.

"Soma! What's the meaning of this!?" Erina exclaimed as in the middle page is some info of Kuga's and that of Soma's as their page was right next to each other

"oh! just something I asked Sotsuda to do" Soma replied

"don't you remember the risk of doing such things?!" Erina exclaimed "failure in the Festival would result in immediate Expulsion!"

"this is my Declaration of War to Kuga-senpai" Soma said with a smirk "this is the only way to go against him head on!"

"t-then I will process your paperwork right away" the Applicant said as he signed Soma's request paper

"thanks sir" Soma thanked the man before getting a call on his cellphone

"hello? Oh yeah, it's me" Soma said to the caller "yeah…uh huh….yeah…that's right….hmmm, maybe some appetizers and some Chinese noodles should be good….yeah, and remember to lock the door…..ok, bye"

"who was that?" Erina asked curious

"some friends who are going to help me out" Soma said with a grin before grabbing a blank paper and start writing something on it

"mind giving it to your grandpa, Erina?" Soma folded the paper as he gives it to Erina "I got a plane to catch"

"eh?" Erina said in confusion as Soma started running away

"see you guys at the opening ceremony of the Festival!" Soma exclaimed as he runs off to the distance

Erina and Hisako looks in confusion before looking to the content of the paper within

"Yukihira Soma, Permission to leave Campus for Two weeks and will return on 21st August on the Festival's first date of the opening ceremony"

Erina and Hisako looks in shock to what they had just read

"SOMA! COME BACK HEREE!" Erina screamed out as she swore that she would kill the man once she sees him

* * *

Soma was on a taxi as he was in the middle of a phone call while holding a suitcase

"yeah…see you there…uh huh….thanks a lot, man" Soma said before hanging up the phone

Soma looks in front as he was heading to the town and directly to an airport

"wait for me, Kuga-senpai!" Soma said with a grin "my cooking is going to blow yours away!"

* * *

For 2 weeks, Soma was out of the campus as everyone was preparing for the Festival

"he hasn't come for 2 weeks straight! Where on earth he went to!?" Erina said fuming as she and Hisako were heading to the front entrance of the festival where every student was gathered around

"he did mention catching a plane before going" Hisako said with a sweatdrop

As they walk by, a large truck drives by with a big cargo behind it

"a late preparation?" Erina said as the truck stopped to a corner before the content was being unloaded

"that's not possible, all the booths were prepped up and late preparation is not allowed," Hisako said as they see the workers were unloading many sacks of flour and then a Chinese sell cart

"isn't this place near Kuga-senpai's booth?" Erina asked as Hisako nodded

"this could mean that…" Hisako said before she and Erina started running to the front entrance

"he has to be there!" Erina exclaimed

After running for a good 10 minutes, they've arrived to the front entrance where thousands of students were waiting in lines and awaits the opening arch ceremony

"Erina-sama, he's not here" Hisako said after looking around as there was no sign of the redhead chef anywhere

"he has to be here, that late prepped up Booth proves it" Erina said looking around before the opening ceremony soon began

Senzaemon appeared on stage as he grabbed a mic and tapped it a few times

"the time has come! I hereby declare!" Senzaemon announced out before a staff came to him and tapped his shoulder while holding a cellphone that has the caller being on

"forgive me, we have a late student in" Senzaemon said as everyone looks confused to what he meant

"a late student? Stopping because of one late student?" Erina said before realizing on why would her grandfather paused an opening ceremony for a single student

Everyone then heard the sound of a fighter jet from above as they all looked up and sees one flying in the sky high above

They watched the fighter jet before someone ejected out of it

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" everyone heard a loud howling shout as they see someone sky diving down

"is that?" Hisako said as Erina nodded with a sigh

"that fool just likes to make a dramatic entrance as always" Erina said as the one sky diving was Yukihira Soma himself

Soma pulled the parachute as he was now gliding down to the entrance

Many students made room as the man landed near Erina as he detached his parachute from his backpack

"phew! Sorry I'm late! Getting from china back to japan took way longer than I expected!" Soma said with a grin before getting his ears pulled by a furious looking Erina

"do you have any idea how many precious seconds you have wasted on your little drama action?" Erina asked pulling his cheeks apart

"abu Dowbt wow" Soma replied while his cheeks were pulled apart

"-sigh- but lucky for you, you still managed to make it in time" Erina said before looking to her grandfather who nodded

"now continuing back! The Moon Festival has officially begun!" Senzaemon announced out as many visitors come and many students came running to their stalls

"alright then! See you guys later!" Soma said as he ran off

"hey! Wait!" Erina exclaimed but the man just ran off "-sigh- he always heads off when his head gets hot"

"Erina-sama, let's go" Hisako said as Erina nodded before the two heads off to their booth

* * *

The first day was packed as many visitors visited many stalls and booths and dozens of tickets were stacked up high

As the day goes on, the night came as it was time to announce the winners of each area's

Main Street

Third Place; Don RS

Second Place; Skewer RS

First Place; Trattoria Aldini Branch

Center Street

Third Place; ~~~~ RS

Second Place; ~~~ RS

First Place; Kuga Restaurant, Chinese Food Research Society

Everyone felt like this was going to happen as Kuga would win first place in the sales

Erina, however, looks in furious to the news of the ranking

Two booths were landed on the red zone and those two happened to be Shiomi Seminar and Soma's Chinese Stall

* * *

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM WAS A TOP FINISHER IN THE FALL CLASSIC!" Erina yelled out at the group as Soma was in the middle of the game of Uno with Ryo and Akira

"oh, Erina. Did your booth do well today?" Soma asked her while placing a plus draw card on the stack

"Tch!" Hayama clicked his tongue as he had to draw two more cards into his hand

"don't change the subject! And don't play UNO!" Erina yelled at the man "you left for two weeks! And came back late for the Opening Ceremony! Where on earth were you?!"

"oh, I went to China" Soma replied before putting another card into the pile

"CHINA!?" Erina and Hisako exclaimed in surprise

"yup, visited an old friend and got some good lessons from him personally" Soma replied before he gawked as Ryo put two plus draw cards on the pile and Soma had to take four cards into his hand

"you learned a lot of Chinese spices, didn't you?" Akira asked as he puts another card onto the pile "I can smell a lot of Chinese spices coming off from your hands"

"man, Akira you're really are a bloodhound" Soma said before he wins the game of UNO

"but still, this is all part of my genius plan" Soma said with a grin

"by Genius, you mean idiotic" Erina told him

"oh yeah, I got lots of Chinese souvenirs for you guys!" Soma said as he pulls out a plastic bag out of nowhere

"where did that come from?" Takumi said with a sweatdrop

"dunno" Ikumi replied

"our booth would've not been in the red zone if it wasn't for this crazy girl" Akira said while referring to Alice "she burns a lot of our budget and keep ordering tons of useless stuffs!"

"but you were the one who was supposed to do the final check to all the orders!" Alice whined at him

"_something tells me that's a lie"_ everyone thought the same thing as they knew Alice's behaviour

"What is with your master." Akira asked Ryo who got a souvenir from Soma "She changed the menu everyday and we burned the budget on ingredients we can't even use!"

"She'll just do it again tomorrow." Ryo replied

"Relax we can make up the losses tomorrow." Alice said "so let's relax and change gears!"

"this was your fault in the first place!" Akira exclaimed before thanking Yukihira who gave him a jar filled with Chinese spices

"oh and I also made some Hujiao Bing as well" Soma said while taking out a plastic bag filled with the Chinese delicacies "anyone want some?"

"me! Me!" Alice raised her hand as Soma started giving everyone some Black peppered pork buns

"now is not the time for you to relax" Erina told Soma who gave Akira a pork bun to which he thanked "you still have to make a big comeback against Kuga-senpai or you'll get expelled on the final day"

"it's fine! it's fine!" Soma told her before feeding a pork bun into her mouth "when I do something, I never do it to disappoint, right?"

Erina looks to him with a judging look while munching on the pork bun as it tasted good

"oh, and can I come to your booth sometime? I want to taste some of your cooking as well" Soma said

"I'll make reservations" Hisako said while munching on some Pork buns

"now then, I got to go and do some little planning" Soma said as Megumi followed him

"will that guy be able to beat Kuga-senpai or not?" Akira asked as he and Ryo were in the middle of an arm wrestling match, seeing that both lost in UNO

"seeing how he has a plan, maybe" Alice said munching on the Hujiao Bing

* * *

The second day came for the Festival as the Center Area's first place was bestowed upon Kuga's Chinese Restaurant yet again

"another win in a row!" "looks like no one can beat us this time!" "hahaha! Kuga's Chinese Restaurant is unstoppable!"

Kuga's underlings cheered as Kuga himself smirked proudly for the win

"man! I'm sorry for Yukihira-chin already! I hope he hasn't been expelled yet before I get to gloat into his face!" Kuga said as he grabbed the ranking newspaper and looks for Soma's booth but was surprised that it moved up to 34th place

"it went up?" Kuga said looking to the ranking before looking outside and sees that Soma's booth was gone

"_what is Yukihira-chin up to?"_ Kuga thought as Soma's plan somehow made a comeback against Kuga's restaurant slowly yet progressively

* * *

The third day came to the Festival as Kuga's restaurant was packed with customers as usual

Kuga was in the middle of cooking with his underlings while his customers were screaming from the extremely spicy mapo tofu and was breathing fire out of their mouths

"still no sign of Yukihira-chin's booth, huh?" Kuga said looking out to see the empty booth location as there was nothing at all "from what I've heard from Isshiki is that Yukihira-chin is not the quitting type and always finds a way to make a comeback, there is something going on here, I know it"

"Captain Kuga! It's them!" one of Kuga's underlings shouted out as Kuga turns his attention to him before following him out of the restaurant

What Kuga's eyes see widened them so large as wide as plates

Soma's small Chinese booth was up and running as it was getting packed with customers, not passing by customers, but his customers

"w-what!?" Kuga exclaimed as Soma was cooking Mapo Tofu, Mapo Noodles, and Hua Jiao Bing as well and Megumi was serving them to the customers "he's stealing my customers!?"

"looks like I'm making a big come back, Senpai" Soma said in the middle of cooking "your restaurant seems to be not so perfect after all"

Kuga got a tick mark appearing on his forehead as he ran back to his restaurant and back into the kitchen

"let's get this done!" Soma exclaimed as a giant figure joined him in cooking

* * *

Kuga went back to his restaurant's kitchen as he and his underlings started cooking double time

"I won't lose, Yukihira-chin! I'm going to keep my promise to him!" Kuga exclaimed as he was cooking Mapo Tofu at twice the speed

"Captain! Our customers!" one of Kuga's underlings came running to the kitchen with a look of surprise "they're all going to Yukihira Soma's booth!"

"what!?" Kuga looks in surprise and in anger

* * *

Soma's booth was getting filled with more and more customers as the cooking chef was not only just Soma at all

Mimasaka Subaru; the King of Stalker, Mito Ikumi; the Meat General, and Takumi and Isami Aldini. All of them cooking the Chinese dishes while Megumi served the customers

* * *

"_at first I thought he was just a pussy cat!"_ Kuga looks in anger as he sweated a bit

**(Food Fantasy scene: Kuga was a giant lion while Soma was a small kitten, but that kitten transformed as it turned into a giant fricking lion, the Soma Lion roars at Kuga as the smaller lion got intimidated by it)**

The hours go by before the announcement time came

"_second place, Kuga's Chinese restaurant"_ the speaker announced out as Kuga looks in shock and so did his underlings

"YUKIHIRA!" Kuga growls in anger as he clenches his fist tight

"_in first place, Yukihira Soma's Chinese cart!"_ the first place winner announced as Soma and the others high fived each other

"IT WASN'T MUCH!" They all shouted as they won on the final day

* * *

Erina was in the middle of cooking in her booth before she overheard the winner of the center street is Soma's booth

She smiled before she served up some dish for her customers

"looks like Yukihira proved his words after all, Erina-sama" Hisako said while being a waitress in Erina's booth

"seems like I was in wrong too" Erina said with a smile before looking to one table that was reserved but empty

"is it going to be empty again?" Hisako asked Erina as every year, the same table in the same spot would always be empty while being reserved as none came and sat upon it

"maybe not today" Erina said in a hopeful voice before hearing the front door being opened

"eh? All of the guests should be here already?" Hisako said "let me go and see who it is"

Hisako left but for Erina, she looks in anxious but with excitement

"_did he come? Did Soma invite him!?"_ Erina thought with an excited smile

* * *

Soma was finishing up his booth as he ran out of ingredients and got a lot of profit out of it

"now then" Soma wipes off some sweat on his forehead "time to go and visit Erina's booth"

"mind if I join ya?" a voice spoke from behind Soma as he turns around and looks surprised

"you're…" he said as behind him was the Elite Ten's Second Seat; Kobayashi Rindo

Rindo looks with a smile while in her hands was dozens of foods from every booth in the festival

"are you eating all of those?" Soma asked while pointing to the many plastic bags

"sure am!" Rindo replied while munching on some food in her hands

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	26. Chapter 26

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma and Megumi were being escorted to the high area where one meal there, costs 10,000 yen, and by none other than the Second Seat, Kobayashi Rindo herself

"and here we are! The slopes!" Rindo exclaimed as everything and everyone yelled out high class and fancy

"amazing! It's like we stepped into a different world!" Megumi said in awe

"wow, wonder if Erina's booth is as fancy as the others" Soma said rubbing his chin

"now first stop is Tsukasa's booth!" Rindo said as she started pushing Soma and Megumi towards a fancy looking building

* * *

**(going to skip some timeline here)**

Hisako went out to the lobby as she went to see the restaurant

"it must be Yukihira" Hisako thought as she did make a reservation in the restaurant for him after all

But the one who entered was not the redhead chef

There was a man there, tall, slender, short black hair with an off-color streak in it and was wearing a suit

"Hisako? If it's Soma, you have to tell him that he has to wait for a moment or share a table" Erina came around the corner and was expecting to see her best friend but who she sees brought fear towards her heart

"F-F-father." Erina stuttered out in utter fear as her body was trembling and shaking nonstop

"It's been a while Erina." The man said with a smile

"Umm we…we don't accept those with no reservation." Hisako said in shivers as she was shaking nonstop

The man didn't listen to her as he just walked pass her.

All of Erina's customers halted their eating and looks to the man who had entered in

"Erina…" the man said as he stood in the center of the room "You're cooking is not meant to be served to these sorts of people, you should be more selective of your work, it's tainting you."

In an instant all the crowd stood an outrage against the man

Hisako looks to Erina as she was trembling nonstop

"Erina-sama? Are you alright? Do you feel unwell?" Hisako went to her and sees the terror in Erina's eyes as she wasn't responding

"_that man…"_ Hisako looks to the man as she finally remembered on who he was "_Nakiri Azami…Erina-sama's biological Father…"_

"Making such rude comments while others are eating." One of the Sendawara twins said "Don't you think that's undignified?"

"It's you two, how goes that business of selling child deceiving flavors?" the man told her

"What did you just say!" the older Sendawara twin snapped in an instant

"Dignity Onee-chan." Her younger twin said to her

"We do plenty of work with this school, insults at us insult this academy too."

"Exactly." Azami said "The current state of this academy is deplorable, that's why I came to restore it to proper position."

"What did you just say!"

"Dear self-proclaimed experts, how many of you even know what a true delicacy is?" Azami said "True gourmet food resembles a painting or piece of artwork, the true worth can only be seen by a true expert. Only a select few should be able to share it's worth, that's the true nature of cuisine, everything else is garbage."

"Thank you for voicing your opinion." Orie smiled "But it has no meaning."

"You have no authority to make changes here!" her sister yelled.

"The blood and the education are certainly here." He said.

"Huh?"

"Now then Erina, show me how much you've polished your skills these last few years."

"but sir! We don't accept customers who has no reservation!" Hisako tried to reason the man but he didn't heed her words

"That table appears free." He said pointing to Erina's special table.

"T-That seat is for…" Erina spoke up but Azami walks past her and took the table for himself

Erina saw her father took the table, the table she had only reserved for Joichiro, Soma's father as her dream of being able to serve his dish for him, crumbled and shattered into pieces

"Erina? I will have the wine menu list first" Azami said crossing his legs

Erina felt her father's hand behind her as they place around her shoulders

"**Your father is hungry…"** Azami's voice brought cold chills down Erina's spine as she trembled non stop "**don't make your father wait too long"**

"Erina-sama!" Hisako tried to call out to Erina but she seems to be stuck in some sort of trance

"y-yes…sir…." Erina voiced out but her movement seemed robotic

"Erina-sama…." Hisako looks in shock as Erina was no longer Erina at all, what she was looking was a puppet that was being moved by its master

**Kreeeeek**

The door to the room was slide open as Hisako looks to see who it was and her face instantly light up

"E~ri~na!" it was Yukihira Soma and he had a Hua Jiao Bing in hand

"sorry for being late! You have a seat opened for me like you promised?" he asked Erina

"So…ma?" Erina looks to him as so did Azami

"man, there as so many fancy restaurants here that it took me a while to find yours!" Soma said with a small laugh

"you're Yukihira Soma" Sendawara Orie looks to the man as she remembered him from the Autum Selection Match

"ooh! It's the Sendawara Twins! Long time no see! Did you two came here to grab a bite of Erina's cooking? Her cooking is great as always right?" Soma said with a cheerful smile as the man didn't read the atmosphere at all

Megumi's head came peeking out from the door as she looks around the room

"_wow! There's so many famous people here! And the atmosphere here seems to tense for some reason!"_ Megumi thought

"are there any empty tables here?" Soma asked looking around before spotting the table, Azami was sitting at "oh! Excuse me! Mind if I join ya?"

"hey! Stop! That's!" Orie tried to stop the redhead but the man was face to face with Azami who seems quite annoyed at the young man

"I don't know why" Soma said before his hair lifts up a bit and his eyes turned dark gold **"but for some reason, I don't really like you"**

"Erina" Azami called out to her as Erina's body tensed up to his voice "choose your acquaintances with more care"

He then stands up from his seat before leaving the room

Azami went pass Erina who trembled non stop

"Erina? Who was that?" Soma asked Erina while still looking at Azami who was walking to the front door

"that was Nakiri Azami…..Erina-sama's biological father" Hisako answered him before Erina suddenly collapsed

"Erina-sama!" Hisako exclaimed in surprise as Erina was having a panic attack

"Nakiri-san! What's wrong?!" Megumi kneeled down to help Erina but she seems to not be responding as her breathing was ragged

"haaaa! Haaaa! Haaa! Haaa!" Erina takes deep breath before exhaling them out so fast as she was hyperventilating

"Erina-sama! Please calm down!" Hisako tried to stop Erina from hyperventilating but Erina didn't hear her words as images of her father keeps appearing in her mind

"Erina-sama!" Hisako tried to call out to her as Erina was on the verge of losing conscious

All of the sudden, Soma pulled Erina into a hug as Erina stops hyperventilating and instantly clutches her hands on Soma's back shirt

"it's alright…I'm here" Soma whispered to Erina as he hugged her tight while caressing her gently

"don't….don't leave me" Erina voice out, almost begging as she was starting to tear up

Soma caresses her back as he helps her stand up before sitting down by a chair

"watch over her" Soma told Megumi and Hisako as he went out to find Nakiri Azami

"wait!" Erina called out to him as tears were pouring down her eyes

* * *

Soma heads out of Erina's restaurant as there were many lights at the front

He stopped in front as Nakiri Azami was face to face with Erina's grandfather; Nakiri Senzaemon who had a rather angered look upon him

"It's been a long time, father" Azami said looking at the older man.

"Leave, you have no right to be here." Senzaemon commanded "I made myself clear that day. And that you would never claim the Nakiri name again"

"I was the one who polished Erina's tongue to what it is now." Azami said "Banishing me won't make that education disappear."

"My greatest regret, is ever having left Erina with you to begin with." Senzaemon glared.

"I made a mistake to." Azami retorted "I allowed Totsuki to become like this."

"Cooking is everything, you can rise as long as you have skill."

"Ludicrous." Azamir countered "If your intention was to create True Gourmet Food then it's foolishness to keep inferior students enrolled."

"We are not the ones who decide that." Senzaemon said "The ones who determine the future are young cooks with talent and power, your objection will never change that!"

"Words form a banished person mean nothing!" the crowd said backing the director up.

Azami reached into his jacket and pulled out a paper with the words "Elite Ten" on it.

"that's…." one of the crowd saw the letter

"The Elite Ten has decision making privileges at this academy, in the past they have made important choices regarding the direction of this school, for example did you know that if more than half vote on something it becomes the law here?" Azami said

"What is he trying to pull!"

"hey, Yukihira" Rindo appeared as she called out to the chef who looks to her "if there are two sides, which one would you pick?"

"what are you implying? Kobayashi Rindo?" Soma asked in a displeased voice

"I already picked my side Yukihira, what about you?" Rindo asked

Senzamon opened the folded paper as it was replacement paper for the Dean

With the vote 6 against 4, the Elite Ten voted for Nakiri Azami to be the new Dean of Totsuki

"This is so exciting!" Rindo said with a smile

"Totsuki's Elite Ten!? Turned against it's own school!?"

Senzaemon looks in shock as he fell to his knees

"Everything will settle out tomorrow." Azami said walking off "Japan's greatest kingdom of gourmet has a new king"

"and that would be me"

In the 92nd generation, in the time of the shining diamonds. A dark cloud appeared as it plunges every diamond into darkness

Totsuki's bright future…has been tainted by the dark clouds

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	27. Chapter 27

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Totsuki was no longer the same anymore

Nakiri Senzaemon was no longer in power of the academy as it now belonged to Nakiri Azami

Everything was changed by it, the dark storm that clouded the school

Nakiri Azami took over everything, he took the hearts of the students, took the trust of many trusted teachers. He changed everything there is about Totsuki

* * *

"Arato-kun, thank you for your work up to this point." Azami said to Hisako "I'm sure Erina's burden was significantly lightened by you, thank you very much"

"what?" Hisako looks in confusion as she wasn't understanding the situation

"Starting today you will no longer be needed by her" Azami said

"No that's-." Hisako looks in confusion and shock.

Hisako heard the door click and saw Erina was watching

"Erina-sama…" Hisako shivered.

"I want H-Hisako here…she's…" Erina whispered as she tried to beg her father for Hisako to stay, but the man was a tyrant

"There's nothing to worry about." Azami said "I will be at your side. I'll choose your clients, and put my efforts into making the most of your abilities. Let's work together."

Azami holds both of Erina's hands and smiled to her

"okay? Erina?" he asked as Erina slowly nodded

"yes…father" Erina responded like a robot as Hisako looks in shock

"what is this?" Azami asked as he saw the bracelet on Erina's wrist

"t-that's…" Erina stuttered out as her memories with Soma were everything with the bracelet

"something so low.." Azami said as he takes the bracelet off of her wrist

"wait! Please! Father! No!" Erina tried to get the bracelet back but Azami pushed her as she fell down

"this is not something you should be having, Erina" Azami said before he rips the bracelet apart

Erina's eyes widen in shock as tears started to form in her eyes

"I will be heading to the car, I want you prepared in 5 minutes" Azami ordered her as he leaves

Erina cried in tears as she holds the destroyed bracelet in her hands

"Soma…I'm sorry…." Erina cried out as her treasured bracelet was destroyed by her tyrant of a father

* * *

Soma looks outside the window as he stared directly at where Erina's mansion was at

The night, he saw Erina shaking in fear, he looks displeased or rather angered

Megumi and the others were in the middle of preparing dinner but they can tell that the redhead was in a very sour mood

"this is the calm before the storm" Fumio suddenly said

"what do you mean, Fumio-san?" Megumi asked

"before power at the institute had been divided individual interests, now a big chunk of it is all going in the same direction..anybody who goes against the flow risks getting pegged as an enemy of the institute and any enemy of the institute….is an enemy to the council of Ten" the dorm mother explained as Soma heads upstairs to his room

He reached to his room's doorknob and opened it

his room was apparently occupied by the former Dean of Totsuki and that is Nakiri Senzaemon who is in the middle of flexing his muscle

"Nakiri Senzaemon…." Soma called out the old man's name rather than the nicknamed as Senzaemon turns to look at the young man

"why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Nakiri Mansion?" Soma asked the old man while leaning against the doorframe of his room

"I have something to speak with you" Senzaemon said to Soma who looks to him

"talk then" Soma said crossing his arms

"not here" Senzaemon said standing up while putting on his yukata top "outside"

Soma looks to him before sighing as he just followed what he said

* * *

Erina was now caged by her father

Every time, she would go to the school, the man would just prevent her from going and started forcing her to taste test many dishes who tasted perfect yet empty

He took her freedom and imprisoned her within the cage of his kingdom

"_**then I won't need such a useless daughter"**_

Azami's voice spoke out as a young Erina was in a trash bin and Azami looks down upon her with emotionless eyes

"Haaaa!" Erina woke up from the horrid nightmare as she was sweating nonstop

She sat up as she holds her arms and her body didn't stop shaking

"Erina! Erina!"

Someone called out to her outside the window as Erina turns to look and sees Alice trying to climb up the balcony

"Alice!?" Erina exclaimed in surprise as she went out and helps her cousin climb up the balcony while Ryo was down below on a ladder

"what are you doing here?" Erina asked her

"isn't it obvious!? We're getting you out of here!" Alice said to her

"hurry! Alice-sama!" Hisako called out from bellow as Erina was surprised to see her

"Hisako?!" Erina looks in surprise before she and Alice got down the balcony

"Hisako!" Erina hugged Hisako who gave her hug back

"looks we can do this later, right now..!?" Alice said before hearing the sound of footsteps coming from near the garden

"security" Ryo said looking to the lights that were coming

"Hishoko-chan, take Erina away with you! Me and Ryo will handle them" Alice said as Ryo puts on his bandana and turned into his berserk mode

"Alice.." Erina looks to her cousin who looks back to her

"go now!" Alice exclaimed as Hisako pulled on Erina's hand

"let's go, Erina-sama" Hisako said as they started running away

Erina looks back as Ryo growls at some security guard while Alice started nagging at them while scratching them with her nails

"this way!" Hisako said as she pulled Erina and started running into the woods

* * *

Soma and Senzaemon were currently doing some jogging as the old man was running quite fast even for his age

"apologies for making you follow my jogging routine" Senzaemon told Soma as he was keeping pace with the old man "it is a great burden off my shoulders now that I'm not Totsuki's dean anymore"

"I get that you're not a dean anymore, but why did you appeared in my room?" Soma asked as they stopped jogging and Senzamon started doing pull ups to a nearby park

"what we are discussing is about Erina" Senzaemon said as he spinned around the bar before jumping down

He told Soma everything that Azami had done upon Erina, corrupting her innocent mind and bend her will to his as he turned Erina into a mere puppet

"I banished him..but he returned" Senzaemon explained "I would've never thought that the Elite Ten would incite a rebellion against me….i was an utter fool"

Soma who listened to this story of his had a rather unpleasant look as utter anger was written in his eyes

"you were the only one" Senzaemon spoke out as Soma looks to the old man "the only one who was able to take back Erina's smile, her happiness"

"young Yukihira, I beg of you"

Senzaemon turns to Soma before bowing his head to the young man

"save my granddaughter, Save Erina"

The old man begged Soma as he had done everything to save Erina from Azami's grasp but he could no longer

"when did all of this happened?" Soma asked the old man while looking to the sky

"pardon?" Senzaemon asked as he looks to the young man who suddenly grabbed his shirt

"I'm asking when the hell did this all happened!?" Soma shouted at the older Nakiri "when did this so called Training of his began!?"

Senzaemon looks in surprise as he can see tears pouring up in Soma's eyes

"t-two weeks after you and Joichiro departed upon your travels" Senzaemon replied as Soma's eyes widen a bit before the man gritted his teeth in anger

He let go of Senzaemon's collar before he stands up

"why didn't she tell me?" Soma said while clenching his fists tight "I would've come back!"

"Azami intercepted everything from the outer world and confined Erina in a cage" Senzaemon explained "he even shredded Alice's letters from Denmark"

"when this is all over, you better promise me something," Soma said as Senzaemon looks to the young chef before a sudden raindrop upon them

* * *

Erina and Hisako were running away in the rain as they keep on running

"Hisako! Where are we going!?" Erina asked as they had been running nonstop

"just a bit further!" Hisako replied before she heard dog barks from their sides

"duck, Erina-sama!" Hisako and Erina kneeled down as a security guard with a dog came passing by

"this won't be easy after all" Hisako looks out as she sees two more security guards on patrol

"Hisako, we have to go back..father will expel you" Erina said to Hisako but she shook her head

"I would rather be expelled rather than not helping my best friend" Hisako said with a smile before looking out as the guards were gone

"let's go!" Hisako said as the two continued on running

They keep on running before they stopped to take a quick rest

Erina leans to a tree as Hisako breathes in and out

The two rested on but they see flashlights coming from the forest and heard more dog barkings

"they're persistent," Hisako said as she looks to Erina who was still resting and still tired

Hisako looks to her before to the lights as she planned an idea

"Erina-sama, you need to run" Hisako said

"what?" Erina said as Hisako went towards the lights

"keep on running straight from here" Hisako told her "I will give you time"

"but Hisako!" Erina tried to retort but Hisako looks to her and gave her a light push

"go Erina-sama" Hisako told her as she started going to the lights

"Hisako!" Erina tried to stop her but Hisako gave her one look and that look means that her actions were solid

Erina looks to her before she started running with tears pouring down from her eyes

Hisako smiled to Erina before she was confronted by 10 security guards

* * *

Erina didn't know where she was going, she just keeps on running just like Hisako said

Running….running…..running

She didn't stopped before she suddenly slipped and fell into a mud puddle

Her clothes now dirtied as she gets back up

Erina winced in pain but she got back up and continued on running

Tears keep falling down as it mixed with the rain pouring down upon her

"_Alice…..Kurokiba-kun…Hisako….."_

Her mind thought about her cousin and her aide and that to her best friend as they sacrificed themselves for her

"_someone….please help!"_

Erina keeps on running before she fell again as she was extremely tired and the rain above was making her body cold

She tried to get up, muster up the strength to keep on running, but could not, her heart, her will to fight back is still caged by Azami

"Soma…help…" Erina muttered out in tears as she wanted to see him again, she wanted to hear him again, she wanted him to save her

A footstep was heard from behind Erina as she turns to see who it was

Her eyes softened a bit as it was the very person who she needed

"Soma…" she muttered out as Soma stood in the rain before kneeling down and carried Erina in her arms

"I'm sorry….Erina…..i'm sorry that I didn't came to save you" Soma said as he started walking away with her in his arms

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	28. Chapter 28

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Erina was soaked into the Polar Star's bathtub as she was getting warmed up by the water

"I'll be leaving them here, Erina-san" Ryoko's voice came from behind the door

"thank you" Erina replied

Soma came back to the Polar Star Dorm with Erina, as everyone in the dorm was surprised for him to come back with her

Erina sinks into the water as she felt the comfort of her body being warmed up

* * *

Everyone downstairs was waiting on Erina to finish her bath as they don't know the situation at hand right now

Soma was in the middle of drying his wet hair with a towel as he went to the kitchen and made some tea

"ne, Soma-kun, is it true that Nakiri-san ran away from home?" Megumi asked the man who just nodded in reply

"did something happen between her and her family?" Ryoko asked coming downstairs

"yeah" Soma replied as he finished making the tea before he started cooking something

"but why is she here? Letting someone of such high fame to stay here, we might get arrested for kidnapping" Marui said before he got shivers in his spine by Soma who sent a cold glare at the glasses man

"_**she's staying here with us"**_ Soma told them as his golden eyes were burning fire "_**ok?"**_

Everyone nodded rapidly as Yukihira Soma was terrifying when angered

"Fumio-san, lend her a room to stay" Soma said to Fumio who nodded before turning his attention to Megumi and the others "listen to what I've to say, this is something very secret and should not be given to anyone else outside of this dorm, got it?"

* * *

Erina finished her bath as she came downstairs in a lent outfit

"Thank you for the bath." Erina said as she bowed in gratitude "I really appreciated it."

She looks to see them and sees Yuki and the others crying in pure tears

"NAKIRI-SAN!" They cried out as they surprised her

"that bastard is no father!" Daigo cried out on a piece of tissue

"that bastard is a goddamn jerk! Right!? He's a fricking jerk!" Shoji shouted out

"You can stay as long as you want!" Yuki cried out as she tackled Erina into a hug "Is that okay Erina-cchi?"

"E-Erina-chi?" Erina asked while pointing to herself

"don't keep hogging her" Soma spoke out as he placed a bowl of porridge and a cup of warm tea on the table "she hasn't had dinner yet, let her eat"

"then let's welcome her with our own dishes!" Isshiki appeared as everyone cheered in agreement

Erina sat down on the dining table as Soma sat beside her

"it will keep you warm" Soma said with a small smile as Erina thanked for the meal before taking a scoop of the porridge

She tasted it as the porridge gave her a comforting warmth upon her tongue

"warm?" Soma asked as Erina nodded

"then it's my turn! I made a simple white fish slow cooked in butter at low heat!" Daigo came before he got glared hard by Soma

"_**she needs to eat something that will keep her warm"**_ Soma told the man as Daigo ran away scared

Erina keeps on eating her porridge as she enjoyed the taste of Soma's dish

"Nakiri-san, where is Arato-san? Isn't she with you?" Megumi asked while pouring more tea for her

"Hisako….she" Erina muttered out before she dropped the spoon and started trembling "she.."

"Nakiri-san!?" Megumi panicked as she sees Erina going into a panic attack yet again

"she's…" Erina tried to speak up but images of her father's cruel training came flooding back upon her "she's…"

Erina nearly went to a panic attack but Soma stopped it as he embraced her

"it's ok..you're safe here…I promise you" Soma told her as Erina's body calm down

Erina sighs in relief a bit while grasping on Soma's shirt

"I won't let him get you….not again" Soma told her as he caressed her back "….I will protect you, Erina…"

"…Soma…" Erina muttered out his name as she hugs him tight

* * *

A few days came as Erina stayed in the Polar Star Dorm

Azami made no move in capturing back Erina as this made everyone suspicious of his intentions

By the first day, Nakiri Azami made his introduction speech, his first order of business was to dissolve all the clubs and seminars, in which causes a giant uproar by the club and seminar members

Soma looks at the man from the crowd as his once golden vibrant eyes were dark and looks empty

He then leaves as the man looks to be in a seriously bad mood

* * *

Soma arrives to the Polar Star Dorm where there are dozens of yankee looking man outside the dorm

In the center of the crowds is Etsuya Eizan, the Ninth Seat

"this dorm is no longer needed" Eizan said with a smirk as he holds a paper in his hand "therefore it will make a good example of being destroyed"

Eizan snapped his fingers as his men started to enter in the dorm

"crush everybody here. The new Totsuki doesn't need a place like this" Eizan said with a smirk

"like hell we're going to allow you to do that!" Shoji and Daigo shouted out as they readied themselves for a fight

"Megumi, go upstairs and keep Erina-chi safe" Yuki told Megumi as she and Ryoko guard the stairs

"ok" Megumi replied as she heads upstairs

"this place doesn't belong to you trash anymore" Eizan said wagging the paper around "by order of Nakiri Azami, we're going to shut this trash of a place down"

"like hell! We're not going to follow that bastard's rules!" Daigo shouted out

"his words against yours, who will win?" Eizan asked with a smirk

"ours" a voice spoke as Soma entered in

"Yukihira….Soma" Eizan looks at the young chef who walks pass Eizan's men while having his hands in his pockets

"let's sit down and have some tea" Soma said as he looks to Eizan who saw Soma's eyes

"fine" Eizan said as everyone sat down in the dining room

* * *

"now then" Soma said as he places a cup of tea for Eizan "what right does the Institute have nosing into our business?" he asked the Ninth Seat

"that right there is the reason" Eizan replied "see, the new Totsuki doesn't need any independent organization than central operating on campus anymore"

"are you saying that this Dorm isn't worth it's value?" Soma asked sipping his tea

"in a way yes" Eizan replied as he was placing a stack of paper on the table and slides it to Soma's side "I have the eviction orders right here"

"a Shokugeki" Soma said as he looks to the second year student

"huh?" Eizan raised an eyebrow to his words

"by Shokugeki, we can annul the decision to close the dorm, right?" Soma asked Eizan who smirks

"true, win a Shokugeki and overturn any decision you want" Eizan said "that is if both sides are willing to accept the challenge"

"no, you will accept it, right?" Soma asked as he place his cup on the table "Ninth Seat?"

"hmph! fine then I'll accept your Shokugeki challenge but you have to accept the risk, alright?" Eizan said as Soma nodded "but that reminds me that I have a scheduled Shokugeki later today"

Eizan then stands up as he leaves the dorm

"watch my Shokugeki, Yukihira. I'll make it an example for you all and we will see if you are still up for the challenge" Eizan told Soma who looks at him before slamming the door closed

Later that day, a Shokugeki between Etsuya Eizan and Kabutoyama was about to begin as the theme was Japanese Cuttlefish

Soma and the others watched the Shokugeki as It was one horrible one

3 – 0

Winner Etsuya Eizan

"the judges…..they" Yuki looks in shock as the judges smirked at Kabutoyama

"they were bribed" Ibusaki said while clenching his fists

"even our last resort, the Shokugeki..it's gone" Ryoko said

Soma just watched the tv as he sees Eizan on screen

The ninth seat smiles as he did a shrug to the screen and it was intended for Soma and the others

"so, that's how you want to play?" Soma asked before a sly grin appeared on his lips

* * *

Every student stood by the sides as Eizan walks past them

There was no more hope for the RSs and the Seminars as the Shokugeki, the school was so proud of was now down the drain

Eizan keeps on walking before he stopped when Soma appeared before him

"sheesh, Yukihira, don't you get it? The Shokugeki is dead, there's nothing any of you can do about it" Eizan said but Soma wasn't listening at all

"this is my request for the Shokugeki" Soma said as he showed Eizan his eyes

Eizan took a step back as he was staring to the eyes that belong to no human but rather a demon

"accept it" Soma said to the man "this is my declaration of war against Central"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	29. Chapter 29

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone in Polaris was in a circle as Yuki holds a paper and on it was written

"I'm off to challenge Eizan-senpai to a Shokugeki, take care and protect Erina while I'm away. I made some curry for you guys in the fridge, heat it up and enjoy it with everyone"

"is he crazy!? Did he not see what that guy did to the Shokugeki!?" Yuki exclaimed in shock

"…Soma…" Erina read the letter as she was worried for the man

"guys! The TV!" Shoji shouted out as the tv was on and there was a live broadcast on

"_This has come in that the Shokugeki between Etsuya Eizan and Yukihira Soma! I repeat!"_

Everyone watches as Soma and Eizan appeared on the screen

* * *

Soma stood in front of Eizan as the man was in the middle of a phone call

"ok, do what I told you to do and get it done" Eizan said on the phone before hanging up "sorry to keep you waiting, Yukihira"

the theme of the dish is Satsuma Jidori, a famous regional chicken breeds in japan as it's famous in high levelled fancy restaurants

Soma just takes off his cloth from his hand before he wrapped it around his head

"the Shokugeki will begin momentarily, participants please go to your stations" the announcer said as Soma and Eizan went to their station

"oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you this" Eizan said as Soma stopped in his track "my boys are going over to Polaris right now, and the move out date, well it got moved up to today"

* * *

Dozens of students were marching their way to Polaris as Erina and the others watched as they come

"wha!? What the hell?! Why are Eizan's goons here!?" Daigo exclaimed as he knew that they were all Eizan's followers

"that lowlife! He planned this all!" Yuki exclaimed

"what do we do!? The Polar Star Dorm is going to be destroyed at this rate!" Megumi panicked as some of the marching soldiers were carrying solid weapons in their hands

* * *

Rindo appeared as she watched the Shokugeki from the sidelines

"_Eizan…that's just playing low"_ she thought as Soma slowly turns his attention to Eizan

"I see" Soma replied before he takes out what looks like some sort of military walkie talkie out of nowhere "good thing I called an old friend of mine"

"what?" Eizan said in confusion

Soma pressed the button on the walkie talkie as it beeped

"yeah, it's me. Start engaging the enemy" Soma said on the walkie talkie before he went to his station

"what was that?" Eizan said in confusion but he just shrugged it off before sitting down near a chair

* * *

The front part of the Polar Star Dorm was raided by Eizan's goons as there were at least hundreds of them

"if it comes to this, I'm going out swinging!" Daigo exclaimed while carrying a giant log

"I'm with you!" Shoji joined in as the man was holding a tong in his right hand and a frying pan in the other

"you sure you wanna do this, Marui?" Ibusaki asked as he was holding a fricking chainsaw

"I'll hit them with all the books I have, if I have to just to protect our home!" Marui said in a determined face as he holds many heavy looking books in his hands

"Megumi, you and Fumio-san get Nakiri-san out of here, while we hold them off for as long as we can" Ryoko told Megumi as she holds some sort of garden hose

"go from the back and run as far as you can!" Yuki said as all of her animal friends surrounded her

"no! I don't want to leave you all!" Megumi exclaimed but Ryoko holds her shoulder

"go, Megumi, you're the only one who can" Ryoko told her as Megumi was starting to tear up

"there won't be any need to escape" Fumio said as she was wearing a military helmet on "the calvary is coming here"

"the calvary?" everyone said in confusion

* * *

Outside, all of Eizan's goons readied themselves to raid the place

"come on out and we won't hurt you all" one of the goons said on a boom mic as the others readied their weapons

They were all about to raid the dorm when they heard the sound of a helicopter flying by

"a chopper?" one of the goons said before looking up as his eyes popped out of their socket

A japan national fighter helicopter came flying in as ropes soon descend out of the Helicopter and then Japanese soldiers came dropping down the rope

**VRRRRMMMM!**

The ground started to rumble a bit as a military SUV and a military tank came in

"what the heck!? A tank!?" the goons ran back as the tank stopped right in front of the dorm's entrace

From the Suv came out an old man wearing a military uniform

The man then swings his whip to the side as soldiers formed a line around the dorm and surrounds it

"looks like you came just in time!" Fumio shouted out from the window

The old man turns to look to the dorm mother man and saluted to her

"Japan's 42nd brigade special unit, General Yukihira Ginman at your service, Mam!" the old man shouted out

"Yukihira?! Are you somehow related to Yukihira-kun?" Ryoko asked the general who nodded

"that's right missy! Soma is my nephew and good friends of Soma's are friends of ours!" Ginman said before looking to the army of goons "Soma called for backup for old time sakes, and it looks like it was a good idea for me to bring in the big guns"

"alright men!" Ginman shouted out as the soldiers readied their rifles and unlock the safety before aiming at Eizan's goons

"wait! You're using firearms!?" Marui shouted out

"don't worry, the bullets my men are using are rubber bullets! They won't kill but they sure leave some nasty marks on their scummy asses" the general told the glasses man before he lifted his hand before swinging it down "FIRE!"

All of the soldiers started firing as Eizan goons screamed in pain as the rubber bullets flied towards them and started hitting them hard

"Bazooka Brigade! Standby!" Ginman commanded as some soldiers formed up with bazookas in their possessions

"are you seriously going to use Bazookas!?" Daigo exclaimed in shock

"one hit from those, these guys are going to heaven in an instant!" Shoji shouted out "and why is there a fricking tank!?"

"the tank is only for show but for these babies" Ginman told them with a grin "they have in them; a special stink bomb, made from Grilled Squid, Durian Paste, Kusaya and a dash of dead stinky sardine!"

"_that guy really is related to Yukihira"_ the Polar Star resident thought

"Ready! Aim!" Ginman shouted out as the bazookas were aimed at the goons "FIRE!"

The Bazookas started firing as giant explosion of green gas exploded out everywhere

The goons started barfing from the smell as some even fainted

"keep firing men! Show these midgets what do we mean by business!" Ginman shouted out as the soldiers keep on firing rubber bullets at the charging goons

* * *

Eizan heard everything that was happening as he can hear the scream of pain coming from the phone

"do you see now?" Rindo asked him "the only way to end it all is by cooking"

"Tch!" Eizan stands up as he takes off his glasses "if it's a Shokugeki you want, then I'll give it to ya"

"oooh! Is Eizan-kun going to cook?! What a wonderful surprise!" one of the judges exclaimed in surprise

Eizan went to his station as he takes some ingredients before taking his cooking knife

The real cooking start as Eizan quickly prepares his chicken and then started cooking rice that got added with ginger, garlic.

Soma was in the middle of cutting his chicken as he took out it's bones with one swift movement

"hmm, Yukihira ain't bad of a chef, after all" Rindo commented while watching the redhead chef cook

"this is it" Eizan said as he cuts his cooked chicken and started to serve up Hainanese Chicken Rice "in cooking, strategy is everything!"

"I'll be serving first" Eizan said as he finished his dish first "see you never, Yukihira"

Soma was still cooking as the young chef didn't even hear Eizan's words

Eizan serves his dish as the judges soon gives the chef dozens and dozens of praises

"you are truly the Alchemist!" the judge praised Eizan who smirks

"how is it, Yukihira?" Eizan asked Soma who just tasted the dish "my dish of victory!?"

"boorish" Soma replied as this got vein to pop out of Eizan's face

"I'll show you" Soma started walking to the judge's station as he held three pans in his hand "the real way to cook"

"those are" Eizan looks at the presented dish as they were Chicken wing stuffed gyoza

"dig in" Soma told them as Eizan took the first bite before the judges and in an instant, a giant Satsuma Jidori came flying and shredded Eizan's clothes

"_WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS FLAVOUR!? WHERE IS IT COMING FROM!?" _Eizan looks in shock as he looks at the dish

"lemme try that" Rindo came in as she swiped one of the Gyoza and ate it

"Woooow!" Rindo moaned a bit as the dish nearly sent her to heaven "this thing is super yummy!"

"how? How is the Jidori's flavour is bursting alive!?" one of the judges exclaimed as he looks to Soma who merely look bored to him

"ketchup" Soma replied as he told them the fundamental strength of ketchup within the dish

"if you keep on plotting this rig Shokugeki again, I'll just challenge you as many times as I want till you get sick of it" Soma told Eizan as he stared right at his soul "to me, doing it for my friends and for her, is worth the challenge"

Eizan staggered back before he fell down as the Shokugeki ended in Soma's victory

Soma takes off his headband as Eizan looks in anger against the man

"happy to serve" Soma said as he looks down upon Eizan

* * *

The goons soon retreated from the Polar Star dorm as the military soldiers stopped firing

"looks like they've retreated" Ginman said before he heads into the dorm while his troops stayed outside and secured the perimeter

The general entered to where the others were as they were watching the tv

"_t-the winner..Yukihira Soma"_ the announcer said in utter shock as the Polar Star Resident cheered in victory

"that's my nephew for ya! Never giving up to the end!" Ginman said with a grin

"thank you very much sir! You protected our home!" Yuki cried in tears as she hugs the general

"hahaha, it's nothing!" Ginman said to the young girl

* * *

The Shokugeki has ended as Soma emerged victoriously

"now then" Soma stared down at Eizan who stood back up "this is the start, Eizan-senpai. Come again like this, and I will beat my cooking into your skull, do you get that?"

Eizan clicked his tongue but nodded as the young chef was like a monster

Soma then walks towards a camera as he made it face towards himself

To "any Central goons that goes after the Polar Star dorm, I'm giving you all a warning" Soma said as he runs his hair up as it made Soma look more aggressive "stay away or I will make you pay dearly"

Everyone watched the scene as they knew that the young chef means business

"even if Central sends another Elite Ten member after us" Soma declared as the remaining Elite Ten member watches him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	30. Chapter 30

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma returned to the Polar Star Dorm where everyone congratulated him for his victory

"Soma" Erina looks at him with a smile as Soma gave her a smile in reply

"you did well, boy!" Ginman gave a slap to the back of his nephew who smiled to his uncle

"thanks, Uncle Ginman. The Polar Star couldn't survive without your help" Soma thanked his uncle with a smile

"don't mention it!" Ginman said with a grin "call us anytime you need help and we sortie ourselves to the scene"

Soma nodded before his uncle leaves the premises and so did his soldiers

"your uncle sure is cool" Ibusaki commented as Soma nodded

Night then came as everyone celebrated Soma's victory over Eizan

All of the sudden Takumi came bursting in with Isami as they went to Soma and started rambling something to him

"man, Yukihira. You sure beat the hell out of Eizan-senpai" Daigo commented

"yeah! Maybe you can even beat the other Elite Ten members as well!" Shoji said

"no" Soma replied as he takes a bite out of a grilled chicken thigh "not yet, if against the top five, I don't think I will be able to win against them as I am right now"

"this goes to say that Soma-kun is still growing" Isshiki added "in the right time, he will be able to challenge them personally"

**Ding Dong**

The doorbell got rung as Marui went to answer it

"who could be at this hour?" Takumi asked while drinking some juice

Soma was in the middle of eating before he suddenly got chills running up his spine

He suddenly stands up and looks to the door as behind it was Nakiri Azami

"Nakiri Azami…" Soma muttered out as Azami was standing there, giving this creepy as hell face through the door way.

"I just happened to be in the area. Erina is here, isn't she?" Azami asked Soma who merely glared his dark golden eyes at him

"..and if she is?" Soma asked

Azami however just went passed Soma who follow Azami's movement

"pardon me" Azami said as he went to the cafetaria while Soma followed him

Azami entered the cafeteria where he finds Erina conversing with Hisako

"F-Father?" Erina muttered out in fear before Yuki and the others went on the defense as they got in front of Erina to protect her

"get back! Or I'll have Shoniki pierce you with his horns!" Yuki exclaimed as a deer was in the facility

"I'm here to speak with Erina" Azami replied as he stared towards Erina who tensed up

"Erina…come here" his voice sounded dark as Erina's body suddenly froze before moving like some sort of robot

"Erina-chi! No!" Yuki tried to stop her but it was too late as Erina approached her father

Azami's hand reached for Erina as Erina closed her eyes for fear that her father would punish her

His hand patted Erina's head as Azami had a smile upon him

"I'm glad to see you're looking well" Azami told Erina who looks to him in surprise "you're not causing the residents here any trouble, are you? Your refined upbringing has left you a little naïve about the way of the world, I'm sure"

Azami looks to the resident of the Polar Star dorm as he gave them a smile

"everyone, please continue to take good care of my daughter" Azami told them as everyone was surprised by his word

"what are you planning?" Soma came into the room as he got in between Erina and Azami "going here? Just to talk to Erina? What some sort of scheme is this?"

"I believe that I had spoken that I would like to speak to Erina and that is all there is" Azami said "if she wants to stay here then so be it"

"is that some sort of joke, Nakiri Azami? I don't believe in a single word that came out your mouth" Soma said as his golden eyes turned into dark void and his hair raised up

Azami looks at the young man as his presence reminded him of someone in the past

"…_.this aura…..it can't be…."_ Azami thought as he looks at the young chef

"so, we have a very rare guest here" a voice spoke out as Azami and Soma looks to see Fumio coming out of the kitchen

"Fumio-san!" Yuki cheered

"thank god! You're here!" Daigo shouted

"to think that you become into such a low man" Fumio said "I'm disappointed in you, Nakamura"

"Nakamura?" Megumi said in confusion

"oh, come now Fumio-san, I go by Nakiri now" Azami told her "but are you not being too cold? Especially towards one of your old dorm family members?"

"WHAT!? HE'S A POLARIS ALUMNIS!?" everyone shouted out in shock to know such news

"I've heard that name before" Isshiki said "Nakamura Azami, a man of great legend in Totsuki…"

Isshiki explained that the man obtained the third seat when he was just in his first year and obtained the first seat when he entered his second year, the man married a lady of the Nakiri clan and took the name itself, before long Senzaemon banished the man from Totsuki and erased his name from the family records

"are you saying that this man was fine in shutting down this dorm that he had once lived in for years?" Takumi asked

"That's not why I wanted to destroy this place." Azami said "But it had gotten mixed with an organization I despise. Having a victory party is all well and good but don't you think it's too early to call this peace? I'd posit the game has only just begun. You may have managed to conquer Eizan but Central's invasion is still advancing, the forces on my side will march across this school and someday soon I will have you in the inevitable checkmate. Then my ideal will reign supreme."

This made everyone shudder from his words as the man cold voice was like whispers of a demon

"At any rate I'm taking my leave." He said walking out "See you later, Erina."

* * *

Azami walks out of the Polar Star Dorm and heads to his car where his secretary was waiting for him

"are you really not going to bring back Miss Erina with you?" Hideki asked his boss

"no…but in time she will return to me" Azami replied "my training upon her, has seeped into her heart and then my grand revolution will reach its finale, for now, I will allow her to have her small freedoms"

Azami heads into his car but paused as he sees Soma walking out of the Dorm with the same expression upon him

"you are…" Azami looks at the young man as Soma walks towards him "Yukihira Soma, are you not?"

"yes" Soma replied as he got face to face with Azami

"are you here to see me off, perhaps?" Azami asked Soma who shook his head

"I have a question that needs your answer" Soma told him

"what is it?" Azami replied

"you were a former resident of this dorm, have lost your attachment upon it?" Soma asked to Azami who chuckled a bit

"my my" Azami said while crossing his arms "was that an attempt to scorn?"

Soma just waits for his answer as Azami looks at the dorm

"back when I was a student, there was a certain senior who I greatly admired" Azami explained "he created many amazing dishes, some which are inhumanely made, but I still respect him and treasure my memories with him"

"Saiba Joichiro, correct?" Soma asked as Azami was surprised to hear the name coming out of Soma's mouth

"how do you know his name?" Azami asked now curious

"he no longer goes by the name of Saiba, but Saiba Joichiro" Soma said "he's my father"

This made a question mark appear on Azami's head

"what do you mean by that?" Azami asked

"Saiba Joichiro or Yukihira Joichiro as he calls himself now, is my father" Soma told the man

"Saiba-senpai's….Son?" Azami muttered out in confusion before looking to the dorm as Erina and the others came out

"Erina is in the same grade as Saiba-senpai's son?" Azami said in curiosity before he started laughing

"I see now…so that's how it is" Azami said "how much of this is a coincidence? How much was planned? This is really interesting"

"what are you blabbering about?" Soma said to the man as Azami smiled in response

"oh yes, the answer to your question" Azami replied "I shall preserve this place. As this is the sacred place that was home to Saiba-senpai and then I shall bring salvation upon the rotten culinary world of ours that ruined him in the first place"

"_Ruined?"_ Soma thought before Azami heads to his car and drives away

As the man's car drives away, Azami's smile never left his face

* * *

Fumio watched the whole thing as she sighs while having a disappointed look

"Salvation? No, what you are bringing Nakamura is just plain old revenge" Fumio said

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	31. Chapter 31

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Several days passed after Azami's visit as many thing started to change

Isshiki Satoshi, Kuga Terunori, and Megishima Tosuke; all three of them were relieved of their seats in the elite ten by Azami himself and then the central hunt, every single resistance to central were hunted by the Elite Ten and their followers as many RS were shut down.

Many were expelled while some surrendered as all hope seems lost for Totsuki

* * *

Erina sat on her bed as she looks to the floor

Everything, everyone, they were slowly turned into slaves by her own father

"Hey" the door to her room was opened as Soma came in "you feeling alright?"

Erina nodded as Soma went and sat beside her

"are you still feeling bad of what your father did to the others?" Soma said as Erina nodded again

Soma sighs before he patted her head

"don't worry, I won't let him do anything to you. I promise" Soma said as Erina nodded while leaning her head to Soma's shoulder

"can you….stay here….with me?" Erina muttered out as Soma heard her and nodded

Soma pulled her into a half hug as he leans his head to Erina's

The two stayed together for a good 2 hours before Hisako came running in

"Erina-sama!" she screamed out

"Hisako!" Erina looks in surprise and in joy as Hisako hugs her

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you!" Hisako cried out "I had to escape Azami's watch, and then reasoned with my family and then and then.."

"it's fine Hisako" Erina told her "I'm just glad that you're alright"

Hisako nodded before the two hugs each other again

"if you're alright, then where is Alice and Kurokiba-kun?" Erina asked

"they're alright" Hisako told her "after they got caught by the security, they were released after 2 weeks of house grounding"

"right now, they're having a shokugeki with a central member"

"knowing them, they will win by a landslide" Soma said with a smile

"you're right" Erina agreed as well while nodding

On cue came Yuki running in and was exclaim on how there was a Shokugeki between Kurokiba and Central's goons that ended in Kurokiba's victory

Erina and Soma smiled to each other

* * *

A few days later, Erina was in class as she was with Hisako

The class was French literature and Erina was making a dish that was perfectly created

"amazing, Erina-sama!" "perfection!" "you've outdone yourself yet again!"

The teachers complimented her with praises and praises but Erina didn't want to heart them as the teachers were now part of central

After the class, Erina and Hisako left the class and headed to the exit hallway

"let's return to the Polar Star Dorm, Erina-sama" Hisako said to her "Tadokoro and the others are preparing lunch for us"

"yes" Erina replied with a smile before Erina's eyes looks to the corner and spotted Soma with the first seat of the Elite Ten, Tsukasa Eishi

"that's!" Erina exclaimed as she and Hisako quietly watched Soma and Eishi conversed with each other

"would you be interested in becoming my righthand man, Yukihira-kun?" Eishi asked Soma who had his arms crossed and expression unreadable

"is this some sort of joke?" Soma asked as the tension was quite thick between them

"then how about we have a small Shokugeki then?" Eishi suggested as he takes out a knife from his suitcase

"_WHAT!?" _Erina and Hisako screamed in their mind as a cooking match against the first seat is like doing suicide

"then if I win, you would give that first seat of yours to me, right?" Soma said as Eishi nodded "and If I lose, I will turn towards Central?" Eishi nodded again as Soma takes off his headband from his wrist before putting it on his forehead

"fine by me, Tsukasa-senpai" Soma said as he folded his sleeves

"is he crazy!? Tsukasa Eishi is the first seat! And the White Knight of the Round Table!" Hisako whisperedly screamed as she thought that Soma would lose

Erina watched them as Eishi started cooking before being followed by Soma himself

The two continued on cooking as Erina and Hisako keeps on watching it

"they're done" Tsukasa and Soma said at the same time as they finished their dish at the same speed

"amazing, they're skills are nearly comparable to each other" Hisako said in amazement

Tsukasa and Soma took a bite of each other's dishes before Soma clenches his fists tight

"you won" Soma said as he gritted his teeth hard

"what!? Even Yukihira…..he couldn't defeat Tsukasa Eishi" Hisako looks in shock as Erina watches Soma

"that's fine" Tsukasa said "but our little bet is off for now, I have urgent work to attend to do"

"what are you saying? The rules were simple" Soma said to the white haired man "I loss, then why?"

"oh, it's because I remembered that even having a right hand man, I would always be nervous with that person, so I would like to cancel it" Tsukasa said as he reached towards the door

Hisako and Erina quickly hides in the corner as Tsukasa walks the other way around

After checking to see if Tsukasa Eishi was gone, Erina and Hisako went into the classroom where they see Soma looking at Tsukasa's dish

"Soma" Erina called out to Soma who turns to look to her with a smile

"oh, hey" Soma greeted the two of them

"did you had a Shokugeki with Tsukasa-senpai?" Erina asked as Soma rubbed the back of his head while grinning a bit

"yeah" Soma replied "I thought that if I could win the first seat, I could challenge the dean next"

"what?! That kind of thing is impossible! And besides! Shokugeki can only be commenced by students and teachers! Not the dean!" Hisako exclaimed

"yeah, sorry about that" Soma said with a laugh

Erina looks to the man before to the dishes

She went to them and tasted each one

"his dish….was superior" Erina muttered out in surprise as Soma's dish was delicious but Tsukasa Eishi's dish had more deeper flavour than that of Souma's

"Erina-sama?" Hisako looks to her as Erina shook her head

"it's nothing" Erina said with a smile "let's go back to the dorm"

* * *

Everyone was at their residence as the tv was on for a broadcast of some sort.

Central was appearing on the TV as Tsukasa Eishi appeared and made a speech about something related to the next examsg.

"I hate these kinds of things." Tsukasa whined when Rindou pushed him onto the stage where the camera was recording.

"Just hurry up and start talking." The red head yelled.

"Very professional." I sighed.

"Hehehe." Hisako giggled a bit.

"Umm yes hello this is Tsukasa Eishi of Central." The pale haired boy fixed his papers "Today we have a message for you all, the schedule of the promotion exams has been decided."

"This is the final event for the first years." The First Seat explained "Last year the class dropped from 190 to 76, it is a draconian trial indeed. You could say it was the incarnation of the practices of the old Totsuki. However it will be different now, you are all now freed from that antiquated tradition thanks to the work of Headmaster Azami."

"This year the exam will be a review of the Azami method as long as you properly implement our methodologies that you've learned in class you'll be able to clear these exams with ease. You need only stay calm and you'll pass with ease, we no longer need to be bound by the chains of old."

"By following Central you can all become first class cooks, however those who refuse to abide by the policies of Headmaster Azami should consider the grave consequences…umm that's it broadcast over…boy I never want to do one of those again."

Soma reached for the remote as he turned off the tv

"something is up" Soma said "I can feel it"

"It's clear Central plans on taking all the Radical elements out of the population and crush the remaining rebels in this exam." Hisako told him.

"he wants to expel us but not for Erina" Soma said crossing his arms and lifted his feet up to the table "he is planning something and I plan to find out about it"

"hey, where is Erina-chi anyway?" Yuki asked as they look around for the blonde mistress

"did Azami came and kidnapped her while we were watching tv!?" Hisako panicked

"relax" Soma said as he stands up "she's at my room right now"

"eh? Why do you know?" Yuki asked as Soma was heading upstairs

"she will be safer there" Soma replied as he goes up the stairs

* * *

Erina was in Soma's room with a sewing kit in her hands

Her hands tried to put in a string through a needle but every time she tried, it would just fail

"come on" Erina said as she tried so many times while Megumi and the others make it look so easy

Knock knock

"Erina?" Soma's voice called out as it made Erina's finger got stung by the needled in her hand

"ow!" Erina yelped in pain a bit before Soma came in

"are you okay?" Soma asked as he sees Erina sucking on her finger

He sat down beside her as he gently looks at her hand and sees a little drop of blood from the finger

"alright, I got just the thing" Soma said as he takes out a band aid from his pocket

"why do you have a band aid with you?" Erina asked as Soma rips open the plastic and takes out the band aid

"a good chef must always be prepared, right?" Soma said with a smile

He bandaged Erina's finger before giving it a kiss

"there, all better" Soma said with a smile as Erina blushed to the action

"what were you trying to do?" he asked as he threw away the plastic to a small trash bin

Erina frowned a bit as she reached into her pocket and takes out her ripped friendship bracelet, the same bracelet, she received from Soma that many years ago

"I was trying to fix this" Erina said as she showed it to Soma

Soma looks at the bracelet before taking it into his hand and inspect it

"what happened to it?" Soma asked as he takes the needle and string from Erina and inserted the string through the hole of the needle

"my f-father did it" Erina said as Soma stopped his action and looks to her

"he took everything" she spoke out "he took away grandfather…..he's destroying Totsuki…..he's corrupting everyone's mind…..everything is going to disappear…..everyone is going to disappear…"

Erina's body started to tremble as her heart was chained up by Azami's cruel teaching

"then….this dorm is going to disappear…..Hisako and everyone will disappear…then you will disappear….i don't want that"

Tears started to pour up in her eyes as she trembled non stop

"I don't want to be alone…I don't want to be alone!...Soma!" Erina cried in tears before Soma looks to her and caresses her cheeks

Erina reached for his hands as he wipes away her tears

"I won't disappear….not this time…" Soma told her as he gave her a smile "Arato and the others..we will always be with you, no matter what"

"even if I have to challenge all of the Elite Ten, I'm going to make sure that I keep my promise to you"

"your promise?" Erina asked as Soma nodded before taking her hand

"my promise…is that I will always be with you…no matter what" Soma said as he slides in her fully repaired bracelet on her wrist "I won't disappear….till I fulfil that promise, you can count on that"

Erina felt a smile forming upon her lips as Soma's voice brought comfort to her heart

"you haven't had dinner yet, right?" Soma asked as Erina nodded

"then let me make you something of Yukihira's special menu" Soma said as he takes off his cloth around his hand before wrapping it around his head

Erina watches as Soma went to the kitchen, he started taking out ingredients as Erina waited for him to finish cooking

His every movement were precise, his hands were coordinated, every single step he took was perfect.

"it's done" Soma said as he presented a lidded bowl to Erina "Yukihira Style, Tempura Tamago Don"

Erina opened the lid as the first thing she sees was a big fried egg

"dig in" Soma said as Erina takes the chopsticks and hold them in her fingers

She took a bite out of the dish as she was sent to a flower field

In the flower field, was only herself as she was dressed in a white sundress

A vast yet beautiful flower field all to herself before she turns around and sees Soma behind her wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans

The two looks at each other before the sun sets and creates a beautiful scenery upon them

Erina appeared back in Soma's room as the man sat in front of her with a smile

"how was it, Erina?" he asked to Erina who looks to the dish in her hands

Erina took another bite before another and then another as she was not stopping herself

After scarfing down the entire meal, Erina let out a satisfied sigh as her bowl was now empty

"thank you…for the meal" Erina said with a smile but Soma heard something else from her words

"_thank you….Soma"_ Erina's voice spoke in his mind as Soma smiled

"_Your tempura don… it reminded me…..the joy of cooking…." _Erina smiled as a tear fell upon her bowl

"let's go Erina" Soma said as he stands up and lent a hand towards her "to the future"

Erina looks to his hand as she remembered the time when she met Joichiro, the time she met Soma, the time she spent with him, everything of joy returned to her

"yes…" Erina said as her hand reached for his "…to the future"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	32. Chapter 32

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next morning came as everyone was out of the dorm and was standing in front of Erina and Soma

Erina wore her uniform while holding a boom mic

"what I see here are disappointments" Erina said on the mic as she gave out a speech to everyone, for them not to give up, to never give hope and fall into despair

"follow me!" Erina exclaimed as everyone cheered

Soma smiled to Erina as she was back again, the real Erina

"_now then…"_ Soma went back inside as he went to a suitcase stored bellow a table

He reaches in and takes it out before opening it

The suitcase had only two content in it

A pure black kitchen knife, and a pure white kitchen knife

Soma stored one of his knives into the suitcase before taking out the black knife as it gleamed to the light

"_**it's time to cook a hell-storm"**_ Soma had a dark grin on as he takes the knife and stored it into his knives' case before locking the suitcase and stashing it away bellow the table

* * *

Days passed as the advancement exam came

"It's Hokkaido!" Yuki and the others cheered running into the snow

"snowing as ever" Soma said looking at the snow

"you've been to Hokkaido before, Soma-kun?" Megumi asked as Soma nodded

"yeah, and I have an uncle here" Soma said with a smile

"There's so much snow!" Yuki rolled around in the white powder with some of the others.

"This isn't the time to play around." Erina told them "Did you come here to pass or just play in the snow?"

"Sorry Erina-sensei!" They apologized as a few days before departing to Hokkaido, Erina and Hisako drilled into their heads the fundamental cooking of Hokkaido and every dish that is special to Hokkaido

Everyone went on the train where they took them towards the first training grounds

Soma and the others arrived to their first test ground as it was five persons team work and they have to make a dish that is good enough to pass

Soma was teamed up with Megumi, Ryo, Alice, and Yoshino

It was on the first test that Central started to execute their plan to expel them

"hehehehe…with such ugly ingredients, they will surely fail!" a central institute instructor smirks and laughs as Azami had planned everything from the gecko

Soma and the others look at their ingredient as it was a spoiled looking Salmon, and it was not best to be served

"what do we do!? If we can't serve them a dish, then we fail!" Yuki panicked as all the other students were now their enemies as they all sneered to the resistance

"Yukihira's pickling technique won't work on these and it takes too much time" Ryo said as the fish weren't good at all

"she said that we can secure our own, right?" Soma asked as he takes out his cellphone and did a phone call

"yeah, it's me…uh huh…thanks for doing this…yeah….two of them..Salmon…any you can get your hands on is alright…yeah…..i'll pay you back after this is all over…sure….i don't mind" Soma talked on the phone before hanging up

"who was that?" Megumi asked

"my uncle" Soma replied before the door to the testing ground were suddenly slammed opened

"EXPRESS DELIVERY FOR YUKIHIRA SOMA!" someone shouted out as Soma and the others looks to see someone wearing thick winter clothes entering the place with a package in hand

"right here" Soma said as he went to the man

"sign here and here" the person said as Soma signed the paper

"sorry for calling you out of the blue" Soma said as he takes the package into his hands

"it's fine" the person said as he takes off his mask and revealed a spitting image of Soma but his hair was brown "we're family, right?"

"yeah" Soma said with a smile before the person left the premises

"was that?" Megumi asked as Soma unravels the package

"my cousin from my dad's side" Soma replied "he and my uncle work at a delivery store, TaQBin"

"TaQBin?! That famous delivery service network!?" Yuki exclaimed

"yeah, but I'll tell you guys all about it later" Soma said as he opened the package as the inside was two fresh salmons "right now, we've got a dish to cook"

"wow!" Megumi and Yuki wowed in amazement

"that's impossible! All of the Salmon fish near here were sold out! We've emptied the whole area! How were you able to get that!?" the inspector exclaimed in shock

"ever heard of Tokishirazu?" Soma asked the inspector as he puts on his headband and takes out the black knife from his suitcase

"Tokishirazu!? But they're only caught in the summer!" the inspector exclaimed

"yes, but my uncle and my cousin always deliver things quite fast" Soma said with a smile as he sharpened the black knife as it gleams like a diamond

"this is impossible…this is a nightmare" the inspector said in shock as Soma take hold of the salmon

"sorry guys, but mind if do this alone?" Soma asked as everyone saw the dark grin on his face "I need to test this bad boy again! It's been so long!"

Soma swipes his knife to the side before the fish was suddenly cuts to pieces in just mere seconds

"so fast!" "the fish was cut in just a second?!" "he's inhuman!"

Soma slashed the knife at some vegetables as they were all cut into even pieces in a flash

"this is impossible!" the inspector screamed as in mere 10 minutes, Soma presented him a salmon dish

"Yuan Yaki Salmon, finished" Soma said as he cleans the black knife

"haaahaaaaa!" the inspector tasted the dish and was sent to the sky by a flying fish that slapped his face hard

"so, how was it?" Soma asked as the inspector fell to his knees

"y-you pass" he said as Soma takes off his headband and then looks to the other student

"I don't care if you all try to do anything to sabotage our cooking but once you do that" Soma said as he holds the black knife near his face. It gleamed from the light as Soma's eyes turned dark. "_**you all be paying a hefty price with your lives"**_

Everyone felt shivers as a horrifying clown aura appeared behind Soma and was laughing a lot

They passed the first exam as the second came and they passed it as well

"do we pass, inspector?" Soma asked the inspector as the man cleans his black knife

"y-y-you pass!" the inspector said as the rebel team survived yet again

After completing trials, they were given free time as everyone spent it all on visiting the places in Hokkaido

Erina was watching the snow in the town as she was accompanied by Soma

"it's beautiful" Erina said as she watched the falling snow

"it is" Soma replied before he dusts off some snow on Erina's head before the two started visiting around the place

After a good 2 hours around the town, they all went to train station

"where are Hisako and the others?" Erina asked as she looks around

"they must be on board" Takumi said

Erina's phone suddenly rang as Erina looks to the caller as it was Hisako

"hello?" Erina answered the call

"_Erina-sama! Where are you?!"_ Hisako frantically exclaimed on the phone

"Hisako, don't panic" Erina said to Hisako as everyone gets on the train "me and the others are about to get on board the train"

"_what do you mean, Erina-sama?! The train had already left 30 minutes ago!" _Hisako exclaimed

"what!? What does that mean?!" Megumi exclaimed

"why are you surprised about?" a voice spoke as everyone turns around to see Kobayashi Rindo with them

"Rindo-senpai!?" everyone exclaimed in surprise except for Soma who squinted his eyes at the Second Seat

"man this place is cold" Rindo said while shaking a bit from the cold

"what is the meaning of this? Why did everyone got split up?" Soma said to her

"Of course, everyone gets split up at this stage." Rindo said "If you're good enough you'll just meet them again at the final stage."

"and why are you here?" Soma continued on

"Oh right I'm supposed to tell you about the next part." Rindo said as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a bag filled with knives of many different sizes and shapes "You'll get to compete against the Elite Ten!"

"_so this was his plan from the start"_ Soma thought as he can Azami's hand in this separation

"let's enjoy the trip." Rindo said while licking her lips

"fine" Soma said as he takes out his black knife

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	33. Chapter 33

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma watches Rindo as she smiles to them

"so?" Soma asked as he reaches for his headband "are you saying that we have to do a Shokugeki here?"

"no no" Rindo said with a wave of her hand "the only one going to have a shokugeki with me are Aldini and Tadokoro-chan"

"us!?" Tadokoro exclaimed in panic

"after the side members first, huh?" Takumi said

"and for you, Yukihira Soma. Your opponent is at the train station where this train itself is going to" Rindo said before turning around and walking away "that's all for the details, I'll tell you guys all about the rest later on. It's time for a good night sleep"

Soma and the others watched as Rindo exited the cart before walking to another

"is she trying to mess with our heads or something? This definitely smells like a trap" Takumi said crossing his arms

"even so, I'm worried about Yuki and the others" Megumi said "who will they be facing against?"

"we can worry about that later" Soma said as he pocketed his pants "right now, we've got some night training to do"

Erina and the others nodded and went to their bedrooms

* * *

As the train stops to the train station of its destination, the passenger's steps off the train as they head on to their training site

Soma and the others however were pulled off the train station and was about to face their trial by Rindo

"had breakfast yet?" Rindo asked as she was having breakfast by herself "can't do anything on an empty stomach, right?"

"why is he here?" Soma asked as he looks down with his bangs foreshadowing his eyes

"who is here?" Erina asked before her eyes widen in surprise as Hayama Akira appeared behind them

"that there is your opponent, Yukihira" Rindo said while sipping on her drink "the new 9th seat of the Elite Ten, Hayama Akira"

"been a while, Yukihira" Hayama greeted as Soma turns to look at Hayama as his golden eyes glowed in the shadows of his bangs

"but why?! I thought you were against Central! What would Shiomi-san say about this!?" Megumi exclaimed "what about the Shiomi Seminar?!"

"what she says in this, would not matter" Hayama said "and the Shiomi Seminar is gone"

"what?" Megumi asked shocked

"the institute doesn't need a non-independent organizations beyond central. That's what dean Azami decreed" Hayama said

"but! The Shiomi Seminar! Wasn't it important to you and Shiomi-san!?" Megumi asked again as she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Hayama

"that's enough, Tadokoro-kun" Erina said to the bluenette "that is no longer the Hayama we once know"

Soma took a step forward as he got face to face with Hayama

"I can't believe you joined them, Hayama" Soma said as he looks at his rival "I'm disappointed in you"

"say all you want, Yukihira" Hayama said "you and I are now in different leagues, I've surpassed you"

"surpassed?" Soma said as he cracks his neck before looking at Hayama with his head tilted to the side "you've never seen me serious before"

The two looks at each other as the tension between the two got so thick that it could be cut with a knife

"now that you all got reacquainted" Rindo said before she clapped her hands and dozens of men in black suit came in "it's time for the rest of you to go to your designated exam site"

"miss Erina, this isn't where you are to receive your instructions for next exam" the men started to surround Erina as they started pulling her away "please come right this way!"

"w-what do you think you're doing?! Unhand me!" Erina exclaimed before one of the men in suit got grabbed behind the back and thrown away

"Guaaah!" the men fell down to the ground as the rest looks to who did it and it was none other than Soma himself

"didn't you know?" Soma asked as he looks to the other men and glared at them with his dark golden eyes "**it's not nice to grab a lady's hand forcefully"**

The men got frightened by Soma's demeanour as they backed away from Erina

"he's right, fellas" Rindo said as she stands up from her seat and went to Megumi and Aldini "treat the lady with more respect, will ya?"

Soma went to Erina as he caresses her hand "you ok?"

Erina nodded and replied "yes"

Soma turns to look at the men as they got goosebumps from his glare

"**if I see one bruise on her, I'm going to cut you all with a rusted axe"** Soma threatened them before looking to Erina with a soft smile

"good luck on your test" Soma said to Erina before he gives her a kiss on the forehead

Erina nodded before giving him a peck on the cheeks that made Soma blush a bit

"that's my thank you" Erina said with a smile before the two parted ways

"now then" Soma said as he rolled his shoulders a bit before looking to Akira "where were we?"

The two rivals looked at each other as they aura raged against each other

"what's the theme? And who are going to be the judges?" Soma asked Akira before hearing footsteps and a dragged wheel sound from behind him

"I shall be answering that" a voice spoke as Soma turns around to see Dojima Gin

"Dojima Gin" Soma looks in surprise to see the legendary chef "why are you here?"

"is it not obvious? All advancement Exam are also handled by Totsuki's chain members and that includes Totsuki's hotel as well" Dojima said as he takes out an envelope

"what I have here is the theme ingredient of the test would be used" he said as he takes out the letter "this has been chosen from a thousand random ingredients that are specific to Hokkaido and the theme ingredient is Bear"

"Bear" Soma said as he imagined bear meat in his head

"the challenge is simple and that is to create a bear meat dish that will surpass any other" Dojima explained as he started to explain everything else to them

"I see" Hayama said before turning around and started walking away "goodluck, Yukihira. I'll be happy to get the win and see you get expelled"

Soma looks at his rival as he scoffed before walking away

He walked pass Dojima Gin who holds the young chef's shoulder

"bear meat is a very hard dish to prepare" Dojima told the young chef "the fat within it's meat makes it hard for most chefs to prepare it and then cook it,"

"I know" Soma replied as he shakes off the older chef's hand and started to walk away "I won't be losing to someone like him"

Dojima looks at Soma as he walks away

There he saw a blackish aura around Soma as it showed him a memory that returned to his mind

"_Joichiro….your son….did he inherit it?"_ Dojima thought as a demon shaped aura appeared behind Soma

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	34. Chapter 34

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma was in the kitchen as he was in the middle of cooking some bear meat

He grilled it, fried it, steamed it, baked it,… he did everything to the meat but the taste was still bad

"even with some spices, the bear meat is too tough" Soma said as he tasted another failure bear meat dish

He stopped cooking as he started thinking and thinking of anything that would help him cook the dish

"hard thoughts?" a voice spoke as Soma looks to the side and was face to face with Kuga Terunori, the former 8th seat

"are you in with central as well?" Soma asked as he stared at Kuga with a dark glare

"hey hey, no need to glare at me" Kuga said with a cheekish smile "I'm not with central at all, I'm here to help"

"why?" Soma asked as he went to grab another bear meat to cook before he realized that he had used them all

"because Central's way makes me sick" Kuga replied as he sat on the counter "and doing cooking as usual makes it way more fun than that"

"well then" Soma said as he placed all the dirtied dishes into the sink and started to clean them fast before he finished in matter of 1 minute "let's start hunting"

Kuga smiled before realizing his words "_hunting?"_

* * *

10 minutes later, Soma and Kuga were hiking through the snowy mountain of Hokkaido as they were followed by Kuga's underlings

"brrrrrr! This place is so cold!" Kuga exclaimed while his snot was frozen in the cold

Soma looks around the snow before he saw tracks and it was bear tracks

"a big one, male, and probably a few thousands pound at the most" Soma said as he looks at the track before standing up and following it

"you know how to bear hunt, Yukihira?" one of Kuga's underlings asked as Soma nodded

"learned how to do it in America" Soma said before he showed them his wallet that has dozens of cards in it "and got a lot of license to do so"

"_what kind of a childhood did you had?"_ everyone thought as Soma had fishing license, hunting license, driving license, sky diving license, and many more as it made everyone think that Soma was a true inhuman being

Soma looks around before he spotted a patch of brown fur moving in the forest far away

"I found him" Soma said as he takes a shotgun and aimed before firing

**BANG!**

The loud gunshot was heard as it made the birds in the trees fly away

Soma approached the forest where he finds himself a giant forest bear that looks like the size of 2 people combined

"h-he killed it with one shot!" one of Kuga's underling said in shock as Soma took down a large creature like a bear with just one shot

"five of you, tie it up and start dragging it to a butcher shop" Soma ordered out as he gave one of Kuga's underlings his shot gun "while the rest of you are going with me"

Kuga looks at Soma as the man was digging through the snow

"and what might you be doing?" Kuga asked Soma who pulls out dozens of frozen acorns

"ingredient gathering" Soma replied before he found some wildberries in the snow

* * *

2 days then passed after the hunting period as Soma was now face to face with Hayama yet again

"looks like you've been testing many spices the past few days" Hayama said as Soma was in the middle of sharpening his knives

"and if I was?" Soma asked as he lifted up the black knife as it glints from the sunlight

"hmph, no matter what you do, it won't give you a winning chance" Hayama said with a prideful smirk

"is that so?" Soma asked

"now then, I shall be introducing the judges" Dojima said as two albino looking girl came to the station

They started conversing to each other as they commented on Soma's looks and then Hayama's look

"hey hey! Is this okay, Dojima-san!? They're both literally kids!" Kuga exclaimed before he got into a cat fight with the two girls

"they may look little but they're personal subordinates of Leonoro-dono, and they are very keen and detailed on cooking gastronomy as well" Dojima said before he turns to the side to look at the final judge "and then the head judge would be the founder of Totsuki's institutes research and development arm, Nakiri International"

A man in suit came as he stood in front of Dojima Gin and the others

"Nakiri Senzaemon's son, Nakiri Soe-dono" Dojima introduced as the son of the Food Demon Mafia adjusted his glasses

"hehehe, Berta let's go to Nassan" the girls said to each other before leaving Kuga who got scratch marks all over his face

"it's been long, Dojima Gin" Soe said as he shakes hands with Dojima

"my thanks for coming here, Soe-dono" Dojima greeted him

"so he's Senzamon's son, huh?" Soma asked "are you also with Central?"

"Yukihira-chin is right! If he's related to Azami! Wouldn't he be like his supporters or something!?" Kuga exclaimed

"no and yes" Soe replied "I am a neutral individual in this sort of tyranny of my brother in law"

"I am a judge and I will give absolute impartiality to this match, even if it was my own daughter who is the participant of this match then I would judge the match with fairness even if my decision makes her the loser!"

Nakiri Soe's expression was serious before it changed into a very soft marshmallow smile as he was looking at the picture of his daughter before to his wife

"_talk about a doting dad and husband"_ everyone thought the same thing

Soma stood in his kitchen station and waits for Soe to finish with his whole smothering fathering love

"now then" Soe said coughing into his fist for a second "Yukihira Soma and Hayama Akira, behold the bear meat for today's theme"

Everyone witnessed the bear meat as it glistens and had beautiful cuts all around it

"it is time to start" Dojima said as Soma takes off his headband from his hand before wrapping it around his forehead "COOKING! START!"

The cooking starts as Hayama instantly takes his bear meat and started to prepare it

He whisked egg and starch into a batter, he heated up oil, he prepared flour. And that made everyone knew that he was prepping a deep fried dish

"he's preparing to make a fried bear meat" Kuga said as he watched them cook "and I believe that he would use spices to improve the bear meat's flavour and everything"

Kuga watched as Hayama takes many assortments of spices as he added them into the bear meat and started to mash the spice within the meat to heighten its flavour

"_how are you going to defeat him, Yukihira-chin?"_ Kuga thought as he looks to Soma's station and sees that the young chef was doing the same as Hayama

"they're both going to make a deep fried dish?!" one of Kuga's underlings exclaimed in surprise

Soma takes his meat before he throws it in the air

He swings his hands back before cracking his fists

The meat fell on top of his counter before Soma sends blurry of punches at the meat as It started to get tenderized

"b-boxing?!" Kuga looks in surprise as Soma was prepping his dish in an unusual yet unique way

Soma finished tenderizing the meat before he cuts it into chunks with his black knife

He dropped all of the meat into a metal bowl before he threw in some soup stock into the bowl and then add spices and then herbs before he started mashing the meat up

"they're both using the same technique but only one dish can be superior then the other" Dojima noted as both chefs cook their dish with the best skills that they have

After waiting for 2 hours, Soma and Hayama finished their dish as it was nearly identical yet different in a way

"Bear Menchi Katsu" Soma said as It was the name of his dish

"Southern Fried Bear" Hayama proclaimed to his dish as the judge watched both dish with amazement in their eyes

"now dear judges, please taste" Dojima said as everyone tasted each dish and in an instant, both Berta and Cecily were sent into space by a giant golden fried bear

"both taste amazing, but only one can be the winner" Soe said as his top suit was gone and exposing his abs

"Hayama" Soma called out as he had one plate of his dish in his hand "this one is for you"

"what are you doing, Yukihira? Trying to prove something?" Hayama asked as Soma nodded

"the one ingredient that you forgot to put within your dish" Soma said as Hayama looks at the dish before taking it

"I'm voting for him!" "him!" Berta and Cecily place their vote as it was a split vote between Soma and Hayama

"every dish you made during the autumn classics were more better than this one, you forgot one thing that you always put in your cooking, Hayama" Soma said as Hayama tasted Soma's dish

Hayama's clothes exploded as the flavour of the bear meat sends him soaring into the air

"_the flavour! The texture! They're mixing in harmony!"_

Hayama sees a giant fried bear appearing in front of him before the bear strikes down Hayama with its claws

"_he made this dish….with the most powerful ingredient of them all"_ Hayama thought before he fell down to his knees in front of Soma

"it's my loss…..Yukihira" Hayama said as Soe's vote was for Soma and that made the redhead the winner of this match

"happy to serve" Soma said as he takes off his headband

Hayama tasted again the bear meat dish, Soma made as it reminded him of all the fun times he had in the seminar, with the others in the autumn fall, the memorable time with Shiomi

"I'm sorry, Yukihira…..for being such a disappointment," Hayama said to Soma who looks at him before walking away

"the one who you should be apologizing isn't me" Soma said as Hayama looks to him before turning around to see Jun standing behind him "it's her"

Hayama looks at Jun before looking down as he was a huge disappointment to her

He thought that he would be a shame for her to see but Shiomi just patted his head while smiling

Soma had a small smile as he watches Hayama and Jun smiling to each other before Soma left the match to check on the others

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	35. Chapter 35

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Erina was running in the hallway after finishing her exam test as she was on her way to check Soma and the others

"Soma!...everyone!" Erina ran around a corner before she reached to a door and opened it to see Soma and the others ok and fine

"Nakiri-san? Were you running?" Megumi asked Erina as her hair was a mess

"you guys did it, right!? You passed, right?!" Erina asked as Soma nodded and gave her a thumbs up

"we won the exam" Soma said with a grin as this brought a big smile to Erina

Everyone was happy around each other before Nakiri Azami's aide came in

"sorry to cut your short celebration" Hideki said before looking to Hayama who was in the room with Shiomi "but I'm here to informed that Hayama Akira is expelled from the institution"

"what?!" Takumi and Megumi exclaimed in shock to hear such news

"that was the deal" Hayama explained "if I fail, I leave Totsuki"

"I also have news of your friends as well" Hideki said before showing a piece of paper that showed all of the rebels' faces "they are all expelled"

"_Hisako….Alice….everyone!"_ Erina looks in shock as she didn't want to imagine her friends, all gone

"Isami…" Takumi clenches his fists as his younger twin brother was defeated

"everyone….they're gone?!" Megumi thought in tears as the only remaining rebels are just the four of them

"I will go!" Erina exclaimed as everyone looks to her "I will go and beg my father to rescind the expulsion of Hisako and the others"

"what?! No! Nakiri-san!" Megumi tried to reason with Erina but her mind was set and cleared

"where is he?" Erina asked Hideki who pointed up to the ceiling

"at the Helicopter land site" Hideki said before Erina started running out

"wait! Nakiri-san!" Megumi tried to stop Erina but she just keeps on running to find her father and to beg him

Soma watched it all before he walks outside and followed Erina

"are you going after her?" Takumi asked his rival who nodded

* * *

Erina reached to the top where she finds her father about to climb onto his helicopter

"Father! Please! Hisako and the others! Please don't expel them!" Erina begged her father

Needless to say, her father didn't agree and was about to leave.

"hey" Soma called out to Azami as the dean turns his head to look at him "isn't it a bad thing to not listen to your own daughter?"

"what are you implying, Yukihira Soma?" Azami asked to Soma who just looks back at Azami with his golden eyes glowing

"a Regiment de Cuisine Shokugeki" Soma said as this got Azami's eyes to perk up

"why do you know that?" Azami asked before seeing Joichiro and Senzaemon appearing behind Soma

"that's because I told him" Joichiro said as he patted his son's shoulder before going to Azami

The two former friends stood against each other face to face

"Saiba-senpai…" Azami spoke out to Joichiro

"been a while, Nakamura" Joichiro greeted him "you know getting your kid mad and sad isn't something a parent should be doing, you know"

Azami wasn't talking as the man's eyes were staring holes at Joichiro

"let's do it…the Shokugeki" Joichiro said to Azami

"and the wager of the match?" Azami asked "all of you have nothing to offer me that would mae it interesting for me"

"really?" Joichiro asked looking at Azami "even if I offered to become one of your pawns if you win?"

This got Azami's face to look surprised to hear Joichiro's offer

"and I add in Yukihira's closure in it as well" Joichiro added in "so, what do you say?"

"then you have yourself a deal" Azami said with an excited smile

"then let me suggest the location of the Shokugeki" Senzaemon explained as the shokugeki will take within an island where the last advancement exam is located at "further rules and details of the shokugeki will be decided upon time permits, is that acceptable?"

"yes, eminently" Azami said with a nod "this is such a good day for me"

"to think that I would be able to show Saiba-senpai, the liberated cooking world"

"that's a very prideful thing to say" Soma spoke out as everyone looks at the redhead chef, His red hair raised up and his golden eyes glowed golden, his entire aura turned dark and raging like fire "but don't think that you would be winning so soon"

Azami merely chuckles before going to his helicopter "I will see it all in Rebun island, farewell"

He entered his helicopter before it flew away as everyone watched it flies away

"now then" Joichiro said as he clapped his hands a few times "it's time to start your training"

"training?" Megumi and Takumi said at the same time

"hey, you think you can take on the Elite Ten with your current skills? Those guys are going to rip you guys to shreds" Joichiro said to them before looking to Soma who was still looking to the sky where Azami's helicopter had left

"you as well, Soma" Joichiro said as Soma turns to look at his father and nodded

With that, their training begun

* * *

Joichiro was at a bar as he was drinking some whiskey with him

"you call?" Soma came in as he seated next to his father

"yeah, just needed some father and son bonding time for a second" Joichiro said as Soma ordered a glass of water from the bartender

"what's the real reason you called me here?" Soma asked while thanking for his glass of water

"guess nothing gets pass you once you're in a serious mood, huh?" Joichiro said while shaking his drink

"you, Dojima Gin, and Nakiri Azami, what happened between you three in the past?" Soma asked

Joichiro took a sip of his drink before placing it down on the table

"Soma" Joichiro started off with a small speak as he looks at his reflection from the glass "I never graduated from Totsuki"

"what do you mean?" Soma asked as Joichiro gives a long sigh before grabbing his drink again

"let me tell you a story" Joichiro said as Soma crossed his arms while looking at his father

* * *

On another part of the train was Dojima Gin who was in conversation with Takumi and Megumi

"the truth is, the greatest student of the 69th generation was not me" Dojima said "but it was Joichiro"

He told the two everything about Joichiro's past, his past of horrendous achievements and his past filled with tragedy

"his talent destroyed him, made him into losing his own joy of cooking, everything looks normal but inside, the man was breaking apart because of cooking" Dojima said with a solemn frown as Megumi and Takumi were awestruck to hear the story of Joichiro's sad past

"in the end, he dropped out of Totsuki and left" Dojima said while looking at his highschool photo with Joichiro and Azami "that's when Azami started to change"

* * *

"that's the whole story" Joichiro said looking at his drink "I won't blame you if you let it in on one ear and letting it out on the other. And I'm sure Gin is apologizing is apologizing to your friends, right now"

Soma looks at his father before sighing and standing up from his seat

"you sure went through a lot, pops" Soma said and started to leave the bar "but you came back right?" Joichiro looks to his son as he was about to leave the bar through the door "you're still cooking right here and right now, right?"

Joichiro felt a smile forming around his lips as he sighs before finishing his drink

"I'm going to take a dump first" Soma said "gotten stressed up for a while"

Joichiro chuckles to his son's words and looks to him before seeing a dark aura around him

"_Soma….did you used that knife?"_ Joichiro asked as he saw himself beside his son, and it was his past self, the Shura within him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	36. Chapter 36

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The days passed as Soma and the others trained hard with Dojima Gin and Joichiro as the two legends teaches everything, they had in them

Soma was in the middle of polishing his black knife as it glints sharply

"maybe a bit more" Soma thought out loud as he started polishing the knife yet again

He continued on polishing and sharpening it before hearing a knock from the door

"come in" Soma said while focusing on polishing his knife

"I'm coming in" it was Erina and she looks a bit fidgeting

"what's wrong, Erina?" Soma asked Erina as he stopped sharpening his knife

"i-I just wanted to say thanks for everything" Erina said

"why's that?" Soma asked while placing away his knife into his suitcase

"b-because..ever since my father came back…..you've been helping me ever since….and I'm just very grateful to have you as my friend" Erina muttered out with a small blush on her cheeks

Soma smiled before he chuckles a bit "isn't that obvious for me to do? Helping out my best friend?"

Erina looks to Soma's smile as she smiled as well before nodding

"how about we have a game of cards? I brought poker and uno with me" Soma said taking out the card games out of nowhere

"are you always prepared?" Erina asked as Soma just grins to her

The two started to play a game of poker as Soma instantly got a bad hand

"man, I have some major bad luck with poker" Soma said outloud

"prepare to be defeated yet again" Erina said proudly

"aagh! You did something to the deck, didn't you!" Soma shouted out as he was grumbling hard

"I am the queen of poker, never underestimate me" Erina said pridefully

As the two goes on and on playing poker, Joichiro was passing by when he heard the laughter in the room

"_Erina-chan….you can save Soma…..just like Tamako who saved me"_ he thought to himself before walking away

* * *

The time came as Soma and the others reached to a station where they would meet Azami and the other contenders in the Regiment Cuisine de Shokugeki

"An abandon station? Highly remote and not many would come here." Takumi said as the meeting site was a rather strange one

"Remember, we're here to set the terms of the Régiment de Cuisine. If you want your friends back. Then the agreement must be met on this day." Gin said.

"yeah" Soma replied

"Here comes the Elite Ten." Takumi said as they all turn to the Elite who made their way on the side of the platform.

'_Father,'_ Erina thought as she looks at her father.

There stood with Azami are the Elite Ten members who removed Senzaemon from power

"Kinokuni, please read aloud the details of the battle. Beginning with the date." Azami said.

"Yes sir." Nene said. She pulls out a piece of paper and begins to read. "The sixth and final exam will be carried out in one month. There will be a battle stage specially installed for the Régiment Shokugeki on the Southern Tip of Rebun Island. We are planning a stadium where the ordinary students who are still currently in the midst of making their way North as part of the promotion exam can spectate the event."

"So you're planning on making a spectacle of it. Most likely to show off Central's strength as you crush the last rebels." Takumi replies.

"Understood." Senzeamon said. "I trust that for this Régiment Shokugeki that all the Elite Ten seats will be up for grabs."

"No objections." Azami said happily. "Also, let's not make special limits on how many can participate. That's one of the special features of the Régiment Shokugeki. After all, Saiba-senpai once took on fifty people. For instance, should you have more supporters, I wouldn't mind if you brought them. Whether it's fifty or a hundred people. However, it must be difficult since almost all the rebels have been expelled." Azami said.

"Also Azami there is more." Gin said.

"Oh." Azami said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I think we can agree, that if you win. All rebels will be expelled, and Joichiro will close down Yukihira to join your cause. However, if we win. Not only do the rebels claim the Totsuki Elite Ten Seats, the other rebels expulsion will be revoked as well as Central being disbanded and it's member being expelled from Totsuki." Gin said.

"Of course. Assuming they can win." Azami said.

"That's not all. If we win… you must forever forsake the Nakiri name and cut all ties with the culinary world." Gin said.

Everyone was taken by Gin's proposal and they all look at him.

"May I ask why so steep with those terms?" Azami asks politely.

"You're asking Joichiro to give up a restaurant he created and built. You're asking him to abandon his son. Since you're asking him to do these things, you must offer something of equal value." Gin said simply.

Azami puts his hands on his chin and appeared to be thinking carefully.

"Very well. I accept." Azami said.

The Elite ten all began to pull out the Totsuki student ids.

"are those?" Takumi said as Soma nodded

"If you want to save your friends." Tsukasa said as all the Elite Ten members hold their friends student ids up. "You better come at us with everything you got. If you want them, come and get them. I will face you with all my might."

"Believe me Tsukasa-senpai. Our rematch will be completely different. This time, I will be the one to claim the first seat." Soma declared.

"Ah." Azami said. "That's right. I've forgotten something important. It seems I've gotten a bit too excited. Erina,"

Azami said turning to his daughter. "Just to confirm in advance. In this Régiment Shokugeki, you'll be of course… on our team, right." Azami said.

Soma stood in front of Erina as the man gives Azami a hard stare

"_I won't be letting you do anything against her, anymore"_ Soma stares hard at Azami before he felt Erina's hand grabbed his

"No." Erina said as Soma and the others look to her

Erina remembered that when she got the Tenth Seat, she was happy. Yet it wasn't enough. Something has always been missing. She found that something with Polar Star Dorm with Soma

"I understand what you're getting at father." Erina said as Azami looks at his daughter with a confused look on his face. "You believe since I am the Tenth Seat, and the Totsuki Elite Ten are now apart of Central and it's primary source of strength. That I must fight alongside you. I, however, have decided to that to achieve my dreams, I must relinquish my position as the tenth seat. From now on, I am just… Nakiri Erina!"

The Elite Ten was shocked by this statement. Nakiri Erina was taking a bold stand against her father and Central.

"Does it frustrate you, Nakiri Azami?" Soma said with a slightly smug grin. "To know, that the very thing you want you can't have. The tighter you try to hold onto her, the further she gets away."

"Erina, you of all people are going to deny me. One last chance Erina, you will fight alongside Central will you not." Azami said as he had that dark voidless look in his eyes

"I have already made myself clear. I am a Rebel! And I will always fight against Central!" Erina shouted.

Azami and the rest of the Elite Ten were taken back by her statement.

"Expelling you would be too soft. I'm going make you spend your whole life working for Central. And I'll make sure you never disobey me again." Azami declared.

"That won't happen, father." Erina said as she started to look much like her old self. Azami looks at her with a cold expression on his face. "If we lose. I will forsake cooking and go elsewhere. I will never return Totsuki or to you ever again. After this Régiment Shokugeki, I will never see you again." Erina declared.

The rest of the rebels along with Gin and Joichiro all had smiles on their face. Central was shocked behind words.

"You will regret this, Erina." Azami declared. With that said Central turns around and leaves.

"Way to go Nakiri-san." Takumi said.

"you stood up against him!" Megumi said with a smile

"You showed Central what you're made of Erina" Soma said with a soft smile as he holds back her hand

Erina was steaming at the idea she was finally able to stand up to her father.

"What's the matter, Erina?" Soma asks seeing the steam puffing from her

"Now then, we got work to do. Our arena will be Rebun Island." Erina said as she turns to her comrades.

"We know." Soma said as Takumi and Megumi nodded

"If we manage to win this Regiment Shokugeki and dismantle the current Elite Ten, then I shall sit on the First Seat of the Elite Ten! This is a fight to grant me the power to rule as a true Queen. I shall take that title with my own two hands! And you all shall be my reverent servant! Consider it an honor!" Erina declared.

"She's really going all out." Joichiro said.

"She's back to her old self." Megumi said happily.

"really now? Then I'll just challenge you for the first seat then." Soma said with a grin "the mistress can settle for second place"

This got a spark of rivalry to fly between Soma and Erina as the two smirks to each other

"shall we settle this in Uno?" Erina asked as Soma's hand takes out an uno deck out of nowhere

"fine by me" Soma said in compliance

* * *

the train rides on the rails as it heads towards their destination and it was the Rebun Island

everyone was training yet again as it was time for the final battle

Soma was at his room and in the middle of a phone call

"yeah….uh huh…thanks…" Soma said as he hang up on his phone before dialling another number "we got 7 now for the last one"

His phone buzzes for a second before the caller picks up

"hello?...yeah…..i need to think with your boss…..yeah…..tell him that I'm going to challenge his specialty….at what time?...hmm, maybe in 2 days or so…..ok…..got it…." Soma hanged up his call before he stashed away his phone then taking his knives' case and opened it

His two knives shined while his black knife had a sharp glint upon its blade. He reached for his black knife as it was emitting a blackish aura

"you want a head on match against Tsukasa-senpai, huh?" Soma asked as he holds his black knife "just wait patiently"

Soma's lips formed a dark grin as he looks at his reflection upon his knife

A black demonic aura appeared around Soma as it gives a tensed and terrifying aura upon him

"**I'll make sure you get fed real soon"** Soma spoke as he stashed it away before leaving his room

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	37. Chapter 37

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The days goes by before the time for the Regiment de Cuisine Shokugeki match came upon them

"Quit being so gloomy guys. We're here to cheer on Yukihira and the others as they win." Alice said to her group as they made their way inside the stadium.

Everyone was gloomy because they were challenged by the Elite Ten and they lost. Which resulted in their expulsion.

The worse was Hisako who was muttering Erina-sama and look like a zombie as she walks around.

Alice had thrown a tantrum about having rights to see the Régiment de Cuisine due to the fact Erina was her cousin, and her attendance of Totsuki was on the line. In the end, they were allowed to attend. So Alice followed Erina's group as they made their way to Rebun island.

"You guys!" Alice said in a loud voice. "How long are you going to be mopping around? We came here to cheer on Yukihira-kun and everyone else didn't we. We've got to look sharp!" Alice said in hopes to get everyone in a positive mood.

"B-but Alice-chi…" Daigo began.

"Even though we all promised to survive the through this together, we went and lost." Marui said.

"Ano, but should I really be here?" Hayama said. "I mean, I did betray you guys…"

"You're still going on about that!" Alice shouted. "Get over it Hayama!"

Things for the rebels weren't going well. Their only and last hope rested with the Régiment de Cuisine in defeating the Elite Ten. However, the odds were not in their favor.

They walk in the stadium and could see many first years were taking their seats. Almost two hundred of them. They could see Central personal staff getting everything set up. Some were speaking to each other as the first bout was about to begin.

"Talk about a crowd." Isami said.

"Yeah, they must be the original students who cleared the final exam." Hisako said. _'Which would mean no one failed but us.'_ "They're here… to cheer on the Azami Administration for victory."

"Talk about being deep in enemy territory." Ryoko said.

With the first bout about to begin the students in the stands were talking about a clean sweep from Central.

"Of course the Elite Ten is going to win." One student said.

"The rebels will be crushed by the Elite Ten." Another said.

"I doubt the rebels will even force them to bring out the third years. I mean, let's face it. The third years won't even waste their time with a bunch of rebels. This is a good chance for the second years to show off." One student said.

"Are you ready everyone?!" Urara said into the microphone. "It's me. The idol of the 92nd class: Urara-chan!"

At the sight of her, the boys started cheering for her. The girls glared at her in hatred. "Alright, everybody! Let's pray for the victory of our beloved commander Nakiri Azami. Now please stand up and welcome in the strength of Central and the best chefs of Central… the Elite Ten!" Urara said. The left side of the doors open and the Elite Ten, lead by the first seat, Tsukasa Eishi. Rindo Kobayashi was walking beside him. One by one, they came out. The eight remaining Elite Ten of Totsuki.

The crowd cheer, screaming the names of their senpai's and urging them on. Many were chanting Central over and over again.

Nakiri Azami walks out, causing the crowd to cheer at him like he was their savior.

"Yes we all want a beautiful Central Victory!" Urara said. "Let us get a clean sweep and crush those rebels. Now, to introduce those insolent no better than vomit rebels who have the gall to defy the noble Central! Allow me to introduce those detested scoundrels! Get your asses in here already you sum and prepare to suffer a crushing defeat by the might of Central!" Urara shouted into the microphone.

The right doors open. Lead by Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina they step forward. Eight people walk forward and stood there in all glory. All the rebels had a white bandana tied to their right arm as a symbol of unity.

"Isshiki-senpai?!" "Subaru Mimasaka!" "Terunori Kuga and not to mention…" "Former Third Seat Tosuke Megishima!"

"Yo, I'm here to claim back my seat." Kuga said with a grin on his face.

"I can't think of anyone more reliable for the job. These guys are reliable to the max and they're all on our side!"

"Wait a minute!" A student said as he cried out. "That's Erina-sama!" He shouted. "Erina-sama is on the enemy team!"

"What? Why Erina-sama? Why are you with the rebel scum?" People began to shout at her. Erina ignores them.

"Miraculously, this match has turned into an eight vs. eight. It's an evenly numbered showdown! But their still no match for Central. Without further ado, both team captains will determine the number of people they will send for the first bout." Urara said.

"There are eight competitors on each side. So we could see an eight vs. eight. Or it could be a one on one. Whatever the case, the team leaders are about to decide each brackets!"

Nakiri Azami and Eishi Tsukasa made their way forward. They stop at the center and look at their opponents.

Soma and Erina stood beside each other as they look back at them

"How does a three on three sound?" Erina said.

"That is fine." Azami said.

"In that case, both teams choose your three chefs to represent the first bout." Urara shouted.

Erina returns to her team while Soma stayed at his spot.

Tsukasa turns and returns to his team as well with Azami.

Megishima and Isshiki step forward beside Soma as they are the first three opponents of Central

"Isshiki… the two of us should come at them with the intention of destroying them completely." Megishima said.

"It seems like you're not at all lacking in motivation. How reassuring, Megishima-senpai." Isshiki said.

Three second years, the Fifth, Sixth and Eighth seats step forward.

"Now then, please choose your opponents." Urara said.

"I want Satoshi!" Julio Shiratsu, the Eighth Seat said pointing a finger at Isshiki. "I will crush you and show you why you should have stayed with Central!"

"Very well." Isshiki said.

"In that case… I'll take her… the other new member of Central's elite ten." Megishima said.

"I have no objections." Kaburagi Shoko, the Fifth Seat said.

"In that case, Yukihira Soma, I'll be your opponent." Kinokuni Nene said as she adjusts her glasses. "I do apologize if I bring you to tears."

"really now, Senpai?" Soma asked as he lifted up his front bangs and showed Nene his golden glowing eyes "I might be the one who is going to make you cry instead"

"Now then the cards are… the First card is our beloved senpai… Kaburagi Shoko against the Rebel Scum Tosuke Megishima. The second card is our beloved senpai Julio Shiratsu vs. rebel scum Satoshi Isshiki. Finally in the Third card. We have our beloved senpai Kinokuni Nene vs. the rebel scum Yukihira Soma." Urura said. "now they will choose the theme of the battle."

"You all can choose." Nene said. "We're going to beat you regardless so we might as well give you some dignity."

"very kind of you, senpai" Soma said before looking to Eizan who felt Soma's stare "unlike a certain someone"

"Of course. You're all the challengers, so you can pick the theme. Central prides itself on beating chefs in any theme. It doesn't matter what you choose." Nene said.

"Very well." Soma said as he walks towards the lottery machine and pulls out a card.

Soba.

Nene was surprised. As was everyone else.

"Hell yeah!" Urara shouted. "As luck would have it, Kinokuni-senpai's specialty was drawn! We have this match in the bag!"

Isshiki walks forward and enters the lottery machine. He pulls it out and shows it to Julio.

Eel.

Megishima walks forward and pulls out his.

Chicken.

"Alright, the theme has been set. Participants have one hour to gather their ingredients and prepare their meals. Let us pray for a swift Central victory." Urara said.

With that everyone went to their station and prepare their dishes.

Nene started making her noodles in a very large mixing bowl

Her hands mixed around the flour into a dough as it started to become dough in just a few seconds

"Time hasn't started yet but they are allowed to start on making any preparations they need for their cooking." Urara said.

Everyone began getting the ingredients ready.

Soma watches Nene making her noodles before he went prepping up

As he was about to prep his dish, he notices his friends who were expelled were in what appeared to be a jail cell.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Soma asks with a sweatdrop

"They're making us stay in here during the Régiment de Cuisine!" Yuki exclaimed

"Yukihira-kun!" Alice shouted. "Don't lose!"

'_The first bout is the most important. We have to win all three cards. Because if we win, we can cripple Central's momentum.' _Erina watches the battle as Soma took his flour and then some eggs

"The Time limit is two hours. Each chef must prepare their palate within that time frame. With that said: let the Régiment de Cuisine… begin!" Urara shouted.

A bell rings and the main screen showed the time limit of two hours and began to count down. Everyone got to their cooking.

"We got this match in the bag. There is no way the transfer student can match Kinokuni-senpai in Soba."

"That's right, die you transfer student!" another shouted.

Nene's soba dough was forming up fast as Soma was doing the same but in a rather smaller mixing bowl

"if senpai going to make a traditional soba…" Soma said as he lifted his black knife as it shines in the light "…I'll be making instant Yakisoba then"

"instant Yakisoba" the rebel team all thought of the dish as considering it's Yukihira Soma, they think that the man was crazy

Nene eyes Isshiki and realized he was smiling happily at Soma.

'_Isshiki, what are you smiling about? Given the theme is Soba… what could this boy possibly do? You know no one is better than me at Soba… so why do you smile?' _Nene wonders.

Nene knew she would win. She's been trained in Soba handling since she was four years old. What could a second-rate chef who came from so no name diner do?

"My beloved students, watch closely. You are watching… true artisan." Azami said as she began to explain Nene abilities.

"Instant Yakisoba was it?" Nene said.

"Hm? What's the matter senpai?" Soma asks.

"Yukihira Soma. You were able to continue to win up until now… by weaponizing your instantaneous creativity and unorthodox ideas. And maybe a few novel bluffs threw here and there… but those methods will get you absolutely nowhere in this battle. Carefully accumulated experience and knowledge of the rich history of Soba alone are what allow its true deliciousness to be drawn out. And you lack both of those." Nene said. "If you think you can even hope to match me with Soba, you are sorely mistaken."

The crowd began to cheer and jest at Soma while they agreed with Nene's statement.

"appreciate the warning" Soma said as he holds his soba dough in his hand before he throws it upon his floured up counter and slashed his knife at it. The dough turned flat before it was shredded into soba noodles perfectly "but this Soba is no ordinary Soba"

This got the crowds to be shocked on Soma's ability as it takes years for pros to make soba by hand but he just did it in matter of seconds

"Yukihira didn't give up, did he?" Daigo asked

"No." Erina said who was close to the jail cell. "He hasn't given up. He's waiting for his chance to seize victory." Erina said.

Nene watches with interest and knew something was off. She couldn't explain it but she could feel a shadow behind her and it scared her.

'_This boy, with no experience or skills in Soba… and yet… it's clear… he's closing the gap in this race.' _Nene thought. She then scuffs at the idea of him actually making a better soba dish than hers. _'Hmph, as if I need to worry. The skills between us are worlds apart. It doesn't matter how much you struggle, your defeat is inevitable.'_

Soma stretches his noodles as they started to get longer and a bit thinner

He continued on this action before he stopped when he turns to see Ishikki looking at Soma's cooking with a smile

"Very nice Soma-kun. You're so calm and composed." Isshiki said.

"shouldn't you be cooking, Isshiki-senpai?" Soma asks.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm just waiting for a charcoal fire to start up. Besides, encouraging the other members is also a part of teamwork! Really brings me back to the times we spent during that extra training under the moonlight. And of the youthful days living at the Polar Star Dorm!" Isshiki said as he was crying tears of joy at the thought of it.

"Isshiki! I've had enough of your inattentive attitude!" Julio the eighth seat shouted. He began to ramble on as the crowd got excited about his signature technique.

"I hate to ask this of you," Isshiki said as Julio looks at Isshiki. "But what's your name again?"

Julio felt like the world just left him. He was shocked that Isshiki didn't even remember who he was.

"Isshiki! I'm disappointed in you! You can't even remember the name of your own classmate?!" Rindo shouted.

"Awe, Rindo-senpai. You look gorgeous with your hair tied up." Isshiki said.

"Oh! You think so?" Rindo said as she looks pleased.

"Please don't change the topic!" Julio shouted. "Isshiki, I'm going to burn this into your memory, of the great Julio!"

"you sure attract some weird people, senpai" Soma said

"It would seem so." Isshiki said.

Julio, however, wasn't done. He threw insult after insult to Isshiki who wasn't even fazed by it. Then he threw insults at Polar Star Dorm. Isshiki apparently decided to show why he was a former elite ten member.

"Would you please… shut up for a moment." Isshiki said. In saying that Isshiki cuts his eel through the gut faster than most people could see. "Never mind the insults thrown at me, but I can't stand it if you insult my dorm. Alright then, I've made up my mind. I'm going to get serious, and I'm going to crush you." Isshiki declared as everyone was stun by Isshiki's skills.

"Still I find it hard to believe he's that same n…naked apron guy." Arato said.

"Yeah." Nikumi said.

"Hey! What are you talking about? What is the 'Naked Apron'. Tell me Hishoko-chan, Nikumi-chan!" Alice shouted but both girls ignore her.

"But how does Isshiki-senpai know that technique?" Sakaki wonders.

It was here, Erina began to explain the power of the Kinokuni and Isshiki families. Revealing to everyone that Nene Kinokuni and Satoshi Isshiki were childhood friends.

"No we weren't. He was just a freeloader who was training at my home." Nene protested who overhead everything.

"I see you're still as spiky as always. Why do you insist on painting me as the villain in your glasses?" Isshiki said.

"You already know fully well why." Nene said as she grabs her ingredients and starts to prepare her dish.

Soma holds a plate filled with his noodles as he made quite a lot

"Make sure you make it to the second bout," Nene said as she begins to make her dish. "You'll fight me there."

"A little short-tempered aren't we? If I lose to Julio-kun, I won't be able to make it to the second round will I?" Isshiki said.

"Still insisting on playing dumb. You need to cut it out. We already know, everyone in the Elite Ten, not just me. The only reason why I was ranked higher than you in the Elite Ten, was because you didn't actually try your best. You've always been like that. Always surpassing me with ease at things I spent hourless working on. Yet at the same time, you still hold back. That really makes me feel pathetic. Which one of us is the best of 91st Generation? I'll prove it to you in the next bout." Nene said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Isshiki said without turning to Nene. "Because, long before you get the chance, you're going to lose to the chef named Yukihira Soma."

Nene was shocked by Isshiki's statement.

"Yukihira Soma has taken something out. It's a giant frying pan!" Urara said.

Yukihira Soma began to blaze the frying pan and to everyone surprise, he puts the soba noodles in the frying pan.

Nene herself was confused. She knew frying Soba noodles would destroy its delicate flavor.

"What a second, where are the judges?" Yuki shouted.

"An important factor of this. Where are the judges?" Ryoko said.

As if on cue a woman walks in with several books in her arms. She sets them down at the judge's table.

Marui began to freak out as he saw the book.

"What is it Marui?"

"It can't be." Marui manages to say. "Why did they attend a shokugeki?" Marui said as he adjusts his glasses.

"Are these judges important?" Hayama asks.

"they are! They can either boost a chef's status or destroy it. The W.G.O." Marui said.

"W.G.O.?" The expelled students said.

"The World Gourment Organization. They are renown for evaluating countless restaurants. Every single one of them is like Nakiri Erina in having a 'God's Tongue'. The highest aware they can give is 'three stars' to a chef. A single star alone will cause a chef career to skyrocket. Every year they evaluate restaurants and their printings are called 'The Book'. I can't believe it. I thought I would never see them." Marui explains.

'_W.G.O. Now I see. Absolute fair judges.'_ Erina thought as she looks at the judge as they begin to take their seat. _'Truth be told. There is no one better for the job. These judges can't be bribed or bought. So Eizan schemes won't work. If he tries it, then Central will be disqualified. We really do, have to make the best dish. Soma… I'm counting on you.'_

"You boy, If I'm reading your shirt correct it says 'Yukihira Diner' correct." Anne the First Examiner said.

"It's where I work." Soma replied while focusing on cooking his dish

"Don't worry, there's no reason to despair." Anne said with eyes filled with pity

"is that some sort of joke?" Soma asked as his eyes glowed

Other students began to shout out about Soma's origins. Many were disgusted with Soma's origin.

"Quiet." Anne said and the audience fell silent from all their shouts. "His origin isn't it in question." Anne said softly. "The dish he presents is."

"Precisely so. All the relevant factors for an evaluation lie on a single place: the plate." Charme, the Second-Class Examiner said.

"All will be judged fairly and truly. I swear this upon 'the Book'." Histoire said. In saying that, the three sat down at the judge's table.

Azami looks at the judge's table before looking to Soma as he looks interested in the young man

"_as I thought….being Saiba-senpai's son….you inherited it….the blood of the Shura"_

"Kinokuni-senpai has finished her Soba first. She presents it the judges." Urara said.

"Awe, it's truly lovely." Anne said as she looks at the Soba dish by Nene.

They ate the Soba with a happy expression and Nene beamed with confidence. She turns to glare at Isshiki who was finishing his own plate.

'_Isshiki, after seeing this, you're going to take back what you said. There is no way a first-year diner brat with no Soba skills can match me. The true test to see who is the best of our year isn't that far off.'_

Nene however smelled something delectable coming from behind her as the smell nearly made her faint

"three Yukihira Style Instant Yakisoba." Soma said as he walks forward with three dishes of his own as he presents them to the judges. "order up"

Nene saw the soba as it shines like golden strings

The judges grab their chopsticks and blow on the soba which was steaming off heat. They blow to cool it off and take a bite.

"_it won't matter what you make, Yukihira Soma!"_ Nene looks at the young chef who crossed his arms over his chest "_my Soba is supreme!"_

"It's alive!" Histoire said. "The aroma and flavor of the soba… it's still alive and well!"

"Rich flavors flow within his Soba." Anne said.

"It's what?" Nene shouted in protested.

"The oils from the duck fat are giving the Soba a rich flavor." Histoire said.

"And yet the flavors from the Soba itself are coming through perfectly." Anne said.

"It can't be." Nene said as she quickly goes over to Soma's workstation. The audience was stun beyond belief. They had a hard time hearing it correctly. The sixth seat lost in Soba. "He used third flour?" Nene said in disbelief.

"Kinokuni Nene-san, am I wrong?" Anne said.

"What is it?" She said.

"You still have Soba left don't you? Why don't you try it." Anne said.

"That's ridiculous. Why should I have to try his soba?" Nene protested.

"No. Not his… I want you to taste yours." Anne said. "Then you will see, why our decision was unanimous."

Nene pours her dish with soba and taste from it.

'_Nothing is wrong with it. I've made this type of soba a thousand times. There is nothing wrong with it.'_ Nene thought as she taste her soba. Then her amazement, the taste did indeed taste different from normal. This wasn't her soba.

"But… why?" Nene said with shaking hands. "I've made this countless times. I didn't make any errors. So why…"

"Because the arena itself was against you." Erina said. Everyone turns to Erina. Nene looks at Erina with a shock written upon her face. "Soba needs to be in a temperature control environment. The reason why Soma-kun fried his soba was that the current weather conditions are actually bad for soba making."

"The flavor and armor don't live up to the soba I usually make, am I wrong?" Anne said. "The flavor of Mister Yukihira's soba came through much more directly."

"So it's ambient temperature. Soma-kun realized the effects the temperature of the room would have!" Alice said. Alice then explains the chemical compounds why Kinokuni Nene lost.

"Miss Kinokuni's soba was a dish which you could taste light and delicate flavors intermingling with one another. That's exactly why it felt the full brunt of the effects of the room temperature. However, Mister Yukihira soba was different." Anne said. "He was able to cover these unfavorable conditions for soba aroma by intentionally adding heat! Strong-smelling oils and the savory fragrance of the scorched noodles. These factors all came together as the overall appeal to his dish!"

"That's impossible!" Nene protested. "That is nothing more but a coincidence. He just happened to use third flour without regard for…"

"No. This was no coincidence." Isshiki said interrupting Nene as she turns to her childhood rival. "Why you ask, its because Soma-kun predicted this would happen from the start. Right, Soma-kun?"

"Well I didn't realize the temperature of the room would be the culprit but I have handle soba in the past before. When I was choosing my soba flour, something felt off more than usual. Compare to all the other times I've handled soba at home or in class, the smell was off. That's why I try to fry it in oil. In order to make a dish that would enhance the aroma of the soba even further. I knew first flour wouldn't cut it. It wouldn't have been able to survive the frying process. Its seed is too thin. However third flour is much thicker and takes it. And in doing so, even in these conditions that impede the flavor and aroma of soba… I'd still be able to deliver that savory soba goodness to our venerable judges, y'know." Soma said with a small smirk

Nene looks at him in shock as she was strucked by reality that she was losing in her own specialty

"if you don't believe it, then you have to try it then" Soma said as he was holding a bowl of his own Yakisoba to Nene "my soba"

Nene takes it and looks at it. It redefines her traditional style.

"Now then, on the other hand, Kinokuni-kun… when soba was selected as the theme, did the thought of using second or third flour even occur to you for even a moment?" Isshiki said.

Nene looks at him. "What?" was all she could say.

"The answer is no. Because as long as you've been taught, as long as you can remember, you've been taught and told, that within the Kinokuni style of soba, 'First Flour Soba' is the ultimate dish. It's the only dish you know how to make." Isshiki said in a stern voice. Nene looks at him as he belittles her for her weakness.

"You were always a diligent girl, who would steadily learn and master all sorts of techniques, however at the same time… you never tried anything new. You were merely recreating exactly what you learn and stick to that one style you've been taught. You also never once thought of the simple rule of a chef and consider the true nature of things. Will people enjoy my soba? Will the flavors really be conveyed to the people who are about to eat it? You had no regards for such things and that is exactly why… you lost to Soma-kun before the match even began." Isshiki said.

Nene looks down and realized what Isshiki was saying was true. She was thinking so hard about all the training she did and all the times she spent perfecting her dish.

"Hey tell me…" Nene began as she turns to Soma. "How were you able to see that far ahead. I don't understand it all. This is a shokugeki! Simply trying to perform at your usual level is enough to freeze your nerves as it is! How were you able to wrap your head around such minute details in the middle of a life and death match?"

"nothing about this is terrifying at all." Soma said as Nene looks at him in surprise. "When you're serving customers day in and day out, you're putting your restaurant reputation on the line. Doing this kind of stuff is just par for the course"

Nene looks at him in surprise as Soma looks at her before walking away

'_Now do you understand. Soma-kun has followed that simple rule all his life. The same reason why facing him is so terrifying. All for the sake of his customer's enjoyment and meal, he can and will realize and carry out any variations necessary. He's constantly playing things by the ear and adapting to the moment. And that is what he cultivated for years at his diner.'_ Isshiki thought as he looks at Soma. _'That is the origin of his strength. Something few Totsuki students and chefs… have.'_

Nene tries Soma dish and she was overwhelmed by the flavors and aroma it produces.

"The victor is Yukihira Soma of the Rebel Alliance!" Anne said.

"It wasn't much!" Soma said as he unwraps his headband.

Soma went to his team and they gave him high fives. Soma looks at Erina and she gave him a big smile

The screen for the third bout showed 3 – 0 for Soma as he was the instant winner

"Do not fear Nene-senapi! Julio is here to secure a victory and avenge your loss!" Julio shouted as he presents his dish.

Capitone in Umido

The judges ate it and it felt wonderful.

"That's impressive." Isshiki said as he presents his dish. "Here, mine, Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Dorm Flavor!"

The judges ate his dish and were taken back by the flavors it produces.

"The winner of the second bout is… Isshiki Satoshi!"

The score showed it was unanimous. 3 – 0

Julio eats his dish to see the difference but was overwhelm by the flavors it produces. He ended up apologizing to the Polar Star Dorms residence for his insults.

"Goddamn it!" Urara shouted. "This is the Régiment may have won a couple points but that means nothing. That has nothing to do with the final score." As the crowd began to cheer and reply that their victory was hopeless. "For your information, the one fighting in the last card in the first bout is none other than our dear senpai, the Elite Ten Council member Shouko Kaburagi! Even though she's still a second year, she mowed down her seniors one after another in the Elite Ten Battle Royal. Director Azami himself praised her talents! Her skills got her the fifth seat! So don't get carried away with two measly cards!"

"Right, right," Kuga said with a smile on his face. "However, if I recall correctly… her opponent right now happens to be the former third seat, no?"

This caused Urara and the crowd to fall silent. Everyone turns to look at the outcome of the first bout.

They quickly check to see what had happened and to their horror, the fifth seat was on her back as she was overwhelmed by the former third seat's power.

"This means… a flawless victory for the Rebels!" Alice said with joy.

"This is bad." Somei Saito, the Fourth Seat said. "If we sustain another loss like that… we may be crushed by the third bout."

"There will be a ninety minute break period. Contestants, please return to your waiting room during this period. Please use this time to strategize over who will participate in the second bout." An announcement said over the speakers.

The rebels all smiled knowing they just won a great victory over Central.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	38. Chapter 38

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"Right," Erina said as she begins the meeting. They were all eating a light meal to preserve their strength. "I know we want to celebrate our victory in the first bout, but we cannot let our guard down. The war is far from over."

"Even I have to admit it, but the Elite Ten must be feeling the pressure from the first bout. I mean, everyone predicted we would lose and get swept by us. So it wouldn't surprise me if they went with Tsukasa Eishi or Kobayashi Rindo." Hisako said.

"The First and Second seat." Yuki and Ryoko said together.

"Before that, where is Soma-kun? I was sure he was going to insist on fighting again even before listening to our strategy." Isshiki asks.

"He did but he had to go to the bathroom for a moment." Erina replies.

"Awe, that makes sense." Isshiki said with a smile.

"Never the less, we have to get ready for the second bout." Takumi said.

"Regardless of who the enemy is. I will crush them with overwhelming strength." Megishima said.

"I'm itching to battle. I've perfected my ability. The 'trace' and I'm ready to go anytime." Mimasaka said.

"Regardless, Nakiri-kun, you're the one to make the decision. As team captain, it's your decision." Isshiki said.

Erina puts her finger under her chin and tries to think hard.

As Erina think of who should go next. Soma and Kuga walk back in. Kuga looking a bit smug than usual.

"What got you so happy Kuga?" Isshiki asks.

"Tsukasa-san just agreed to do a Shokugeki against him." Soma said.

Everyone was surprised by this.

"Senpai, I know you've love to defeat Tsukasa-san, but you need to think carefully. If you lose, then this will set us back." Erina said as she steps forward.

"Erina-chi, you don't understand. The words 'Who is Kuga' will never appear on Tsukasa's lips again. I have worked hard to perfect my dishes and improve myself to defeat him. I will not fail." Kuga said.

"very well" Erina said with a sigh "the next bout's contestants are…"

* * *

They walk out and enter the arena. Kuga, Megishima, and Mimasaka all forward towards the center.

No sooner had they walk into the arena, Central come out. Tsusaka Eishi, Rindo Kobayashi and Somei Saito all step forward. The two teams look at one another as they stare down at each other.

"The second bout is about to be underway, once again, it will be a three vs. three matches. Now contestants, please pick your opponents." Urara said.

"Looks like you got your wish, Kuga." Tsukasa said.

"Which of you wants to fight me? Any takers?" Rindo asks.

"I will." Megishima said as he steps forward.

"Oh, I see you've changed a bit, Megishima." Rindo said with a smile.

"In that case, I'll take you on." Saito said to Mimasaka.

"I'm the one called Saito Somei… today I shall walk the path of cuisine I believe in! If you insist on standing in my way I shall cut you down where you stand!" Mimasaka said copying Saito

"What an interesting man you are. Very well, let's duel." Saito said.

They all look at each other and were ready for a fight.

"It seems like this is going to be an easy match. Consider what happened between us last time, Kuga." Tsukasa said.

"You'll find things are different this time, Tsukasa-san." Kuga replies.

"Now then… let us once again decide the theme of the match by drawing lots. You are free to pick them yourselves, rebels." Saito said.

"But I want to do it!" Rindo said as she got in Saito's face.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"I wanna do the lottery drawing." Rindo said. In saying that she goes to the lottery lot machine and reaches in with a goofy expression on her face. She looks like she was enjoying herself.

"Sorry about this Megishima." Saito said as he apologizes to the former Third Seat.

"It's not trouble." Replies to the new Fourth Seat.

Rindo pulls out her lottery ticket and looks at it. She then shows it to Megishima.

Green Tea

Kuga walks forward and pulls out his lot. He then got a very big smile on his face. He shows it to Tsukasa said.

Chili Peppers

Tsukasa said had a blank look on his face as he stares at the lottery ticket.

Mimasaka pulls out his lottery ticket and shows it to Saito.

Tuna

"The theme has been set. In the first card, we have the First Seat, Tsukasa Eishi vs. Terunori Kuga, the former Eighth Seat. The theme is Chili Peppers. In the second card, we have the Second Seat Rindo Kobayashi vs the former Third Seat, Tosuke Megishima. The theme is Green Tea. In the third card, we have the Fourth Seat, Somei Saito vs. Subaru Mimasaka. The theme is Tuna. Contestants, you have one hour to collect your ingredients from the storage." Urara said.

They disappeared into the storage and went to collect their ingredients.

Soma was standing with the rest of the rebels, anxious to know the results of the second bout.

"_just wait"_ Soma looks at his knives' suitcase as he can feel that his black knife was calling out to him "_you will get your turn"_

'_If we can at least score one win, it will still crush Central's momentum. If one of the top chefs from Central is eliminated, it will be a huge factor for us going into the Third Bout.'_ Erina thought.

They came back with only a few minutes to spare.

Kuga immediately got to work and look like he was going to make his own dish.

'_The theme for the first card is Chili Peppers. This is Kuga's specialty. Tsukasa-san knows he's in trouble given how much Kuga-senpai specializes in spicy foods. Especially with chili peppers.'_ Erina thought as she eyes the First Card.

"Let's do this Megishima!" Rindo shouted as she pulls out a box from her personal belongs. She opens it and everyone looks at the small alligator inside.

Megishima stares at her as she prepares her live ingredient.

"If you think you're unusual style is going to win, think again, Rindo." Megishima said as he pulls out a large chashu (Japanese roasted pork) and looks at her. "I am here to win."

"Tell me though," Rindo said as she looks up from her knives. "You've never been the type to enter shokugeki's. You've always hated them. So why… why would you align yourself with Yukihira Soma?"

**Flashback**

_It was three days before the final battle, the rebels trained stopped at a station for a moment to refuel as this gave some time for Soma and the others to rest a it_

"_where are we going, Soma?" Erina asked Soma who walked into the middle of the snowy field_

"_we're going to pick up our last member" Soma said before a military helicopter came flying in_

"_yo! Soma! You called a chopper!?" Ginman came out of the helicopter_

"_osu!" Soma replied before motioning Erina to come with him_

_The two rides on the helicopter as it flied away to a small town_

_After getting off the helicopter, Erina and Soma made their way to a local ramen shop that had a large crowd surrounding it_

_"This is the place," Erina said._

_"But what's with the crowd?" Soma said._

_A couple of people turn to look at them._

_"Oh, their uniforms. They're from Totsuki!"_

_"Whodda fuck's you two. Snitching for the enemy side ain'tcha?!" the other said._

_Erina was surprised by this comment as Soma got in front of her_

_"Now wait a sec. which side is the enemy here?" Soma asks as he puts an arm out in front to Erina._

_"The Azami Administration duh! Central!" One of the men said as he holds up a local newspaper. The title read 'Business or Blackmail' Azami was shaking hands with a food industries manager and he had a gloomy look on his face as did his associates._

_"I saw we send them back to Totsuki in pieces." His partner said._

_"Wait we're not with Central." Soma said._

_"That what they all say." The other guy said._

_"then ask your boss that his challenger came here personally" Soma said with a serious hard stare_

_The two guys look at each other before looking back at the pair. _

_"so you're the arrogant brat on the phone, huh?" the guy said before making a path for him_

_"Fine you can see the boss, but we're watching." They said._

_Soma nods his head as he holds Erina's hand before the two walk inside as the people parted ways for them._

_Several people, ramen owners by the look of things, were on their knees before Megishima as they pleaded with him what was going on._

_"I understand. I'll start off by mobilizing all my connections to keep the good flowing. I will protect your ramen. Stand true and brace yourselves." Megishima said._

_"Thank you, young master." The ramen chef's shouted._

_"You're worth a hundred, no a thousand ramen chefs." Another said._

_"Yo, senpai." Soma said._

_Everyone became quiet as they look at the two._

_"Totsuki." One chef said._

_"Yeah, it's Totsuki students." Another said._

_"What brings them here?" Another wondered._

_"Yukihira Soma. I believe I've already given you my answer. The answer is no." Megishima said._

_"Why?" Erina asks._

_"Your Régiment de Cuisine is not the stage for my debut." Megishima said._

_"They took your third seat from you. If you fight alongside us and help us win, you can regain your position." Soma said._

_"I dislike competition in general. But ever since I join Totsuki, everyone I meet only cares for battles and duels. What a depressing dog-eat-dog world. Every day, even my own classmates kept challenging me to a shokugeki." Megishima said._

_"Then why did you join Totsuki?" Soma asks._

_"Because I heard it was the best culinary school in Japan. Some of them wouldn't just leave me alone, so I said yes, hoping they would go away. This kept happening and then before I realized it, I had become the third seat." Megishima said. "But I'm already fed up with it all. As a chef, the only battle I care about is the battle to win my client's and customers satisfaction. I don't make ramen to show off in public matches. I will not debate it in this way."_

_"I understand your position senpai, but please let me ask one more time. Our friends are facing expulsion if we don't win. We need every able chef we can get to save them and Totsuki." Erina said._

_"I, too, have something to protect. That is the culture of Ramen! Sorry, but I have no intention to support your fight. I already have my hands full with my own problems." Megishima said._

_Erina looks down as this seemed pointless to go on_

_"I feel bad for you kid, best to give up. When the Young Master puts his mind to something, he ain't the type to go back." A ramen chef said._

_"Then how about this, Megishima-senpai. From what I understand Central is causing you all sorts of problems. If you help us win, then you can partiality to the Ramen Industry." Soma said as he unwraps his headband from his hand_

_Megishima looks at him with a long hard stare._

_"I dislike battles as a whole. But I hold an even greater dislike for those who have no prowess to back their claims. Get out of my sight." Megishima said as he turns around to look outside._

_"That's funny, senpai." Soma said as he wraps his headband on. "How would you know that without ever seeing my skills in person? If I can make a bowl of ramen even more delicious than yours, will that serve to prove that I'm not just all talk?"_

_Megishima looks back at him with an annoyed look on his face._

_"Defeat me in a battle with ramen? Boy, if that's not all talk then I don't know what is. Get me five senior ramen chefs. You meet me in the kitchen. Do not misunderstand. This is not a challenge nor a battle. But a hard lesson for my young underclassman." Megishima said._

_Soma had a smile on his face._

_However, that smile soon faded when Megishima easily overpowered Soma._

_However, Soma didn't give up. He kept challenging Megishima over and over again._

_'This is the tenth bowl. Soma hasn't gotten a single vote yet.' Erina watched as Soma's dish was defeated again by Megishima_

_"As usual, the Young Master's ramen is out of this world." A ramen chef said._

_Four chefs voted for Megishima._

_"Ano… Boss… I hate to say this. But… I think… the kid's ramen is better." The final chef said._

_'That's Soma-kun's first vote.' Erina realized as it was now a 4 – 1 vote._

_Megishima was taken back as he looks at Soma who stood with his knife at hand_

"_again" Soma said as they started cooking again and again before long_

"_the winner is Soma" Erina said with a smile as Soma won against Megishima Tosuke_

_"Why do you try so hard?" Megishima asks. "Why are you so stubborn?"_

_"I defiantly care about my friends. But there's something more. Something I just don't like about this. I want… dishes to show the freedom in their creation. But the Azami Administration… Central is trying to enforce the exact opposite." Soma said "For Tonkatsu, Yakitori, Curry, and Hot Pots, I mean, it could be anything. Anyway, I just want to try all sort of dishes made by all sorts of people… and compete with them in their own dishes. The more people there are that can make a completely different dishes than yourself… the more fun the world is. That's what I want to protect. A world just like that. That's why… I want… one…more…match…" _

_Soma suddenly fell backwards as he was extremely tired_

_"Soma!" Erina rushes forward and grabs him before he hits the ground._

_"Nakiri Erina," Megishima said as he undoes his headband. "If I help you win, you will support the Ramen Industries?"_

_Erina looks up at the much taller Megishima before nodding_

_"I will." Erina said. "In fact, when we win… you can even get whatever you want for the Ramen Industries. My grandfather will agree. You can even set it up yourself. I'm sure no one will object."_

_"I'm not one for Shokugeki's." Megishima said._

_"Megishima-senpai. Given the problems, the ramen industries are currently having… wouldn't it be safe to say… that Central is the root of your problems. If you defeat Central, you will restore and protect the Ramen Industries. You know as well as I do, that my father and Central must be stopped." Erina said._

_"What did she say?" A chef shouted._

_"Her father!" Another shouted._

_They all made to advance on her and Erina was afraid. She's never seen so many angry chefs._

_She closed her eyes unable to witness what they were about to do. She holds on to Soma as hard as she could._

_But no harm came. If anything it went very quiet._

_Mustering some courage, Erina slowly opens her eyes. No one approaches her or was near her. They all had stopped. She looks at Megishima and saw why. He held his hand up that caused them to stop._

_"Yukihira Soma. What an interesting guy. I lost. I admit it. Therefore, if you hold your end of the deal, I will join you in the Régiment de Cuisine and I promise you… I will give you my all for the sake of victory." Megishima said._

_Erina smiled as Soma's recklessness paid off._

**Flashback Ends**

Megishima pulls out his noodle shakers and stands tall. "Sometimes, you have to fight more for yourself. Yukihira Soma shows much promising as a chef. I will not let his talents go to waste."

Rindo smiles. "This may be hard for you to believe, but I like Yukihira Soma as well. However… you know you can't beat me. It's why during our time in the Elite Ten together, I was rank higher than you."

"The only reason why you were rank higher than me, is because I didn't give it my all. This time… you will face the might… of the Ramen Master." Megishima declares.

Rindo smiles and looks down at her ingredient. Only to discover it was gone.

"Where did it go?" She asks.

Urara began to freak out as the alligator was running towards her and Rindo was chasing it.

Soma watches the match carefully. Erina told him to watch the best of the Elite Ten's matches so they could come up with counter strategies against them further down the matches. Soma was going to watch the matches carefully.

"Hey Erina," Soma called out to her

"What is it?" Erina asks.

"What do you think how these matches will go?" Soma asks.

"Hard to say. This is without a doubt our toughest challenge to date. If we can at least get one win, it will be a great benefit for the rebel alliance. However, it will be tough. These three, are without a doubt, the best Central has to offer." Erina replies.

Soma watches as everyone was handling their ingredients. None of them had actually started cooking yet.

"Oh, Kuga-senpai is starting to cook." Soma said as he looks at Kuga. He was the only one who was cooking. It was making his traditional style Chinese food that got him the eighth seat of the Elite Ten Council.

Tsukasa looks at Kuga who seemed really passionate about his cooking. He looks like he was having fun.

"Kuga, without a doubt, you are a splendid chef. However, you know you can't beat me. Even if chili peppers are your specialty you can't win. Why do you try so hard? I can already tell, just by looking at your dish, you will ruin the dish flavor with over spicing your food." Tsukasa said.

"You sure about that?" Mimasaka said as he tosses something to Kuga. It was a jar full of black liquid. Tsukasa looks at Mimasuka in surprise.

"Teammates are allowed to help one another in a Régiment Shokugeki, right?" Mimasuka said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mimasaka-chin, I've been waiting for this." Kuga said as pours the black liquid into his meal.

"I'm Kuga, and I'm the chef who will beat Tsukasa-san!" Mimasaka said.

"Yeah, cut it out." Kuga said.

"This smell is… soy sauce!" Hayama said.

"It smells like it, but it's different than normal soy sauce." Yuki said as she sniffs it.

"That's because he smoke the soy sauce before he gave it to Kuga." Shun said.

"Smoke soy sauce?!" The expelled students said.

"It makes sense. Soy sauce goes well with chili peppers if blend correctly. Not only will it bring out the chili peppers to another level. In other words, Kuga's meal is going to be mild yet spicy." Erina explains.

"However, doesn't it seem like Tsukasa-san, is taking on two opponents at once?" Yuki said.

"That's allowed." Erina said.

"That's cheating Kuga!" The first years shouted in disapproval.

"What can I say! I'm not the kind of person who will not accept help over my pride, no sir. Besides, I have my cute underclassmen waiting behind me. and I can't exactly take it easy with them on the sidelines." Kuga said with a smile.

"I see, you really have changed, Kuga. However, you still cannot win. That I can guarantee." Tsukasa said.

Kuga smiles and places an aluminum foil over his skillet and begins to smoke his food. He pours the soy sauce over it and blends it.

"You seem to be more focus on helping your teammates than rather focus on your own cooking. If you fall behind you'll be eliminated." Saito said as he cuts his tuna. Mimasaka cuts his own tuna perfectly.

Saito was a bit surprised by his speed and abilities.

"Saito Somei is my name… I follow the way of cooking I believe in." Mimasaka said.

"As with the sword, one could learn is to imitate… your skills of copying are truly formidable, and it is magnificent! However, even I, who values bushido will never refer to myself that way. Perhaps your image training is lacking." Saito said.

"Nah, you use it all the time." Rindo said.

"He sure does." Tsukasa said.

"Yep." Momo said from the sidelines.

"You guys!" Saito said in surprise.

"He does." Megishima said.

"Megishima, even you!" Saito said in surprise to the former third seat.

"I take it he's really skilled." Soma said.

"Yeah, he's pretty eccentric too." Megishima replies back to Soma.

Saito removes his tradition bōchō and hands it over to Mimasaka.

"Use it." He said.

"H-H-H-H-Hold on Saito-senpai! What are you…" Urara began who looked nervous and scared of what he was doing.

"I am merely leveling the playing field. I will not resort to underhand tactics to win. I always win my matches fair and square. Mimasaka also used his massive frame and the large knife to take apart his tuna. However, that knife is far inferior to my sword, and its blade is likely to be chipped. Therefore, if you do not wield my beloved blade 'Isanakiri' in turn, it would be most unfair. Otherwise, it shall violate my bushido code and I must forfeit the match. That I cannot allow!" Saito said.

"There he goes again!" Rindo said happily.

"It's an annoying habit of his." Megishima said.

'_So he's one who takes the samurai code really seriously.'_ Soma realized.

"I thank thee…" Mimasaka said as he accepts the blade. He unsheathes it. "With this, my trace may come yet closer to perfection!" He said with a smile. With that said, he cuts his tuna into perfect slices.

"There, we have both finished preparing out tuna… now the real cooking shall begin." Saito said.

With that said, both of them immediately got to cooking their tuna. Cutting it, placing it. Then they cook the tuna to the best of their abilities.

Mimasaka remembers his training to perfectly copy the Elite Ten and their cooking. He remembers the toll it took on their body. He remembers his shokugeki's with Takumi Aldini and Yukihira Soma. He knew he would have to return the favor, and win this match for the sake of his fellow chefs.

With only ten minutes left to go, both Central and the Rebel chefs began to finalize their plate.

"Shut the hell up!" Urara said as she bangs on the cage door with her mic. The rebels turn to look at her. Mimasaka had placed an eleven jewel sushi while Saito had place ten. The rebels were excited because they thought they had won.

"You rebel scums have been shooting off your mouths far too much and saying too many cocky things! You guys think you can match up with Saito-senpai?! Well, think again! The techniques of sushi chefs are the epitome of divinity! We even learned that in class! There is no way, Saito-senpai, the best sushi chef in the world, would lose to a mere copycat!" Urara shouted.

"Then why don't you test it out?" Mimasaka said as he creates three new sushi. He then presents them to Urara. "Why don't you be the judge of my sushi?" He said with a smile. "Feast to thy heart's desire."

Urara said nothing as she takes a sushi with a shaky hand and pops it in her mouth. She was overwhelmed by the overwhelming flavor he was able to produce.

"It can't be…" Urara said as she was close to tears.

"Wait a minute!" Rindo shouted as she presents her dish. "I want you to taste my dish as well! While it's still hot if you don't mind!"

One by one, all six chef's presents their dish.

"Then, let us begin the judging." Anne said.

Tsukasa walks over to the point he was near Soma.

"Sorry about that, I know you work hard in gathering your allies." Tsukasa said.

First Card: Terunori Kuga 0 – 3 Eishi Tsukasa

Third Card: Subaru Mimasaka 0 – 3 Somei Saito

The students in the stands cheered believing in their senpai's in a flawless victory. The rebel students and expelled students look on in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Tsukasa-san." Erina said as she steps forward. She stood tall and proud.

"What do you mean, Nakiri-san?" Tsukasa asks.

"You and Saito may have won your match, but you're forgetting about the second card." Erina replies as she points to the scoreboard.

Tsukasa and Saito look at what Erina was pointing to and sees to their horror, they didn't get the flawless victory as the rebels did in the first bout.

Second Card: Tosuke Megishima 2 – 1 Rindo Kobayashi

Megishima stood over Rindo who had collapsed from the overwhelming power of the former third seat.

"Rindo!" Tsukasa said in surprise.

"Megishima's ramen was really something else." Rindo mutters.

"This isn't good. They have six people left and we have four. If we suffer another flawless defeat, we're going to be in trouble. Can we do a two vs. two?" Saito asks turning to the rebels.

"That's because we first years…" Soma said as he steps forward with Megumi and Takumi beside him "are going to take the third bout!"

Saito sighs.

"I'm going to pass on the third bout." Tsukasa said.

Everyone turns to look at him. The audience was stun with shock. The first seat was their best and he was the best hope they had at crushing the rebels.

"That match with Kuga has left me drained. I never expected him to make a dish like that. Even with Mimasaka assistance. I need to rest. I'm going to need all night to recover… and perhaps all of tomorrow. So I'm out. Speaking of which, you seem to have walked away fine Saito." Tsukasa said turning to the Fourth Seat.

"I wouldn't say that." Saito said. He sighs and rubs his shoulders. "This battle was taxing on me as well. It was like I was facing my own shadow. The perfect trace was a formidable opponent. It wasn't an easy victory for me. However, I should be good for tomorrow's bout." Saito said.

"Then that means, Eizan and Momo will join you tomorrow." Tsukasa said. Central officials went to gather Rindo who hasn't even gotten back up yet. She was completely overwhelmed and exhausted. "Rindo will need more time to recover. She took on Megishima after all."

"Yeah, I can only imagine what that was like." Saito said. "When he is serious, I doubt even you can defeat him. It's amost terrifying."

Megishima said nothing as he walks back to the rebels. Kuga falls on his back and he was disappointed with the results. Yet he knew he got under Tsukasa's skin. It was more than enough.

"Yukihira Soma. Unfortunately, I must rest as well. The battle with Rindo has burned me out too. I'll pray for a swift victory tomorrow." Megishima said.

"Take it easy, senpai… we first years… are going in for the win." Soma said.

"Then it's settled." Saito said.

"Before you go senpai." Soma said as Central turn to leave. They look back at Soma. "Why don't we decided here and now who we are going to face, and what the theme is."

"That is fine." Saito said as Tsukasa turns to leave. He took several steps then he falls to his knees.

Tsukasa was shocked he was more drained then he expected. His arms were actually shaking and his vision was getting blurry.

"Tsukasa-senpai!" Central shouted.

"Get him to the clinic right away!" A Central official said.

Azami watch this unfold and was shocked. It was clear now he would not get an easy victory. He puts his hand up to his chin and thinks carefully. The strategy was almost too perfect to take out the First Seat. The Second Seat was eliminated. He still had the Third and Fourth Seat, yet even he could see Central was in real trouble.

"Kuga really did a number on him. That was almost too terrifying. The old Kuga would have never been able to phase Tsukasa. So, you are the challengers. You pick your opponents." Saito said as Eizan and Momo walk up beside him.

"Ano, I want Momo-senpai." Megumi said in a quick yet small voice.

Takumi and Soma look at her in surprise.

"You do realize, as the Third Seat, she is the strongest of the group right?" Takumi said as he tried to voice his reason.

"Please. I want to do this." Megumi said, with a bit of confidence in her voice.

"Very well. Then I want Eizan-senpai." Takumi said as he looks at Eizan.

"Fuck that!" Eizan protested. "I came here to crush Yukihira! I don't want…" Eizan began to rant, only for Saito to interrupt him.

"Then that means; Yukihira Soma… you are my opponent. I trust you have no objections." Saito said.

"Nope. If anything, I'm looking forward to our match." Soma said. Eizan began to show his frustrations and anger.

"Then it's settle." Saito said. "Choose the theme."

Soma walks up first and grabs his lottery: Butter

Takumi takes his turn and drew his lot: Beef.

Megumi takes her turn and to her surprise, she drew: Apple.

"Then theme is set. In twelve hours we will battle for the third bout." Saito said.

"One piece of advice before you go senpai." Soma said as he turns to leave. He looks back with a smile. "It would be wise not to underestimate us first years."

"You may have the skills to defeat the second years, but I hardly think you are a match for us." Momo said.

"we will see about that, Momo-senpai" Soma said with a small smirk

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	39. Chapter 39

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The rebels and expelled students were all pump up to begin the third bout. However, with heavy snow in the area, it was making travel a bit difficult. Megishima was the only one staying behind, or at least the only rebel who hasn't been eliminated was. Kuga was staying behind to enjoy the hotel, or at least that's what he was saying. Mimasaka entered fatigue after last nights mock battles. He would need to rest for awhile.

Meanwhile, they were all enjoying themselves with playing cards. Hisako was teaching Megumi how to write with Japanese brush and paper. Or at least, help her overcome her own nervousness.

Soma and the others however were playing trumps.

"Ojou, I know you're withholding the queen of diamonds." Ryō said.

"ufufufu! I'm not sure what you're talking about." Alice said with a happy expression on her face.

"prepare to be defeat, Erina" Soma said to Erina with a grin

"I will be making you eat your words" Erina replied with a smirk

While they play, the expelled rebels sweatdropped to them

"they sure are relaxed about this" Yuki said

"But I never guess we would be able to take on the Elite Ten and win. It almost feels like a dream." Ikumi said.

"I know what you mean. We defeated four of their members and they only defeated two of ours. We didn't get back to back clean sweeps, but still, four victories are better than none." Ryoko said.

"I know we are happy, however, there is one thing we have to keep in mind." Hayama said. The others who weren't busy turn to look at him. "The next bout will be different from the others. Central is feeling the pressure, there is no mistake about that. Even though we've back them into a corner, they still have powerful players left in their corner. We're about to witness the best they have in the third bout. They know, they can't afford a single loss."

"This is true." Marui said as he adjusts his glasses. "The Third, Fourth and Seventh Seat. A victory over the seventh seat is the most likely to happen. However, a win over the third or fourth seat will be great if we can get two out of three in this next round."

"what!?" Alice and Soma exclaimed in shock as they lost the game to Erina and Ryo

"fufufu, now do you believe that I am the queen of poker?" Erina asked with a smirk to Soma while Ryo just looks bored as usual

"man, lose again?" Soma said frustrated before looking to the elevator door as it opens and revealed Akanegubono Momo.

"It's her" Soma said standing up from his seat

Erina and Alice watch him go out of the corner of their eyes.

"You're all alone? Where are the other two?" Soma asks as he speaks to the Third Seat.

Momo glares at Soma for a bit as she holds Bucchi tightly. Finally, she spoke to him.

"They're already at the arena. They both said they can't wait for the match to begin." Momo said in a soft voice.

"I don't see Tsukasa-senpai and Rindo-senpai either." Soma said.

"They are still resting in their rooms. After all, they are fairly burned out from yesterday's second bout and need as much rest as possible." Momo said.

"I'm surprised Saito-senpai is able to compete. He didn't have an easy time either with his match. He's competing two straight matches back to back." Soma said in surprise.

"Somyan, you see, he honed his nerves with cold water ablutions yesterday and this morning. So he claims he took care of his fatigue." Momo said.

Those that heard this was shocked he would dip himself in cold water in the middle of winter.

After giving the others nicknames with her 'cute talk' Momo left.

Soma decided he couldn't wait any longer and he quickly gets everyone to come with him to the arena.

* * *

They enter the Arena to see their opponents getting ready for their match.

The judges were already present at the judge's table.

"Alright everyone!" Urara said as she starts things off again. "So the rebel scum have gotten some luck in their corner. However, their luck ends right here and right now. The best Central has to offer will be taking them on in this match. This is where the Rebel Streak Ends!"

"In the First Card, we have Yukihira Soma vs. Soumei Saito. The Theme is Butter! In the Second Card, we have Takumi Aldini vs. the Alchemist, Etsuya Eizan. The Theme is Beef! And the Third Card we have Tadokoro Megumi vs. the Cute Queen herself, Akanegakubo Momo-senpai! The theme is Apple! As usual, the contestants have one hour to collect their ingredients from the storage." She shouted out as the crowd applaud Central

They enter the storage unit and immediately went to collect their things. Eizan was already trying to intimidate Megumi into giving up.

They came back up, fully pump and ready to go.

Before they put their things on their selves, they gathered around, and huggle together; putting their arms over each other. Everyone was confused by this sort of action.

"We're going to have to work in supporting each other to the best of our abilities. I don't think I need to say it, but our opponents are tough." Takumi said.

"I already have an idea what I'm going to make. Takumi I need you to do something for me." Soma said.

"Right, I already know. You and your ideas." Takumi said.

"Also, if you guys can help prep a few ingredients for me." Megumi said.

"We can." Takumi said.

"Then let's go." Soma said.

With that said, they break off and go to their workstation.

They immediately start getting their food prep and ready to go.

"You seem to be in high spirits, Somyan. However, if you get eliminated by us, you'll be down to two soldiers with a wounded one in the process." Momo said as she attempts to discourage the first years.

Soma smiles as he looks at the Third Seat. "That is true, however, wouldn't you say you're in the worst boat. Because if you three get eliminated by the three of us, then all you'll have left, is a wounded soldier."

Momo looks at Soma with a burning look in her eye.

"Then I shall not lose." Momo said as she goes to her workstation.

'_Momo is closer to the truth than she realized. The Third Bout could be the most important factor of the Régiment de Cuisine. We'll either put their king in check… or we'll get put in check ourselves.'_ Isshiki thought as he eyed the situation carefully. _'Central has no choice in the matter. They must win two of their matches in order to regain their momentum. Otherwise, as Soma-kun said, they'll be left with a wounded soldier trap in a corner. Not even Tsukasa Eishi can walk away from facing six opponents with little rest. The sheer battles will play their toll against him.'_

* * *

Back in the hotel, Kuga was sitting in the chair that was vibrating. He looks up and sees Nene walking past him.

"Yo, what brings you here?" Kuga asks.

"Well, I was just… getting some water." Nene said quickly.

"Can't show your face in the arena that you've lost to a first year." Kuga said as he turns away.

Nene ignores him as she knew he was speaking the truth.

"What about you? Why aren't you in the arena?" Nene asks.

"Well, since we're in a hotel, I thought I really get a massage." Kuga said as the chair continues to vibrate. Kuga then turns to Nene. "Yukihira Soma will defeat Tsukasa Eishi when it comes to their term to duel. You know that right?" Kuga said.

Nene thought of his words as it holds truth in it

Her match with Yukihira Soma proved that his words might come into reality

"I can't say that you're statement is true Kuga. However I do have to ask, is Yukihira Soma… really just some first year?" Nene said.

'_His soba… it was beautifully made. It was years ahead of any my soba's been. Even if my soba had been a hundred percent perfect and the arena temperature didn't affect it… he still would have won. I realized that when I taste it.'_

"He does appear as a second rate chef. However, he is far from one." Kuga said as Nene looks at him in surprise.

"Yukihira-chin isn't an ordinary chef at all, his skills are unparalleled to that of a pro chef."

Kuga remembered his booth match against the redhead as he felt something that was within the young chef

"he is a monster in cooking" Kuga said while being shaked from the massage chair

"what do you mean by that?" Nene asked

"I don't know myself but that black knife of his" Kuga said before remembering the black knife, Soma used in his match against Hayama and then that of Nene's "struck terror in me"

Nene looks at Kuga as he never jokes about things that are related to a chef's skills

* * *

Saito was cooking his meal and was preparing to prep his food. Everyone was talking about the first card like it was a real samurai battle. He turns back at Soma and he immediately was on his guard.

'_No, that pot… has a wooden lid. Meaning he is stirring something. It's suddenly becoming clear to me… as I face him… he has yet to draw his true sword. He is more dangerous than I realized. I have to give this my hundred percent. For when he strikes me, I may be the one cut thee in two halves.'_ Saito said as he returns to stirring his butter.

"Awe this smells good. The butter is filling the arena." The students said.

"Here you go Tadokoro, I got the wheat flour you needed." Takumi said.

"Yo, Takumi… here's the beef you need! I kept the size of the cuts uniform to an extent, but make sure to give it one last check yourself!" Soma said.

"Your chicken stock will be done in about twenty minutes until it's done stewing." Takumi said.

"Oh, how interesting." Histoire said.

"It's like we're watching an experienced kitchen at work here. They're all supporting each other flawlessly. What should take them longer, they're cutting it down their work even faster." Anne said.

"This is nothing like what Mimasaka did to Kuga in the second bout. This will have a dramatic effect on their dishes they're about to serve." Charme said.

"However, the question remains, what kind of impact will this effect on the plate they are about to serve?" Histoire said.

Eizan turns to look at Takumi and had a smile on his face before he turns to return to the storage unit.

"Eizan-dono, where are you going?" A Central official said.

"I forgot one key ingredient back in the storage unit. I'll be right back." Eizan said.

'_You really think you stand a chance. I don't need to bribe the judges to destroy you, Takumi Aldini!'_ Eizan said as he picks up his ingredient. _'With this ingredient in my dish, your pride, and skills as a chef… is about to be smashed to smithereens again! Just like it was at the Autumn Selections! Your defeat is inevitable. Such a shame, I'm sure Yukihira would have been able to won… unlike you!'_

Eizan returns to the arena and prepares his dish.

"You seem to hold some grudge against me. I simply organized the Autumn Selections. It was Mimasaka who pick the fight with you. I'm sure you'll be able to pull off a marvelous dish, but I have no reason to go after you. I want to crush Yukihira, for destroying my record." Eizan said.

"You are wrong. I simply, want to win." Takumi said as he returns his cooking.

'_He may say that, but he's even more fired up. If Eizan is up to his old tricks then that first year could be in trouble.'_ Saito thought as he eyes the situation. Saito turns back to Soma and narrows his eyes. _'The blade he wields. It's going to be sharper than I thought. He is no means… a pushover. Is he really some diner brat?'_

Takumi slams his dough together and quickly put the pizza ingredients on. Then he calmly puts the pizza in the oven to let it cook.

"So, your pizza… seems like a pretty delicate dish, isn't it? Now that you've baked it in the oven, seems like it'd be pretty hard to adjust the taste afterward." Eizan said as he talks to Takumi.

"That is true. What of it?" Takumi asks without a care.

Eizan grew a large smile on his face.

"It's over!" Eizan declared.

"I've added one more ingredient to my special cream sauce recipe. I went to get it from the storage a while ago." Eizan said as everyone looks to see him boiling artichokes. "This vegetable actually has a chemical component called 'cynarine' which gives it a bitter taste. And it's the most important property is that it can obstruct the function of a person's receptors… and fool their tastes buds with an illusion. Anything the person eats afterward will taste sweeter than before!" Eizan said.

Takumi said nothing as he looks at him.

"Your shigureni dish highlights the rich type of sweetness that comes slow-boiling beef. But what if, before they tasted the pizza, they ate a meal with tons of Artichoke packed inside?" Eizan said. "You still have ten minutes at best to finish baking your pizza! No matter how you look at it, I'm going to finish before you! And afterward, your shigureni's going to taste like sweetened cake to them. In other words, it's going to taste like absolute shit!" Eizan declares.

"Hey, judges aren't you listening to him? Disqualify that thug already!" Yuki shouted.

"For what reason?" Anne asks without glancing at the expelled students. "The outcome of the battle will be determined by the 'served dish' and 'our tongues'. Those are the only components that matter. He's analyzed his opponent's strategy and then formulated one that would help him win against it, all within the allotted time. He's done nothing wrong."

"No way!" Yuki said.

"So Takumi drew the short straw." Daigo said as he looks down.

"Nii-san." Isami said as he was beginning to worry as well.

"Takumi Aldini… you're so naïve. You're way too reckless! You don't have the flexibility or the discretion to pull through! Not this time, and not back then either! Also, this is just my own opinion, but the day you got your mezzaluna stolen from you, you lost yourself! You know, what if instead, you were that guy…" Eizan said as he looks down at Tauki. "I bet Yukihira Soma would have totally won this match… unlike you!"

With that said, Eizan puts his plate together and walks over to present it to the judge.

"I present you, Roast Beef of Temptation! Etsuya Eizan edition!" Eizan said.

"It looks delicious. Then, let the judging begin." Anne said as she eats the dish before her.

'_Takumi hasn't lost courage. If anything he still looks confident.'_ Erina thought as she looks at her teammate.

"As long as you win I don't care, but if you mess up the sweetness of my sweets too, then I'll destroy you." Momo said from her station.

"It'll be fine. You know the properties of cynarine work too, don't you? About the alchemy of it and all!" Eizan said.

"Man, that looks good." Soma said.

"After Takumi Aldini is crushed, Yukihira… if you survive your match… I'm going to crush you next." Eizan said pointing a finger Soma.

"Unforently for you, Eizan-senpai, that won't happen. Because you see… Takumi will defeat you and you're going to be eliminated." Soma said.

"What the fuck did you say?! Didn't you listen to a word I said? How can he hope to compete against a dish that is superior to him? Did you get hit in the head, Yukihira Soma?" Eizan demands.

Soma smiles as he returns to preparing his plate.

'_Eizan hasn't changed. He still tries to eliminate his opponents using chemical components to his advantage. Well, I'll give him credit, he's very good at that. However, as an actual chef, his skills are just…average. Yet when it comes to business, he has a sharp mind and has made money off of it since he arrived at Totsuki. In fact, because of him, Azami Administration has been able to get so many businesses under them. However, it will take more than that to beat Takumi.'_ Isshiki thought as he watches carefully.

A ding alerts to everyone to Takumi's pizza and all eyes were drawn to it. Eizan watches with an amusing look on his face.

"Only the Shigureni is on one side and the other side is…cheese?" Ryoko said as she eyes the pizza carefully. "Takumi-kun, how is that pizza going to help you win?"

Takumi puts the pizza on the plates and using his mezzaluna, he cuts the pizza into eight equal slices. He walks up and presents his pizza.

"Bon Appetito!" Takumi said as he places his pizza down before each judge.

"You can struggle all you want, but you know that you can't win." Eizan said with a smirk but Takumi ignores him.

"Pizza. A favorite among Italians no. So the toppings were split down evenly among the middle, eh? It looks like a classic Japanese delivery pizza." Charme said. "I know in Italy we're supposed to use a fork and knife to eat it, but I think I'll eat it with my hands. Is that alright?"

"Of course. You're free to eat it however you like. Setting a formal conduct for eating pizza ruins the fun. But there's one thing. If you'd be willing to a selfish request of the chef. Then I would recommend you eat the slices with the shigureni first if you would."

The expelled students were surprised by this and were arguing against it. Trying to remind Takumi about the cynarine of Eizan's roast beef.

"Oh, eager are you? Or do you have that much confidence in your pizza?" Anne asks. Takumi said nothing as he looks at her.

She said nothing more as she grabs her slice along with her colleagues and eats the shigureni slice pizza. The expelled students were shaking with nervousness over the outcome.

"This isn't sweet at all." Anne suddenly said. Eizan was shocked by her statement. "In fact, it tastes absolutely superb!"

"I basted the pizza dough with yuzu miso sauce. I prepared this recipe with the help of my fellow first years in advance. Because the cynarine would have made it too sweet, I had to cut down on the normal amount of white miso, sugar, and mirin as much as I could. Then I increased the amount of yuzu miso to increase the sourness. I even grated up the peel of the yuzuto add to the bitterness and sophisticated taste… so the flavor of this dish would only harmonize if only… you had eaten Eizan's Roast Beef dish first!" Takumi said.

Everyone was stun by Takumi's explanation. He saw through the cynarine.

"…bullshit!" Eizan shouted. "You're saying you prepared it all in advance? I didn't decide to use artichoke until after I saw you making the shigureni! That's pizza's not something you can just change the flavor of after it's finished baking! The moment you put it in the oven, my would have been determined! How the hell did you know that I would use artichokes?!"

"I knew from the beginning." Takumi said.

"What?" Eizan said in surprise.

"I knew from the moment the theme ingredient was chosen, that you'd use artichokes." Takumi said. Eizan was stun in disbelief. "It's true, that there were a lot of ingredients in the storage that could have interfered with sweetness, but the only ingredient that wouldn't interfere with the subsequent matches or the meat you were preparing, was artichokes. I was certain once you saw my shigureni, you would choose artichokes so you could single me out for your tricks. I, however, have already studied you to a great extent. So I traced your line of thoughts perfectly."

Eizan was thinking hard about this. It was suddenly dawning on him that like all the times Mimasaka traces his opponents, this time he was the one being traced. He was riding around in circles in the palm of his hands.

"Now then, for my final trick… would you please eat my cheese pizza?" Takumi said.

The judges complied and they ate the cheese pizza and were immediately taken back by its flavor.

"This is… three… no four types. This must be quatro formaggi!" Histoire said.

"Cut the bullshit! That's just cheese on top of cheese! What's so great about that." Eizan said.

"Not exactly. He blends four types of cheese together in perfect harmony. Not to mention, after eating the shigureni, it leaves a powerful aftereffect in our mouth. It's delicious!" Anne said.

"You've got to be shitting me! How is that possible?" Eizan wonders.

"I was confident. That so long as I had all the experience I've built on baking countless pizza's, I could assemble the very best quatro formaggi to complement the shigureni." Takumi said.

"We have made our decision. The winner of the third's bout second card is…" Anne said.

"You… shitty first year!" Eizan said.

"Takumi Aldini of the Rebel Alliance!"

Takumi Aldini 3 – 0 Etsuya Eizan

"Grazie!" Takumi said as he clutches his fist up in victory.

Urara and the audience were stunned.

Central was down to three members left and the Rebels had six left.

"Son of a… a black spot on our record right off the bat!" Urara said as she was attempting to regain control of herself. She was shaking so hard as she was seeing the dangers of the outcome. "I-if by some minute chance, we go 0 – 3 in this bout…. This is really bad! Saito-senpai… we're counting on you!" Urara shouted towards the third year.

"A wise man once said, 'Know thine enemy, know thyself, and you have naught to fear, even faced with a hundred battles', Tenacity and determination are wondrous things indeed!" Saito said.

Urara quickly turns to the current third seat. "Momo-senpai… this is really bad! I mean like for real!"

Momo removes her lid from her pot and a wonderful smell filled the arena.

"It's ready Bucchi! Momo has really outdone herself this time." Momo said as she reveals her dish. She reveals three baskets and presents them to the judges. A basket of roses. Momo places the flower-like desert on the plate before the judges.

"Now I see, you used the Damask Rose!" Charme said as he sniffs the dessert.

"That's right. It's Momo's favorite flower. It smells beyond the worlds of cute!" Momo said.

"Then, let us have a taste." Anne said as all three judges bit into the desert. "It's delicious!" Anne said as she finishes the desert.

Megumi finishes her dish and presents it to the judges.

"Thank you for your patience. Here is my dish." Megumi said as she places her dishes in front of them.

It was a Dorayaki.

The residence of Polar Star Dorm look down realized this was very much like Megumi's style.

The judges take a bit of the dish and were taken by the surprising amount of apple flavor there was.

"It's delicious. How on earth did you come up with these flavors?" Charme asks.

"The secret lies within the dough. Apple Butter!" Histoire said.

"That's almost impossible. It requires perfectly fuse of two ingredients! You need a method to mix and emulsify the oil in the water! Even professional chef has a hard time making this!" Charme said.

"Yes. That's why I use a French technique known as Beurre Monté." Megumi said.

'_Extronindary! Because of her humble manner, I would have never been able to guess she would have made a dish this superb!'_ Charme thought to himself. _'It's bake to such extent with double the power in a single punch!'_

"However, while this is delicious… I have to say the dish Akanegakubo Momo's dish was superior." Charme said as he seemed disappointed.

Anne looks at Megumi and was surprised to see a look of confidence on her face.

'_She hasn't given up. is there something else in this dish that hasn't been revealed?'_ Anne wonders as she takes a bit of the center. She was immediately taken back by the sea of apple flavor in her mouth.

"This is…" Anne said.

"What is it, Anne?!" Charme asks.

"Keep eating, you'll see." Anne said.

Histoire and Charme look at their dish and couldn't see anything else that would unravel its dish. They took a bite and felt the unimaginable apple flavor surrounding them.

Urara watches nervously. There was no possible way they could defeat the Third Seat. It shouldn't be possible.

"Then… judges… raise your left hand for Akanegakubo Momo-senpai… raise your right hand for Tadokoro Megumi." Urara said nervously.

Charme and Histoire raised their left hands, but Anne raised her right.

Tadokoro Megumi 1 – 2 Akanegakubo Momo

"Anne, why…" Charme asks.

"Because the theme was apple. Her apple flavor was superior in my opinion." Anne said simply.

"It was a splendid dish. Even I had a hard time judging that correctly." Histoire said.

"Which means, the third card goes to… the Elite Ten Council member… Anegakubo Momo-senpai is the Victor!" Urara shouted into her microphone as the audience cheers.

"That's one for Central!" They shouted.

'_There are more wrong then they realized.'_ Erina thought as she looks at the scoreboard. _'That was a close one. Tadokoro nearly won. Even though that doesn't matter, the fact is Megumi, in a dish she couldn't perform at her best… closed the gap greatly. Momo-senpai… I will not let her defeat be in vain. I will crush you in the next bout!'_ Erina thought with determination as she eyes the retreating Momo who returns to her waiting room.

"Not cute. Not cute at all, Tadokoro Megumi." Momo said as she walks back to Central's waiting room.

Megumi was crying because she didn't win and she was aiming for the win. She quickly recovers. "Get em Soma-kun!" Megumi shouted.

"The last card?" A first year audience said.

"Yeah, Saito-senpai has this in the bag. The First Year got lucky in the first bout, his luck has run out!" Another said.

Saito looks at Soma carefully.

'_He doesn't draw his blade first. Very well, then I'll draw first.'_ Saito said as he presents his dish.

The judges eat it with delicacy and were taken back by its rich buttery flavor. It was almost like they've been cleaved in two.

"Such rich butter flavor." Anne said as she eats it.

"This could be bad." Soma said.

"Wait a minute Yukihira! Did you just say this could be bad? I've never heard you utter those words before!" Ikumi shouted.

Soma smiles, however. He opens the oven and immediately, a rich butter fragment filled the arena.

Saito was taken back by this.

The smell itself assault him with a deep hunger.

All in the arena everyone could smell the rich butter flavor and was immediately taken back with a deep desire to eat Soma's dish.

'_His sword… it's sharper than I thought!' _Saito realized.

Saito closes his eyes and he could see Soma drawing his blade against him. A perfect katana against his own. And yet his blade was chip immediately.

Soma presents his dish to the judges.

"This is my dish! Yukihira Style… Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi" Soma said.

'_I haven't even eaten his dish and already it assaults me with a deep hunger. I've only met a few chef's who can do this.'_ Anne realized.

Anne takes a bite and she was immediately taken back by the number of flavors it produces. It was overwhelming.

Charme and Histoire were in the same situation. The meal was beyond delicious it was incredible.

"Even though the aburaage on the outside is succulent and juicy, the pilaf within in light and fluffy. An authentic reproduction! The plump shrimp and the rich mellow chicken base dashi are perfumed by the aromas of salt and pepper!" Histoire said.

"It's taste is assertive but not overpowering. The umami of the ingredients enveloped in butter gushes forward like a fountain with each bite! How in the world did he bring together such comprehensively delicious dish?!" Charme said.

'_It's too much for me to bear… this dish… is too delicious!'_ Anne thought as her clothes were shred.

"Wherefore are so strong?!" Saito asks with his eyes open wide.

"When I said this might be bad. I meant this might be bad if I took you on with a single sword, senpai. I knew at once with a single blade, you're tough to beat. That is why I went for multiple blades to fight you senpai." Soma said.

Saito was realizing, he wasn't just attacking him with a single blade. He had another in his hand. Saito was facing him with everything he had yet the attacks kept coming. It took him away to realize that Soma was surrounded by many types of blades. He could keep attacking his blade until it broke.

'_This isn't merely the result of last night's battle.'_ Isshiki thought as he smiles while watching the whole thing. _'Soma on the very first night I met him, was able to match quality with quantity. From the start, he already had the skills to sit on the Elite Ten. There was no question of that. However, this is what he cultivated over the years at his diner, and during his time at Totsuki. Everything his fellow first years threw at him, he took in and master. Few realized when they face him, but his skills are that of a monster. Even I'm hesitant to face him in a Shokugeki!'_

Saito smiles as he looks down upon defeat.

'_The origin of his strength. That's right… I know it as well.'_ Saito thought as he thought back to his time in his mother sushi restaurant. _'It wasn't like I was able to stand at the top all on my own nor run my mother's business on my own either. I was able to become this strong because the other chefs were there to support me. I can't believe it took me this long to see that. I have found an opponent who sword swings with a true heart of a warrior. Yet along the way… I have lost.'_

"I am broken." Saito said as he admits defeat.

Yukihira Soma 3 – 0 Somei Saito

"It wasn't much!" Soma said as he unties his headband.

Soma turns his head towards the sound of something metal being dropped and he turns to see all his friends rushing towards him with happy faces. The cage front had fallen down as the first years quickly jump all over Soma.

"They got so excited they broke the cage." Hayama said.

"That's insane." Ryō said.

"You defeated a senior member of the council and a third year!" Ryoko said.

"Takumi! Good job too!" Yuki said.

"Stay away!" Takumi said.

"Nii-chan!" Isami said as he hugs his brother. The others got up to congratulate Takumi.

Soma gets up from the hug before looking to Saito

"Yukihira Soma. Tsukasa Eishi is a formidable foe." Saito said to Soma.

"Believe me, I know." Soma said.

"I pray the tides of battle bring you good fortune." Saito said. With that said he retreats to the Central waiting room.

"All combatants please return to your respective waiting rooms. During this time please choose the next combatants for the fourth bout. The fourth bout will begin in ninety minutes." The announcer said over the speakers.

Soma looks up and realized he was going to going to face Tsukasa Eishi soon.

"_I can't wait…"_ Soma went back to the others as he had a dark grin on his lips

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	40. Chapter 40

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"Now, choose carefully – Yukihira-kun, would you like medical tea that soothes your high-strung nerves or one that heightens your concentration and spirit?" asks Hisako as she presents two cups of tea before Yukihira.

"I'll take both" Soma said while sharpening his knives

"good choice" Hisako said as she gives the two tea to him

"You should also get some rest while you still can, Yukihira" said Nikumi "me and the others can polish your knives for ya"

"no need" Soma replied in an instant while holding his black knife "this guy doesn't like other people polishing him"

Ikumi and the others look confused to his words as if he was implying that the knife was alive or something

"Things are looking good for us, despite the results of the Second Bout," Takumi said

"I wouldn't go celebrating just yet," Hayama added "The next two opponents will be the toughest Central has left. The Third Seat, Akanegakubo Momo – the sweet specialist, and the First Seat Tsukasa Eishi. There is a chance we can defeat the Third Seat, the true test will be to defeat the First Seat, as such it won't be like the second bout, most likely we'll be facing him in singles matches with no assistance."

The White Knight was a formidable opponent who was considered a master at the ingredients. Since his first year in High School, he has gone undefeated and has never lost a Shokugeki. It was almost unthinkable for him to fail, even if he was outnumbered in a Régiment de Cuisine.

"We need to form a strategy against the final two," said ryō.

"Eishi-senpai is still out and won't be back till tomorrow. That means only one of us out of the five of us remaining will get to face Momo-senpai in the Fifth Bout," said Isshiki.

"Then show a raised of hands, who of us wants to go out for the Fifth Bout and face Momo-senpai?" asks Takumi.

Sōma, Takumi, Nakiri, and Isshiki all raised their hands.

"This is a problem," said Isshiki.

"Then how do we settle this?" asks Takumi.

They all look at each other and were serious as they look at one another.

"straws?" Soma asked as he had drawing straws in his hand

Everyone took one of the straws before pulling it out

They look at their straws and saw who is the winner

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!" shouted Urara-san as everyone took their seats and were silent. "Central is down on their luck, with the great Eishi-senpai unable to return to help us, the Fourth Bout will be a one on one with the great Momo-Senpai representing Central!"

The crowd cheers were lesser knowing that Momo was all alone and if she lost, then Central was finished. The crowd gives polite applause as they look on.

"Now to represent the Rebels is – " said Urara as the rebel doors open and they walked forward.

To everyone's surprise, Erina walks forward and step forward – this was a complete shock as they were sure the former seventh seat would take this bout.

"So the Fourth Bout will be Central's Elite Ten Akanegakubo Momo-senpai vs. Rebels Takumi Aldini. Now Rebels, choose the theme," said Urara.

Erina walks forward and pulls the theme out of the lottery and shows it to Momo.

'Muscovado Sugar'

"Hell yeah!". "Another lucky draw for Momo-senpai! BlackBerry makes great sweets!" The audience began to show smiles.

The cooking starts as Momo's dish was a giant dessert castle that astound the judges

Erina's dish however was a rather smaller one

"Bon Appetit" Erina presented her dish as it was a souffle "souffle leger de grace"

"amazing! Erina-sama!" Hisako cheered for her friend

"how would it taste!?" Yuki exclaimed as the judges ate a bite of the dish and were given explosion upon their core

And in what Momo would've thought to be her win, she looks in shock to see the result

Nakiri Erina vs Akanegubono Momo

3 - 0

"h-how!?" Momo exclaimed in surprise before Erina gave her a sample of her dish

"have a taste, senpai" Erina told Momo who took the dish and takes a bite of it

immediately Momo was overwhelmed by a sweet taste she's never tasted before. The Elite Ten who knew Momo best could see she was having trouble and couldn't deny the flavor and before anyone could realize it, Momo declares Nakiri's dish to be cute.

"this dish….." Momo muttered out before hearts burst out of her eyes "IS SUPER CUTE!"

Everyone was in shock as Erina smiles in her victory

"it wasn't much" Erina said Soma's catchphrase as this made Soma smiled

"Erina-chii!" Yuki and the others run towards Erina as they crowded her into a group hug

Their celebration was cut short as Azami came on the stage

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" said Nakiri Azami. "I need to make an announcement." Everyone turns to give the current headmaster their full attention. "In that following matches for the Régiment de Cuisine; there will be a change in the judging panel."

"Huh?" said the Rebels. Those in their cages, Yūki, Satō, and Aoki, started protesting loudly.

"I'm afraid that is pointless, Headmaster Azami," said Anne. "We have already sworn by the book to judge this Régiment de Cuisine till the end. We intend to complete these matches until they have ended."

"Don't be so hard, First-Class Anne," said Director Azami. "Allow me to introduce you to the two who will be joining you at the table."

Two people walked forward and were apparently women.

"Decora! Courage!" shouted Anne.

"Oh, have you heard of them?" asks Soma as he continues to sip his tea.

"I haven't heard of them," said Anne. "Those two are among the top officers in WGO."

Anne's announcement took everyone back.

"Director Azami, I'm afraid the Rebels will have to disagree with you," said Isshiki. "It's clear your only doing this to turn the odds in your favor. In case you haven't been paying attention, Central just won the two cards in the Fifth Bout, so there is no need to make any changes to the Régiment de Cuisine."

"I agree!" shouted Rindō. "I won't be apart of any attempt to disgrace the Elite Ten's and Tōtsuki's name!"

"I didn't make this decision alone," said Azami. The former headmaster Nakiri Senzaemon stood next to Azami. "Senzaemon-dono also agreed to this change."

"The final bout will be different than the previous bouts. Centrals' Elite Ten, and the Rebels who stand against Central, both have two remaining members left," said Senzaemon loudly.

"Yukihira Sōma will face Tsukasa Eishi in a final winner takes all match!" everyone looks on in surprise. "each chefs will make the appetizer while the other chef will make the main dish. In other words, an hors-d'oeuvre and the main dish. The final bout will be a testament of the last battle! the five WGO officials will serve as the primary judges. Azami and myself will be guest judges to witness this final match. Furthermore, the final match – will be tomorrow at three o'clock!"

Everyone started mumbling about this match, a final showdown to determine the winner of the Shōkugeki.

"Very well, I accept. Judges, if you have any objections?"

"That's fine," said Anne.

"It's exciting," said Charme.

"I can't wait," said Histoire.

"Then everyone, till tomorrow," said Azami.

Soma stared at Eishi who stared back as it was time for a rematch against the First seat

The two stared at each other before they turn and walk away from each other

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	41. Chapter 41

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The final battle was about to come as it was Yukihira Soma vs Tsukasa Eishi

The Harlequin vs the White Knight of the Round table

In the rebel's room, Soma was in the middle of getting lots and lots of info from everyone of what to make of the dish but he just disagrees with them all

"I have something else in mind" Soma said as he takes out his knives and cracked his neck a bit

"Megishima-senpai, Kurokiba, Kuga-senpai, Hayama, Isshiki-san, Takumi, Mimasaka," Soma called out to them as they look to Soma "have a small Shokugeki with me"

"seriously, Yukihira!? A shokugeki here and now!?" Yuki exclaimed

"no, I think he's up to something" Marui said

"just listening and learning from words won't help me at all" Soma said as he lifted up the black knife "actions speak louder than words, right?"

Isshiki and the others nodded before they all went to their cooking stations and prepare to train Soma with everything, they have in them

Erina watched them cook, she watches as Soma use everything in his arsenal to help him

"here, Nakiri-san" Megumi said as she gave some tea for Erina

"thank you, Tadokoro-kun" Erina replied with a smile before the two went to watch on Soma train with his comrades

"Soma-kun can win this, right?" Megumi asked with a nervous voice

"he will" Erina said with a smile as she watched Soma cooks with passion and a smile "he would never lose to central"

* * *

The day of the final Shokugeki had arrived and everyone flood the seats of the kitchen chamber to see this final match between the first seat and Yukihira Soma

"it's here" "Tsukasa Eishi will win" "he's the first seat after all"

Everyone was talking about the outcome of the match, and we're leaning heavily on Central's side.

"This would be a first for them, wouldn't it?" Hisako said "The Harlequin vs. the White Knight of Tōtsuki. I can't wait to see this unfold."

"It's the second match their going to have," Erina said

"Second!" shouted the Rebels as the audience listens in.

"Yeah, their last match was almost two months ago, just before the start of Promotion Exams," Hisako told them. "The theme was French, and the main ingredient was Venison. Both made incredible dishes, Yukihira fell short, but it was a close match. Tsukasa Eishi-senpai's dish had a deeper impact."

"Can Yukihira close the gap in that short amount of time to defeat the First Seat?" Daigo said while gulping his throat nervously

* * *

In the lounge area

Shinomiya Kojiro, Inui Hinako, Dojima Gin, and Yukihira Joichiro came and watched the final battle

"looks like Soma-chan is in the finals against the first seat, huh?" Hinako said watching the empty arena but she could already feel the tension that is rising up "What type of dish do you think he would make, Kojiro-chan?

"I don't know but I can't wait to see it" Kojiro said with a smile

"the final battle's theme will be the winning factor to both side" Dojima Gin said crossing his arms "all that is left is to trust in luck and pray for their win"

Joichiro watched the arena as he sees his son entering in with Tsukasa

He watched as Soma takes out his black knife and sees how it shines from the light

"Joichiro?" Dojima called out to Joichiro who snapped out of a trance of somesort

"uh..yeah?" Joichiro asked

"I asked if Yukihira have a specialty or not" Dojima asked as Joichiro shook his head before looking to the battle bellow

"he made many dishes but he doesn't have one that he is a specialty of" Joichiro replied before the battle was about to begin

* * *

Daigo and Shoji were going to the rebels' meeting room as they were asked by Alice to check on the others

"did they fall asleep inside?" Daigo asked as they reached the door and opened it

Inside is Ryo and the others on the ground and looks like they have been through hell

"hey! What the hell is going on here!?" Shoji exclaimed as they went to Takumi who was the only one conscious

"hey, Takumi-chi! Are you alright!?" Daigo called out to the blonde chef while shaking his shoulders

"y-yeah, just tired that's all" Takumi replied

"did Yukihira drain you guys so much?" Shoji asked as he sees Isshiki and Megishima unconscious as well

"yeah" Takumi replied before smiling "but it was worth it"

"that guy is going to win, he will win"

* * *

Soma stood in front of Tsukasa as the two chefs stared hard at each other with their auras battle against each other

the trickster joker, Harlequin vs the White Knight of the Round Table, the match was for the history of Totsuki and this last match will decide it all

The judges came as Azami and the other judges took to their seats and sit down

Senzaemon stood up and clears his voice.

"Now then, as I was the one who issues this final match, I will tell you the theme," said Senzaemon. "True Gourmet!"

"True Gourmet?!" said everyone.

Azami looks at Senzaemon in surprise out of the corner of his eyes.

"it is simple! The appetizer and main dish must collaborate in sync. You may use any ingredients and use any theme you wished. In other words, make your specialty!" said Senzaemon.

"Speciality?!" repeated the Rebels in the audience.

"Yosha!" shouted Urara in triumph. "This match is our for the taking! Tsukasa-senpai's Speciality never has lost a single vote!"

The audience looks on in excitement as they believe that central's win is just around the corner

"It's time!" Senzaemon announced as Soma takes his headband and puts it on while Tsukasa rolled up his sleeves "let the final match begin!"

Soma and Eishi went to get their ingredients and in just one minute, they come back with a cart filled with so many of it

"they're fast!" "they came back in just a minute!?" "they're monsters!"

The crowds murmured against each other as the last battle was a battle to watch to the end

"Does Yukihira have a game plan?" Marui asked "he doesn't have a specialty while the first seat does, how is he going to win?

"this match is going to be the end of us" Isami said with a depressed tone before Takumi came and slapped his brother's back

"never be depressed in defeat, Isami" Takumi told his yuonger twin as he and Isshiki with the others came to the arena

"Niichan?" Isami asked

"Yukihira won't back down, he will strive through and win!" Kuga said with a smirk as they watched the two chefs cooking their dish with flames raging around

"What are they going to make?" said Megumi as she looks on.

Everyone was watching in earnest as the best Central had to offer quickly and watches as the participants battled each other with their cooking

"Western, Eastern, and even diner level, this match is a sight for everyone to see" Isshiki said

"Tsukasa-sama is bringing something out," shouted one of the first year in the stands. All eyes turn to Tsukasa as he pulls out excellent venison.

Hisako's eyes went wide with alarm._' the dish he made against Yukihira a month ago was splendid in every way, don't tell me – he has a dish even greater than the one I tasted?! Even back then, Yukihira was no match for it – this time is it really pointless.'_

'_Tsukasa brought out salt crust to help reinforce the dear meat venison,'_ Erina thought as she eyed Tsukasa's work

"Tsukasa-senpai," Sōma asked as he continues working without looking at the first seat. "back then, you didn't take me seriously did you?"

"Don't be ridiculously Yukhira-Kun," said Tsukasa. "You are a splendid chef, and I acknowledge you as one. Back then, the idea was a simple match, and I did give it my all. Unfortunately for you, this match theme is true gourmet. I have no choice but to make my specialty."

Yukihira stopped cooking before he turns to look at Tsukasa

"so you weren't serious back then, that's good" Soma said with a dark grin as this made Tsukasa looks surprised at his statement.

Soma's aura changed as this creeped some of the audience

"the truth is..i never did go all out against you" Soma said as he lifted up his black knife "I never used this guy back then because I was certained that I could beat you but I didn't, so I'm going to use him now."

Soma cracked his neck before he gets a venison that looks a lot like Tsukasa's.

"Is Yukihira crazy!" Hisako shouted out. "He's going to try to defeat the First Seat with his own specialty!"

"So he intends to fight the First Seat blow for blow huh," Hayama said

"The White Knight vs. the Harlequin" Ryo added in

The image of a White Knight Tsukasa Eishi appeared before a clown Yukihira Sōma.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked

"It means both of them are going on the attack. Will Yukihira's weapon break the White Knights armor?" said Hayama.

"Or will Tsukasa-san puncture a defeat into Yukihira," Ryo said as everyone imagined the possibility of Soma losing

"That's reckless! Even for Yukihira!" Yuki shouted out.

Yukihira and Tsukasa both started to cut their venison and soma created perfect slices that were a bit larger than Tsukasa's.

Soma then brings out five charcoal braziers and immediately sets his venisons on them three apiece, making fifteen of them in total.

"Charcoals! In French Cuisine! Do you even know how to make a French dish, Yukihira!" Ryoko shouted out

"That's interesting," Isshiki said with a smile

"Charcoal doesn't pair well with French cuisine. Why would Yukihira do this?" Ryo asked

"I don't know," Hayama replied. _'The charcoal aroma will be difficult to defeat and doesn't pair well with French dishes. Yukihira – how will you overcome this?'_

"Coffee again, Yukihira?" Tsukasa asked. "That didn't work last time, and it won't work this time."

"didn't I tell you, Senpai?" Soma asked looking at Tsukasa with his black knife shining "this time I'm going all out"

Tsukasa looks at Soma as his entire character changed

"what is Yukihira saying?" Rindo asked before she smelled something so delicious that her mouth instantly waters nonstop.

"Doesn't he understand he's making a French dish?" Alice asked "He knows Charcoal Braizers don't go well with French dishes!"

"It doesn't," Erina replied. "This is actually an interesting cooking method. In Japan, charcoal braziers are used for cooking fish faster. The trick will be on how well Soma can eliminate the bitter charcoal aura on the venison. The First Seat said Soma used coffee last time. Coffee is indeed an excellent choice in countering the bitter taste of the charcoal."

Sōma pulls several skillets and starts putting some ingredients on them.

"Fat?" Hayama said curious

"That's actually smart," said Alice. "Instead of risking burning the meat – the fat will absorb the heat while cooking the meat."

"But why isn't he using it on the charcoal?" Ryo said looking at the redhead's cooking

Soma takes the meat off and places them on the fat before placing them into the oven

"He didn't finish it?" Hisako said in shocked. _'Last time Yukihira finished his venison from start to finish on the charcoal brazier. Why is he using an Oven now for the Venison?'_

* * *

"Oh, that's interesting and inventive," Dojima said in the lounge. "He used the charcoal brazier to heat and juice up the venison before using the salamander. This will make it even juicier than normal."

"Slice onions, garlic powder, black pepper, I see some salt, seasoning," Hinako said

* * *

"What is Yukihira's trump card?" Yuki asked asked. "These are common ingredients for a venison dish, but unless Yukihira has an ace up his sleeve, then this is not going to be enough to defeat the First Seat's Venison."

* * *

"If there is one thing, we have learned from Yukihira Sōma, is that he always has something up his sleeve," Shinomiya said with a smile. "His endless hunger and his desire to push past boundaries no others are willing to take – is what gives him the edge."

'_The Venison is too plain for you to present, that means – you're going to rely on the sauce. The meat will be juicy, but that alone isn't enough. The sauce is what is going make it count, Yukihira,'_ Kojiro watches as his student work on his dish as he knows what Soma is going to do next

* * *

"I'm finished," Tsukasa said as he finished both Appetizers and main dish at the same time

"me as well" Soma said as he also finished cooking

"amazing! Both participants finished their dish at the same time!" Urara exclaimed on the mic

"First mine," Tsukasa said as he presents his appetizer. "Mushroom Filled Delights."

"It's so wonderful," Courage said admiring the dish

"As I would expect from an elite member of Central and Tōtsuki Third Seat," Azami said as he cuts the mushroom appetizer and takes a bite from the dish. "Splendid indeed."

"Mushrooms are commonly used with Venison, this could be bad," Hisako said

'_Mushrooms will empower the salt-pie crust venison that Tsukasa Eishi will give to the judges,'_ thought Alice. "_Yukihira-kun…how will you counter this?'_

"and the main dish" Eishi said as he presents his dish. "White Armor Plate: Sauce Chevreuil."

"It looks amazing," Anne said as she looks upon the glittering meat. "It's so perfect. I can't bear to cut it with my knife."

"Quit being a baby and just eat your plate before it gets cold," Courage said as they all at the food and couldn't deny the joy they felt as they ate their food.

Everyone was taken back by the smell they were unsure of how it would taste, and sure enough, when all seven judges taste the dish, they were given the divine Nakiri 'Blessing' of the taste.

"As expected," said Azami. "everyone received my blessing; the first seat dish was without a doubt – done perfectly."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, father," Erina said as Soma presented the first appetizer to his cooking "Yukihira Soma is not a chef that is to be underestimated"

"a pate de campagne" Soma said as he presented a dish that looks like some meat that has a bone sticking out on both sides "dig in"

The judge tasted the dish and in an instant, Courage and Decora were stripped of their clothes

"woow! If the stripping happened!" Daigo exclaimed

"then that means the dish was recognized to be delicious by Nakiri Azami!" Shoji finished

"I call that dish, Cheeky teenagers cavemen meat" Soma said before he presented the main dish and it will be the dish that will decide the winner

"Yukihira Sōma," Azami said looking at the young chef. "what possible dish could you have made that will surpass the first seat?"

Sōma sets the plates down in front of the judges and set some aside for the Alumni and one for the First Seat Tsukasa Eishi.

"I made enough for everyone," Sōma said as Erina looks at Sōma and couldn't help but ponder on what dish he would've made.

As they all look at the meat, they couldn't help but notice how plain his dished appeared. It looked like a standard French dish without any sauce. The judges all look at it, and there was one thing they couldn't help but notice the aroma smell of the charcoal wasn't present.

"How did you eliminate the charcoal smell?" Anne asks Yukihira.

"He covered the Venison in coffee," Azami said "it would erase the charcoal aroma. That is not enough to create a true gourmet dish."

"It is an interesting idea," Senzaemon stated "He used the brazier to enrich the meat and seasoning, then used the salamander to deepen the strength of the meat. This is, without a doubt, a French dish. The only thing that is missing is the sauce."

"Then you wish for us to taste the meat first before we add the sauce is that correct," Anne said

They all cut the meat and were surprised to see how easily the meat was cut by the mere weight of the knife alone. All the judges took a bite and couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of the meat itself.

"Pepper, salt, garlic, onions, lemon, with hints of red wine and olive oil," Azami listed the ingredients as the smell coming from the dish was powerful

"It's delicious," Anne said after tasting it

"Indeed," Histoire agreed. "The meat was well cooked and is nothing in short amazing. The meat itself is delicious."

"And the season has been well blended together to add a deeper impact upon the taste that makes you want to dig in for more," Courage added in "However, it pales in compassion to the Salt Crust Venison."

"Indeed," Decora agreed. "the Salt Crust Venison was a dish that stood out. There is no doubt that this dish is excellent, but the First Seat dish was better."

"That's because you had your first bite without the sauce," Soma said as he sets down a tray with several bowls with lids on them. "try it with them"

Everyone looks at Soma as he pulls off the lid so everyone could see the sauce he had made for main dish and it was the same topping ingredient to Soma's Transforming Furikake Gohan.

"Those are," Erina looks in surprise. "Transforming Furikake?!"

"You've seen that before?" said Yuki.

"It's one of Yukihira's unique cooking methods," said Hisako. "It traps the sauce inside the cubes and will melt once it touches the heat of the food. Only, I've never seen two different styles to this sauce."

Inside the bowls, there were two different types of cubes. One was bright yellow, and the other was dark blue.

"Yukihira," Tsukashi asked. "what is this? This doesn't look like a sauce."

"wait and see" Soma replied he pours the cubes on the dishes.

Everyone watches in amazement as the yellow and grape cubes started melting before the heat of the meat and started coating it.

"Now I see," said Azami. "the sauce was trapped inside the cubes and coats the meat upon the mere heat of the cooked dished. It's impressive, but it's not enough to win. This is by no means, true gourmet."

"Why don't you say that after you take a bite," Soma told the dean with a smirk

"That is pointless," Azami said. "there is no need to continue this any further."

Azami gets up to leave confident he had won only to stop at the sound of clothes being ripped apart. Azami looks back and sees all five WGO judges had taken their second bite and their clothes were instantly shredded. It took him a moment to realized that everyone's close in the arena was gone leaving them only in their underwear.

"What is this?!" Decora shouted

"How are such flavors even possible?!" Courage exclaimed in shock

"Blackberries, cranberry, raspberry, grapes, plums, pomegranate," Histoire noted

"I taste honey, chestnuts, almonds, walnuts," Charme added in

"How is this even possible?!" Anne exclaimed in shock

"Transforming Furikake," said Senzaemon. "It traps the sauce inside and unleashes a barrage of flavors upon the tongue."

"One sauce made up of nuts and honey, perfect for wild game," Courage added

"The other is made up of different kinds of berries," Anne looks in amazement to the dish "the honey and nuts sauce is terrific!"

Azami was taken back by the words and appearances of the judges. The clean sweep he was expecting was now in jeopardy. Azami had to find some fault and failure within their cooking so he cuts a slice and couldn't find any fault in its appearance. The golden and dark sauce on the venison looked so perfect its rival Tsukasa's.

Azami's took a bite, and he immediately was taken back by the flavors within the slice. His tongue was overwhelmed by the mere taste of the dish that he found himself trying to hold back from admitting it was without a doubt, delicious. Unfortunately, because he refused to say it, it began to swell up inside of him, and Azami couldn't help but admit defeat.

"GAAAAH!" Azami's clothes were stripped of him as Soma stood above him in victory

Azami gets up and looks at everyone was in shocked and awe over the crushing blow that defeated Central. The vote was unanimous, and the Rebels were given a clean victory with a 5 – 0 over Central.

"Yukihira-kun," said Tsukasa. "I don't get it, how did you perfect the blend both honey and nuts with the berries?"

"Peanut Butter Squid," Soma replied with a cheeky smirk

Everyone paused by this as they heard what he just said

"What?!" shouted everyone.

"isn't that's Yukihira's?!" shouted Yuki.

"Disgusting Combinations," said Marui.

Polar Star Dorm knew full well about Sōma's strange creations.

"How did you know that would work?" asks Tsukasa.

"it's just a gamble that I took" Soma replied

"A gamble?" Tsukasa repeated in surprise.

Azami looks at the young chef as such risks being taken to action reminded him of Saiba Joichiro's past

"Even if I had perfected the sauce, they wouldn't have worked well together. They were too rich in their own taste," Soma explained. "they would have course, ended up clashing and the dish would have ended up destroying the plate. So I need a compound that would not only lighten the flavors the sauce but enrich them at the same time. The peanut butter squid was the perfect mediocre for the sauce. Once the sauce began rich, I blended the peanut butter squid into the sauce. Thus the sauces were able to find harmony given the fact they had a similar compound inside them."

"That's why they taste so well together!" shouted Anne.

"That's something," Yuki began unable to believe her eyes.

"Yukihira would do," Ryo said with a grin

"_Yukihira I was wrong about you"_ Tsukasa looks at Soma as the man's ability and skills in cooking already surpassed him in the first place "_you are no Harlequin"_

**(food fantasy: the Harlequin Soma snickers before he spins and exploded in flames. The flames subside and revealed a red dragon with a scar over its left eye. The dragon roared at Eishi who was a white knight as the dragon stood in front of a castle where Erina who was in a princess was within the top of the tower)**

"_You're the Fire Dragon that protects the princess!"_

**(food fantasy; Soma Dragon roared before spewing fire at Eishi and destroyed his white armor)**

"As agreed Azami, you are no longer the headmaster of Tōtsuki, all actions and expulsions you and Central have taken are overruled, and the Elite Ten Council under you have been stripped of their seats," Senzamon said while crossing his arms

Azami grinds his teeth in frustration at the thought he had lost.

"Why?" said Azami. "why can't you understand what I'm trying to do? You want things to return the way they were? Where chefs are swallowed up by the storm only to end up being swallowed up by the pit of chaos! True Gourmet, where chef's skills are truly polished, and only real food is served and learned! Where chefs skills are polished directly instead of being swallowed by the storm! you take such a gamble that could've resulted in a disaster, why did you take such a risk!? doing such things! You will just destroy yourself! Just like your father did in the past!"

"but I'm not him, am i?" Soma asked as Azami looks at him with surprise in his eyes

"cooking is fun, making a meal and eat it with everyone is fun and especially…" Soma turns to look at Erina who was smiling happily to him "making it for the one you love"

"Azami," Gin and Joichiro appeared on stage as they approached their old friend. "I know the storm is frighting. Tōtsuki exists to prepare students for the storm. For students to excel, they must first learn how to overcome their own flaws and weakness. They must learn this themselves. Or do you intend to guide them on their path for their entire career? What happens when they run across a problem they can't figure out? You rigged the Advancement Exams while trying to sabotage the rebels who refuse to accept your direction. You weren't helping these first years, you were crippling their cooking careers."

Azami stares at his old friends before grabbing his shirt and walking out the arena with his head down, accepting his own defeat.

"Now then," Gin said while coughing into his hand a bit. "we have a daunting task ahead of us, most importantly, choosing the new Director of Tōtsuki and electing the new Elite Ten."

"That's right," Yūki said in excitement. "all the ten seats have been vacant because we defeated the Elite Ten!"

"What do you mean choosing a new Director?" said Erina. "Grandfather is –

"I'm afraid not, Erina," Senzaemon said cutting in. "I have been Director of Tōtsuki for a long time, and Azami is right. I need to step aside and let another run the school. Not to mention, I have been uprooted before. I do not wish to face another."

"now the question is to Yukihira Soma" everyone looks to Soma who looks back at them "you are now the First seat, who do you think would be able to be the new Director of Totsuki?"

"hmmm" Soma rubbed his chin before pointing to Erina "Erina can do it"

"what!?" Everyone and even Erina exclaimed in shock

"I mean, the headmasters in the past has always been the Nakiri family, right? Then you're perfect for the job" Soma said with a smile

"just wait a minute! Soma!" Erina exclaimed

"no, Yukihira is right, Erina. Only you can do this" Senzaemon said with a smile "the future of Totsuki, I entrust it all to you!"

Erina looks to her grandfather before nodding with a smile

"then it is decided!" Senzaemon shouted out "as the former former Headmaster of Totsuki Academy I hereby appoint Nakiri Erina! As the new headmaster!"

"Erina! Erina! Erina!" the rebels cheered while Soma just smiles

"oh yeah, this also reminded me of something" Soma suddenly said as Erina looks to him

Soma placed his hand on Erina's right cheek before pulling her into a kiss

This shook everyone of the redhead's action and even more shocking Erina to the core

Her eyes widen as her cheeks turns crimson red

Soma separates from the kiss before smiling to Erina

"go out with me, Erina" Soma confessed as this made the female in the crowds wowed to the sudden confession by the young red chef

"wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa" Erina stuttered out as her mind is going haywire

"I love you, Erina. I always have ever since we were kids" Soma said with a smile "that's why I made a deal with gramps"

Senzaemon nodded as he crossed his arm

"hey! Grandfather! What deal is he talking about!?" Alice exclaimed

"well…" Senzaemon started off

**Flashback**

_It was during the time when Senzaemon had asked Soma for his help to save Erina_

"_give me permission for Erina's hand" Soma told Senzaemon as this surprised him_

"_Erina's hand?" Senzaemon repeated his word "for what reason?"_

"_to protect her" Soma said looking to the cloudy sky "I am a disgrace because I couldn't save her when she went under Azami's training, but I won't let it happen again!"_

"_I'm going to protect her! Forever on!"_

**Flashback ends**

"I believe that sums it up" Senzaemon said scratching his long beard

Erina was blushing hard as she had steam coming off of her head

"Erina….will you go out with me?" Soma asked smiling to Erina

Erina looks down a bit as she holds Soma's hand before nodding a bit

She grasped his hand a bit tighter as she started nodding even more

Soma smiled even more before he pulls Erina into a loving hug

The crowds applaud for the newly born couple

Erina rested her head into Soma's chest as she was still blushing

"you better….take responsibility" Erina muttered out as Soma smiles before caressing her head

"yeah…I will" Soma replied before giving a peck to her cheeks

"with this! The Regiment de Cuisine Shokugeki! Is over!" Senzaemon shouted out as the rebel team cheered in their victory

"IT WASN'T MUCH!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	42. Chapter 42

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Four months had passed since the Regiment de Cuisine Shokugeki, Central was abolished and the rebel team won

Everyone of the 92nd Jewel generation became second years as they had promised to each other and the coking world just got hotter ever since Erina became the new headmistress of Totsuki

The Supporters of Central were spared from expulsion by none other than the First seat of the new Totsuki, Yukihira Soma

**Flashback**

_The first years in the crowd suddenly paled, realizing that now that Central has lost and been officially disbanded and Azami was gone from Totsuki, they were no longer safe and could be expelled on the spot. They were badmouthing and jeering the rebels throughout the entire Regiment de Cuisine._

_"nah, all of you aren't going to get expelled" Soma said nonchalantly while having Erina standing beside him "cooking is all about fun and taking risks"_

_Soma pointed a finger up as everyone looks to his action_

_"Join me in polishing our skills. out in these fun, fun wastelands. We'll go at it!" Soma exclaimed and almost instantly, the exuberant crowd cheered, raising their fists to the air!_

_"Yeaah!" "All hail Yukihira-sama!" "Is that the new transfer student? He isn't half bad at all! Woo!" "Central is no longer?!" "Long live first seat Yukihira-san!"_

_Following his example, the idea of declining a Shokugeki would just bring dishonour to a student, this came to be a written rule in the academy_

_A world where anyone can freely challenge anyone, that is the Totsuki of the Jewel Generation_

_Yukihira Soma stands in the center of it all as the man who brought the flaming torch to Totsuki_

**flashback ends**

Erina, the new headmistress of Totsuki was in the middle of signing some paperwork before the door to her office got several knocks

"come in" Erina said while signing some papers

The door opened and came in Soma, her boyfriend

"yo, Erina" Soma greeted her with a smile as he had a lunch box in his hand

"make sure you don't make a mess like last time" Hisako said closing the door

"how was the hotspring?" Erina asked him as she paused her paperwork signing

"fun, Megumi knocked the socks out of the Noir chef" Soma replied with a grin as he placed the lunch box upon Erina's table

A few weeks after the new administration went valid, there had been many reports of many restaurants and companies that have connection with Totsuki, suddenly going out of business

Hearing this, Erina sent every Elite Ten to investigate the incident and each of them finds a chef that plans to take over the restaurant or dismantle if from Totsuki

"what did you make this time?" Erina asked leaning her cheeks upon her hand as Soma opens the lunch box and revealed it to be the Transforming Furikake Gohan

"one of your favourites" Soma presented it with a smile as Erina smiled looking at the nostalgic dish, her boyfriend made for her

Soma spent the entire day with her as this was a daily thing for the couple

After the day in the office, Soma and Erina were riding on a motorcycle and were on their way to Polar Star Dorm

"I invited Hayama and the others to come for the slumber party but they might come a bit late" Soma said driving the motorcycle with Erina as the passenger

"they're out of Town, it would make sense if they come late" Erina said before hugging Soma's waist and resting her head on his broad back

Soma smiled as he caressed her hands around his waist before focusing on getting to the Polar Star Dorm

The days goes on as every Elite Ten suddenly got into a meeting with Erina

"why are we in a meeting of all the sudden?" Alice asked looking tired "me and Ryo just got back from.."

"can you be quiet, Nakiri Alice?" Soma suddenly spoke as his voice sound so serious that Alice's expression turned serious as well

"tell us the news you all have gathered" Soma said as everyone nodded

"the ringleader who is gathering all of the Cuisines Noirs is someone who calls himself Saiba" Isshiki said as everyone had the same thing to report

Erina looks to Soma as the man had a rather angered look

"Soma….is it really Saiba-sama doing all of this?" Erina asked as Soma looks to her before looking away and sigh

"this is my father, we are talking about here" Soma said "knowing him, anything can be true"

"but there's also the possibility of someone using his name" Takumi added in as the possibility was ver large

"that's true" Soma said before his golden eyes glowed "but if that happens, wouldn't I know it before hand?"

"anyway, Soma! Just contact him!" Erina told him as Soma sighs and takes out his phone

"time out!" Kuga exclaimed "you all know this Saiba while we don't, mind telling us on who he is?"

Isshiki appeared as he explained everything to the three as the old news of Soma being the son of Saiba Joichiro was like dropping a bomb on them

Soma dialled his father's number as he waits for it to be picked up

"_Yo, Soma"_ his father answered the phone

"where are you?" Soma asked with his serious stature not leaving

"_you sound serious, and I'm guessing there's something that has to do with me?"_ Joichiro asked

"who is Saiba? Who is using your name?" Soma asked as Joichiro paused a bit before answering

"_he's my other son"_ Joichiro replied as this shocked everyone who heard it

"Saiba-sama's…other son!?" Erina exclaimed in shock

"_look I'm kinda busy at the moment so let me call you at another time"_ Joichiro said

"hey! Don't hang up on me you old fart!" Soma shouted at his phone as his entire face held confusion and anger

The phone hanged up as this made a vein popped out of Soma's forehead

* * *

Joichiro placed his phone away before he turns to look at someone wearing a cap and a bandana around his face

"let's get to it, Saiba" Joichiro said as he held his knife up

Everyone who is the spectator watched the match before looking in shock

"n-no way!" "even Joe!" "the best of his generation!" "he was Defeated?!"

"Joe! Are you okay!" the spectators went to Joichiro as the man fell down to his knees

"I win" Joe's opponent spoke to him while holding his knife "thanks for everything Joichiro"

"you! Who in the world are you!?" one of the spectators exclaimed as the masked man looks to him

"the name's Saiba Asahi…nice name, right?" he asked before turning to leave

"hey! Where are you going!?"

"me?" the masked man asked "japan…."

He pulls his bandana off a bit and showed the spectators his face

"there's someone I've gotta meet" he said with a smile

* * *

Soma looks at his phone as everyone was still in shock to hear the news

"another son…" Soma muttered out as he imagined the man who calls himself Saiba "…who is he?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	43. Chapter 43

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few weeks after the announcement of Joichiro having another son, Soma and the others were tensed up knowing that a noir chef was out there and uses Saiba as his name

Soma was sitting on a bench in the school's garden as his mind was processing the information of him having a brother

"damn pops, what the hell did you do before you met mom?" Soma said out loud as he thinks of the possibility of Joichiro having an affair with a woman before marrying his mom

Soma sighs before looking this knives' case beside him as he opens it and looks to his black knife

It shines before Soma closed the suit and placed it beside the bench

"haaa, this much thinking is going to burn my mind" Soma said before hearing footsteps beside him and looks to see that it was Erina

"mind if I sit beside you?" Erina asks with a smile as Soma smiled back

Erina sat beside him as Soma pulls her to him and gave her a peck to her cheeks

"are you still frustrated hearing that you have a possible Brother by Saiba-sama?" Erina asked as Soma nodded

"just thinking of him having a son before me, it's kinda…I don't know…annoying?" Soma said before Erina holds his hand and caressed it

"but we will get to the bottom of this" Erina said to him "together"

Soma smiled as he nodded

The two sat down together for a few minutes before Erina's phone suddenly rang

Erina answered the call as it was Hisako

"_Erina-sama, the new lecturer has just arrived to Totsuki"_ Hisako said

"ah that's right, he was due today, wasn't he? Very well show him in" Erina said to Hisako before she hung up the phone

"a new lecturer?" Soma asked

"since some of the old lecturers were fired under the Azami Administration, the number of staff in Totsuki are a little and we have to find new ones to replace the empty slots" Erina explained

"wouldn't it be better if we rehired back the old ones?" Soma asked

"I did, but some are quite hard to convince on coming back" Erina replied

"hmmm" Soma hummed before Erina stands up from her seat

"well, I got to go, duty calls" Erina said before giving Soma a kiss on the cheeks "see you after school"

Soma waved at Erina who waved back before she leaves the place to himself

"haaaaaaa…..Saiba, huh?" Soma looks at the sky as it was clear of clouds and the sun shines down upon the land

Soma looks to the sky before he decided to get up and leaves the garden

* * *

Soma met up with Megumi as the two were checking out the classes and making sure that everyone is studying hard

Megumi was talking about what she and the other Polar Star Girls are planning for tonight with Erina while Soma nodded to her

As Soma listens to what his friends are planning, he overheard a loud racket from one of the classes

"what's that racket?" Soma asked

"ah, that's the classroom where the new lecturer is teaching at" Megumi answered as they went to the classroom

As they entered in, they find themselves a teacher with black hair wearing a sweater and long black pants and seems to be giving love advices to some male students

"you got the chance! And take it!" the man said to one male student who was blushing hard

"i-I don't know…" the boy stuttered

"relax! She knows you like her! So take the chance and be a man!" the teacher said to him

"so that's the new lecturer huh?" Soma said eying the man

"oh! Late comers, huh!?" the lecturer exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of Soma and Megumi

"eeep!" Megumi squealed in surprise while Soma was normal

"Sensei, they're not in this class" "they're members of the elite ten"

"really now?" the teacher asked with a smile

"yes, Tadokor-san is the Tenth seat while Yukihira-kun is the first seat"

"the first seat? Hmmmm" the teacher said with a hum

* * *

After the class was over, Soma and Megumi stayed in the class with the new lecturer who introduced himself as a man named Suzuki

"so you're Yukihira Soma, huh?" Suzuki said sitting across Soma while eating some snack

"what of it?" Soma asked drinking some tea

"it made me feel lucky" Suzuki said as he takes one of the classroom's kitchen knife and looks at the sharpness of its blade

Soma felt his body tensed up before his eyes glowed gold and his hair raised up a bit

"mind having a shokugeki with me?" Suzuki said as Soma placed away his tea and looks at the lecturer

"haaa…." Soma let out a low grumble "you…..you're no ordinary transferred lecturer, are you?"

* * *

Erina was running in the hallway and was making her way to the classroom where Suzuki was teaching at

A few moments ago, she was signing some paperwork before Dojima Gin visited her so unexpected

**Flashback**

"_listen to what I have to say, Nakiri-kun" Dojima said to Erina who listens to him "the chef named Saiba has entered Totsuki"_

"_what!?" Erina exclaimed in shock_

"_I've got a call from Dr, Mcfree who is a friend of Joichiro who told me that Saiba is after Yukihira Soma" Dojima told her_

"_why would he want to go after Soma?" Erina asked_

"_it is currently unknown of what is his real motives but what we know of him is that he calls himself Saiba Asahi"_

_**Flashback**_

Erina reached to the classroom where she finds Soma and Suzuki in a stand off against each other, but she sees Soma who is not like himself

"_**mind saying that again?"**_ Soma asked in a darkish voice and a golden daggering glare to Suzuki who smirks to him

"like I said" Suzuki said while pointing his thumb at himself "I will be the one to take Nakiri Erina as my wife"

This surprised Erina but what really surprised her is what Soma's next action is

He punched Suzuki's face but the man caught his fist

Soma looks at Suzuki with dread and anger burning in his eyes

"_**don't go saying off some stupid things"**_ Soma said with anger in his eyes "_**especially to me, her boyfriend"**_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	44. Chapter 44

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The situation was tense as Soma glared hard at Suzuki

"Soma-kun, stop!" Megumi tried to reason with him "he's just playing with you!"

"I'm afraid not, Tadokoro-san" Suzuki said with a smirk "so what do you say, Yukihira Soma? Up for the Shokugeki?"

"fine then" Soma said unwrapping his headband from his hand and wrapping it around his forehead "if it's a Shokugeki you want, then I'll give it to you"

The two instantly started cooking as Soma gathered his ingredients and Erina could see that Soma was going to cook Loin Katsu

"he's going to cut the meat with some spices and then fry it with some vegetable oils" Erina noted as she and Megumi watched the two cooks

Megumi looks to Suzuki's cooking as she was surprised to see him cooking the same dish as Soma

"he's making the same dish as Soma-kun?!" Megumi looks in surprise

They watched as they cook before long Soma and Suzuki finished making their dish

"please try it, princesses" Suzuki said with a pick up line to Erina and Megumi

Soma got annoyed by his words as the thought of him with Erina makes him more angrier

Erina and Megumi tasted his dish and then Soma's before Erina came with a verdict

"h-his dish was more delicious!?" Megumi said after tasting Suzuki's dish

Soma looks to Erina as she was nodding in agreement

"I think this should settle who is the winner and who is the loser, right?" Suzuki asked Soma who tasted Suzuki's dish and slammed his fist to the counter

"Again" Soma said as he glared hard at Suzuki before he felt Erina's hand on his shoulder

He looks to her and sees her shaking her head. Soma felt his body relaxed as he pulls away his fist

"another Shokugeki again, Yukihira?" Suzuki asked to Soma who shook his head

"no….i'm not" Soma said leaving away "you win"

"really now? And I thought that you were the type to never give up" Suzuki said

Soma stopped for a moment before walking away as Erina followed him

Megumi bowed to Suzuki before she leaves the classroom and followed Soma and Erina

Asahi chuckles as he picks up a knife that looks a lot similar to Joichiro's

* * *

Soma was at Erina's office as the man had a cold towel over his head

"you shouldn't let your anger get to you, Soma" Erina said to him as Soma was huffing his breathing

"yeah….sorry" Soma told her as he wipes off some sweat on his forehead "it's just that…..he was talking about taking you as his wife and that made me…"

"jealous?" Erina said as Soma nodded with embarrassment filing his face

Erina sighs before smiling as she lifted up Soma's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead

"don't worry….i will only choose you" Erina said as this made Soma smile a bit

Erina ruffles his redhair before pulling him into a hug

* * *

A few days then passed after the Shokugeki with Suzuki, Soma was at Erina's office and helping her out with her paperwork with Hisako as well

Knock knock

The door got knocked as this made Soma a bit annoyed before going to the door and opening it as it was Suzuki

"go away" Soma said with seeping anger colouring his aura around him

"I am here for princess Erina" he said as he walks pass Soma while holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands

"I said go away, didn't i?" Soma said with a very pissed face

"and I said that I'm here for Princess Erina" he said as a rivalry spark flied between the two

Hisako and Erina sighs as this have been happening daily

Suzuki would always come with bouquet of flowers and tried to hit on Erina but Soma always come and kicks him out of the office

"one of these days, Yukihira might lose it" Hisako said as the redhead's boiling point was reaching to its peak

"he is still childish" Erina said with a bit disappointment to Soma

"Erina is busy with her work today," Soma said as he butts heads with Suzuki "mind going away so she can do it in peace?"

"but why are you allowed to be here? I'm a lecturer while you're just a student" Suzuki said in reply

"I'm the First Seat of the Elite Ten, and I'm her boyfriend" Soma said to him "doesn't it make sense that I'm suppose to help her in her work?"

The two argued against each other before Erina called Security to break them off as usual

"this is getting tiring" Erina said while holding her head as she was having a major headache

Soma grumbles as he sits on the couch while being surrounded by the Polar Star Residents and the other Elite Ten members

* * *

Soma was at his room as he was in the middle of polishing his knives

He lifted up his black knife as he can see the edge of the blade got nicked

Soma gritted his teeth before he started to polish it on his grind stone

"_I will take Nakiri Erina as my wife"_ Suzuki's words rang into his head as this made Soma angry even more

He polished his knife so fast before he got a cut on his finger

Soma sucks on it before he grabs a band aid and place it on the cut

"damnit it all" Soma cursed before he stashed away his knife into his suitcase and sighs

"_that guy….."_ Soma imagined Suzuki's image in his head before he slammed his fist on the floor "_…is going to pay!"_

Soma stands up and leaves his room and slammed the door hard

As the door slammed hard upon the frame, a piece of paper fell off of Soma's desk as it was a notice paper

"final advancement exam of Second Year Student"

"Location of Exam"

"Beach"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	45. Chapter 45

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a bustling day at the beach as crowds and crowds of people came to a beach food stall and ordered dish after dish

"four beer!" "I want a steak!" "Yakisoba here!"

The crowds ordered out as Ikumi and the rest of the polar Star Dorm were the cooks of the restaurant

"coming right up!" Ikumi exclaimed in a beach suit as she was giving out orders to their customers

Every second year student has been split up to different stores where they must be able to achieve a sales amount of 9000 per day and if fail, means expulsion in an instant

All of the second years were doing the best they can but for the Elite Ten, they were given a very hard trial and that was to work in a condemned building that looks old and was about to crumble to pieces

"I wonder how Yukihira and the others are doing?" Yuki asked while cooking some Yakisoba on the fryer

"look at that and see for yourself" Ibusaki said serving up some beers for the customers

* * *

"move it, Hayama!" Ryo shouted while hauling some scrap woods

"shut up! I'm busy planning the rebuilding here!" Hayama shouted back at Kurokiba

"hey! Where is the Sunscreen?" Alice asked while relaxing in the sunshine

"will you work?!" Ryo and Hayama shouted at her

Megumi was panicking as she was trying to clean the place but the floor was so weak that a single step on it makes it break apart

The only one working at the maximum effort was Soma

Soma takes a hammer and some nails in his mouth before he hammered some new wood on the floor and continued on doing so

"yo, working hard or hardly working?" a voice called out as Soma's hair raised up and turns around to see Suzuki behind him and was wearing a tropical outfit

"what do you want?" Soma asked while continuing back on fixing the floor

"oh, it's just hot and I'm craving some Ramune" Suzuki said

"go to the other stall, we don't have anything to sell today" Soma said

"oh really now?" Suzuki said before laughing a bit

"just leave" Soma said while hammering some wood on the floor and finished it in matter of minutes

"oh well, but let me tell you this" Suzuki said as he leaned close to Soma "very soon….Nakiri Erina will leave you…forever..to somewhere far, far away and you will never see her again"

His words made Soma's hair raised up and his eyes glowed golden dark and a darkish red aura surrounds the man's body

"oops! Did I press the angry button?" Suzuki asked with a laugh before leaving

Soma watched the man with anger boiling in his heart before he continued on remodelling the building

"_just calm down….just calm down!"_ Soma shouted at himself in his mind while trying to calm down as he imagined Erina with him to calm his heart

* * *

Soma and the others are finished for the day as their plan on renovating the shed was almost half way done

They met up with the others and find out that they didn't have any good luck on their end as the reached prize was still far away from their goal

Right now, Soma was walking in the hallway after taking a warm bath as he worked hard and was relaxed

He was now heading to Erina's room with a small lunch box as he made some light snacks for her

"herb green tea and some small cupcakes" Soma looks at the lunch box with a smile as he made it with the help of Hisako "Erina is going to love these babies" he smiled thinking how Erina will enjoy the dishes

Soma reached to her room and was about to knock on the door but stopped when he heard Suzuki's voice coming from inside the room

* * *

Erina sits across Suzuki who presented her some light small snacks for her

She tasted one and her God Tongue immediately tasted the incredible flavours bursting from the small snack

"so, how does it taste? Good right?" Suzuki asked to Erina with a cheerful smile as the man made some snacks for her

"it's…..adequate" Erina replied while coughing a bit

"really? They're really good thought" Suzuki said to Erina "they might even be better than any Dish Yukihira made"

"true…" Erina muttered out

* * *

Soma pulls down his hand before he turns to leave with a very very pissed off expression

"Suzuki…..you bastard!" Soma growls out as his eyes turned dark with his hair raging like fire

Soma left off angry as his heart was raging in hate and anger to the thoughts of Erina with him, the thought of it sickens him, the thought of seeing it makes him want to kill himself!

But….in his haste of anger..he didn't hear the rest of Erina's words

* * *

"but his dish will always be delicious and even surpass that of yours" Erina said with a proud smile "Yukihira Soma is no ordinary chef after all"

"really now?" Suzuki said before he opened the windows in the room and several figures entered in "then I'll just show you why I mean business"

"wha-" Erina looks in shock before one figure grabbed her and place small napkin over her mouth

Erina fell unconscious as the cloaked figure grabs her

Suzuki smiles before he and the other figures went out and left the room

* * *

Erina slowly wakes up and the first thing, she notices is that she was tied up to a chair and was face to face with Suzuki who was sitting on some couch

"welcome, princess" Suzuki said "to Saiba Asahi's place"

Erina looks at Suzuki as a drop of sweat glides down her cheeks

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	46. Chapter 46

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Erina was face to face with Suzuki and his companions as she seems to be in some sort of abandoned warehouse

"_so he is Saiba Asahi….to think that I fell for his tricks and acting"_ Erina watches them as every single person in the room with her was a Noir chef

She fumbled with the rope around her as she tried to struggle free

"there's no need to fret, princess" Asahi said to her "I didn't bring here to harm you at all"

"then why did you kidnap me?" Erina said to him

"kidnap is a harsh word, how about taking you instead?" Asahi said to Erina who sweatdropped

"_you tied me to a chair and brought me to an abandoned room, you think this isn't kidnapping?"_

"okay then, let's get down to brass tacks" Asahi said "I challenge you to a cooking contest, if I win, you must swear to become my wife"

"are you serious?" Erina asked

"yeah, well I'm kinda novice in this type of things so doing a cooking contest would make It easier for you to understand" Asahi said

"may I ask you a few things, first?" Erina asked

"how on earth did you infiltrate Totsuki as a lecturer?" she asked her first question

"I have the means to falsify my background and achievements, a little at least" Asahi answered her

"then..what was the reason for you to gather the noir chefs and have them shut down inns and restaurants that are connected to Totsuki?"

"ah it was to test you"

"Testing me?" Erina asked

"the possessor of the God Tonge, a Genius Chef, the young headmistress of Totsuki. I was testing if you are the person the rumors tells you to be of" Asahi said listing off the titles Erina had with her "you wonderfully analysed the limited information you had evidence of Shokugeki damage and your response was swift and appropriate"

"I'd expect nothing less from the woman I've chosen" Asahi smiled to her before Erina's anger exploded

"that's enough! You uttering fool!" Erina shouted "I've had enough of your idiocy! Your actions of my school and my students! Do you have any idea on how much trouble you've caused?!"

"i as the headmistress of Totsuki will accept your challenge!" Erina exclaimed while standing up and was still tied up to the chair "where's the kitchen!? Take your knife!"

"oh wait, it's not going to be here" Asahi said as Erina looks to him "the place of our challenge will be at the BLUE, I assume you know of it"

"are you mocking me?" Erina asked as she knows of the once in the four years competition where famous chefs gather around each other

"yes, but this year's blue is going to be very different" Asahi said as he explained his plan to Erina

"the world of light and dark will collide and the battle will decide the world of cooking's future"

"I will of course participate in that competition as well" Asahi added in as he planned to get married to Erina upon the stage of where the entire world can see

Erina looks at Asahi as she tensed up her body to his smile

"Blue is being held this summer, this vacation is going to be so much fun"

All of the sudden

**BANG!**

The door to the abandoned room was suddenly slammed down as it looks like someone threw a dynamite to open it

"what the!?" "this place is supposed to be a secret!"

Asahi looks to who invaded the place and he saw a silhouette figure in the dusting smoke

A figure who looks to be a demon

"**Suuuzuuuukiiii!"** a low demonic growl was heard as the dust settles and Soma appeared with a very very angered look

"Soma!?" Erina looks in surprise to see her boyfriend

"**you bastard…..you dare kidnapped Erina!?"** Soma growls like a monster before looking around the place as he sees many grotesque items all around the place and that made his anger boil even more like lava

Soma growls before he went to Erina and rips the rope off of her with an inhuman strength

"go…" Soma spoke softly to Erina as he lightly pushes her to the door

Erina looks to Soma as he looks serious but was still soft towards her

She heeded his words and walks out

Now Soma was alone with the noir chefs and Saiba Asahi

"still believe that you can win against me, Yukihira Soma?" Asahi asked with a smirk

Soma glared hard at Asahi as his hatred against the man just raised up to the max level

"I don't care if you call yourself Saiba or not…" Soma said as his hair raised up and his eyes glowed golden "**but I'm going to make every single one of you pay dearly and suffer forever"**

Soma then storms out of the place as he was so pissed that his aura made the birds above faint

Asahi chuckles as he finds Yukihira to be still weak against himself

"no matter what you do, you will never surpass me" Asahi said with a smirk "the true son of Joichiro"

* * *

The next morning came as the exam was still ongoing

The second year students were doing everything they can to win the passing prize cash but for the Elite Ten, they're having a little problem

"what happened to him?" Hayama asked as Soma was fixing up the stall all by himself "he seems more moodier than yesterday"

"I-i heard from Nakiri-san t-t-that something happened last night that might have caused this" Megumi said as she was frightened by the way Soma was sawing the wood then hammering them to the wall before throwing away the scraps with his barehands

"what could've made him so angry?" Takumi asked as he never seen his rival this angry over something

Soma hammered down a wood on the roof as he grips the handle of the hammer so hard that it breaks

"_I won't every forgive you! Saiba Asahi!"_ Soma thought in anger before throwing away the destroyed hammer to the sand

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	47. Chapter 47

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day, the beach was crowded by visitors as everyone was doing their best to cook their meal

"hehehe, with my Papa's connection the prize got down and the Elite ten will fail" one second year student said with a small laugh as he cooked his dish for the customers

But for some reason, the stall of where he was working, was somehow empty

"where did all the customer go?" he asked before he got his answer as the Elite Ten stall was overfilled with so many customers

"you're kidding, right?" the student asked as he can't believe the amount of customers filling the place

"order up! Order up! Order up!" Soma shouted in the kitchen as his eyes were burning in flames "give me more orders!"

His hands cooked, Yakisoba, corndog, beer, and everything as the man was the only one cooking in the kitchen while the rest were serving up customers

"S-Soma-kun is sure riled up for this" Megumi said while serving some customers their drink

"but seeing him like that reminds me of how Kurokiba goes mad" Hayama said as this made a vein popping out of Ryo's forehead

"let him be, let him be" Alice said while in the middle of sun tanning "he is making the work more easier for us"

"don't slack off, will you?" Hayama said with an angry look as he was managing the register

A few hours passed and the Elite Ten completed their exam with the amount of 6.532.700 yen

Soma huffs angrily like Kurokiba do when he is in berserk mode as he wasn't stopping to cook at all

* * *

Two hours later, the beach was closing as the visitors went away

"man, today was a hard day, I'm so tired" Alice said while stretching her arms

"_you were just slacking off!" _Hayama and the others thought of the same thing

"hey! You guys!" Yuki and the others came as they congratulate the Elite Ten on finishing their exam test

Hayama was in the middle of talking to Ryoko and Yuki before he noticed that Soma was wandering off on his own

"hey, Yukihira, where do you think, you're going?" Hayama called out as the others look to the redhead chef

"yeah, we're planning for a beach party!" Alice said before throwing a beach ball towards Soma who caught it but it suddenly exploded in his hand

The deflated ball fell to the sand as everyone got shivers in their spine

"sorry…" Soma spoke out as his eyes glowed golden and his hair raging like fire "…but I'm not in the mood for it, mind staying away from me for a while?"

"s-sure!" everyone said as this Soma was a totally different normal Soma as this was angry Soma

Soma walks away before his phone ring

He takes the call and sees the caller's ID

"yeah….it's me….meet me there…if anyone forbids you from coming in…tell them that I let you in….yeah…..don't you dare chicken out on me….i'm needing your training after all….Nakiri Azami" Soma said as he hanged up his call before leaving the beach with boiling anger in his golden eyes

* * *

BLUE came in the summer as dozens of famous chefs came to the competition

Megumi and Takumi were in the competition as they were invited to it

"amazing! This place is humongous!" Megumi said in awe to the competition

"I see many famous chefs around here" Takumi said as his eyes sees many famous chefs everywhere "New York, Shanghai, San Sebastian,… there are all legends of their own"

Megumi look in awe before sensing something

The two turns around and sees a group of chefs coming in

"there they are" Takumi said crossing his arms "the Noirs"

The group of chefs had bad mojo all around them as some looks weird and some looks straight up like a punk

"_thank you for coming everyone"_ the screen in the arena popped out as the WGO judge, Anne appeared in it "_I Congratulate you all from the bottom of my heart, and for being selected for the BLUE"_

"it's Anne-san" Megumi said, remembering the judge of the Regimen de Cuisine Shokugeki

"_we are the people that have managed BLUE since we inaugurated it, the world gourmet organization, the WGO! However as you all are aware, we will be running this competition a bit different" _Anne announced as he explained everything of how the rules of the competition played off

"_and I present to you the Bookmaster"_ Anne announced as a person behind a wooden curtain appeared as they could only see the silhouette of the person

The bookmaster then explained the challenges that awaits them all as every chef has to pass three gates before reaching the final gate, the Heaven's keep where the Bookmaster resides at

"_struggle! Over come! And claim victory! Ye young chefs!"_ the bookmaster announced as the competition had begun

Takumi and Megumi prepared themselves before they find Saiba Asahi entering the arena

"Saiba….Asahi" Takumi looks at the ring leader of the noir as every single dark chefs wants his head

Asahi saw Megumi and Takumi before he waved them off and then entering through the gates in front of him

"he has a free pass, huh? Knowing this, all of those achievements are all gained in years" Takumi said as Megumi nodded

"but I keep wondering on where is Soma-kun?" Megumi asked as they haven't seen the redhead chef anywhere

"he is a great chef and is bound to be invited to BLUE" Takumi said while looking for his rival "what I can think of why he isn't here is…."

"he must've forgotten on where he put his invitation at" Takumi said as Megumi can imagined that happening to the redhead chef

"enter" a staff said as the door opened again and this time Soma appeared

"Soma-kun!" "Yukihira!" Takumi and Megumi called out to the redhead chef as he approaches them

"what took you so long?! I told you to keep your invitation near yo-!?" Takumi was about to nag at his rival but he stopped as Soma's aura….was making him shiver in fear

"sorry…..Takumi…Tadokoro….." Soma spoke out softly as his eyes glowed darkly "I was busy…..training myself a bit…."

"_Soma-kun's aura…..it feels just like…" _Megumi felt scared as Soma's attitude and the way he talks reminds her of Nakiri Azami

"the trial is about to start so…" Soma started to walk away "…see you guys at the final gates, ok"

Takumi and Megumi watches as Soma walks away before noticing his signature white headband was not around his writs nor was his friendship bracelet

"Soma-kun…..what happened to you?" Megumi asked as she was worried on what he was doing before BLUE came

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	48. Chapter 48

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**I'm somehow getting more ideas as I imagined how angry Soma and hating of him to be against Asahi**

**On with the story**

The first trial of BLUE came as everyone was separated into their own groups

Megumi and Takumi were sent to their groups while Soma walks in his group that was mostly filled with Noir Chefs

"this is your first trial!" the staff announced out "pass it and make it through the first gate!"

An old man with an iv infusion and was on a wheelchair came in as he was the judge of the test

"make a dish that will be his last supper and pass" the staff announced as this made the noir chefs laugh and snicker

Many light chefs tried and many failed as none of their dish suited the taste of the old man

Many noir chefs tried for the first time and instantly passed

"kuhihihi, this is easy" one noir chef said with a smirk as nearly all noir chefs passed with ease "these light chefs are all weak"

"really now?" Soma suddenly spoke out as he takes out his black knife from the suit case

The black knife shines darkly as Soma grins to his blade

"hey, old man" Soma called out to the judge "if I pass your little test, can I ask this Noir to fight me in a shokugeki?"

This got all of the Noirs attention as they all look at Soma

"you're trying to ask for a fight here, buddy?" one noir asked Soma as the redhead turns to look at the dark chef and gave him a sickening grin

"if that is what it takes for a shokugeki, then ya" Soma replied as his grin sent shivers to everyone

"oh and not only the noirs" Soma then points to the light chefs as they tensed up to his dark voidless eyes "I want to have a shokugeki with them as well"

"hehe, fine by me, young lad" the judge said with a smile as Soma look at his black knife and to his reflection in the blade

The blade reflected Soma's image but his image was not himself but rather something quite monster like

* * *

Takumi and Megumi passed their trial with flying colors as they waited for Soma to come

"Yukihira….is he still the same?" Takumi asked as he was worried that his rival for some reason, changed

"I'm worried….i'm worried for Soma-kun" Megumi said before the redhead chef came out from his tent, alone

"oh, you two…passed, huh?" Soma asked with a small smile as Megumi and Takumi nodded to him

"good, that's great" he said before walking off "let's get to the second gate"

Takumi and Megumi looks at the chef before they went off and followed him

* * *

As Soma and the others passed the gate, it closed and left the failures behind

In Soma's trial tent, fallen bodies of both light and dark chefs littered the field as none were standing

"this is too delicious!" the old judge exclaimed as he was munching on a meal without stopping "that boy! He is a true genius of cooking!"

One noir seems to be still conscious but he was weakened and could barely get up

"t-that kid…" he spoke out with utter fear in his eyes "..he's a monster!"

* * *

The second gate opened as the first thing, Soma and the others see is a Japanese convenience store

"_this is the second trial" _Anne announced on the screen before a WGO judge came to the scene

"alright! Alright! Listen up!" the judge shouted out as her name is Lanterby, a WGO, second class invigilator "I'm going to tell you the rules only once!"

She explained the rule and it was to prepare a dish that is worthy to be given a price tag of 100$

"each of you will have three chances, and 90 minutes! If anyone fails, they will have to pay!"

This got many chefs confused on the rule as they started to think of a recipe to make while going into the store

"hey look" Takumi said as there were a group of chefs coming but one strikes their attention

There in the crowd stood Tsukasa Eishi, a previous Totsuki Alumnus

"Tsukasa-senpai!?" Megumi exclaimed in surprise as the white haired man heard his name being called by familiar faces

"Tadokoro-kun! Aldini-kun!" Tsukasa went to them as he looks anxious for some reason "I'm so glad to see some familiar faces!"

"Tsukasa-senpai must've gotten an invitation as well" Megumi said as Tsukasa nodded

"yes but being in the crowd of so many chefs and as well as these people who are wearing masks and disguises! What in the world are these noirs!?" Tsukasa said in a frantic before relaxing a bit "but coming here, I don't feel like I'm going to lose, in these past few months, I think I gotten a bit stronger"

Takumi and Megumi smiled as the former first seat was having a blast in cooking

"now that reminds me" Tsukasa said as he looks around the place "if you two are here, I assume that Yukihira must be here as well"

"he is..but" Megumi said before hearing a scream from the judge

"w-what is this dish!? It's too delicious!" Laternby exclaimed as in front of her was an Osechi but the osechi had so many various dishes in it that it looks like a jewellery box

"taste it" Soma said to her as he forced her to eat every single thing

Lanterby moaned in pleasure of the dish but Soma, he just keeps on forcing her to eat it all until it was nearly empty

"no more….i can't eat anymore…." Lanterby said but Soma grabs her hand and gives her the chopsticks

"wasting a meal…is bad, right?" Soma asked Lanterby as his aura turned dark "**come on….eat it all to the last bit"**

Lanterby looks scared to Soma as the man was like a real demon of cooking

"**eat it all….eat it all"** Soma said as he forced Lanterby to eat and eat before long

"uwaaaaaaaaahhhh!" she screams in pleasure before falling down unconscious but with a satisfied face

"oh….she passed out…" Soma said before looking to a staff that nearly pissed himself when Soma stared at him with those dark golden eyes of his "I passed…..right?"

"y-yes! You passed!" the staff said before another staff went to Lanterby and takes her away to the medic room

"aaah…..that was kinda fun" Soma said with a dark grin before looking to the Noir chefs near him "don't you agree?"

"_what is this kid!? He's a fricking monster! He forced the judge to eat his dish till she fainted!"_

"i-is that really…Yukihira-kun?" Tsukasa asked as he never seen such character from the young chef

The noir backs away from Soma who just grins evilly to them

"**hey….let's have a Shokugeki…here and now"**Soma spoke out as his voice filled the Noirs and light chefs with terror

Soma laughs like an evil cackle to the noirs before his eyes spotted Tsukasa Eishi

"ohh…it's Tsukasa-senpai, long time no see" Soma greeted the chef and walks away from the noirs

"y-yeah, long time no see" Tsukasa greeted him while a bit creeped out by his voice

"haven't seen you in a while, Senpai" Soma said "how is Rindo-senpai doing?"

"she's doing fine, thanks for asking" Tsukasa said with a smile

"good…good.." Soma said before walking off "I'll see you all later….i need to go to the bathroom for a second. Good luck on making your dishes"

* * *

Erina was at the inner citadel with other famous chefs as she was currently in conversation with Asahi himself

"where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Asahi asked with dozens of magazine in his hands "there's Bali, Singapore, Thailand and lots and lots of more"

"are you so sure that you will win that you start planning on this whole charade?" Erina asked as she crossed her arms

"yeah, kinda" Asahi replied with a nonchalant smile

Erina sighs before looking away

"I've no intention on talking to you nor do I even know you!" Erina said "in the first place, I would never lose to you!"

"well then…" Asahi said as he leaned over the bridge, they were standing on "let me tell you a bit about myself"

Erina looks to him as he told her of his past, the past he had with his dreadful mother, the past where Joichiro came to his life and made it into the happiest memory, he ever had

"_is this…his true self?"_ Erina asked as she watched Asahi reads the magazine on famous honeymoon trips

* * *

Anne walks in the hallway of the castle before she entered the room where the Bookmaster resides at

"the second trial have ended and it is just like you predicted, Bookmaster" Anne said to the figure behind the curtains "Yukihira Soma passed it as well"

"hmmm, that boy" the bookmaster spoke out "he is an interesting one, indeed"

"is it time to initiate the true BLUE?" Anne asked as the bookmaster nodded behind the curtain

* * *

Soma and the others entered the third gate as within the gates, awaited the Noirs

"looks like they're the top noirs amongst them all" Takumi said as he can tell that the other Noirs cannot compare to them

"aaah….they're those noirs, huh?" Soma said as everyone looks to him

Soma's eyes were glowing dark, his hair raging like fire. His smile turned into an evil cackling grin

"they're also the one who kidnapped Erina with Asahi, right?" Soma spoke again but this time was to his black knife "let's make them pay as we promised"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	49. Chapter 49

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma, Megumi, Takumi, and Tsukasa, them four passed the third trial as they entered the inner citadel of the Heaven's gate where an arena awaited them

"must be a full house" a WGO judge said as the arena was filled with many spectators

"ladies and gentleman! In the red corner! A midnight chef! The female sergeant Sarge!" the announcer shouted out as one of Asahi's underlings came to the arena while wielding a customed chainsaw

"and her opponent in the blue corner!" the announcer shouted out as Soma appeared on stage "the current 1st seat of Totsuki, Yukihira Soma!"

"so, my first opponent is you, huh?" Sarge said while holding her chainsaw over her shoulder "how lucky of me to get rid of you for Asahi-sama"

Soma looks at her and did a small darkish grin

It all happened in an instant, it all ended in an instant

Sarge looks to the result of the match as her name had….0 votes

"h-how..!?" Sarge looks in shock as Soma stood in front of her with his dark grin still on his face "my dish…was cooked to perfection!...yet….it loss to yours!?"

"didn't I tell you back then?" Soma asked as he got face to face with Sarge

Sarge's eyes connected to Soma's golden dark eyes as his eyes were filled with nothing but void of darkness

"**I'm going to make you all pay….one by one…..right?"** Soma asked as Sarge was terrified of Soma

"t-the winner…is Yukihira S-soma" the announcer said as Soma became a very terrifying chef

Soma chuckles before he leaves the arena with a laughter of defeating his opponent in pure humiliation

* * *

The spectators watched Soma as some knew the young chef personally

"is that really, Yukihira Soma?" Dojima asked as he was in the spectator's seat

Joichiro was beside him as the father looks at his son with a sad face

"he is going to destroy himself at this rate" Joichiro said "we have to save him before it's too late

* * *

**(Skipping Asahi and Tsukasa's match)**

Soma walks in the hallway of the citadel before he reached to a room where there were many spectators in it but the challengers in the room where Takumi and another Asahi's underlings

"so, you come to watch, Yukihira Soma?" the les Cusiniers noirs, Don Calma said while holding a cognac bottle in his hand

"yeah" Soma replied while walking towards Takumi and whispering something to him

"a-are you serious?!" Takumi said as Soma nodded before pushing his friend away from his cooking station

"what are you doing?" Don Calma asked while rubbing his moustache

"I'm taking over" Soma said while holding Takumi's Mezzaluna in his hand "is that a problem?"

"yes, it is" Don Calma replied "are you going to take this challenge for yourself?"

"yeah" Soma said as he lifted up the Mezzaluna and looks at the blade's shine "I got permission from the judges after all"

Don Calma looks to the judges as they all nodded

"hmph! No matter, I shall defeat you and then Takumi-boy!" Don Calma announced out before he was too defeated by Soma in matter of minutes

"wha-what?" Don Calma looks in shock as his glasses fell off of his nose "he…defeated us!?"

"now that I'm finished dealing with you…" Soma said as he walks towards the noir chef and pulled on his collar, as it brings the dark chef to his knees in front of Soma "..get away from my sight"

Don Calma seen many things in his life but what he sees inside Yukihira Soma was a monster of cooking

Soma walks away from Don Calma as he went pass Takumi and patted his shoulder

"I'm leaving the rest to you….Takumi" Soma said all bored like that as Takumi was up against 3 noir chefs at once "break a leg…"

* * *

The Bookmaster watched the screen that showed the match of Don Calma against Yukihira Soma as it showed the head of BLUE, how fearsome he is

"bring in the bracket" The bookmaster spoke as Anne came and gave a piece of paper to the bookmaster

"she won't be needed here but him…he piqued my interest very much" the bookmaster said with a smile

"what is your wish, Bookmaster?" Anne asked

"change the bracket and …." The Bookmaster said before the room to the chamber was suddenly knocked

"who is it?" the bookmaster asked before the door slides opened and revealed Yukihira Soma

"Yukihira Soma!" Anne looks in surprise to see the chef

"hello there, bookmaster" Soma greeted the head of BLUE with a smile "nice to see you to as well, Anne-san"

"what brings the pleasure of you here, Yukihira Soma?" the Bookmaster asked

"can we talk a bit more face to face?" Soma asked taking a seat in front of the curtain "Nakiri Mana?"

"ho?" the Bookmaster sounds amused before the sound of clapping hands were heard next

The curtain lifts up and revealed a woman whose hair colour seems familiar to that of Erina

"you know of me? How so?" the woman asked with an interested smile

"someone told me of you" Soma replied with a smirk

"then, why have you come here? To my chamber?" Nakiri Mana asked

"I want to ask you to do something" Soma asked as Nakiri Mana raised an eyebrow to the young chef

* * *

Megumi and Takumi and the addition of Isami were in the central tower were talking to each other on the next round before they encountered Erina who was being in the middle of getting pestered with Asahi who shines his smile to her

"Nakiri-san!" Megumi called out to Erina as the blonde turns to look at her friends

"Tadokoro-kun! Aldini-kun!" Erina greeted her friends with a smile as she holds hand with Megumi

"I'm so glad that we found you!" Megumi said while in tears

"why? What's wrong?" Erina asked before hearing the crowds screaming and shouting

"looks like someone is having a real blast of a match" Asahi said as everyone went to watch the match and was shocked to see who is cooking

It was Soma and he was against 10 Noir Chefs at the same time

"So….ma?" Erina muttered out before an alarm rang and the noir chefs all fell to the ground

Soma stood in the center of them as he defeated them all with so much ease

A perfectly made meat dish was on the ground and was half eaten before it was stomped by Soma who looks down upon the noir chefs bellow him

"in the end..small fries are just small fries, huh?" Soma asked before grinning evilly and letting out an evil cackle

"w-what….what happened to him!?" Erina exclaimed, "this way of cooking….this isn't Soma!"

* * *

Nakiri Mana and Anne watched the match on-screen as Anne had never seen such a brutal and sadistic way of cooking in her time as a WGO judge

"interesting..Yukihira Soma….very interesting" Nakiri Mana said with an amused smile as beside her was the list of challenge brackets and the bracket that had Soma's name was crossed with 10 noir chef's names

"he is Saiba Joichiro's son, correct?" Mana asked as Anne nodded

Mana smiled as she flipped over her fan as it spreads

"if Saiba Joichiro is the Ashura of Totsuki…" Mana spoke out as she can see the Shura Joichiro beside Soma as both father and son shared a similar yet different aura "then the one who carries his blood….the spawn of Ashura should be called"

* * *

Soma looks down upon the defeated Noir chefs as he holds his black knife in his right hand

His hair waves around from the wind as his entire aura frightened everyone and even Erina

"**Indra!"**

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	50. Chapter 50

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Soma walks away in the hallway of the citadel as he was heading to his room to get a good night sleep

"Soma!" Erina came running in with Megumi and the others as Soma turns to look at them

"oh, Erina…..i was about to go and say hello at your room" Soma said with a soft smile to his girlfriend "did you need something from me?"

"what was that out there?!" Erina exclaimed at him "That way of cooking of yours! That is not like you!"

"that's right, Yukihira!" Takumi exclaimed to his rival "you always treated your opponents with respect! What on earth made you into this!?"

"who…." Soma muttered out as he looks at Takumi in confusion "who are you?" Soma asked as this surprised everyone who hears his word

"w-what do you mean, Yukihira?" Takumi said looking at his rival "I'm Takumi Aldini! Your rival!"

"Rival?" Soma rubbed his chin before looking to Takumi with his face nodding "oh yeah, I remember now, you're my next opponent on the next round"

"what's wrong, Soma-kun?! Takumi is your best friend! Why are you saying that you don't know him?!" Megumi said to Soma who looks to her before scoffing

"you're Tadokoro Megumi, Saiba Asahi's next opponent" Soma said turning around "I don't need to talk to weaklings like you"

His words instantly broke Megumi's heart as tears started to well up in her eyes

"Soma!" Erina exclaimed as she grabbed Soma's hand "apologize to her! Tadokoro-kun is our friend!"

"why should I apologize?" Soma asked before looking to Megumi "when I don't even know her at all"

Erina and Takumi were shocked by his words as Soma looks at Megumi with emotionless eyes

"my friend? The only friend I have is Erina" Soma said turning around and then walking away "I don't need weaklings as friends"

"Soma…..are you really Soma?" Erina muttered out as the Soma, she once knew and love was gone and the one in front of her was nothing more than a monster

* * *

Nakiri Mana watches the screen of the match with Anne as she re watch how Soma brutally annihilated nearly all of the Noir chefs as only a few now remains in BLUE

"he may be able to make it….the dish that has never been seen in this world" Mana said in amusement before the door to her chambers were slammed open by Erina who had a furious look upon her

"what did you do!?" Erina exclaimed before Takumi, Megumi and Isami joined in as Megumi was still hurt by Soma's words and was being helped by Isami

"hello there, Erina" Mana greeted her daughter "on what occasion are you visiting me after so long?"

"answer me!" Erina exclaimed in furious "what have you done to Soma!?"

"nothing" Mana replied "I only did something that he had asked me to do"

Anne pressed a button on a remote as the tv channel changed into a cctv recording and it showed Soma talking to Mana and Anne

"_I want to fight all the noirs and light chefs in my block and that also means Saiba Asahi_"

Soma said to Mana in the recording as Erina and the others were surprised by his request

"_really? Are you sure? This would mean that you could be facing against two of your friends who are also in the same block as you and also even Erina in the last match"_ Mana asked him

"_friends? I don't have other friends except Erina"_ Soma replied as his words were the exact words he spoke out to Megumi and Takumi in the hallway "_I don't care about anyone other than Erina and I will retire from the last match….will that request interest you, Nakiri Mana?"_

"_fine….this interests me on seeing who will win this matchups"_ Mana replied with a smile before the recording ended

"h-he wanted you to do it?!" Erina said in shock

"the boy's spirit and determination of cooking, reminded me so much of your father that I could almost see him in that young man" Mana said while fanning herself

"what..what on earth happened to Yukihira?" Takumi asked "he is almost like….a Diablo"

"I can answer that" a voice spoke as Erina turns around and her eyes widen in surprise

**(Skipping Megumi and Asahi's fight and then Takumi's)**

* * *

The final match of block A came as it was Soma against Asahi

"so, looks like you made me eat your words" Asahi said facing Soma who looks at Asahi bored "what is it? No words of comeback?"

"I find you…to be very boring, Asahi" Soma said as he takes out his black knife and sees the dark shine it had "I might find myself yawning against you"

"pretty confident words coming from you" Asahi said to his opponent before they entered the arena

The crowds cheered for Asahi while some weren't cheering for Soma at all

Every single one of Soma and Erina's friend came to the stage as they entered the viewers seat

"it doesn't matter how many knifes or whose knifes you use" Soma said as the black knife showed the reflection of Soma, being a demon "**the results are going to be the same just like that of your underlings"**

Asahi looks at Soma as he sees Soma no longer as a weakling but rather a threat to his dream

"this will be a Shokugeki" Soma said looking at Asahi with a smirk "if you win, you won't need to see me ever again, I won't be a chef, I won't be near Erina, I won't ever be Joichiro's son anymore…."

"and if you win?" Asahi asked as Soma points at the remaining Noir chefs in the crowd

"give them back their utensils and have them go against me in a shokugeki"

His words made Asahi confused as why on earth would he want to have a Shokugeki against his black faction

"you are wondering why I want to have a Shokugeki with them….right?" Soma asked as his hair raised up and his eyes glowed golden "it's because…they're an eyesore…..and all weaklings should just…disappear, right Bookmaster?"

Soma looks to the large screen as Nakiri Mana appeared in the screen

"_yes….i very much agree….those who are not worthy to be in BLUE should just be failures forever"_ Nakiri Mana said with a smile as Soma smiled as well before he cracked his neck and hands before his entire body cracks so many times that everyone was frightened by him

"let's start…..Saiba Asahi" Soma said with a smirk

"_the theme of the dish is the fusion of the five great cuisine" _Mana spoke out as she explained the rules of the match "_French Cuisine, Chinese Cuisine, Turkish Cuisine, Indian Cuisine, and lastly Italian. Create a dish that combines all of the five and bring forth the ultimate gourmet fare! This is your task!"_

"that's impossible!" "how in the world can anyone do that!?" "is that even possible for any chef to make!?"

The crowds exclaimed in shock as the task was nearly impossible to create

Soma listened to theme before he grins evilly

"interesting" Asahi said before he takes out so many knives upon his hands

"_**destroy him!…destroy him!...make him pay!...make them all pay!...make them suffer….torture them and destroy them all!"**_ Soma heard voices shouting in his head as he looks to his black knife that has a darkish aura raging around it

"yeah…" Soma muttered out before taking the knife and smiles to the blade "….i know!"

"_Let the match Begin!"_ Mana declared before the two chefs went and prepare their dish

Asahi uses all of his knives as he used them so many times that everyone can believe that he would win so easily but it was not true

Soma grabs some ingredients before he sliced them into bits so fast that everyone was rubbing their eyes to see if they were hallucinating which they were not

"**D**_**estroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"**_ the voice shouted in Soma's head as the man's eyes burns in flames with his hair raging like fire

"i-impossible!" Don Calma said in shock "he's making them all….French, Italian, Chinese, Turkish, and even Indian! He's making them all with just a single knife!"

"he's not human at all!" Sarge exclaimed as a black demonic aura appeared behind Soma as it bares its claw around Soma's hand that holds the black knife

After 5 minutes, the cooking is done as both chefs finished preparing their dishes

(**Skipping Asahi's dish judging)**

Praises and then praises were showered upon Asahi as Nakiri Mana's Stripping, stripped nearly everyone in the crowd of their clothes

"how do you like it, Yukihira?" Asahi asked with a smirk "this is the True BLUE"

Asahi looks to Soma before he felt his heart stopping for a second as he nearly saw a black demonic demon with fangs and claws bared towards him

"_**your dish….is weak"**_ Soma spoke out as he presented his dish and it was Ten Don

"a ten…don?" everyone muttered out in shock to see what the dish, Soma had prepared

"Egg Benedict Tempura Don" Soma spoke out as he raised his hand forward for the judge "dig in…"

"he made all of those cuisines into that?" "but how is it possible?!" "creating so many cuisine's preparations into such a tiny dish!?"

All of the judges took a bite of the dish and in an instant their clothes exploded and they were now only in their undergarments

"w-what!? How is possible!?" Don Calma exclaimed in shock

"the moment they took a bite out of it, their clothes, exploded?!" Sarge exclaimed

"it's….it's too delicious!" Courage exclaimed while scarfing down the meal without stopping "no matter how much of it! It's not going empty! This dish it's not ending!"

"there's Italian Acqua Pazza! Indian's Porydal! French's mirexpoix! Chinese's huajiao bing and so many more!" Charme exclaimed as he keeps on eating the dish without stopping "this dish is never ending!"

"this Dish won't stop feeding me! The flavours are changing and changing! It won't stop!" Decora exclaimed

"how can his dish!? How can his dish surpass that of the cross knives!?" Asahi exclaimed in shock "I've used everything! Everything to make my Basuti perfect!"

"then try it for yourself" Soma said as he presented one of his dished towards Asahi "my dish"

Asahi looks in shock as he tried the dish

"the reason why my dish excels yours…." Soma spoke out

**(Food Fantasy: ****Asahi was dressed up as a hero in a fantasy world before the man was clenched into the claws of Soma who was a dragon**

**The dragon had many swords all around its wounded body but the dragon roars at Asahi before spewing flames upon the hero and burns him alive)**

"**is because you're weak, Saiba Asahi"** Soma stared hard at Asahi as the man can feel himself being strangled to death by a demonic aura of Soma

Nakiri Mana tasted the dish as she smiles before waving her fan to the side

Asahi looks in shock as the winner of the match was Soma

Soma smirks before chuckling as the entire viewers in the arena were stripped of their clothes

"didn't i tell you?" Soma said as he takes hold of the knife Asahi was using in the match before grabbing a hammer and breaks it into pieces "you are….weak….and worthless….you are too weak!"

Soma grabbed Asahi's collar before laughing at his face filled with sadness and dread

"weak weak weak! You disappoint me!" Soma laughed out before he turns his attention to the remaining Noir chefs in the field "now then…..for the rest of the smallfries"

The crowds watched in shock as Soma drags all of the noir chefs into the arena and forced them into a Shokugeki against their will

And in all, the result of all the match ended in Yukihira Soma's victory

"a true Food Demon King…" Asahi muttered out in shock as all the noirs were defeated so easily and were on the ground, defeated "…Indra"

Soma looks at the crowd as the chef now terrified even them

* * *

"is that really Yukihira?" Yuki asked in the crowd while trembling in fear

"it's like that time" Ryoko said as she remembered on how Soma acted when he is angered

"he became a true monster of gourmet" Ryo said as he glared at his rival's character

* * *

"I'm satisfied now…." Soma said as he walks away from the arena "…Erina can win….i don't need to…."

"stop right there, Soma!" someone shouted out as Soma turns around and sees Erina at the other end of the arena

"Erina?" Soma looks to her as his aura softens up towards her

"the final match.." Erina lifts up her hand and pointed her finger towards Soma "…is you against me!"

Soma looks to her before turning around to walk away

"I don't want to….i don't need to…..you can win BLUE, Erina" Soma said walking away "…I'm just happy if you're happy"

"I'm not happy at all" Erina spoke out as Soma stopped in his track "I'm disappointed!"

Soma turns to look at her yet again as Erina approaches him

"have a Shokugeki with me!" Erina exclaimed

"why…should I do that? Soma asked "I don't want to win the BLUE, you can win it, Erina…isn't this what you wanted?"

"no" Erina said shaking her head as Soma looks to her before seeing his signature headband around her right hand's wrist and his friendship bracelet as well "have a shokugeki with me or I will just go and get married with Saiba Asahi!"

Soma's eyes flared a bit as it held a raging angered fire in

"what…did you just say?" Soma asked a bit angered to what she spoke out

"have a shokugeki or I will just leave you for Asahi! Accept it or be alone forever!" Erina riled up Soma as this made the man furious

"fine then…if that's what you want" Soma said lifting up his black knife as it shines to him "I'll grant what you want"

Erina lifted up a white knife as this made Soma eyed the knife

"that knife…." Soma muttered out looking at the knife

"the final is tomorrow….i will not forgive you if you back out of this" Erina said with a determined gaze

"fine….i'll do what you want, Erina" Soma said before walking away

"with this…the plan is a go" someone spoke as Erina turns to see her grandfather, Dojima Gin, Yukihira Joichiro and her father Nakiri Azami

"_wait for me, Soma! I will save you!"_ Erina looks to Soma as the man disappeared into the shadows of the hallway's exit

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	51. Chapter 51

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few hours before Soma's match against Asahi

Erina and the others were face to face with Senzaemon

"g-grandfather!?" Erina looks in surprise "why are you here?!"

"it has been a while, father" Mana greeted him as Senzaemon nodded

"just a minute, Senzaemon-dono" Takumi spoke out "you said that you know why Yukihira became like that?"

"indeed" Senzaemon said nodding

"what happened to him?" Megumi asked

"let's take this conversation a bit more private" Senzaemon said as he started walking away "there is a few people that can explain to you all…especially to Erina"

Erina looks to her grandfather before following him with Takumi and the others coming behind

* * *

Senzaemon lead them to a room down to the corner of the hall where Joichiro and Dojima Gin were seated there alongside with a woman who Erina felt like she has seen her before

"yo, Erina-chan" Joichiro greeted her with a smile

"Joichiro-san!? Dojima-san too!?" Erina looks in surprise as everyone entered the room

"so, she's Mana-san daughter, eh?" the woman said with a smile

"yes," Senzaemon said "Erina, let me introduce to you"

"her name is Ebisawa Riko, a 70th generation Totsuki Alumnus and also mentor to Yukihira Soma when he was young"

"Ebisawa Riko, that Ebisawa Riko?!" Takumi exclaimed in surprise

"you know her, Takumi-kun?" Megumi asked as Takumi nodded

"she's the first female chef to have ever gained 3 Michelin stars for her restaurant in just one go!" Takumi explained as the chef was a great legend

"you flatter me, Takumi Aldini" Riko said with a smile

"why did you bring us here?" Erina asked Senzaemon

"not yet, not all of us are here yet" Senzaemon said before

"GRANDFATHER! SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!" Erina hears the familiar shouting of her cousin as on cue came Alice with Hisako

"Alice?! Hisako!" Erina looks surprised as she was confused on why they were here "why are you two here?"

"ah! It's because we got asked to do something from Grandfather and Joichiro-san of course!" Alice said with a happy face "ah, by the way! It's nice to see you again, Dojima-san!"

"yes" Gin nodded with a smile

"did you bring him?" Senzaemon asked as Alice nodded

"it was hard trying to find him but Hishoko and I just caught him just in time before he left the country!" Alice said before she went out and pulled someone's hand into the room "now get in here, Uncle!"

Erina then saw her father, Nakiri Azami yet again only this time the man looks different than usual

"fa…ther…" Erina looks in surprise to see him again after the Regiment de Cuisine Shokugeki as she had thought that it would be the last time, she would ever speak/ see him ever again

"good" Senzaemon said crossing his arms "everyone is now gathered around"

Azami took a seat beside Gin as he crosses his fingers on his lap

"why…did you call me here?" Azami asked

"you're related in all of this, remember?" Joichiro asked "and you're also partly responsible in changing Soma as well"

"he what!?" Erina exclaimed

"it's true," Senzaemon said "Azami gave his cooking teachings to young Yukihira and changed him to the man he is now"

"why!?" Erina shouted at her father "you've changed Soma! You turned him into a monster!"

Azami looks down before Senzaemon holds his granddaughter's shoulder and stopped her from trying to kill Azami

"I'm not finished, Erina" Senzaemon said "it is true that Azami gave his cooking teachings and everything towards Yukihira but not willingly"

"what? What do you mean?" Erina asked confused but still furious over her father

"Yukihira Soma…he wanted me to teach him everything about my cooking technique through a Shokugeki" Azami said

"he….what?" Erina said in shock

"Soma tracked down Azami and forced him into a shokugeki" Joichiro said "and he won against Azami"

"then…Azami gave Yukihira what he wanted…is that what you are saying?" Takumi said as Joichiro nodded

"I believe this is where I explain the rest" Riko said as she coughs a bit to her fist "I've known Soma ever since he was a little boy. When I first saw him in the kitchen, I thought he had no cooking talent. He also gives the impression of a second-rate chef. It wasn't until the day when Tamako, Joichiro's wife and Soma's mother passed away that I realized I was wrong." Ebisawa explained "I saw it"

"saw what?" Erina asked

"the Shura's Blood" Ebisawa said as the image of Soma's entire aura was just like Joichiro in the past "just like in the past when Joichiro defeated 50 chefs in just one day. That day I saw the same thing within Soma"

"Soma's will, his determination to cook was tainted on the day, Tamako passed away" Joichiro said as he remembered his wife's passing "he hated seeing the people he loved, going away. Especially Tamako"

"he wanted to make so many dishes for her but could never achieve it when she passed away" Joichiro spoke out "I tried to prevent Soma from becoming like me…to stop him from destroying himself..but I was too weak"

Soma standing on top of a pile of defeated Chefs as demon's hands gripped his shoulder while Soma made an evil grin

"his talent already surpassed mine" Joichiro said with a solemn look

"Nakiri Erina, do you remember the black knife, Soma has used in his time at Totsuki?" Riko asked as Erina nodded

"that black knife was once mine" Joichiro said "I've used that knife many times during my time at Totsuki…it was when I was about to go to BLUE that I decided to seal it away"

"then, is the Black knife making Yukihira more dangerous?" Takumi asked as Riko nodded

"in the past, the chef's knife shows the skill of a chef but that black knife is cursed" Dojima said as the image of Joichiro in his youth while holding the black knife appeared in his mind "that knife has been used so many times that it has been cursed by Joichiro for sealing it away"

"how do we stop him!?" Erina exclaimed "do we need to take away the black knife!? I will do it! He will let me do it!"

"it's not that of a simple task, Erina" Senzaemon said "the real reason of why Yukihira Soma needed the teachings of Azami…was because of you"

"me…?" Erina looks in confusion

"Soma loves you and you love him…if he sees you get taken away just like his mother…what do you think he would do just to prevent that from happening?" Joichiro asked as Erina's eyes started to tear up "he wanted to keep protecting you…to prevent you from disappearing in his life….and because of that..he is willing to sacrifice his own life just for you"

"because of me….Soma is…." Erina muttered out as her tears started to fall nonstop

"_Erina!" "Erina!" "E~Ri~Na!" "Erina!" "ERINA!" "erina"_

Soma's voice keeps calling out to her as she recalled all of the times, the two had spent together, the smiles they both share, and the times Soma had come to save her

"_he protected me so many times! And yet….i keep forcing him on!"_ Erina felt guilt striking her heart as Alice and Hisako went to her to console her

"but it's not too late" Riko said as Everyone looks to her "there is still away to save him before it's too late"

"how? His skill surpassed that of Joichiro-san and he even defeated an Alumnus like Nakamura Azami, how on earth are we supposed to defeat him?" Takumi said

"not any of us" Riko said before looking to Erina "only you, Erina"

"Erina-sama?" Hisako said

"none of us can hope to defeat Soma, even Saiba Asahi who I can tell will be defeated by Soma" Riko said before pulling out a suitcase that belonged to Soma and opened the case before turning it around towards Erina and the others "but you can save him, Erina"

In the case was the white knife and Soma's white headband and bracelet

"this white knife belonged to Tamako, she gave it to Soma before she passed away. It's a memento of hers" Joichiro explained as he takes the white knife and gives it to Erina "use it, Erina. Use this knife and save Soma"

Erina looks at the knife as she takes it and felt a warm wind past fly her

"_this knife…..the feeling to it…it's amazing!"_

Erina then takes Soma's signature headband and bracelet as she wears the bracelet alongside hers and wraps the white headband around her wrist

"there is also one dish that will help you as well" Joichiro said while lifting up a finger "this dish was Soma's number one favourite dish cause this is what Tamako always makes for him when he was little"

Erina nodded as she listened to the dish

"it's fried rice" Joichiro said as this made Erina and the others sweatdrop

"fried rice?" everyone said in unison as Joichiro nodded

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	52. Chapter 52

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The final match of BLUE came as it was Soma vs Erina, two best friends now pit against each other

The arena that they are within is within the castle where only they and Nakiri Mana were within

"if I win, don't ever mention Saiba Asahi again" Soma said to Erina while holding his black knife

"but if I win" Erina spoke out before pointing a finger towards Soma "you are to let loose of that knife forever!"

"why for?" Soma said looking at his knife "this knife is the very same knife I had used that helped us won against Central, you know. Without it, we would've lost that battle"

"no" Erina spoke out "even without it, I know for sure that you would've won anyways"

"then let's find out if it's true then" Soma said spinning then knife around his hand before swinging it to the right

"the judge of this final is me and the theme is a dish never before seen on earth" Nakiri Mana said as this task was by far the most impossible to achieve "there is no time limit,"

Soma lifted up both of his sleeves while Erina tied Soma's signature headband around her hair into a pony tail and the headband served as a ribbon of some sort

"begin cooking!"

She signalled the start of the match as Soma and Erina went to their station and started cooking

Soma sliced carrots, vegetables, sausages, and then spices as the man then takes rice and started cooking it on a giant wok with the stove burning in flames

* * *

"look! Yukihira's dish!" Takumi exclaimed looking at the giant screen

"he's making fried rice as well!" Hisako said in shock

"Nakiri-san" Megumi looks to the screen as Erina was doing the same thing like Soma

The crowds watched as the match was one to see with their very eyes

* * *

Erina shakes the rice in the stove before adding spices, herbs, and then vegetables

"you're making fried rice as well, huh?" Soma said while cooking faster as his strength is beyond that of Erina's "why?"

"I'm going to remind you" Erina said as she throws in a bowl of mixed eggs into the frying rice as the flames grow bigger "the joy of true cooking!"

Soma looks to her before focusing back on his cooking as his dish was nearly completed

Erina poured in everything she had, everything in her strength to make the dish, that will take back Soma from the storm

Mana watches both chef's cook as they were using astounding and famous cooking skills from around the world

Soma cooks his rice as a dark aura surrounds him while cooking but Erina, she was cooking with a white transparent figure who took the form of a woman

After 20 minutes of cooking, both finished cooking as Soma went to first towards Nakiri Mana

"taste mine first" Soma said as he presented his fried rice towards Nakiri Mana "a dish made with memories of my mother"

Nakiri Mana grabbed a spoon and took a bite of the dish. In an instant, her body was burned into flames by an explosion of flavours

"_the first bite and then the second bite! It's pulling me in! he casted a spell upon this dish!"_

(**Food Fantasy: Soma appeared in front of Nakiri Mana as in the form of a demon before firing a magic blast at her, and strips her of her clothing)**

Outside the cooking arena, people watching the scene was shocked as their clothes exploded from themselves

* * *

"the bursting went even to here!?" Alice exclaimed in shock

"how powerful was his dish!?" Ikumi exclaimed in shock

"not just us!" Takumi shouted out pointing towards the gate where all of the staff's clothes were stripped from themselves

"even towards them as well?!" Ryo looks in shock

* * *

"impressive, Yukihira Soma" Mana commented as she cleans her lips with a tissue "your dish was able to bring explosive life to my God Tongue"

Soma looks bored to her comment and shrugs his shoulder

"now taste Erina's dish and call this match over" Soma said walking away before his hand was grabbed by Erina

Soma turns to look at Erina as she had a plate of her dish in her hand

"taste it" Erina said while giving Soma her dish "my dish"

Soma looks at the dish as it was nearly the same dish as the one, he had just made

"why should i?" Soma asked but Erina just gave him the dish

Soma took the dish and grabs a spoon

Nakiri Mana did the same as both tasted the dish and in an instant, a powerful explosion of flavours and fragrance assaulted their mouths like rains of flavour bombs

"this taste…" Soma said as he takes another bite and the flavours soon came exploding again

"Pilaf, Dongporou, white fish and clams, red chilli, and even Shitake, you've cooked all of this dish in a Donabe to make the rice main it's form while the excess water flies out" Mana commented as Erina nodded

"this is Yukihira Tamako's specialty! Explosive Fragrance Fried Rice!" Erina exclaimed as Soma looks at the dish with shock "I've made it all by my hands! Using all of the ingredients of Yukihira Diner!"

"but…this taste….is just like how my mother would've made it!?" Soma said in shock

"Joichiro-san told me" Erina spoke out as Soma looks to her "this dish was one of your favourites, that Tamako-san would always make for you, Soma"

"my pops…told you?" Soma said as Erina nodded

Mana tasted the dish as she can see the flavors dancing in harmony in her mouth as she can see Erina with Soma in it

"I see now" Mana said with a smile

Soma took another bite out of the fried rice before another and then another as he wasn't stopping

He chewed on the dish as the flavours brought so many memories of his mother, that it made tears dripping from his eyes

(**food fantasy:**

**Soma stood in darkness as he can see in front of him, his younger self**

**The younger Soma was crying as he was crying nonstop**

**A woman passes by Soma as Soma watched the woman approached the younger Soma and brought him into a hug**

"**there there, it's alright" the woman said to the crying Soma as she carried him up into her arms and started comforting him**

**That woman was his mother, Yukihira Tamako**

"**mom…" Soma muttered out seeing the woman who smiled to him before walking away with the younger Soma**

**A dark aura surrounds Soma as it forms himself but as a demon**

"**ShE'S GoNE! ShE wAS tAKen AwaY! lIke eVERyone ElSE!"** **the Demon Soma shouted towards Soma "DesTRoY tHosE wHo tAKe them aWAy! make it aLL YoURS!"**

**Soon a gentle light burst from the heaven as the darkness started to fade**

**Soma looks above as he sees Erina descending upon him in the form of an angel**

**The Demon Soma fade out from the light while screaming **

**Erina holds her hand towards Soma as she smiles to him**

**Soma reached out towards hers before being pulled into an embrace by her**

"**it's fine…it's fine" Erina softly whispered to him as Soma's eyes softened before his hands pulled her towards him "I will always be with you"**

"**it's…so warm" Soma muttered out as the light has shined upon him)**

Soma finished the fried rice before he sets the plate down while crying nonstop

"Erina…thank you…..Erina" Soma cried out as he fell to his knees while crying

Erina smiles to Soma as she kneels down and pulled him into a gentle yet loving hug

"it's okay, Soma" Erina softly spoke to him "you don't need to keep protecting me anymore… let me protect you"

Soma closes his eyes as he leans into the hug with his heart slowly calming

(**Imagination scene; ****Soma as a Fire Dragon was resting upon the ground with many wounds upon its body, but the dragon rested as Erina sat by its side caressing its head like a princess sleeping with a dragon)**

The black knife's blade cracked before it broke into two

Mana smiles before she lifted her fan to the left side as the score board appeared

**Nakiri Erina VS Yukihira Soma**

**BLUE GRAND CHAMPION**

**NAKIRI ERINA!**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	53. Chapter 53

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**Skipping the whole Asahi is Azami's son and all**

**On with the story**

After the BLUE, things somehow turned back to normal for Totsuki

Soma was sitting alone in the field of grass as he was speaking on his phone

"yeah…..i sure to drop by next week…yeah….see you, Hina-neechan, tell Kojiro-sensei I said hi" Soma said on the phone before he hanged it up

He pocketed his phone before resting upon the grass and then gaze upon the sky

It had been a year after BLUE as Erina won it and saved Soma from destroying himself

The young chef and his friends have all rise to their third year together

After BLUE, Soma somehow just stopped cooking for a year or so as he hadn't been focusing on cooking with pure focus at all rather, he focused it all resting and then sleeping

No one knows what is going on in his head but only one girl knows about it

"there you are" a voice called out as Soma looks up and sees Erina standing beside him

Winning BLUE made Erina's life a bite more harder as many food organizations around the world want to join Totsuki and it's faction which made tons and tons of paperwork overflowing to Erina

"what are you doing here?" Erina asked sitting beside him

"I don't know myself" Soma replied looking to Erina before to the sky above "I just feel like…I wanted to see the sky…the high and high sky"

"is that so?" Erina asked laying down beside him

Soma had to go a long path of recovering as taking in the teaching of Azami's and then using brutality against the Noir chefs, the man had nearly quit Cooking but Erina was by his side and helped him go on the path to recovery

The two watched the sky as they see a flock of ducks in a v formation, flying in the sky

"Erina…" Soma called out to Erina as she hummed in response. He turns towards her before pulling her towards him as Soma hugs her waist "…thank you, for saving me back then"

"what are you saying? You already thanked me so many times already" Erina said with a smile as she hugs Soma's neck and caressed his head

"no….this is me thanking you….for teaching me….." Soma muttered out "the true meaning of cooking"

"and that is?" Erina asked before Soma looks to her and pulled her in for a kiss

"that's love" Soma said after separating from the kiss

Erina smiles before giving his lips a kiss

"you're welcome" Erina said before Soma hugs her

* * *

The sun was setting as Hisako and Megumi were walking around the campus, trying to find the Headmistress and the First Seat

"where could they be?" Hisako asked looking around the area

Megumi looks around before smiling

"there" Megumi said as she pointed to the spot where Soma and Erina was, as both were sleeping with each other on the grass

"they're going to get a cold when the sun is gone" Hisako said with a sigh while smiling

Soma pulls in Erina closely as he holds her waist and leans his mouth to her neck as he gently embraces her in his sleep

The two sleeps with each other as the sun set and the night sky appeared with stars shining above

* * *

It was a big day as it was the next generation's Autumn Selection Competition

Megumi and the other Elite Ten works out as the staffs of the competition while Soma was watching it from the box lounge by himself as the man didn't need to lift a finger while he is still recovering

He watched as juniors of the Polar Star Dorm entered the arena as Yuki and the others cheered for them

"the next generation, huh?" Soma said smiling

The judges came as it was some of the Totsuki's alumnus, Isshiki Satoshi, Kuga Terunori, Tsukasa Eishi, Kobayashi Rindo, and then Shinomiya Kojiro

"this year is going to be amazing" Soma said chuckling before seeing Erina entering the stage as the last judge

He smiled softly seeing her before he reached into his pocket and takes out a ring box that he opened and revealed a beautiful amethyst ring inside

Soma closed the box and pocketed it before watching the match as it undergoes for the next generation of future chefs

* * *

Soma and Erina were walking side by side as they were walking around the campus

"today's participants of the classics are really fine chefs" Erina said with a smile as Soma nodded "and I bet that the new members of the Polaris will sure bring another storm to the cooking world"

Soma smiles to Erina before the two reached to the Shokugeki Grand Arena where Soma fought against Ryo and Hayama in the finals

"3 years, huh?" Soma said "time sure flies fast"

"yes" Erina said looking at the nostalgic arena of which holds the memories of many great chefs "it feels as if it was yesterday when we were still first years"

Soma watched the arena before fireworks started flying in the night sky as explosions of colours lights the sky

"mou, Yoshino-san said that they would wait for us before lighting the fireworks" Erina said while watching the fireworks exploding in the night sky

Soma watched Erina admiring the fireworks as the smile upon her face made his eyes soften towards her

* * *

"fire it all!" Yuki shouted as Daigo and Shoji loads up some fireworks before igniting them

Many firework rockets came flying to the sky before exploding into colourful flowers in the night sky

* * *

Erina watched as one firework formed a flower and then a cat and then many more

Soma smiled to her before he reached into his pocket

"Erina.." he called out to her as Erina turns to look at him

"what is it?" Erina asked as Soma pulls out the ring box and opened it to reveal the amethyst ring for her

Erina's eyes widen in surprise to see the ring as it shines upon her

"after we graduate…..will you marry me?" Soma asked her as Erina had tears running down her eyes

Soma smiles to her as Erina's tears weren't stopping

"yes….yes…." Erina said while crying in joy and give Soma a beautiful smile

Soma smiles lovingly to her before he takes the ring and slides it on her left ring finger

Erina smiles seeing the ring as it shines from the lights coming from the firework

Soma pulled her in before the two shared a kiss as a firework flown into the sky before exploding into the shape of a heart

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	54. Chapter 54

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

**5 years later**

The sun was shining, the sky clear of clouds, a flock of Pidgeon flies towards the horizon as it was a very beautiful day

A red race motorbike was racing through the highway street as it passed by many cars

The driver was only wearing a red helmet and his attire was that of a tuxedo

He throttles the engine as he speeds away

* * *

At a church located near a beautiful crystal lake

The holy religious building was surrounded by so many reporters and camera as the future wedded people were truly famous

"a word about the wedded couple!" "can we have an interview with them!?" "just a few words please!"

The reporters tried to get in the church but the security was holding them back

"PUSH THEM BACK!" Daigo and Shoji shouted out as the two were wearing security uniforms and was pushing back the reporters with the rest of the security guards

"where the hell is he!? He should've been here by now!" Daigo shouted out while pushing back a reporter that tried to get pass him

"how the heck am I supposed to know!? Everyone said that he should be here in 5-10 minutes or so!" Shoji exclaimed back before got a camera flashing in front of his eyes

They battled out with the reporters as they were through on not letting any one of them getting in

* * *

Gathered in the church are many famous chefs from around the world

The guest chatted with each other as the wedding was nearly about to begin in matter of minutes

"aaah~ this reminds me so much of our wedding, Kojiro-chan~!" Shinomiya Hinako, owner of restaurant Kirinoya and wife to Shinomiya Kojiro said in awe while wearing a kimono

"you say that like we're already old, you ditz" Shinomiya Kojiro, owner of Shino's Tokyo and Paris replied to his wife while wearing a tuxedo and carrying a toddler who has Kojiro's hair color

Many Alumnus of Totsuki gathered within the church as they were invited by the future wedded couple's wedding

"man, those two threw one heck of a party" Yukihira Joichiro, formerly the Shura of Totsuki said while drinking some wine and laughs a bit with his old friend, Dojima Gin

"this is a wedding not a party! And I told you to wear a suit!" Gin exclaimed angrily as Joichiro was only wearing a shirt and long jeans

"my my, Erina-chan and Yukihira-kun planned this wedding so perfectly" Nakiri Leonora, head chief of Nakiri International's Gastronomy division said with a smile

"indeed" Soe, her husband agreed as today is the wedding of Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina

"mou! I wanted to get married before Erina! And how come they picked the best place at the best time to get married too!" Alice, Erina's cousin pouted while wearing a red dress

"Yukihira proposed first, so I guess it makes sense" Ryo, Alice's aid and Fiancé said to his mistress with his lazy tone while wearing a suit

"Ryo! You better make it better than Yukihira!" Alice nagged at him "I want our wedding to be super super super super grand than theirs!"

Ryo just lets her nag at him as his face just stayed looking lazy

"all good on their end, niichan" Isami said to his brother Takumi as the Aldini Brothers became famous Italian chefs of Japan and Italy

"good, now where is Yukihira!? He said that he will be coming soon but when!?" Takumi exclaimed as he and Isami were part of the staff that is helping the wedding go on without failure "the wedding is going to start and there is no sign of him!"

"just relax, Aldini" Hayama Akira, the Spice Master and instructor of Totsuki told the Italian chef while wearing a suit "I can smell an engine smoke burning coming from a while"

"-sigh- this is why I wanted someone else be the staff" Takumi said while rubbing his face tired

* * *

In one of the many rooms in the church, the bridesmaids were preparing themselves

"gosh, just a year after our graduation and the two started to tie the knot" Yuki said with a smile while getting change

Yoshino Yuki, former resident of Totsuki and Alumnus of Totsuki and now assistant Dorm Mother of the Polaris Dorm and helps Daimido Fumio

"but still, they've only been dating for two years, and they suddenly get married" Ikumi said while wearing some earrings

Mito Ikumi, CEO of Mito Meat Organization, sells meat around the world as her stock sale was rising by the day

"that's what happens when those two loves each other so much" Ryoko said while putting on some lipstick

Sakaki Ryoko, owner of Ryoko's Food Fermentation Industry, Totsuki's Alumnus

"come on guys" Megumi said while dressed up in a light blue dress "we have to hurry before the wedding starts"

Tadokoro Megumi, Totsuki's alumnus and former 10th seat. Now owner of her family's inn that is the most difficult restaurant to ever get a reservation

The door to the room got several knocks before Hisako came in

"is everyone ready?" Hisako asked as she was wearing a pink dress on

Arato Hisako, now heir of the Arato Family's traditional medicine organization, holds powerful and strong relations with Totsuki's as the two families bonded with each other

"we're just about finished" Megumi said "what about Nakiri-san?"

* * *

In one of the many rooms, there was the bride's room and inside there was only one person and that is Nakiri Erina, herself

She wore a beautiful snow white wedding dress as a transparent silk veil drapes over her face

Finishing Totsuki while being the dean, she passed with flying colors and now became a full time dean and now pushes Totsuki name to the future of the Cooking world

The door to her room got a few knocks before Hisako came in

"Erina-sama, are you ready?" Hisako asked as Erina turns and smiles while nodding

"ok then, the preparations are done now all we need to do is" Hisako said before stopping when she heard a loud engine roar outside "speak of the devil, I'll go and get him"

Erina nodded as Hisako closed the door and leaves

Erina looks at her reflection in the mirror as she sees how her wedding dress fits her figure

The door to her room got a few knocks again as this time came in Nakiri Senzaemon, her grandfather and was followed by Nakiri Mana and Nakiri Azami, Erina's parents

"I hope we are not intruding" Senzaemon said with a smile as Erina shook her head

"you look astounding, Erina" Mana complemented her daughter with a smile

"thank you…mother" Erina replied with a smile of her own

"it feels as if it was yesterday, when you were still so little and I always carry you on my back" Senzaemon said while wiping away a small tear near his eyes

"mou, I'm already a grown up woman, Grandfather" Erina told Senzaemon with a smile

Erina then turns to her father who frowns a bit before smiling to Erina

"I know that I never been the best father for you, but thank you, Erina" Azami said to her with sincere soft eyes "for forgiving me and my utter arrogance"

"it's fine, Father" Erina replied "all is forgiven"

Azami nodded with a smile before Nakiri Asahi came in

Now a fully member of the Nakiri Household, the young chef now is an instructor of Totsuki and half brother of Erina

"the wedding is about to start, you better get ready" Asahi said before leaving

"that boy" Azami sighs "that is not a nice attitude when it's his own sister's wedding!"

"like father like son, eh?" Senzaemon said before laughing a bit

Erina smiles before she looks out the window as the sun shines

* * *

The reporters outside were still pushing in as Shoji and Daigo with the security guards were getting tired of holding them back

"man! We got to call in the calvary if this keeps up!" Daigo exclaimed as Shoji agreed before the both of them hears the sound of an engine roar

"is that the sound of a motor?" Shoji asked as everyone turns around and sees a red motorbike being parked in front of church

The drive gets off as he takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be Yukihira Soma

"sorry, I'm late" Soma said "the traffic held me back"

In an instant, the reporters came crowding the red headed chef

"Mr,Yukihira! How is your take on your own wedding!?" "where will the two of you go to your honeymoon?!" "will you retire from being a chef!?"

The reporters bombarded him with questions and flashes of camera as they were preventing the man from coming into his own wedding

"hey! Back off! The guy is going to get married here!" Daigo shouted while trying to push away the reporters

"that's right!" Shoji exclaimed

Soon came a military helicopter and some military SUVs as soldiers came dropping in

Out of one of the SUVs came out Yukihira Ginman as the old man was wearing a suit and then next came out Yukihira Kazusato, Yukihira Soma's grandfather and previous owner of Yukihira Diner

"goodness gracious, can't relax on my nephew's wedding day" Ginman said while walking with his walking stick with Kazusato beside him "men! Clear a path for him!"

Soldiers came crowding Soma as they started pushing back the soldiers and then forming a line for him to go through the church

"thanks, uncle" Soma thanked his uncle with a smile

"hahaha, anything for my nephew's special day" Ginman said with a laugh

"you've always loved spoiling him" Kazusato said with a sigh "that's why Joichiro wanted Soma be a chef than a crazed military general"

To his reply, Ginman just laughs to his father

"come on, guys" Soma said "Erina is waiting for me"

Soma walks towards the church and was followed by Kazusato and the others

"stand tall and proud men!" Ginman ordered his soldiers as they now form a line in front of the church as this made the reporters impossible to get in

* * *

everyone was now seated in front of the altar as the priest came and stood in front of them all with his bible at hand and surprisingly, the priest is Isshiki Satoshi

"ladies and gentleman, we shall now start the wedding" Isshiki announced as Soma came to the altar and stood there with his tuxedo clean and tidy

The organ started playing as the wedding began

* * *

Erina stood behind the door to the altar as she was surrounded by her friends

"go get im, Erinachi!" Yuki gave a thumbs up to Erina who smiled and nodded

"wish you good luck, Nakiri-san" Ryoko said with a smile

"we pray that you will be happy always" Megumi smiles as Erina nodded and returned the smile

"thank you…everyone" Erina replied before she was joined her father who was going to bring her to the altar

The door opened as Megumi and the groomsmen came in first

"let's go, Erina" Azami said as he held out his hand and Erina holds his arm

"yes, father" Erina replied as the two started walking into the wedding hall slowly with the melody of the organ accompanying them

* * *

Soma stood upon the altar as he awaits Erina to come to him

He watched her graceful yet beautifully walks upon the red carpet filled with roses as he was happy to see her beauty

Azami and Erina reached to the altar as Azami gave Erina's hand to Soma who gently holds her hand and helps her to the altar and now stood beside him

Azami went to take a seat in his family's table as everyone now awaits the ceremony to continue

Isshiki coughs a bit before he opens the bible and started the wedding ceremony

As Isshiki reads out the ritual of the wedding, Soma keeps taking glances of Erina as he was charmed by her beauty even if the veil hides it

"it is time for the vows" Isshiki said as Soma and Erina face against each other

Soma holds Erina's hand as he caressed them gently and softly

"Erina….." he called out her name with a gentle voice " I've never loved you more than I do today and I'm thrilled by the promise of our life together. I love your strength and the quiet confidence with which you live your life. Your love for your family and the easy joy which you draw from your friends. You saved me from the storm that nearly destroyed me….i'm so thankful…to be with you"

Soma spoke out his wedding vows as it was a very beautiful vow that made Erina shed a tear and also the crowds

It was Erina's turn as she caresses Soma's cheek lovingly

"Whenever I am with you, I get this feeling that words cannot describe." Erina spoke "It is something that I would hate to lose and that's why I pledge my heart and soul to you. I pledge to stand by you always, no matter the consequences. I will always be with you….i will protect you with my life…and I will love you with all of my heart"

Her vow is just as beautiful as Soma's and it made the crowds emotional

Then came the wedding rings exchange as it was presented by Hayama

Soma and Erina took one ring as they put it on each other's left ring finger

"you may now kiss the bride" Isshiki said as Soma lifted up Erina's veil and was graced by her beauty

Soma smiles before he leans in and gives her the kiss of their love

Erina leans up as their lips connect with tears sliding down upon her eyes

The crowds instantly stand up as they clapped their hands and applauded the now wedded couple

The wedding went on as the celebration goes on

Soma and Erina cuts their wedding cake together as the cake was made by none other than the great pâtissier of Japan, Akanegubono Momo herself

Everyone celebrated the wedding of the couple as Erina and Soma's friends showered them with congratulations and petals

Then the time came for the couple to share their first dance together as newlyweds with the song giving them a gentle tempo

All of the girls started to gather around as Erina holds her bouquet while her back was to them

"hey! Hinako! You're already married!" Kojiro shouted at his wife as Hinako was in the group of women

"here we go!" Erina exclaimed as she threw the bouquet before it somehow miraculously landed in Ryo's hands

"uh?" Ryo looks at the bouquet before he got rammed by Alice as both fell down together

"this means we're next!" Alice exclaimed all happy as Leonora applauded the future married couple while Soe was crying in tears

Soma and Erina smiled as they go on with the celebration that keeps continuing on

* * *

The day turned to night as the celebration is still going on

Erina and Soma were at the balcony of the church as the two watched the night sky together

"the world is so big" Soma said as Erina nodded

"the possibilities in cooking at the outer world….is limitless" Erina added as a shooting star swoops in the night sky

The two watched the night sky as the moon shines

"hey! Erina! Yukihira-kun!" Alice called out while looking a bit drunk and was dragging Ryo behind her, suddenly appeared "why are you guys here!? The party is still going!"

"Ojou, you're drunk" Ryo said lazily

"mou, Alice-san. You need to stop drinking too much" Megumi and the others came in

"eeeh? But this is my uuuuh how many glasses did I drink, Ryo?" Alice asked Ryo

"15th" Ryo replied

"see? This is still my 15th glass!" Alice said hiccupping

"Alice-sama, you must refrain from bothering Yukihira and Erina-sama" Hisako said to her while putting her arms on her hips "they're going to Hawaii tomorrow, remember?"

"that's the reason! When they go, Totsuki is going to be so lonely!" Alice exclaimed

"actually, we're not going to Hawaii tomorrow" Soma told them as he holds Erina beside him

"eeeh? Why not? Hawaii is the best place for a honeymoon, though" Alice said drunk

"well it is, but…" Erina said before holding both of her hands-on top of her abdomen "we're planning to stay in japan because of the little one"

Everyone's eyes bulge out as Soma smiles and placed his hand on top of Erina's

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" Alice and the others screamed in surprise

"when did this happen?! When!? When!?" Alice screamed out as she and the girls surrounded Erina

"just two weeks ago" Erina replied as this made the girls squeal

"man, you always take the next step faster" Takumi said with a sigh while face palming

"hahaha, we were wanting a kid so much that it just happened" Soma said with a laugh

"we're so going to have a baby shower next week!" Alice shouted as everyone agreed and raised their fists high up

Soma and Erina smiles to their friends before the two watched the moon as it shines upon them

"I love you, Erina" Soma said to Erina with a loving smile which she returned with her own

"I love you too, Soma" Erina softly said before the two shared a kiss bellow the moonlight

**~Fin~**


	55. Chapter 55

"**Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Years had passed since the graduation of the 92nd jewel generation and that made Totsuki, a school of legend as two famous legendary chefs were graduates of that very school

The God Tongue, Nakiri Erina. Grand Champion of BLUE, Prestigious Headmistress of Totsuki and divine chef of Japan

The Indra, Yukihira Soma. Former 1st seat of Totsuki's Elite Ten and legends amongst legends

Both individuals brought a storm to the cooking world as they revolutionized the entire world

Now the past had gone and the future presents itself for Totsuki as new generations come forward

* * *

A certain Female student with long golden hair and golden eyes looks upon the gates of Totsuki as many other students enter the gates with prideful faces plastered upon their faces

"this year is going to be the year.." she said before grinning as she raised her hand towards the center of Totsuki and it was the Shokugeki Hall "I'm going to reach the top!"

* * *

In the hall of the Shokugeki match

Two chefs were standing across each other as they are the finalists of the Autumn Selection Match

"now, both participants, ready yourselves!" the announcer shouted out as the two chefs went to their station before

"WAIT!" a scream was heard as the same girl came running into the hall

The two chefs looked to the girl before to each other as they sigh while smiling

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had to help some new students find their way here!" she shouted out while huffing her breathing

"you're late! Aki!" one of the contestants hollered out as his name is Kurokiba Dan, son of Kurokiba Ryo and Nakiri Alice

"yeah, this match was going to be boring without ya" the other contestant said as her name is Hayama Kaori, daughter of Hayama Akira and Arato Hisako

These two are sons of the legendary Jewel Generation's chefs as they were the top of the line news of Totsuki's news every single day, but the one who out tops them is the girl herself

"hahaha, sorry sorry!" the girl said as her name is Yukihira Aki, daughter of Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina, the two legends amongst legends

"um, the match already started?" the announcer said as the judges watched the three chefs

"isn't it fine?" a voice spoke as from the hallway came Hayama Akira, the Spice Master and Instructor of Totsuki "the match is just going to get more hotter this way"

"dad?" Kaori looks to her father in surprise

"this way the viewers would enjoy the match" Kurokiba Ryo appeared next as the Seafood master and Teacher of Totsuki approached the arena from the other side of the hallway "we might as well join our kids in cooking to make it more fun"

"father? Why are you here as well? I thought you and Mom would arrive in Japan the next day?" Dan asked his dad

"got here earlier cause your mother wanted to ride the private jet rather than an airport's airplane" Ryo told his son

"amazing!" "Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryo!" "the two legends of the Autumn Match in the 92nd Generation!" "why are they here!?"

Aki looks to the two might chefs before getting a hand ruffling her hair

She looks to who was doing to her as it was none other than Yukihira Soma, her own father

"Daddy!? I mean Dad!?" Aki exclaimed in surprise as Soma smiles to her

"couldn't resist the thrill of cooking with my own daughter and especially going against my old rivals" Soma said with a grin "I think it's time to settle the score from back then"

"fine by me" Hayama replied

"my son and I are going to win" Ryo said as he headed to the arena and so did Soma and Hayama

The three fathers stood with their children within their cooking station as the crowds wowed to see the three legends

"u-u-u-um!? But this is supposed to be the 111th generation's Autumn Selection Match?" the announcer asked freaking out seeing the three legendary chefs

"it's fine" a voice spoke from above as everyone looks up to see from the office lounge, Yukihira Erina herself looking down "I permit it with my authority as headmistress"

"t-then this is the final match!" the announcer exclaimed "the three paired chefs! Prepare yourselves!"

Ryo takes his Bandana as he went to his berserk Mode with his son doing the same

Hayama rolls up his sleeves and tied his hair with his daughter doing the same

Soma takes off his signature headband and was about to put it on his head before deciding to wrap it around Aki's long hair

"what are you doing?" Aki asked as Soma tied the headband into a bow like a ribbon

"I'm passing it to you" Soma said patting her head "this is your generation and it's time for you to shine like a diamond"

Aki looks to her father before grinning happily like him

"Cooking!" the announcer shouted out as the chefs readied their knives and utensils "BEGIN!"

The crowds instantly cheered as the parent and child contestants started cooking together but they were more cheering to see the three legendary chefs cooking in person

* * *

Erina watched the match from her office lounge as she sighs seeing the three adults acting like teenagers again

"men" Erina said crossing her arms

"isn't it fine, Erina-sama?" Hisako, her trusted long time aide and friend said with a smile while watching the match as she sees her husband and daughter cooking together in perfect sync "this will sure make the next generation more pumped up to become legends"

"I suppose so" Erina said sighing before the door to her office was opened as Senzaemon, Mana, and even Azami came in

"it looks like we got here just in time" Senzaemon said as Mana was carrying a little boy who had red hair but beautiful amethyst eyes

"three legendary chefs and their children, together cooking" Azami said with a smile before Mana passes the boy to Erina

"this will sure bring another storm upon the cooking world" Mana said watching the match

"indeed" Erina said in agreement while caressing the boy's head

* * *

Many Alumnus came to watch the match as it was a match for sore eyes to see

Soma and Aki cooked together as both father and daughter made a combo dish together as it won the match in an instant

"it wasn't much!"


End file.
